the daily lives of the roscoes
by rachbob
Summary: I'm doing one shots for the roscoe family, I have some ideas of my own but feel free to leave your suggestions
1. introduction

Hi I'm going to be doing one shots about the roscoes, I already have some ideas of my own but if you have any feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the suggestions I will be using ALL of them at some point. Please read and review and hope you enjoy :)**

 **Prompted by guest- jason relapses and becomes extremely ill as a result of his eating disorder, Sandy returns when she hears and her and all Jason's brothers reunite at his bedside to help him get better for good.**

 **Chapter 1: slipping back in**

Jason was at a dead end. There was no way he was going to able to get holly back after what he had done and now that Robbie was on the scene had made everything ten times worse. It was then that the little voice crept back into his head, the voice that told him he wasn't good enough and that he wasn't a proper man. Jason didn't want to relapse but somehow he just couldn't stop himself.

He started off by eating less and missing one or two insulin shots a day. He had to do it discreetly otherwise his brothers would find out and it would not be pretty. All he wanted was to look good, to look good for holly but just in general look good. He just wanted to be perfect, again. However little did jason realise he was slowly falling back into the hands of BDD.

As the days went by the voice in his head became stronger, telling him everything, everything he didn't want to hear. He was spending more time in front of the mirror asking himself the same questions: was he normal? Did he look normal? This lead to him obsessing more about his face, his eyes, his hands, his lips, his chest and much more. He was becoming weaker by the day and gradually becoming thinner, it would be a matter of time now before someone noticed.

Robbie knew something was up with Jason, he could feel it; twin was becoming weaker and thinner by the day and Robbie had noticed this. Like this morning jason had skipped breakfast, which had earned puzzled looks from Robbie, Joe and Freddie, not that Jason noticed them. He hadn't seen Jason take his insulin in a while; Robbie was beginning to get seriously concerned, and the more he thought about how Jason was acting and the way he looked, it just reminded Robbie of how Jason was when he was diagnosed with BDD. Robbie needed to talk him or someone who could help him before it was too late.

As the weeks went by Jason became worse, the stash of food in his draw grew, he became weaker and couldn't concentrate at work and he looked awful. His brothers had noticed and Ben too. This is what lead to a midnight chat including the brothers about their youngest. "Something's definitely wrong", Robbie started, " I mean he hasn't eaten breakfast in like weeks, he looks awful, has no energy. I don't know about you lot but this sounds pretty much like how he was when he was admitted to hospital!" The roscoes were silent, all waiting for someone to speak. Except none of them did but they all had the same thought on their minds, they all knew there was only person left to call, the person that could help Jason get better for good.

Ben was concerned for Jason's welfare, he looked ill, pale and wasn't even able to concentrate at work, so Ben decided it was to pay a visit to the roscoes. Meanwhile back the roscoes Jason was up in his room looking at himself in the mirror, and for the first time in months there was a part of him that actually sort of liked the way he looked. However that didn't last long as that little voice in his head came back, so powerful and so destructing. Jason could feel his breathing becoming more and more erratic until he couldn't control it and punched the mirror in front of him. This revealed the cracked and broken image of him.

The sound of the door knocking stirred Freddie from his comfortable position on the sofa, he got up, groaning as he did and answered the door, shocked by who stood in front of him. "What do you want?" Freddie asked with a stern expression on his face. "I'm here to talk about your younger brother", Ben said letting himself in. In that moment Freddie's expression changed from aggression to worry.

"So why exactly are you here?" Joe asked Ben as all the roscoes, except Jason, gathered in the living room to talk to the concerned policeman. "It's about jason, he's unfocused at work, he has no energy to go out and make arrests and I'm generally worried for his well being" , Ben said, causing the roscoes to frown at one another, even though deep down they knew Ben was right. They could tell that Jason had almost certainly relapsed, the way he looked and the way he acted ,it was just like last christmas again.

Just upstairs Jason decided to go for a run, just run off the feelings of disgust that were inside him. However just as he was leaving his room, he was hit with a wave of dizziness and his vision went blurry. Before jason could do anything he collapsed and tumbled down the stairs. "What was that?" Ziggy asked after hearing the thud from upstairs but before anyone could give him an answer all of the roscoes and Ben were darting out of the room. "Jase!" Robbie yelled as he and everyone else came face to face with an unconscious Jason. "I'll call an ambulance" Ben said as he left the the house. "Come on jase, wake up" Freddie said as he knelt down next to Jason. All of the roscoes were praying that their little brother was going to be ok.

The corridor outside Jason's room was quiet, all four roscoe boys were silent, that was until Sandy burst through the doors. "Where's my boy, where's my baby!" She shouted as she ran down the corridor, she came as soon as she could after hearing what was going on with Jason. "How is he?" she asked Joe when she reached them. "They're treating him now mum, he's gonna be fine" Joe said trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice. A while later a doctor walked down the corridor, "the roscoes I presume?" he asked, Sandy nodded. "I'm afraid it seems that Jason has relapsed and is now once again suffering at the hands of BDD, we have managed to save his vital organs but his sight has been damaged, however this will take to repair its self." Sandy breathed a sigh of relief, her baby was going to be okay. "We are going to admit Jason back into an eating disorders clinic, where he will hopefully make a full recovery. You can go in and see him now."

Sandy nodded her thanks to the doctor and followed her boys into the room; as they all gathered around Jason's bed Sandy vowed that she was never going to leave her son again and that she was going to help him get better for good.

 **Thank you reading, please review and keep leaving your suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter- ziggy chooses tegan** prompted by writerchick4life


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much for all the lovely reviews, I now already have 9 chapters planned.**

 **Prompted by writerchick4life- Ziggy chooses Tegan.**

 **Chapter 2: decisions, decisions, decisions**

Ziggy Roscoe was in love. Proper love, true love, not some silly one night stand that meant nothing and by the next day you'd forgotten who the girl was. He was in love, with Tegan. Yes Ziggy knew it was wrong, he was married to Leela for goodness sake, but he couldn't hide his feelings for Tegan any longer. He knew he would have to tell Tegan how he felt sooner or later but he had to be careful, if he put a foot wrong and Leela found out it would not end well.

"Babe I'm back" Leela called as she walked into the house. Tegan was at work and Peri was at school so it was just her and Ziggy in the house. She had plans for that afternoon, that her and Ziggy were gonna spend some quality time together, after all with everything that had gone on her and Ziggy had rarely spoken. So she thought that this afternoon her and Ziggy could watch a movie, stuff their faces with chocolate and just enjoy each others company. However she thought wrong, just in that instant she received a text from Ziggy saying; 'sorry babe won't be home til late still got like 3 more cars to get through, I'll see ya later.' Strange Leela thought, no kisses, he was just stressed she told herself. So she settled down on the sofa to watch a movie, on her own.

Truth be told Ziggy didn't have extra cars to finish, in fact he finished early but he couldn't face seeing Leela knowing that however she felt about him, he didn't feel the same way about her. He loved Tegan, really, but he couldn't tell Leela he didn't know how to and it would break her heart. Ziggy wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that, he was a ladies man, he loved women not hurt them. But Ziggy knew that it didn't matter how he ended things with Leela, she would still never forgive him.

All Tegan could think about was Ziggy, she could tell he fancied her it was just obvious and to be honest she kinda liked him too. However she knew that that could never be true as Ziggy was married to Leela, her sister, and Tegan knew she couldn't sleep with her sisters husband. It was just wrong. But what if Ziggy did feel the same way about her and they were both throwing away an opportunity to be together forever. Tegan tried not to think about it to much, as she knew it would do her no good, but deep down she hoped that Ziggy felt the same about her as she did for him.

"Woah you alright mate?" Freddie asked as walked into the kitchen the next morning. A dull looking Ziggy sat there making no eye contact. "No bruv, I'm not alright", he began, "it's all just a mess Freds. Leela thinks I love her, then Tegan thinks I love her so that's making me choose and now everything's just one great big mess and I don't how to get out of it!" he exclaimed, banging his head down on th table as he did. Freddie just starred at his brother, he hadn't a clue what Ziggy was going on about because the last he checked, Leela and Ziggy were married, happily, and Tegan was just living her life being a mum to rose. However, now it seems that Freddie's little brother has got himself into a love triangle and he doesn't know how to get out.

"Listen mate, you gotta go with who you love and I mean really love, so what if one of them ain't happy. It's gonna happen at the end of this all anyways when you choose one or the other. You just gotta with ya heart, you just choose the woman who you know you love", Freddie said hoping that at least some of wrds, Ziggy would've paid attention to.

As the days went by Leela couldn't help notice that Ziggy seemed more distant. Leela tried not to let it get to her as she knew Ziggy was probably just having a bad days, or at least that's what she wished was wrong Ziggy.

Ziggy Roscoe had made a decision. He knew he loved and he knew who he was going to choose. He didn't want to break to other one's heart but it had to be done.

He couldn't keep on pretending that he was in love with Leela and felt nothing for Tegan, it wasn't right. So he was going to do the right thing. He going to choose Tegan, no matter how bad Leela felt, he was with Tegan.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to leave any of your suggestions in the reviews :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest and maisieeeex- **a jason, Robbie and holly love triangle.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I have chapters planned for all of them.**

 **Prompted by elliepitcher2014 and maisieeeex- a jason, Robbie and holly love triangle.**

 **Chapter 3: it doesn't work three ways:**

Jason loved holly, like really loved her. She was always there for him, even at his lowest point with his BDD and she was there for all the good times too. He wanted to be with her forever. They were just a perfect match and recently their relationship had been a little rocky so Jason was desperate to make it up to holly. However little did he know that is twin brother had the same idea.

Robbie loved holly. He didn't know whether it was her long blonde hair, or her cheeky smile that got to him, she was just a really pretty girl. He knew jason liked her and he couldn't betray his own brother, maybe just maybe, he might be able to see her secretly.

'Knock knock'.Holly went to answer the door knowing it would Jason there to walk her to school, she liked that he did that, it made her feel safe and secure but more importantly it made her feel loved. Except when she answered the door she wasn't met with Jason, she was met with Robbie. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice gruff. "You", he replied.

"What do you mean?", holly asked confusion written all over her face. "I love you holly", he replied and with that holly pulled Robbie inside the flat and they started to enjoy themselves, hoping that Jason wouldn't walk in.

Jason had just had the shift from hell, 4 arrests in 3 hours, he was shattered. He was going to go and see holly but then he remembered, she would be studying for her a-levels so Jason just went home.

Robbie and holly lay in holly's bed not talking just staring up at the ceiling. "Erm..." Holly began but Robbie cut her off. "Don't", he replied, "don't tell Jason, it'll ." Holly stared at Robbie, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What", holly replied, she was confused, surely the whole point of having an affair was because you want the girl no matter who her fella was. She knew she couldn't tell Jason because Robbie was right, it would break him, so in that moment the pair decided to keep their little relationship a secret.

Getting ready to go out and see holly, Jason put on his best shirt and jeans, made sure he looked nice and smelled nice then set of to go and see her. He was going to be taking her out to a nice restaurant, where it would just be them and no one else, he couldn't wait.

"Robbie you need to go!", holly said sternly, she knew Jason would be on his way round and the last thing she wanted was for Jason to walk in on her and Robbie. "Alright, alright I'm going, I'll see you later though yeah." And with that Robbie walked out of the door just in time.

Five minutes later Jason turned up and holly was just relieved that Robbie had gone. She knew Jason was taking her out somewhere and she couldn't wait. Jason knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later, holly answered it. "You look beautiful", Jason told her and she smiled her thanks back. "Do you wanna get going then?", holly asked taking Jason's hand in hers. "Yeah", he replied and with that off they went.

6 weeks later Jason could tell something was up with Robbie. He never seemed to be in the house but then when he got back he was happy and calm, did he have a girlfriend, Jason thought. Robbie had never been lucky in love, they always seemed to leave because of the messed up scams he would get involved in. This left Jason curious so one day he decided to follow Robbie.

"Right I'm going out, I'll be back soon" he shouted through the house and then leaving. However little did her know that Jason was right behind him. Robbie walked into the village and that left Jason guessing, there weren't that many girls in the village at all never mind one who would suit Robbie. So he kept on following him.

Robbie walked down in the direction of price slice, was it Lisa loveday, Jason thought to himself, but he didn't go in price slice he went into the flats. Jason's heart skipped beat, as he hid round the corner he saw the sight he was dreading seeing. Robbie knocked on holly's door, only to be greeted by holly who pulled him in and then the door closed.

Jason's blood was boiling, how could Robbie do this to him, they were brothers; twins. Jason ran home trying to think of what he was going to do. But he couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts and as soon as he got home, he slammed the door and ran upstairs. He was gonna wait for Robbie and when he got home Jason was gonna deal with it.

2 hours later Robbie returned home, and what met him at the bottom of the stairs he was not expecting. Jason came thundering down the stairs and lunged onto Robbie. "How dare you sleep with my girlfriend!", Jason shouted all while punching Robbie who was just too shocked to fight back. Hearing all the commotion Joe and Freddie ran out of the kitchen, shocked at the sight that stood before them. Joe instantly went to pull Jason off Robbie while Freddie went to Robbie's aid and helped him. "Jase!" Joe shouted trying to calm the young roscoe who was struggling and throwing punches at Robbie. "Jase just stop yeah!", but Jason didn't stop. Joe managed to pull Jason a bit away from Robbie so Freddie could help him. "Freddie get him in the living room." Joe said.

That left joe with a struggling and angry Jason in the hallway who hitting everything and everyone around him. "Jase just calm down yeah, just calm down" this seemed to work as Jason stopped struggling and just collapsed in Joe's arms. Jason was angry, frustrated but also upset and distraught.

"What have you done?", Freddie asked Robbie after hearing Jason breakdown in Joe's arms. Robbie stared at Freddie, "I slept with holly", he said sheepishly. "What!", Freddie replied shocked at what he'd heard, no wonder Jason was angry. "Except it wasn't just once", Robbie began, "we were having an affair." Freddie looked at Robbie, how could he do that behind his twins back. "You were what!", Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sitting in Jason's room, Joe wanted to know what really happened downstairs and why Jason practically broke down in his arms. Was it his BDD? No it wouldn't of been Joe told himself, he needed to know. "What's happened mate?", he asked Jason as he sat down on the bed. "Robbie and holly" jason said in no more than a whisper, except Joe still heard. Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Robbie was ruthless but not like this. "Right were gonna get this sorted for once and for all."

A while later Robbie and Jason were sitting in the living room with Joe and Freddie watching. "Look jase I'm sorry", Robbie began but he was cut off by Jason. "You're sorry, you're sorry, sorry doesn't cut it Robbie!" Joe could tell something bad was about to happen. "Jase just calm down and let him talk", Joe trying to keep the peace. Freddie was edging closer to Jason ready to separate him from Robbie. " I am really sorry jase, honest, and I was thinking what if me and you put this behind us and just forget about holly. Neither of us have a relationship with her and we can just move on." Robbie's words circulated Jason's brain until he nodded and agreed. "Ok then", he replied. Joe and Freddie both breathed a sigh of relief and were happy that the twins weren't going to fall out yet again over a stupid mistake.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave more suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **Jason's diagnosis with type 1 diabetes.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much again for all the reviews, they do mean a lot :)**

 **Prompted by guest- Jason's diagnosis with type 1 diabetes.**

 **Because jason was diagnosed when he was a child I have changed the ages for this chapter:**

 **Robbie and Jason - 11, ziggy- 13, Freddie - 15 and Joe - 18**

 **Chapter 4: unnoticeable:**

Freddie, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason were all walking to school when all of a sudden Jason needed the toilet, again. "Fred how much longer is it before we get to school?" Jason asked as Freddie checked his watch. "About 5 minutes mate, why?" Freddie asked. "I need the loo again", Jason replied. "What", Freddie said, "you only went 10 minutes when we left the house, how can you need it now." Jason looked down at the floor.

"It'll be all that water he's drinking man", Robbie said, butting in. "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Don't be stupid jase, you drank 2 full glasses this morning." Ziggy turned round. "Well no wonder you need the toilet jase, come on lets get you to school."

Sitting in maths Robbie couldn't but think about Jason. He was always thirsty but then always needing to go to the toilet, it just didn't make sense. "Robert roscoe will you please pay attention!", the teachers shouting pulled Robbie from thoughts. "I am paying attention, actually", he replied sarcastically. "Well what did I just say?" the teacher asked. "I don't know", replied Robbie, "and I don't care." The teacher clearly unimpressed with his attitude asked him to leave the classroom and go to isolation.

That night at the table, Sandy was having a go at Robbie. "I had your maths teacher on the phone again, Robbie", she said clearly annoyed, "she told me that she had to send you into isolation, yet again. Care to explain why that was." All of the roscoes turned to look at Robbie, except Jason. "Erm..." he started but he couldn't carry on, he just couldn't find the words. "You've only been at that school for 4 months Robbie, and you've ended up in isolation what 5 times, you're gonna end up getting kicked out." Joe said, telling Robbie exactly what he and everyone else thought.

"Jason you alright darling?", Sandy asked her youngest who looked like would fall asleep in his dinner. "Yeh", he replied, "just tired." Truth be told Jason was always feeling tired, and thirsty, but then he always seemed to need the toilet, especially at night. Like last night he went to the toilet 5 times and then when he woke up he still needed it. Jason just put it down to his body going through a rough patch, that's what he told himself.

"You know what jase, I swear that Mrs Hillbrough has it in for me. In every maths lesson she finds something to criticize me on or shout at me for, it's well annoying." Robbie said as he walked into his and Jason's room unaware that Jason was fast asleep. Robbie turned round. "Jase are you alseep, jase" Robbie said shaking his brother. Jason just grunted and turned over, Robbie just sighed." God jase it's only half seven." And he with that he left the room unaware of what was really going on with his brother.

Robbie was woken up yet again at the sound of Jason going to the toilet, that had got to be the sixth time that night. Robbie knew he needed to tell someone, he was worried about Jason. He was always tired, even though he was getting like 12 hours sleep, and seemed to be thirsty and needing the toilet. However, more recently Robbie had noticed that the cut on Jason's knee from when he fell of his bike about a month ago still hadn't healed. And it didn't look like it was gonna heal anytime soon, Robbie knew exactly who he was going to talk to.

It was a Saturday which meant that Robbie could just chill out and do whatever he wanted. But there was little thing that Robbie knew he had to do. While Jason was in their room doing homework, Robbie went over to Freddie's room and knocked on the door.

"What", Freddie answered sternly calling Robbie in. He was in the middle of an essay and did not need interrupting by his little brother. "What do you want?" Freddie asked as he turned round to face Robbie. "It's about jase, I'm worried about him."

"What so you're saying that he falls asleep at like 7:30, then wakes up at 7:30 the next day so he gets twelve hours sleep and he's still nearly dropping off in lessons?" Freddie half asked half said. "Yep", Robbie replied who didn't want to believe what was actually happening. "And he's bruising more easily", Robbie added although it didn't make the situation any better. "Listen okay", Freddie began and Robbie nodded his head, "we keep an eye on him, especially when we're at school, okay." Robbie nodded and left the room.

Jason was sitting downstairs with Joe when he needed the toilet again. He got up ignoring the look Joe gave him and went the bathroom."You alright jase?", Joe asked when Jason came back downstairs. "Yeh", he replied and flopped back down on the sofa. "

"Boys, teatime!", Sandy shouted, the sound of thundering steps echoed throughout the house and within seconds four of sandy's boys were around the table. "Where's Jason?" she asked looking at Joe."He was in the living room before, I'll go and get him", he said standing up and leaving the table.

"Jase tea's ready you know", he said walking into the living room. "Jase, are you asleep", he said walking over to a sleeping Jason on the sofa. "Jase", he said gently shaking him, "jase come on you've gotta wake up mate, your tea's ready." Jason stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes, then stared at Joe in confusion. "You feel asleep mate", Joe said filling in the blanks for Jason. Jason nodded and slowly sat up.

"What are you two doing in there?", Sandy asked walking into the living room, to see a sleepy Jason still lying on the sofa with Joe crouched down next to him. "He fell asleep mum, looks like this kids been staying up too late", Joe said patting Jason's back as he got up off the sofa and went into the dining room.

Walking back into the dining room, Sandy sighed. "Now we can get back to eating", she said sitting down. "So what happened then?", Robbie asked. "Looks like the kid hasn't been getting enough sleep, he fell asleep on the sofa", Joe said."What", Robbie replied starting to get confused, "but he gets like 12 hours sleep every night." Freddie shot Robbie a worried glance.

Monday rolled around and Robbie and Jason both had pe. Robbie loved pe, he was good at it and enjoyed nearly everything they did. Jason on the other hand didn't enjoy pe, he was wasn't that good at it and just didn't seem to enjoy sports a much as Robbie did. However that still meant he had to it.

"Have you got your football kit?", Robbie asked Jason as they walked down the corridor to the changing rooms. "Yep", Jason replied, "can you look after this a minute, I'm going to the loo", Jason said as he handed Robbie his kit. "Jase you only went like half and hour ago you can't need now", Robbie said, but Jason didn't hear him so he just went into the changing room.

Jason arrived a few minutes later and got his kit off Robbie. As Jason was getting changed, Robbie just stared in shock. Since when did his brother get so thin, he had no fat or muscle on him. He was just skin and bones. Robbie knew something was definitely wrong, except Jason always ate so it just didn't make sense. Robbie decided that in this lesson he was gonna try and be on the same team as Jason just keep an eye on him.

Robbie did manage to get on the same team as Jason, much to his relief. He even managed to be next to Jason as they were both playing defence. Robbie looked at Jason, he looked pale, tired, exhausted to be exact, Robbie didn't want him to strain himself.

Mr Cargill sounded the whistle and the game was off. Even while Robbie was diving after the ball and tackling everyone he still kept an eye on Jason. He noticed that Jason wasn't doing anything and whenever he ran after the ball he just didn't seem to have enough energy.

"Come on Jason, get stuck in!", Mr Cargill shouted. Jason sighed, he was trying his best, really but he just didn't have the energy. Suddenly Jason's vision started to go blurry and he started to wobble a bit and lose his footing until he fully collapsed. "Jase!", screamed Robbie, was the last thing Jason heard.

"So what is it then doctor?", Sandy asked. She had been terrified when the school had phoned and said Jason has collapsed, she did what any mother would've done and feared the worst. When she got to the hospital all of her boys were already there and all she wanted was to see her baby. He woke up and Sandy was there and promised to find out what had caused this and that's was exactly what she was doing.

"Mrs Roscoe it appears that Jason fell into diabetic ketoacidosis, as we have taken a urine sample we have found a large number of ketones in it. This indicates type 1 diabetes." Sandy gasped she didn't think Jason had got that bad. "So what now then?", Sandy asked. "Well the treatment is quite straight forward, Jason will need to take insulin injections using an insulin pen. Some will be short lasting, some will be long lasting and he will need 4 of them a day. Along with this, Jason will also need to monitor his blood sugar levels just in case they get to low or too high, I will get our diabetes team to show you and your family how to administer the injections, Mrs Roscoe."

And with that Sandy left the room just thankful that they'd found out what was wrong with Jason.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it please review and feel free to leave any suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **after all the bad blood between Robbie and Joe they bond.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, all the suggestions are great too**

 **AlfieAmandaFan- thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the stories.**

 **Guest- thank so you for your review, it made my day.**

Prompted by guest- **after all the bad blood between Robbie and Joe they bond.**

 **Chapter 5- bonds that are broken, can be repaired:**

Robbie was going off the rails, he was reckless and thoughtless getting involved in dodgy deals with Trevor. It was a waiting game, Robbie was waiting to be caught or killed. His family were worried, well Joe was slightly concerned the rest of the family k new what was going on but didn't really care that much, especially Jason.

Him and Robbie had, had a strained relationship ever since Robbie pushed him off the ravine. In fact Robbie had a strained relationship with all his family, especially after punching Joe. However what Robbie didn't know that deep down, even though it looked like Joe didn't care, deep down he would still do anything to protect his little brother.

Back at the garage Freddie and Ziggy were working on cars when Ziggy asked, "what do you of all this business with Robbie?." Freddie thought about it. "I don't really know Zigg", Freddie began, "and to be honest I don't care, well I do care about Robbie but I don't care about what he gets himself into. I've got that boy out of too much trouble in my time.". He finished. Ziggy just gave him a look.

Jason couldn't care less what Robbie did. He hated Robbie for what he had done to him and he didn't even get charged, so Jason jumped at every opportunity to get Robbie arrested and charged for something. Except that never seemed to work. Because whenever Jason did arrest Robbie, Ben always seemed to get him off the hook. It just didn't make sense to Jason.

Joe would be lying if he said he didn't worry about Robbie, off course he did he was his kid brother. But Joe didn't worry about him enough to get involved and stop it. However that all changed when Joe got a phone call, from the police station, telling him that Robbie was in serious trouble.

"Why do you always have to get this family in bother?", Ziggy asked early annoyed, as he and Robbie walked through the front door. Robbie just shrugged, to be honest he didn't really know why he got into trouble. Maybe it's because it's fun or dangerous and you don't know whether you're gonna get caught. Robbie thought to himself. He had his older brothers who couldn't give a dam about him.

Then he had his twin brother who couldn't care less about him. Fair enough he did he push him off a ravine, but he didn't mean it. He was in a tense situation and Jason was about to ruin everything, he just did what he had to do and now it seems like his whole family hated him.

The next day Robbie, Freddie and Joe were at the garage working on cars when Robbie screwed up, again. "Robbie that's the wrong car!", Freddie exclaimed, clearly annoyed with Robbie, Joe could sense that something was about to kick off. Robbie turned around angrily, "well you know what Fred, next time you want a car doing, do it yourself!" He shouted, slamming a spanner off the floor.

"Robbie just calm down", Joe said calmly trying to make sure the situation didn't escalate. Unfortunately this already had, the next thing Joe knew Robbie was smashing up the garage with Freddie shouting. "Rob stop it yeah!", Freddie shouted as he hurled a chair across the room. Joe quickly ran in and grabbed a struggling and angry Robbie.

"Robbie just calm down, just calm down", Joe said trying to calm Robbie down, except it wasn't working. "Nothing I do is ever good enough for you is it!" Robbie spat still trying to break free from Joe's iron grip. "No Robbie you just get involved with the wrong people", Joe said, relieved that Robbie was eventually claiming down. Robbie stopped struggling and released himself from Joe. "You calm?", Joe asked ready for another violent outburst. Robbie just nodded and ran out of the garage.

Joe arrived back to an empty house, except he had a feeling that it wasn't empty, he could sense that someone was upstairs. Joe walked upstairs and when he reached the top knocked on Robbie's door. "What", Robbie replied, Joe let himself in.

"You alright mate?", he asked sitting down on the bed, Joe knew he had to be careful. Robbie had never been someone who would open up and talk about his feelings, so this would either one way or another. "Alright", Robbie replied. "You wanna talk about happened earlier?", Joe asked, knowing he was skating on thin ice. Robbie shrugged. "I know you didn't mean to flip out like that Rob, things just got on top of ya. It happens to all us", Joe said hoping he was getting through to Robbie. "But it's not just things Joe, it's everything", Robbie sighed. "You all hate me, it's obvious. You don't care what I do, just as long as it doesn't affect the family, we ain't a family no more Joe, we're just people that happen to share the same surname." Robbie finished.

Joe sighed, was that really hope Robbie felt? He didn't know it had got that bad. "Look mate of course we care about you, we love you. It's just we all push each other to breaking point and sometimes it just gets too much. Don't let anyone tell you that we don't care about ya cos we do and that's never gonna change." Joe said pulling Robbie in for a hug; hoping that Robbie would remember that they all loved him.

 **Thank you for reading, sorry it took so long to update. Please review and feel free to leave your suggestions. :)**

 **Next chapter prompted by guest- the Roscoes before hollyoaks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions :)**

 **Alfieamandafan- thank you so much for your reviews, they make my day :)**

Prompted by guest- **the roscoes before hollyoaks, with Joe's dark past.**

 **As this is set before Hollyoaks I have changed the characters ages:**

 **Jason and Robbie - 8, Ziggy - 10, Freddie - 12 and Joe - 16.**

 **Chapter 6- just let me know you're safe:**

Sandy roscoe was exhausted. She was looking after her 5 boys on her own with no help. Well, she sometimes had the help of her oldest son, Joe but that was when she knew where he was.

It was a Monday morning and Sandy was trying to get 4 of her boys out the door and off to school on time. Except she wasn't having much luck. Fair enough, all four boys were sitting at the table except only two of them were eating their breakfast. "Robbie, Jason will you please stop messing around and eat your breakfast?", a stressed out Sandy asked her two youngest who were messing around, laughing and not eating their breakfast.

"Alright mum, chill out", a cheeky sounding Robbie said. He might only been 8 but that doesn't mean he hasn't got any lip. In fact Robbie was already quite cheeky for his age, and a bit naughty. Sandy knew that when he was older, he was gonna be trouble.

Whereas Jason, despite copying his brother's actions, he was actually quite a good kid. He always did as he was told, when he was told. And where Robbie would put up a fight for 10-15 minutes, Jason would just simply get on with what he would've been asked to do. And that's exactly what was happening that morning.

"Robbie will you please just eat your breakfast, we're gonna be late at this rate", Sandy said desperate for Robbie to do as he was told. She knew that if Joe was there and told Robbie to eat his breakfast, then Robbie would've done it straight away, no arguing.

"Rob, please can you just eat your breakfast, you're doing my head in", Freddie said clearly annoyed with Robbie. However that wasn't what was on his mind, no, Joe was on his mind. He wasn't going to admit it, of course he wasn't, but deep down he missed his older brother and was worried about him.

Joe had been missing since Saturday morning, and no one knew where he was. Except no one dared call the police because he would either be drunk or would have seriously hurt someone. "Have either of you two heard from your brother?", Sandy asked Freddie and Ziggy who both just shook their heads. Freddie stood up, grabbed his bag from the side and walked out the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be late", Freddie said as he walked towards the door. "Make sure you ring me if you hear from your brother", Sandy shouted. "Yep", Freddie replied closing the door behind him.

"Where is Joe?", Ziggy asked, he too was worried about Joe, but he wasn't going to admit it. He had to stay strong for their mum and for Robbie and Jason. Anyways Joe did this all the time, so nothing's changed.

"He's fine", Sandy replied, "right come on you three, we don't want you to be late." Sandy said as she grabbed the boys packed lunches and all four of them made their way out the door. Sandy's little lie had worked on Robbie and Jason, but Ziggy didn't believe what she had said.

It was him and Freddie who would sit on the stairs and watch a drunken; sometimes bloody faced and bruised Joe walk in through the front door. It was them who would have to watch their mum's terrified face when he walked in and every time he was missing, watch her jump out of her skin when the phone rang. It was them, who when Robbie and Jason woke up from the noise, had to go tell them everything was alright and get them back off to sleep.

When Ziggy thought about this he realised how bad it sounded. He was ten and Freddie was twelve they shouldn't have to do that, so Ziggy decided that when he got home he was gonna speak to Freddie.

It was midday and Sandy was home alone in the house. All her boys were at school well 4 of them were Sandy had received a phone call from Joe's school asking where he was. Sandy said he was ill , again. She knew she couldn't keep telling them that, a because at some point it's gonna start looking suspicious and b, Freddie's at the same school as Joe so someones bound to ask him where Joe is.

She flopped down on the sofa, cup of tea in hand and sighed. Joe was sixteen for god sake; he was out drinking every weekend and getting into fights, the coming back drunk with cuts and bruises. She knew it had to stop and she was gonna make sure of it. To her safe and more importantly her boys safe. They didn't need to see this, however little did Sandy know that two of them had already seen it, first hand.

"Robbie give it back", Jason said as he and the rest of the family, except Joe returned home from school. "You'll have to come and get it", Robbie said playfully as he ran through into the house. Jason just sighed he was about to run when Freddie said in his ear. "Don't worry mate, I'll get it for ya." Freddie ran after Robbie in the living room, pinning him down on the floor. "Ahh, Freddie!", Robbie called our as fell on th floor. Freddie grabbed back what was rightfully Jason's and gave it to him.

Sandy walked in through the door and sighed. Already two of her boys were on th floor, typical. "Do wanna hand with those mum?", Ziggy asked offering to take some of the stuff Sandy was carrying. "Thanks love", she replied handing Ziggy the lunchboxes. The pair of them made their way through to kitchen and put the stuff down on the work top. Ziggy felt this was the right time to tell Sandy what he and Freddie had seen. Except that was cut short when Robbie burst in.

"Mum Freddie's just hit me", Robbie came in complaining to his mum. "Freddie get in here now!" Sandy ahouted. "Why did you hit your brother?", she exclaimed. Freddie shrugged, "he had Jason's trainer so pinned him down and got it back for jase. Then Rob had a go at me so I hit him." Sandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fair enough her boys had always had play fights, but never real fights.

"Why?", she asked Freddie. "Well it's not like Joe doesn't do it all the time is it!", Freddie shouted. Sandy gasped, she didn't notice the scared looks on Robbie and Jason's faces. "Yeah that's right mum, me and Ziggy know everything that goes with Joe!" Sandy turned and looked at Ziggy. "Is his true?" She asked. Ziggy nodded. "Yeah, me and Freddie sit on the stairs and watch him come in drunk mum, and beaten up sometimes!" Sandy couldn't believe what she was hearing, two of her boys saw what their older brother was like. In that moment she didn't notice that other two boys, Robbie and Jason were gripping each others arms and both close to tears.

"Mum, me and Ziggy we see it all, and then when the noise wakes up Robbie and Jason we have to go in and tell them it's alright." Sandy was close to tears now and as she looked at Jason and Robbie she realised they too. "Oh it's alright", she said pulling both twins in for a hug. She could hear Jason sobbing into her and Robbie sniffing holding back the sobs. It was then that Sandy realised, all this business with Joe had to stop and it had to stop now.

"Mum is Joe gonna come home, all drunk tonight?", a timid Jason asked Sandy as she tucked both the twins up in bed. "No of course he's not", Sandy replied even though she knew that probably wasn't true. She Jason and kissed him on the cheek. Then while she hugged Robbie she whispered in his ear, "look at your brother for me." Robbie nodded knowing that even though they eight, he was already the stronger one. Sandy smiled and left the room.

Four hours later, it was midnight and Sandy was up in the living room hoping thay Joe was going to walk through the door. However by now she'd had enough and was making her way towards the stairs when the front door opened and a rough looking Joe stumbled in. "Where the hell have you been?"

Ten minutes later Sandy and Joe were sitting in the living room, Joe with cup of tea in his hand. "Look mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to run off for days, it just happned", Joe said taking a sip of his tea. Sandy frowned. "Sorry doesn't cut it Joe", she said. Joe gasped shocked at Sandy's tone.

"Yes Joe you heard, you have to stop this now, because you know what I'm not the only one who knows your like!" Sandy snarled careful that she wasn't going to wake up her other boys. "Eh?", Joe said clearly confused. "Yes Joe, every night when you've came in drunk and beaten up with someone else's blood on your hands, Freddie and Ziggy would be sitting watching all of it. Then when Robbie and Jason would wake up because of the noise, Freddie and Ziggy would go and tell them everything was okay!"

Joe was shocked, he didn't realise things had got this bad. "Look mum I'm really sorry and from now on I'm gonna be a better big brother." And from that day forth Joe kept his promise.

 **But longer than I expected but anyways, hope you enjoyed please review and keep leaving your suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter prompted by guest- the roscoes are involved in a car crash and Lindsey realises her true feelings.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot.**

 **Ellie- thank you for review it made me smile :) , I also have another frindsey chapter which should be chapter 11.**

 **Guest- thank you for your review, I'm glad you enjoying the story.**

Prompted by guest- **there is a car crash Freddie is really hurt and Lindsey realises her true feelings.**

 **Chapter 7- with true love comes heartbreak:**

It was a normal day for Freddie in the roscoes garage, well as normal as it could be considering he fancied his brother's wife. Yes, Freddie knew it was wrong and he knew that if he and Lindsey ever did get together it would break Joe's heart, but you can't hide true love.

To be fair Freddie had always liked her from the very first time she came to dinner when he was 13 years old. However at the time Freddie and the rest of the family were just glad that Joe had found someone who brought him away from the violence and the alcohol. Freddie didn't know whether it was her long brown hair, or whether it was every time she walked into to the room, Freddie's heart skipped a beat. It was almost like his feelings were uncontrollable.

At hospital, Lindsey found she that was the having the same feelings. She knew loved Freddie but she didn't know how to tell him. It was like there was a barrier stopping them; then Lindsey realised, that barrier was Joe.

That's why her and Freddie couldn't get together, it would break Joe's heart. It would break him and despite all that, Lindsey wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she'd made the first proper love of her life miserable.

"Fred, will you be able to take the Audi that Ziggy was supposed to take on a test drive", Joe asked from the desk in the garage. "What", Freddie replied turning round, " why can't Ziggy do it" Joe looked up at Freddie, "because in case you haven't noticed, Ziggy ain't here." Freddie sighed, he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine, I'll take it but I'm not going far", he said, turning around to finish the car he was working on.

"You alright?", Celine asked she walked up to a dazed looking Lindsey at the nurse's station. Lindsey turned around, "oh yeah I'm fine", she smiled. Celine looked at her. "Alright, it's just you looked like you were a mile away." Lindsey just smiled and walked away off to her next patient.

Freddie grappled the keys for the Audi off the desk and unlocked the car. He sat inside and realised how comfy the seat was, relaxing back into it. Freddie put the key in, turned it; the engine roared then started up properly. Freddie smiled to himself, he'd done a pretty good job of fixing it and now all he had to do was take it out for a drive and then return the car.

Freddie was only just of out the village driving along the road at a normal speed. He was happy, he had a good car and just in general a good feeling, however that was all about the change.

The car just came out of nowhere, speeding round the corner crashing straight into Freddie's car making him do a full 360 spin on the ground before landing on the side of the road. People watched on and stared in horror at what they'd just seen.

Freddie lay unconscious in the car, he had a deep cut on his head and probably some broken bones. He couldn't open his eyes but he could vaguely here the sound of sirens in the distance. He tried to eyes but he couldn't, so he just lay there waiting.

"Right okay, thank you", Dr savage said putting down the phone and walking over to the nurses station where Lindsey and Celine stood. "Girls, we have a male RTC coming in please can you repair bed 3 and then meet me at the entrance", he told them and watched they hurried off the get ready.

Five minutes later Lindsey, Celine and Dr savage were waiting by the entrance when the air of the on coming patient made her feel sick. It was Freddie, as the trolley for closer she shake and the trolley made it to them all she could was state at Freddie while the paramedics read out his stats.

"Oh my god", Lindsey said putting her hand to her mouth looking down at Freddie. He had a possible fractured skull, a deep cut on his head, a definite broken leg and possibly some broken ribs. As Freddie was taken into a cubicle Lindsey couldn't watch and ran to the toilets.

Bursting into the toilets Lindsey ran into a cubicle and slammed the door. She cried and cried. She was upset for Freddie but also terrified at the prospect of telling Joe about her true feelings. He would flip and go after Freddie, it would be end of their lives, all three of their lives.

Knowing what she had to do Lindsey dusted herself down and pulled herself together. In the morning when Freddie was awake, she was going to go and see him to tell him how she really felt. With that Lindsey walked out the toilets ready to go and treat Freddie.

Freddie had a fractured skull, 3 broken ribs and a broken legs, not to mention all of the cuts and bruises he had. He was going to be in hospital for the next few days, so Lindsey grabbed her chance.

"Hey", she said opening the he door and walking over to Freddie. "Hey", he replied weakly, smiling over at Lindsey. Lindsey sat down and looked at Freddie. "What?", he asked jokingly, trying to look at her but then groaning from the pain in his ribs. Lindsey sighed and began.

"I've thought Freddie and I've thought hard about this. I love you Freddie." She said with tears in her eyes. Freddie looked at her, with a mix of shock and relief on his face. "I love you too", he whispered, Lindsey leant over and kissed Freddie.

As the two pulled apart, they smiled to each other and both promised that they were going to be together and that they were going to break the news to Joe, together.

 **Thank you for reading, please review and feel free to leave your suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter prompted by guest- Jason diagnosed with a brain tumour.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, read or followed and a massive thank you to guest, Ellie and AlfieAmandafan your reviews mean a lot.**

Prompted by guest- **Jason is diagnosed with a brain tumour.**

 **Chapter 8: everyday is just a struggle:**

Jason woke up to the sound of his alarm, he tapped it to make it shut up. For that minute he lay in bed trying to process things and wake up, except he couldn't. Jason had the most unbearable headache and he was surprised he could even open his eyes.

However saying that, yes Jason could open his eyes but his vision was blurry. He rolled over to look at his clock, he managed to focus his eyes on it and groaned when he seen the time. It was 7am and that meant Jason had work.

He felt to ill to go to work, he had a headache and felt like he was going to be sick. However Jason being a Roscoe just sucked it up and got on with it. He dragged himself out of bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit him and made his way downstairs hoping that he'd feel better once he'd had some breakfast.

Unfortunately for Jason, that wasn't the case and lunchtime he felt even worse. His headache has stayed, the constant feelings of nausea were coming and going, he had dizzy spells and for some reason he found maybe doing a simple task that Ben had asked him to do, hard to complete.

Luckily for Jason Ben had noticed this and was starting to have concerns about the young policeman. Ben started to wonder if Jason was maybe having a relapse or if he was just feeling unwell. So he decided to go and talk to him.

He walked up to Jason, who was leaning on the desk with his head bowed down. "You alright mate?", Ben asked and it was only when he got closer he realised how ill Jason really was. "Yeah I'm fine", Jason replied trying to make it sound convincing but it didn't work.

"It's just you don't look it", Ben said concerned for Jason, "look why don't you go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow." Jason looked at Ben with relief painted all over his face and slowly made his way out the station trying not to collapse.

Ben saw this and decided to ring Robbie, just so he could keep and eye on Jason. He knew him and Jason didn't have the best of relationships but if Jason was ill then Ben wanted someone to know.

It was miracle Jason had actually reached the house without collapsing, he fumbled putting his key in the door but then he managed to get it and he stumbled into the house, managed to make his way into the living room and crashed down on the sofa.

Robbie had received Ben's call and was instantly worried, from what Ben had told him, it sounded like Jason might of been relapsing and that was one thing Robbie didn't want. Fair enough Jason hated him, but Robbie didn't hate Jason and if Jason was ill Robbie was gonna help him get better.

Robbie decided to make his way back home as Ben had said that's where Jason had gone. He walked in the house and stood in the hallway. "Jase!", he shouted through the house, but he got no reply. Robbie wondered into the living room and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Jason lying on the sofa.

"Jase", Robbie ran over to Jason and crouched down beside him thinking the worst. He checked for a pulse, there was one, Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. This meant Jason wasn't dead but that didn't mean he wasn't unconscious.

"Jase", Robbie said gently shaking his brother. Jason stirred and Robbie smiled, he was just asleep. "Ahh", Jason groaned sitting up and clutching his head, in this moment concern washed over Robbie's face. Jason lay back down, but then propped himself back up when he realised who was in front of him.

"What are you doing here?", Jason snarled and Robbie just rolled his eyes. "I'm here because I'm worried about ya, Ben rang me and said that were ill, dizzy and had a headache and I obviously because of your past thought the worst", he finished and couldn't ignore the look Jason gave him.

"Look jase I'm worried about you, your just not yourself at the moment. I think you should go and see a doctor", Robbie said as he waited for Jason's rant to follow. "What", Jason said sounding shocked, "I'm ill with BDD again, or whatever you think, I've just got the flu so you can go away."

"I'm gonna book you a doctor's appointment for next week, no arguments", Robbie said and left Jason to go back to sleep. As Robbie was at the door he turned around and looked at Jason, there was something in his gut instinct that told him this more than the flu.

A week later and Jason still didn't feel any better, in fact he felt even worse. The headaches were 24/7, he was being sick and throwing up practically everything he ate. He dizzy and often weakness in his left arm, his family had noticed all of this too. They were always asking him if he was alright, helping him if he needed it and to be honest Jason was sick of it.

The day of Jason's doctors appointment arrived and he was getting dizzy spells more than ever. He was up in his room when Joe knocked on the door and came in "you ready?", he asked and Jason nodded about to follow Joe out the room when he had to steady himself on the desk. Joe turned around and linked arms with him, helping him down the stairs and to the car. "Good luck", Robbie said as Jason got into the car, Jason just nodded and put his seatbelt on.

Well he tried to put it on but he couldn't so Joe helped him and went round to get in the front to drive them to the hospital.

Joe and Jason sat in Dr. Hartsfield's, the neurologist, room as he collected some of the data of hia computer. "Jason what is it that brings you hear?", the doctor asked looking at an ill looking Jason who one hand supporting his head.

"Erm, I've just been having, erm, constant headaches, weakness in my arms, dizziness and being sick for a while and erm, just wondering if you knew what it was", Jason said in between groans. The doctor looked at Jason and he had a suspicion that Jason had a brain tumour so he decided to do a neurological examination.

"Jason I'm going to ask you a few questions and get you to do a few things, not hard things, but just to how you are", the doctor said and Jason nodded. Dr. Hartsfield got Jason to do a number of things including his reflexes, his hearing and vision and his balance and coordination. The doctor noticed that when it came to balance and coordination, Jason really struggled.

"I would like to book Jason in a for a CT Scan tomorrow at the hospital", the doctor began this tome talking to Joe, "it's just precaution but would just like to make sure." He said smiling and handed Joe a piece of paper and said his goodbyes to Jason and Joe, watching as Jason struggled to walk.

The next day rolled around and before Jason knew it he was in the CT scanner with his nervous family waiting outside. He'd never had one before, and by the looks of things his family were more nervous than he was. It was over quite quickly and Jason found himself sitting back in Dr. Hartsfield office getting the results.

Dr. Hartsfield sat down in front of Joe and Jason, with a negative look on his face. He sighed, "I'm afraid it's not good news, it appears Jason has a brain tumour", Jason's heart sank at the doctors words. "However it is only a grade 2 one which means it is a benign brain tumour and is therefore treatable by surgery and it is unlikely it will return."

Jason just sat there, he couldn't believe he had a brain tumour, he thought he just had the flu. He felt Joe's hand grip his thigh but all Jason could just do was stare. "The operation will be in a weeks time but in the mean time I would like Jason to stay in hospital just in case his condition deteriorates." Jason and Joe both nodded processing the information that had jjsy been fired at them.

A week later, was the day of Jason's operation. To say he was nervous was an understatement he was petrified. He was on the trolley being wheeled down to theatre when he felt Robbie's hand grip his and Jason gripped it back. He knew deep down he was going to be alright, so that was all he needed to reassure him.

 **Thank you much for reading, especially as this story had just reached 1000 views. Please review and feel free to leave your suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **the Roscoes visit Sandy in Canada.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/followed and left their suggestions it means a lot :)**

 **This chapter** prompted by guest- **the Roscoes visit Sandy in Canada.**

 **Chapter 9: long time no see:**

"Yeah, yeah alright then we'll see you in 3 weeks. Bye", Joe put the phone down and turned round to see Freddie looking right at him. "Who was that?", he asked trying not to sound nosy. "That was mum", Joe replied and he saw Freddie's facial expression change in an instant.

"What is she okay, has something happened is", he was cut off by Joe. "Yes she's fine, what we were actually talking about was us, all of us, going over to see her." Freddie's face was shocked he'd never really thought about going to see his mum.

"Well when are we going?", Freddie asked suddenly eager like a child. "In 3 weeks if jase can get the time off work and if ziggy can pull himself together", Joe replied. He realised that this was probably the first proper conversation he and Freddie had had in weeks, and to be honest deep down Joe kinda liked it.

"Can Lindsey come too?", Freddie asked hoping Joe would at least agree to Lindsey coming. Joe nodded as he knew he didn't really have a choice, she was JJ's mum and he was going so Lindsey would have to.

Joe walked up to the entrance of the police station hoping to find Jason, and he must of got lucky as he was just walking out. "Jase, you got a minute?", Joe asked pulling Jason over to the side. "Yeah what about?", Jason asked.

"Listen I was the phone to mum before and I was wondering could you get time off in three weeks, cos we're gonna go over and see her. All of us." Jason sighed, "look I'll see what I can do, I probably will be able to get time off but is Robbie going?" Joe looked at surprised, "yes all of us are going and anyways you two have just got to put all this stuff with holly behind ya and move on." Jason nodded and walked away, Joe watched him leave and he knew that even if Jason didn't show it now, he was desperate to see his mum.

Now that left Robbie and Ziggy and it must of been Joe's luck as he found them both at the garage. He could hear Ziggy complaining to Robbie about some girl probably leela. "Right you two clear your diaries for 3 weeks time as we're going away", Joe said walking into garage grabbing both men's attention.

"What, where we going?", Robbie asked. "Canada, to go and visit our mum", Joe replied. Ziggy sighed, "look Joe, mum can't see me like this and I don't think I can her", he said sinking back into his chair.

Joe sighed, "pull yourself together, drama queen, and make sure your both free in three weeks time", he said and walked out of the garage. Robbie looked over at Ziggy , who was slumping in his chair, and he smirked to himself and shook his head.

 _3 weeks later:_

"Jase have you seen my passport?", Robbie asked he ran up the stairs trying to find it. "No why would I of", Jason. replied. "Well me and you aren't exactly on the best terms", Robbie pointed out and Jason replied with, "yeah but this is our chance to see mum so I'm not gonna mess it up and if you were wondering about holly, she's not coming; got some revision for upcoming exams.' Jason pushed past Robbie and carried on walking up the stairs.

"Look jase", Robbie said causing Jason to stop and turn around, "can me and you just put all of this behind us, for mum's sake can we just act like normal twins." Jason shrugged and walked away not in the mood for an argument.

Meanwhile downstairs Joe was checking everybody's luggage to make sure they'd all packed the essentials and nothing over the top. As Joe checked everything, looked like everyone had managed to only pack the essentials. Everyone except Ziggy.

"Zig, you don't need six pairs of shoes just for going to Canada for the week", Joe said sounding slightly annoyed. Ziggy looked at Joe slightly shocked, "er yes I do, I've to look me best everyday." Joe just shook his head, "look I'll do you a deal, you can three of them but loose some of the hair gel." Ziggy sighed but did as Joe said.

Freddie and Lindsey seemed to have everything under control, they'd managed to pack everything that JJ would need. "This gonna be great", Freddie said walking up to Lindsey and bringing her into a hug. She sighed, "what's wrong?", Freddie asked noticing that something was bothering her.

Lindsey pulled out of thw hug and said, "it's just what's your mum going to think of us?" Freddie knew that question was coming he just didn't want to worry Lindsey. "Look she'll be fine with it, as long as we're happy she's happy", Freddie said, this seemed to work as Lindsey smiled and the two of them, along with baby JJ made their way downstairs.

Everyone had gathered in the living room with all their suitcases and bags ready to go to the airport. They arrived, checked in and managed to board the plane without any major disasters but they didn't mean they didn't have arguments

As soon as they boarded the plane Robbie and Jason argued about sitting next to each other but that was soon resolved by a stern word from Joe and then they were off.

Hours later they arrived in Canada, jet lagged, tired and annoyed with eachother. "Jase you just kept snoring, I didn't even get a chance to sleep", Ziggy moaned as they went to collect their luggage. Jason tutted and shrugged this off while Lindsey had to deal with a crying JJ. Robbie and Freddie were joking/arguing about something and Joe was checking his phone to see where their mum had said to meet them.

The Roscoes made their way out of the airport and ended up in the car park by the entrance, they were waiting for Sandy and had no idea where she was. "Are you sure she said to meet us here?", Freddie asked he was starting to get restless and JJ was getting tired.

"Yes, she said to meet her by the entrance", Joe said starting to get annoyed. "Hold up. Who's that?", Robbie asked pointing in the direction of a blonde haired woman walking in their direction. All of the Roscoes turned to look at her and they all recognised her in an instant.

She carried on walking towards them with tears in her eyes. Sandy couldn't believe it, after months of not seeing her boys she was finally going to see them. Her mind was buzzing with questions but she was going to hold them back and just enjoy seeing her family again. She met them at the entrance, "hello", she said overcome with emotion. The Roscoes just looked at her, they couldn't believe their eyes, their mum was standing in front of them. The mum they all hadn't seen in months.

2 hours later the Roscoes were all sitting in Sandy's living room telling her everything. They all had so many questions and so did Sandy. One of the questions that was Sandy's mind was, how was Jason. The last time Sandy saw her youngest was when he was really ill and she'd heard from Joe that he had ended up in a clinic. However looking at him now, Sandy could tell that he had recovered.

They laughed and talked and as the week went by, Ziggy seemed to cheer up too, as their relationships and bonds with each other only seemed to get stronger. They went out for meals, went on trips together, JJ enjoyed himself and seeing him happy made everyone else happy but most importantly there was no arguments or fights or tears. Just them being a normal family on holiday, except on this holiday not all of them would go back to England.

The week seemed to end before it had even begun and the Roscoes found themselves saying their goodbyes to Sandy and promising to stay in touch and to never loose contact. As the Roscoes walked off Sandy stood there waving with tears rolling down her face, happy ones and sad ones.

The plane was in flight but the only sound coming from the family was the sound of JJ. The rest of the family were sitting there, reflecting on what I probably been one of the best weeks of their lives. Knowing that they would never forget it.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review I would love to know what you think and if you have any suggestions leave them as I will use all of them. :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **Joe and Lindsey get back together.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to FB-brokenxhearts-LB, May and AlfieAmandaFan your reviews they mean a lot and your suggestions were great :) Now yes this chapter is about Joe and Lindsey getting back together but frindsey fans please don't hate me! I have some more frindsey stuff lined up :)**

 **Prompted by guest- Joe and Lindsey get back together.**

 **Chapter 10- we can make this work:**

Lindsey walked into the kitchen and sighed; Freddie had left JJ's bottle out again. She walked over and picked it up, putting it in the washing up bowl. Deep down she knew Freddie didn't mean to cause her trouble, but she knew that Joe wouldn't make that mistake.

She walked back upstairs and looked at JJ lying in his cot. Lindsey smiled and she knew that however bad Freddie and Joe's relationship got, they would never stop caring for JJ. Downstairs she heard Joe come through the door; she knew he would come upstairs.

Joe reached the top of the stairs and walked over to Lindsey's room, hoping to find her and JJ as he couldn't find them downstairs. As he walked in he saw JJ asleep in his cot and Lindsey watching over him.

"He's so cute", Joe said walking over to stand beside Lindsey. Lindsey nodded, but didn't say anything. "He gets that from his mum", Joe joked, but Lindsey didn't see it as joke, she saw it more like Joe was flirting with her. "Can you look after him for a bit, I need to go", Lindsey said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. Joe didn't get the chance to say anything as she darted out of the room but he heard the front door close downstairs.

Lindsey made her way through the village, to the pub. She went in, ordered herself a drink and went to sit down, by herself. Her head was spinning. She loved Freddie, she did, but she just didn't feel that she loved him in the same way as what she used to. It was like they'd just drifted apart with everything that has happened. To add to that Lindsey noticed that she was starting to have feelings for Joe. However, she knew that this was stupid as he didn't have feelings for her.

"Alright linds?", Jason asked as he and holly walked into the pub. Lindsey just stared but then snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine", she replied, however it didn't sound convincing. "Are you sure?", holly asked sitting down next to her while Jason got their drinks.

Back at the house Joe was getting JJ's bottle ready when he noticed that the other bottle was in the washing up bowl. He frowned, someone should of either already washed it or they shouldn't of put it there. Then Joe remembered; Freddie would of put it there, that's why Lindsey was annoyed.

Joe just sighed and went back through to the living room with JJ. He sat down with JJ in his arms and he began to think. He was starting to feel for Lindsey in a different way, not physically but mentally. It was almost like he had developed feelings for her, yet again. Except he knew he couldn't tell her as she was with Freddie and he couldn't sleep with his brother's wife; then Joe remembered that Freddie had actually down that to him so Joe didn't feel so guilty.

"So why you sitting on your own in here then?", Jason asked as he took a sip from his drink. "I just needed some time to myself", Lindsey said, Jason and holly both frowned. "This is the last place I would come if I needed to some time to myself", holly added. Lindsey just nodded and took another sip from her drink.

Joe decided he was going to go and look for Lindsey, to try and find her. He was going to tell her how he really felt. He got JJ bundled up in his pram then set off searching around the village for her.

Joe searched everywhere from price slice to the hospital, from the coffee shop to the hutch and from Cindy's to the McQueen's. He ended up outiside the dog; this was the only place he hadn't looked. He decided to go inside to see if she was there. As Joe walked in he spotted Lindsey sitting in the corner with Jason and holly, he went over and decided to talk to them.

Lindsey looked up as Joe walked over and she froze. How was she supposed to explain everything? Was she just supposed to sit him down and say _oh yeah, I think I kinda fancy you again._ He would just tell her not to be so stupid and go back to Freddie. However what Lindsey didn't know, was that Joe felt exactly the same as her.

"Alright Joe?", Jason asked as he turned around to see Joe. "Yeah I'm good jase, just wondering if I could have a word with Lindsey?", he replied and Jason nodded excusing himself and holly from the table. Once they'd left to sit somwhere, Joe sat down. "What do you want Joe?", Lindsey asked clearly not in the mood for any argument. "You", Joe replied and Lindsey just stared at him in shock.

"What do you think they're talking about?", holly asked Jason as she looked over to where Joe and Lindsey were sitting. "I don't know", Jason replied, "but I'm sure we'll find out soon." Jason got up and grabbed his coat, "listen I gotta go, got a shift I'll see you later". He said while kissing holly goodbye, leaving her sitting in the dog to ponder Joe and Lindsey.

"What", Lindsey replied too shocked to even form a sentence. Joe felt the same as her; she had to tell him before she missed her chance. "I love you Lindsey and I know we've had our differences in the past but I'm sure things can go back to how they used to be", Joe said hoping that Lindsey would agree otherwise he'd just made a fool of himself. "Follow me", Lindsey said grabbing her things and leaving the pub, closely followed by Joe who was pushing JJ.

Joe and Lindsey ended up in the folley, where they both sat down. They sat in silence waiting for the other to talk, with the only sound coming from JJ's pram. "Look Joe I've erm been meaning to tell you something", Lindsey said, cautiously breaking the silence. Joe looked at her intently, hoping she was about to say what he wanted to hear.

"I love you and I don't feel for Freddie in the same way that I feel for you, and I know that I've been with Freddie but if you want, things can go back to the way they were", she blurted out bracing herself for a reaction from Joe. Joe just smiled and without saying anything leaned in an kissed her, she kissed back.

A while later Lindsey and Joe just sat there smiling, not to each other, but to themselves. "What are we gonna tell Freddie?", Lindsey asked and Joe just sighed. "I dunno but we'll think of something, we should get going this little one's getting tired", he said pointing to JJ ans Lindsey nodded then stood up.

The couple walked off with JJ in the pram, arms linked knowing that when they got home world war three or maybe four would break out.

 **There we go, like I said frindsey fans please don't hate me as I have more stuff lined up. Has anyone seen the pictures for the water stunt with Freddie, Robbie and Jason, it looks amazing but I really don't want any of them to die. Please leave your reviews and suggestions :)**

 **Next chapter prompted by guest, ellie and Sophie- frindsey.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot :)**

 **Prompted by guest, ellie and Sophie- frindsey**

 **Chapter 11- true love lasts:**

"Ah please Lindsey, just come back to bed for 5 minutes", Freddie said as he lay in bed watching Lindsey get ready for work. "No Freddie, you know I can't, I have to get ready otherwise I'm gonna be late", Lindsey said kissing Freddie and walking out the room. Freddie just lay back down and sighed.

Lindsey walked into work with a smile on her face and for some reason feeling extremely happy. "Morning", she said to Celine while walking past her. Celine turned round, "what's that smile for?" Lindsey smiled a cheeky grin, "somebody had a fun night last night." Celine put her hand, "right say no more", she said and walked off to her next patient while Lindsey went and got changed.

An hour later Freddie was still lying in bed, Joe was looking after JJ for a few days so that meant Freddie was free to do whatever he wanted. Except Freddie didn't know what he wanted to do. He got himself out of bed, groaning and stretching as he stood. He got ready then went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, however he was met by Kim at the bottom of the stairs who didn't look happy.

"What do you want Kim?", Freddie asked brushing past her and walking into the kitchen and putting some bread in the toaster. "I want you to stay away from my sister", Kim said in a manipulative tone. "Well I'm sorry Kim but your sister loves me, so jog on", Freddie said mockingly and smirking at Kim. She just growled and left, leaving Freddie feeling quite happy with himself.

Lindsey checked the clock and sighed, she still had 6 hours left of her shift and Lindsey just couldn't be bothered. It was a quiet day at the hospital which meant minor injuries and no gossip. She thought about JJ, then about Joe. She wondered how he was, he seemed alright but Lindsey knew this was just an act.

Just that moment her phone buzzed, she took it out her pocket revealing a text from Freddie. It said, _'make sure you're home as soon as possible, I have a surprise planned xxx'_ She smiled and replied, put the phone back in her pocket and carried on with her job.

Freddie was in town looking at things for Lindsey. Not really presents, but something that he could give her tonight. He was planning a date night, nice meal at the table and that without being disturbed by anyone. Now because Freddie couldn't cook, he wasn't as bad as his mum but he wasn't good either, he spent time looking up and down the shelves trying to find something.

Finally Freddie found something and walked over to the checkouts, he'd bought a bunch of flowers, a red table cloth, a meal and some wine. They had the house to themselves and Freddie couldn't wait. After he'd finished at the shops, Freddie arrived home, the house was empty which was what Freddie was expecting so that he could set everything up.

Lindsey looked the clock, she had 2 hours left of her shift and those 2 hours couldn't come quick enough. She was wondering what Freddie had planned, she hoped it was something good but with Freddie it was always good.

Her day had been quiet, Kim wasn't working which meant she wasn't being followed around and they didn't have any big injuries or traumas. She'd thought about asking Dr. Savage if she could leave early but then she knew that it would lead to a lecture about professionalism, that Lindsey couldn't be dealing with.

Freddie had 1 hour before Lindsey was going to to get home. The meal he had bought was a bistro meal for two and it needed 45 minutes in the oven so Freddie was watching the clock. He was hoping Lindsey was going to like what he was doing, and that Kim wasn't going to disturb them.

Lindsey's shift finally finished and she darted out of the hospital, dying to get home. She knew Freddie had a surprise planned for her and that Joe had JJ, which meant that she didn't have top worry about her son. As Lindsey reached the top of the street, she started to speed up, she couldn't wait to get home. This would be the first proper 'date night' her and Freddie would've had in months.

Freddie heard the door open, he ran out of the kitchen closing the door behind him. He ran up to Lindsey and put his hands over her eyes. "Freddie, what you doing?", Lindsey asked laughing. "I need you to upstairs and get yourself in some beautiful clothes, while Jamie Oliver finishes in the kitchen", Freddie said. Lindsey laughed and ran up the stairs.

While Lindsey was getting ready, Freddie was laying out the table. He'd bought a red table cloth, wine and put the flowers in the middle. The food was ready and Freddie took it out of the oven, dished it onto the plates, then put the plates on the table.

As Lindsey appeared in the doorway, Freddie just stared. His wife looked amazing. She went in and kissed Freddie, before sitting down at the table. Freddie just stood there too fazed, by what had happened. He then took a seat opposite Lindsey and smiled. He knew this was going to be a good night.

The couple laughed and talked, about everything. From JJ, to Jason and Holly, to Robbie and whatever he got up to. They talked about themselves and constantly said how much they loved each other. The night need with them both curled up on the sofa watching the tv, where they feel asleep in a each others arms.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review I would love to know what you think. If you have any suggestions, please leave them as I only have six prompts left :)**

 **Also can anyone else not wait for Hollyoaks 20th anniversary, it looks amazing.**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **Robbie makes nasty comments about Jason's weight and keeps bullying him. While Holly and the rest of the family have no clue what's going on between them, Jason again, becomes obsessed with his body weight and image, falling back into his old eating habits. Robbie soon realises what he is doing after Holly confronts him, but will it be too late to safe Jason.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to guest and Sophie for reviewing, I love both your suggestions and I have planned them for chapters 19 and 20. Also thank you to fanthing1123 for following :)**

 **Prompted by guest- Robbie makes nasty comments about Jason's weight and keeps bullying him, while Holly and the rest of the family have no clue what's going on between them. Jason again, becomes obsessed with counting calories and losing weight, falling back into his old eating habits. Robbie realises what he is doing after a conversation with Holly and he needs to stop in order to save Jason's life.**

Chapter 12- why are you doing this to him?:

Robbie was in a mood, a bad mood. Not only had he been unable to get the girl of his dreams, he'd just screwed up another one of Trevor's deals. He was a dead man walking. He's tried to tell Holly how he felt about her, but every time she just pushed Robbie away.

Now lately, Robbie had a habit of screwing up Trevor's deals. He never did it on purpose, well sometimes he did but not always, and now Trevor would no doubt fire him and get his men on him. Unfortunately when Robbie was in a bad mood, he took it out on anyone. This included his family.

Jason walked in from a busy shift, and went straight into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge putting his keys down on the counter, and took out some orange juice. As Jason was doing this, Robbie appeared behind him. "What do you want Robbie?", Jason asked while turning round to be face to face with his brother.

"You better watch the sugar in that Jase, too much of it is bad for ya", Robbie said sharply, making Jason stop at the tone of his voice. Jason was to o shocked to say anything, _did Robbie really just say that?_ "Wha...What do you mean?", Jason asked, slightly dreading the answer Robbie was about to give. "Well how are _you_ gonna get a girl like Holly when you're filling yourself with all that crap", Robbie said out of spite, making Jason storm out of the room and run up the stairs.

Jason ran into his bedroom, slammed the door and crouched down crying. He was trying to work out if Robbie had really said that, or maybe he was just a imagining it. Either way Jason knew he had to change, Robbie was right how was he supposed to get a girl like Holly when all he ate was sugar. Jason decided it was time for a change.

It 5pm, which meant that tea would be served at around 6pm and that gave Jason an hour to do whatever he wanted. So he put on his running stuff and headed out for a run, hoping to burn off as much as he could. He passed Robbie at the bottom of the stairs, but he didn't say anything and carried on out the door for a run.

When Jason brushed past Robbie, he wondered if this was his doing. Whether Jason was going for a run, to try burn off some calories because of what he'd said. Robbie pushed to the back of his mind and carried on upstairs, he told himself that Jason was just going for a run to let off steam, however deep down Robbie knew this wasn't true.

While Jason was running, he felt good, like he was finally doing something right. He passed the hutch and down towards price slice where Holly was getting some things. "You alright?", she asked a hot and sweaty Jason as she came out the shop. Jason nodded panting, "yeah", he said. "Just out for a run", he said still panting.

"Yeah, I can see that", Holly said, "but you don't need to." Jason nodded, "yeah I do, I need to get back in shape." When Jason said this, Holly began to worry. Jason was fine just the way he was and now he saying he wanted to get back in shape. Something wasn't right and Holly was gonna find out what. After she'd said goodbye to Jason, who went off to carry on with his run, Holly immediately got her phone and rang Robbie.

"Hello", Robbie said answering the phone.

"Robbie it's me, Holly, I think there's something up with Jason."

"What do you mean?", he asked trying to sound confused.

"Well I've just seen him out for a run and he said he wants to get 'back in shape'. I'm worried about him Robbie", Holly said concerned for Jason, she didn't think she could go through Jason being ill again.

"Alright look, I'll talk to him", Robbie said.

Thanks Robbie", Holly said before hanging up.

Robbie sighed and put his head against his bedroom wall, he had a feeling that he had caused this but he was in a bad mood and Jason just caught him at the wrong time. It was like Robbie just couldn't stop himself, Jason's life was so perfect and his was a mess. Robbie new that Joe and Freddie were downstairs, no doubt arguing about something and that Jason would be home soon, so he decided to play it cool and he went downstairs to act like everyone else.

At 6pm Freddie shouted that tea was ready. Robbie, Joe, Lindsey, Kim and Mercedes all arrived at the table, but no sign of Jason. "Where's Jase?", Joe asked and everyone but Robbie shrugged. "He's out for a run", Robbie said and the others nodded.

5 minutes later, Jason burst through the front door, sweating, panting and stumbling. Everyone in the dining room heard this, so Freddie went out to have a look. "You alright Jase?", Freddie asked as he want out into the hall. "Yeah", Jason said through deep breaths, sitting down on the stairs. Freddie looked down at his younger brother almost smiling to himself at the state of him, he'd only been for a run. "Let's get you something to eat", Freddie said about to guide Jason into the dining room, when Jason refused. "No it's fine, I had something about an hour ago before I left. I'll just get something later", Jason said convincingly as Freddie didn't stop him walking up the stairs to his room. Freddie just shrugged as he believed Jason, however little did Freddie know, Jason hadn't had anything to eat since 9am that morning.

The next morning Jason woke up hungry, he groaned and sat up looking at his alarm clock. It said 8am, which meant that it was a Saturday; this meant Jason got to spend the whole with Holly. Jason got up and ignored the pang of hunger that struck him, he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out some jeans, t-shirt and his jacket.

Walking downstairs Jason decided that he might as well have something to eat otherwise Holly would worry. He went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for one of Ziggy's healthy cereal bars. He found one and checked the calorie intake, yep 60 calories per bar. Jason was satisfied with this and left before the others had even got up.

Jason arrived at Holly's house at 8:15 and he knocked on the door. He was hoping that she'd answer the door soon, as even though he was inside he was still cold. Finally Holly answered the door, she smiled and gestured for Jason to walk in. Once he was inside Holly hugged him, but then froze when she realised that Jason felt a bit 'light'.

"Are you sure you're eating enough J?", Holly asked. "Yeah, course", replied Jason, but Holly knew he was lying. Jason spent most the day at Holly's and while she never forced him to eat anything, Holly made a mental note that Jason didn't eat anything.

Meanwhile Robbie started his day with a grilling from Trevor, which almost included a fist in his face but luckily Robbie dodged it and got on with his work. Today Robbie actually managed to do a deal, that was until Trevor told him he didn't make enough money and sent him out for more.

To be truthful, Robbie was jealous of Jason, his life was great. He had a good job, not a job that is almost certainly illegal and he had a girlfriend, a nice, kind, funny, good looking girlfriend and this was something that Robbie didn't have.

It was 4pm, Holly and Jason were walking arm in arm down the street to the Roscoes. Jason was pleased with himself, he'd managed not to eat anything apart from the cereal bar and he felt good. He had Holly and his job, that's all he needed. Robbie was walking behind Holly and Jason, watching them with envy. They were happy, or at least that's whag Robbie thought, he didn't know what was going on in Jason's head.

Jason and Holly stopped by the front door and kissed each other goodbye as Robbie walked past. "Do you two have to?", Robbie asked clearly not happy. Holly and Jason pulled apart as he said this and watched him walk into the house slamming the door. "What's up with him?", Holly asked clearly confused by the situation. "I don't know", Jason said, "he's been acting weird for the past few days. Look I better get inside, I'll see you tomorrow", Jason said smiling at Holly, then going inside.

When Jason got inside he walked into the living room to find all of his brothers on the sofa eating a takeaway. The one thing Jason dreaded. "Alright Jase, we saved you some chicken and noodles", Ziggy said but for Jason even the thought of Chinese made him feel sick. "Nah Zig your alright, I had loads at Holly's I'm just gonna go upstairs", Jason said earning himself a frown from Ziggy, however that soon faded when Freddie ate Jason's food.

Jason sat down in his room and thought. He thought about Holly and what she mentioned about him being 'light', he thought about how even though he was eating less his brothers always seemed to be eating more and he thought about Robbie. He thought about he couldn't go a day without getting a snide remark from him about his weight, his hair, his clothes and the food he ate (when Jason actually ate, which was never).

As Jason pondered this even more, his bedroom door flew open to reveal a not so happy Robbie. Jason jumped to his feet, as if he was scared of what his _twin brother_ was to say or do. "Why did you do that Jase, Ziggy was well disappointed, he was looking forward to spending time with us and you just come upstairs!", Robbie said and Jason took a step back in order to avoid any threats that came his way. "You're pathetic", Robbie spat and left the room, leaving Jason standing there.

As Jason looked in the mirror, he could that Robbie was right. He was pathetic and he always let everyone down. Jason went into the bathroom and got on the scales. His face lit up when he seen the number, it had gone down by 5 pounds. This meant Jason was making progress.

Weeks passed and Jason got worse day by day. Robbie made a comment almost everyday and it knocked Jason for six, almost everyday. Jason was just praying that someone would realise what was going on, except his brothers hadn't even noticed anything. Jason just hoped that Holly would notice, and luckily for him, Holly had noticed that something was wrong and she was going to find what.

As Holly kissed Jason goodbye she watched him follow Robbie into the house, she noticed how thin Jason looked compared to Robbie. She was worried, worried that none of the Roscoes had noticed. As the door closed, Holly just stood there but then what she heard next shocked her.

Behind the door, she heard Robbie shouting at Jason. He was was calling him names and saying he was pathetic. She walked up by the door and listened carefully. She could hear Robbie saying that Jason was perfect and that Jason had Holly and Robbie had no one. She could hear Robbie telling Jason that if he ate too much crap he would get fat. At this Holly's heart broke, she couldn't believe that Robbie was saying this. She ran away from the Roscoes house crying. She couldn't believe Robbie said those things.

When she got home, Holly immediately rang Robbie.

"Hello", Robbie answered.

"Robbie it's me, meet me in the folley in half an hour."

What why?", Robbie asked.

"Just be there", Holly said putting the phone down.

Half an hour later Robbie was was waiting in the folley for Holly. He was trying to work out why she wanted to speak to him urgently. However he wouldn't have to wait long as in that moment Holly came down the steps, Robbie thought she looked beautiful. Holly gestured for Robbie to sit down on the bench, and he did still trying to work out what this was about. "What's this about then?", Robbie asked and Holly sighed. "Jason", she replied.

Back at the Roscoes, Jason sat in his room crying. Everything that Robbie said had hit him like a brick. He was pathetic and why would Holly want him know, he was fat and a cry baby. Jason didn't know where Robbie had gone, but he hoped he'd never come back.

"What", Robbie replied clearly confused by what Holly has just said. "I know what you're doing to Jason", Holly said and Robbie still looked confused. "Don't give me that look Robbie, all of the names you've called him and every comment you've made about him. It's horrible Robbie and it's bullying; now Jason won't eat because of what you've said. He could die!", Holly screamed, crying as Robbie just sat there and watched.

Robbie didn't realise how bad it had got for Jason. He didn't realise he could nearly die, it was like Robbie had just been punched in the stomach. Everything that Jason was doing, was because of him. He was reason that he never ate, he was the reason why he was always out on runs and he was the reason why Jason felt so bad about himself.

"I didn't realise he got so bad", Robbie said, "look I promise I'll stop yeah and he'll get better", he said while putting one arm around Holly.

The next day Robbie sat down with Jason and explained everything. About how he was jealous and in trouble with Trevor. Robbie wasn't sure whether Jason would forgive him or whether he'd be able to move on, but one thing Robbie was sure of was, was that he was always going to support Jason.

 **I'm SO sorry for the delay in updating, I've been super busy and this took forever to write. Please review and leave you suggestions :)**

 **Also a massive thank you to everyone that has read this, it has now reached 2,700 views :)**

 **What did you think of the one killer week, I thought it was amazing :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by AlfieAmandaFan- **Jason having a downward spiral and Holly supports him and moves into the the Roscoe house, things are ok between Robbie, Holly and Jason.**

 **The next update should be Thursday :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story as it has just reached 3,000 views. Also a massive thank you to Sophie for reviewing, I love your suggestions :)**

 **Prompted by AlfieAmandaFan- Jason having a downward spiral, Holly supports him and moves into the Roscoe's house. Things are ok between Robbie, Holly and Jason.**

 **Also in this chapter I've made it that Freddie is still in the village and none the gloved hand killer stuff happened between him and Lindsey just for the story.**

 **Chapter 13- I'll be there for you:**

Holly walked through from the kitchen in her flat holding two plates. She put one down in front of Jason and one down in front of her. As she began to eat hers, Jason stared at his. "Come on Jase, I spent ages making that toastie", Holly said and Jason just sighed.

"I'm just not hungry Holly", Jason said, this was a lie, as he hadn't eaten in days. "Anyways I need to go to work", Jason said grabbing his jacket and leaving. Holly just sat there as the door shut, she knew Jason didn't have work, this is what worried her. Jason seemed to be slipping back into old ways and Holly was going to make sure it didn't get as bad it did.

Jason walked down the street and back home. He was sick of Holly constantly being on his back, he was just thankful that his brothers hadn't noticed. However it would only be a matter of time before they did. Jason unlocked the door and walked in, kicking his off shoes as they landed in the corner and he made his way upstairs.

As Jason reached the top of the stairs he realised he was out of breath, then he thought that it's probably because he hadn't eaten in days. He opened his bedroom door and stumbled into his room, slumping onto his bed. Within seconds he had fallen asleep.

Back at the flat Holly got her phone and rang Robbie, she knew he'd be able to help. However Robbie wasn't picking up and Holly had tried more than 5 times so, she decided to leave a message. The voice came on saying that Robbie couldn't answer the phone then after the beep Holly left her message.

 _Robbie it's me Holly, please answer your phone or text me. It's Jason I'm really worried about him and I don't think he's eaten in days. Please if you see him, just check that he's okay._

Holly hoped that Robbie would answer his phone. What Holly didn't know, was that Robbie was only next door at the loft with Freddie as Trevor had left them in charge.

Ziggy arrived home and as soon as he got in he saw Jason's shoes. "Jase!", Ziggy shouted up the stairs but he got no answer. Ziggy frowned and made his way upstairs, he walked up to Jason's room and opened the door. Ziggy's eyes softened when he saw Jason lying on his bed asleep. _'Aww he looks just like a baby'_ Ziggy thought to himself. He smiled and shut the door then made his way back downstairs, unaware that Jason was asleep from exhaustion and not eating.

"You know what Fred we need to go out on a lads night out, me, you, Ziggy and Jason", Robbie said ever so slightly drunk and Freddie nodded. "Speaking of Jason, have you heard from him?", Freddie asked. Robbie checked his phone and frowned when he saw he had more than 5 missed calls from Holly and 1 voicemail, Robbie stopped and opened the voicemail. As Holly spoke Robbie started to shake his head, "no no no", he said starting to panic.

"What is it?", Freddie asked sensing that something wasn't right. "We need to find Jason", Robbie said then running off, Freddie hot on his heels. The boys sprinted through the village and raced home.

Robbie burst into the house and ran into the living room. "Where Jason?", he asked Ziggy who was sitting on the sofa watching tv. "Upstairs why?", Ziggy asked as Robbie bolted up the stairs. "What up with him?", Ziggy asked a breathless Freddie who just shook his head, leaning against the door frame.

Robbie darted into Jason's room and spotted him lying on the bed. "Jase, Jason wake up!", he shouted, crouching down so he was level with Jason ans shaking him. Jason groaned and began to stir; at this Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. Jason sat up bleary eyed rubbing his head. "You've got some explaining to do mate", Robbie said.

As Jason made his way downstairs he could hear Holly talking to Robbie, Ziggy and Joe. He was starting to dread walking in and contemplated just going back upstairs, except he had to rethink that plan as Ziggy appeared and guided him in.

Jason sat down on the sofa opposite Ziggy, Joe and Robbie and next to Holly. "Jase, we've been thinking and we think it would be best if Holly moved in", Joe said and he looked at Jason for any indication of what his reaction might be. "Why?", Jason asked slightly confused by the situation.

"We know that you're not eating", Ziggy said. "All we wanna do is help ya", Robbie added, at this Holly took hold of Jason's hand and squeezed it hard. "And that's why I'm gonna move in", Holly said, "so we can all support you and help you get better." Jason nodded, unsure of what to say.

The next few weeks were tough for the Roscoes, especially Jason. As well as having his brothers watch over him, he also had Holly there 24/7. He loved Holly, really he did, but there was times when she got on his nerves. However Jason managed to get over that and the Roscoes got him back on track.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review and feel free to leave your suggestions, they would be appreciated :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by Maisie Keable- **wedding disaster Jason, Holly, Ziggy and Tegan realise their true feelings.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot. Also thank you to Gillian Kearney Fan and djpes for leaving your suggestions, I think they're great.**

Prompted by Maisie Keable- **wedding disaster Jason, Holly, Ziggy and Tegan realise their true feelings.**

 **Chapter 14- I know how I feel about you:**

The phone rang in the Roscoe house, except no one answered it. "I'll get it then!", Ziggy shouted making his way downstairs. Jason and Joe must of been in the living room so Ziggy couldn't understand why they just didn't get up and answer the phone.

"Hello", Ziggy said.

"Ah alright mate, how you doing?", Ziggy asked clearly surprised with who had rung him.

"Yeah, yeah, we'd love to come", he said agreeing to something.

"Alrigh then mate I'll let you know, see ya", he ended the phone call clearly happier than what he was when he answered it.

He walked into the living room smiling and rubbing his hand together. "Who was that?", Joe asked as Ziggy was smiling a cheeky smile. "You remember Justin don't ya?", Ziggy asked him and Joe nodded not quite sure where the conversation was going. "Well that was him on the phone, he's getting married and he's invited us", Ziggy said and this snapped Jason's eyes away from the tv.

"Justin Coakley is getting married!", he said sounding quite shocked. Justin used to live down the road from the Roscoes and he was in Ziggy's class at school back when they lived in London. "Yeah Jase, and we've been invited", Ziggy said sounding extremely happy. "Well it doesn't look like I'll be going", Joe said and Ziggy frowned.

"What do ya mean, you can't miss Justin's wedding", Ziggy said not seeing the obvious point Joe was making. "Well I don't want Justin to see me in a wheelchair", Joe said and Ziggy finally saw the point Joe was trying to make. "Well me and Jase will just go them", Ziggy said as he walked out the room. Joe just sighed and carried on watching the tv.

"Oi, Jase come here a second!", called Ziggy from the kitchen. Jason walked in, he was supposed to be meeting Holly but now that Ziggy wanted him, he guessed Holly would just have to wait. "What?", Jason asked and Ziggy sighed. "Are you taking Holly to the wedding?", Ziggy asked. "Erm, yeah I was just about to go round and ask her now", Jason replied and Ziggy frowned. "Why what's wrong?", Jason asked, sensing something was wrong with his brother.

"It's just I don't know who to take, Leela or Tegan", Ziggy said clearly struggling to choose. "Well just go with the one who you love more", Jason suggested, before turning round and leaving the house. Ziggy sighed, but he knew what Jason meant.

"So Holly, I was wondering if you would want to come to a wedding with me?", Jason asked nervously, as he sat on Holly's sofa. "Who's wedding?", Holly asked she sat down next to him. "An old family friend called Justin, he's getting married in 4 weeks and I was wondering if you would come with me", Jason explained and Holly smiled a cheeky smile. "Course I will", she said and leaned in to kiss Jason.

Ziggy knocked on Tegan's door praying that she was in. If Leela was in, then Ziggy was in for it. As the door opened Ziggy breathed a sigh of relief, it was Tegan and she invited him in. Ziggy walked in then turned to face Tegan. "Look I was wondering if would like to come to a wedding with me in 4 weeks time", Ziggy said quickly and nervously. "What?", Tegan asked confused by what Ziggy had just said.

"My old mate is having a wedding in four weeks time and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me", Ziggy said, this time much slower and calmer. Tegan smiled she couldn't believe that Ziggy had asked her to go to a wedding with him. "Yeah, yeah course I will", she said before going up to Ziggy and hugging him.

 _4 weeks later:_

It was the morning of the wedding and Jason, Holly, Ziggy and Tegan were staying in a hotel just down the road from the church. Jason and Holly were in one room and Ziggy and Tegan were in a another room.

Jason had a shiny black suit, with a navy blue tie, he was a wearing a neat white shirt and polished shoes. Holly was a wearing a white dress, pink high heels and a cream coloured purse. They both thought that each other looked amazing.

Meanwhile Ziggy was wearing a grey suit jacket, some neat trousers, a red tie, a plain white shirt and some black shoes. Tegan was wearing a flowery dress, along with bright red heels and she had curled her hair. "You look stunning", Ziggy said as she came out of the bathroom. Tegan smiled and went to kiss Ziggy.

Outside the guests had begun to arrive and Jason, Holly, Ziggy, and Tegan made their way down the path to join them. As they arrived at the church, Justin spotted Ziggy and walked over to him. "Alright mate?", he asked as him and Ziggy hugged. It had been 2 and a half years since they had last seen each other.

Yeah mate I'm good, how about you?", Ziggy asked and Justin just laughed. "I'm pretty good", Justin replied and turned to look at Jason. "How you doing Jase, I see you've got yourself a little bird", Justin said as he ruffled Jason's hair. "Yeah I'm fine", Jason said and smiled. He didn't want to to tell Justin everything that had happened to him throughout the past 2 years. "Right well I've got to go, so I'll see you in there", Justin smiling just before he walked back into the church.

"Right ladies and gentlemen would you like to make your way inside!", the best man shouted from the church entrance. The Roscoe boys and their ladies started to make their inside except Jason stopped and looked up. He noticed that part of the roof was starting to wear away and it looked very thin, he had a bad feeling. "Come on Jase", Holly said pulling into the church.

As the wedding got underway Ziggy, Tegan and Holly sat watching with smiles on their faces. Jason however sat there thinking about the roof, it didn't look stable and it didn't look safe. He wanted to get out, to get out just in case something did happen. He was scared to be honest, Jason had a gut feeling that something wasn't right, the church just didn't look right.

"We need to go", Jason said to the others as Justin and his fiancee Kelly said their vows. "Jase shush will ya, you're ruining the moment", Ziggy said and Jason just sighed. However before Jason could do anything he looked up and saw that the roof was about to break. "Holly get down!", he screamed as the right side of the church roof came down.

Ziggy woke up coughing and gasping for air, there was dust everywhere and he couldn't see Tegan. "Tegan!", he shouted still coughing and gasping for air. He staggered up and stumbled over pieces of debris trying find Tegan, Holly or Jason.

He came across a body that looKed like Tegan and as he knelt down he realised it was. "Tegan! Tegan!", he screamed except she wouldn't wake up. Behind him, Ziggy could hear all the others walking round and trying to find loved ones. He sat there with Tegan in his arms, Ziggy couldn't feel a pulse and he knew that was bad.

A few metres in front of Ziggy Holly started to wake up. "Jason", she croaked out and say up. "Jason!", she screamed as she saw his pale figure lying in front of her. He had a cut on his head, that had spread blood down his face, his suit was ripped and his leg was bent funny. She crawled over to him and put her hands on his body. "Please wake up, wake up Jason", she said tears flooding down her face.

15 minutes later the paramedics arrived, two of them went to Jason and Holly and two of them went to Ziggy and Tegan. Jason was put on to a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance and the same was done for Tegan.

An hour later, the Roscoes knew the extent of the damage. Jason had a broken leg, stitches in his head and multiple bruises. Holly just had minor injuries and would be back to normal in no time. When Holly found Jason she realised just how much she loved him. She was terrified when she found him and prayed that nothing was going to happen to him.

Meanwhile Ziggy was distraught, Tegan had died and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He loved her so so much and he never got the chance to tell her. Ziggy couldn't believe what had happened, it just didn't seem real. Except it was. It was real and Tegan had died.

The next few weeks were tough, the Roscoes, the Lomaxes and Holly all had to come to terms with recent events. They did make it through, with the help of each other and Ziggy vowed that the next time he went to a wedding he would sure that everything was safe and secure before hand.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review and feel free to leave your suggestions, this story so far has 22 chapters but I would love it to have more :)**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay in updating and I have decided that this story will be updated every Saturday and Tuesday so I can keep on top of it. :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by djpes- **Jason feels left out by the rest of the family because they're not giving him any attention and acting mean to him and Jason starts to think they hate him. Joe, Ziggy, Robbie, Freddie and Sandy find out and make him feel better.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and suggestions. They mean so much and never fail to make me smile :)**

 **I know this chapter was supposed to be a Mercedes and Joe chapter but I've changed it round so that one will be on Saturday.**

Promoted by djpes- **Jason feels left out by the rest of the family because they're not giving him any attention and acting mean to him so Jason start a to think they hate him. Robbie, Joe, Ziggy, Freddie and Sandy find out and make him feel better.**

 **Chapter 15- course we don't hate ya:**

"Robbie have you seen my jacket?", Jason asked as he walked into the living room. "No Jason, I haven't. Why do you always think I know where everything is", Robbie said before brushing past Jason and walking upstairs. "What did I do?", Jason asked Freddie who was also sitting in the living room. "Maybe you just ask two many questions J", Freddie suggested. Jason huffed and stormed out the house.

As Jason was walking, he was trying to work out why recently his brothers seemed to either have a go at him for the slightest little thing or just completely ignore him. He couldn't work out what he was doing wrong. As Jason slowed down he realised he was outside the dog, that meant he was only five minutes from home. He sighed, he didn't want to go home but he knew he'd have to otherwise his mum would get worried. So gritting his teeth, Jason headed home.

"Where's your brother?", Sandy asked Robbie as he sat down at the table. "Which one?", Robbie asked jokingly as he noticed only him and Joe were sat at the table. "You know who I mean, Jason", Sandy said as Freddie and Ziggy both sat down at the table. "I don't know", Robbie said and Sandy sighed. "Have any of you seen Jason?", she the others, they all shook their heads except Freddie. "I seen him earlier, but then he went out", Freddie said.

Sandy grumbled, "he never thinks of anyone else but himself that boy", she said sitting down at the table. A minute later Jason walked through the door, he walked into the kitchen and was met by the stern eyes of his family. "What?", Jason asked. "Your late, where have you been?", Joe asked as Jason sat down. "Out", he replied, "anyways what's it to you."

"I'm your big brother and you were late for a family meal. I think I deserve to know", Joe said and Jason shook his head. "Well your not acting like my big brother are you!", Jason shouted. "You know what, I'm not hungry", Jason said getting up and walking off upstairs leaving the Roscoes more annoyed than before.

Jason went into his bedroom and flopped on the bed. Did they all hate him that much? He was only a minute late and they bit his head off. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. A knock at Jason's door brought him from his thoughts, he sat up and he looked at the door to see Ziggy standing there. "What do ya want Zig?", Jason asked and walked in sitting down near Jason.

"Look Jase, we don't mean to get mad at ya but you can be a bit annoying sometimes", Ziggy said and Jason sighed. _Great now Ziggy is on to me._ "Why don't you just lay off a bit", Ziggy suggested, before patting Jason on the back and walking out.

As soon as Ziggy left Jason lay back down on his bed and cried. His family really did hate him. Even Ziggy, who was supposed to be on his side, was now having a go at him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

An hour later the Roscoes, excluding Jason, were sitting downstairs talking. "What are we supposed to about it then?", Sandy asked. A few days ago they'd received some news that had turned their world upside down. "I don't know", Joe replied. "I mean we haven't got the money and the longer we take to pay, the more we are going to have to pay", he continued and everyone nodded.

"But where are we gonna get the money from?", Ziggy asked, he too was worried about the current situation they were in. "I could get some easy money, quick for ya", Freddie and the others stared at him. "No way! I am not getting money from one of your dodgy scams!", Sandy shouted and Freddie put his hands up, backing down. "So what are we gonna then?", Robbie asked. "We'll think of something", Joe reassured him.

Meanwhile upstairs Jason had fell asleep. He just wanted to wake up in the morning and forget the last few days had even happened.

The next morning Jason woke up to the sound of Robbie's shouting. "Look Jase, you might be off work today some of us have business to take care of!", Robbie shouted and Jason just lay in bed until Robbie had gone, then he got up. As he went downstairs he realised that the house was empty. Did they really hate him that much?

Jason decided to go into the living room and put his feet up, he might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. He was still trying to figure out why his family were always moody and having a go at him. Except couldn't think of a single reason that didn't point to him. Say it was just Joe being horrible then Jason would understand because he's annoyed at being in a wheelchair, but it was all of them.

Half an hour later Jason was still in the living room when the others got back. As soon as he seem Freddie in the doorway, he got up and tried to leave but Freddie stopped him. "Jase just wait", Freddie said. "No, it's obvious you all hate me", Jason said.

The Roscoes all stopped and stared at each other. They were all trying to work out why Jason had just said that. "What did you just say?", Sandy asked, she wanted to make sure that she'd heard correctly. "I said that it's obvious you all hate me", Jason said looking down at the floor. "Go and sir down", Sandy said and followed Jason into the living room.

"Look Jason, there's something we're not telling you", Sandy said and Jason looked her in eyes. The rest of the family had made their way in, ready to explain themselves to Jason. "What?", Jason asked looking from his mum to his brothers. "You know mine, Freddie's and Ziggy's dad", Joe said and Jason nodded. "Well it turned out that when he died, he was a lot of debt", Joe explained, "and we've had to pay it off."

Jason nodded. "So that's the reason why we've been stressed lately", Freddie said. "We don't hate ya Jase, why would ya think that?", Robbie asked who was shocked by what Jason had said. "Well you're always having a go at me and I don't even know what I've done wrong", Jason said.

"Jason", Sandy getting his full attention, "we are never going to hate you, it's just been a stressful time. We all love you", she said and Jason smiled. Deep down he knew it was stupid to make a big deal out of it but now he'd said it, Jason felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review and feel free to leave any suggestions you may have :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **Mercedes and Joe get together.**

 **See you Saturday :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot and also thank you to JasonFTW and DarthLeathertush for leaving suggestions, I love both of them!**

 **I would also thank to thank everyone that has read this as it now has over 4,000 views :)**

Prompted by guest- **Mercedes and Joe get together.**

 **Chapter 16- we belong together:**

Mercedes did love Joe. Although she didn't show she did, she did. It was just she wasn't used to having a man like him. Joe was kind, honest, loving, caring and a proper man. Mercedes had never had a man like that. She knew that Joe would be a great dad when her baby was born, she questioned whether she would be a great mum.

Joe loved Mercedes, despite her sometimes being a gobby cow. He knew that she would eventually be a great mum, but recently their relationship had been on the rocks. He wanted to bring it back, but he didn't know how. It was like every time they got settled something kicked off and him and Mercedes ended up arguing.

Joe was on his way round to Mercedes deciding now was the right time to put things right. The only problem Joe had was that the Mcqueens house was always busy, there was never a quiet moment. He decided that he would ask her to go round to his, it was quieter there.

He knocked and waited. From inside he could hear all the chaos, then he heard Mercedes shout that she was coming. As Mercedes opened the door, she was shocked to see Joe. "What do you want?", she him. "We need to talk", he replied. "Follow me", he said and Mercedes reluctantly followed him knowing that if she didn't they would just argue.

"Right what do you want talk about?", Mercedes asked sitting in the Roscoes kitchen rubbing her hand across her baby bump. "Me and you", Joe replied and Mercedes scoffed. "What about us?", Mercedes asked. "I love you Mercedes", Joe said taking a hold of her hand.

Mercedes looked at Joe not quite believing what he had just said. It was in a way just what she wanted to hear, she couldn't tell Joe how she felt but he could tell her. She smiled, "I love you too." Joe smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "So do you fancy getting back together?", Joe asked and Mercedes laughed. "Course I do", she said leaning in to kiss Joe.

3 week later Joe and Mercedes relationship was still going strong, surprisingly. The Roscoes hadn't been to keen on Joe having a relationship but they'd got used to it. Everything was going fine up until that one day.

Mercedes sat in the living room of the Roscoe house with her hand on her bump. The baby had been quiet for nearly 48 hours and Mercedes was worried. She started to cry, she didn't want to believe what her thoughts were telling her, but she had a strong feeling they were right.

Freddie had just came in the back door and was getting himself a drink when he heard crying from the living room. He put his glass down and walked into the living room to find Mercedes crying on the sofa. "You alright?", he asked and Mercedes turned round to look at him.

"Yes I'm fine", Mercedes replied, still crying. "Well you don't look it", Freddie said sitting down next to her. "Is it something to do with the baby?", he asked noticing her hand was on her bump. As he said this Mercedes cried some more and this told Freddie something was wrong.

"What's happened?", he asked, now starting to worry. Mercedes shook her head. "I haven't felt it kick", she said still crying. "Well are you sure it's not just asleep?", Freddie asked now starting to panic. He didn't know really know anything babies, now Mercedes wanted his help and he didn't know what to do.

"Erm, do you need an ambulance?", Freddie asked, trying to think of a sensible approach. "No Freddie, I'm not giving birth!", Mercedes shouted and Freddie looked taken aback. "So what is wrong then?", he asked as Mercedes was still crying. "I think my baby's died", she said and Freddie's eyes widened.

Freddie and Mercedes sat awkwardly in the hospital waiting room. Things had been weird between them since their 'encounter' at the loft. Freddie had called Joe as soon as they'd got there and Joe said he would be there straight away. Freddie could tell that Joe was panicking and he was praying that the baby was okay, for Joe's sake.

Joe was at the garage when he got the call from Freddie and he immediately asked Ziggy to drive him. As Joe arrived at the hospital he raced straight inside followed by Ziggy. He found Mercedes sitting with Freddie in the corner. "What's happened?", he asked as he went up to them. He could see that Mercedes had been crying, her eyes were puffy and her face was red.

"I got home and found her crying in the living room saying that she couldn't feel the baby", Freddie said and Joe gasped. He looked over at Mercedes, she was looking at the floor and still sobbing. Joe sighed, "look Fred, why don't you go home with Zig", Joe said and Freddie nodded. "Oh and Fred", Joe said as Freddie walked away, "thanks for today." Freddie smiled weakly and walked out with Ziggy.

Joe and Mercedes sat in the waiting room for a further 10 minutes until they called for Mercedes. As they went into the room, Mercedes felt sick. She knew something was wrong. She lay down on the bed with Joe sitting next to her holding her hand. As the nurse put the gel on her stomach, Mercedes felt physically sick and thought she was going to throw up.

As the ultrasound got underway, Joe squeezed Mercedes hand. The nurse began examining the screen closely, Mercedes and Joe both noticed this. "What's wrong?", Joe asked, looking intently at the screen. The nurse put down the roller and turned off the screen. She turned to face Mercedes and Joe with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry", she said, "but I'm afraid your baby has died."

Mercedes couldn't believe it. Her baby couldn't of died. She sat there crying, that's all she could do. She felt Joe squeeze her hand and wrap his arm around her. It made her feel safe, but she still cried. Then she felt Joe's body racked with a sob and she remembered that she wasn't the only one in the room.

She looked up to him holding back the tears, but every now and then one would slip out and Joe would choke on a sob. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. The pair looked at each other before just breaking down and hugging each other.

3 days later Mercedes and Joe returned home. Their time at the hospital had been tough. Mercedes had had to deliver her baby early, they'd christened him and named him Gabriel. As they went into the living room Mercedes sat down on the sofa and cried. Joe went up and hugged her. It was then that the pair promised to stick with each other through thick and thin.

 **Thank you so much for reading and I apologize that this is late. Please review I would love to know what you think and suggestions are welcome :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by Jim Chapman- **the boys + girls Robbie/Phoebe, Jason/Holly,Ziggy/Tegan, Freddie/Lindsey and Joe/Mercedes go away and there's a huge disaster involving them.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews. I checked back yesterday and realised I had 6 new reviews and 8 new prompts! So thank you to Jason Fan, Anon, Lee, Alana, Matt and Aleksandria for leaving their suggestions, I love all of them!**

 **Prompted by Jim Chapman- the boys + girls Robbie/phoebe, Jason/Holly, Ziggy/Tegan, Freddie/Lindsey and Joe/Mercedes go away and there's a huge disaster involving them.**

 **Chapter 17- I knew this was a bad idea:**

"Oi, oi chaps this weekend is going to be amazing", Ziggy said as he walked into the living room. "Er excuse me, there are ladies in this room", Mercedes pointed out and Ziggy nodded realising he'd forgot that Holly, Phoebe, Tegan, Lindsey and Mercedes were in there.

"Where exactly are we going this weekend?", Jason asked. He probably knew the least out of all of them. "We're going to the Chester music festival, it's gonna be a mint weekend", Robbie said with a cheeky grin on his face. He was finally going to get the chance to spend some time with Phoebe.

"Have you got the minibus sorted?", Freddie asked Joe. "Yep, I'm picking it up in an hour", Joe said and Freddie nodded. "How long is it gonna take to get there?", Holly asked and Jason shrugged. "I dunno", Jason said. "What about you Zig?", he asked who was too interested in Tegan to pay attention to the conversation. "Eh?", he asked and Freddie laughed.

"How long's it gonna take to get there?", Jason asked for the second time. "Erm, about half an hour", Ziggy said and Holly nodded. "What time we leaving?", Robbie asked. "About 5", Joe said and Robbie nodded. "I better go and get ready", he said and pulled Phoebe up from where they were sitting.

Joe just shook his head. "I guess we better all get ready then", Joe said and within seconds the whole family had left the room to go and get ready.

An hour later Joe had arrived back at the house with the minibus. "Right come on then you lot we better get going", he said as people started to leave the house. "Where's Jase?", Joe asked and everyone shrugged. "Holly?", he asked the young blonde and she shook her head. "I'll go and find him, you get in the minibus", Joe said and Holly smiled before getting in the car.

After everyone was in the minibus Joe went upstairs to find Jason. "Jase he said knocking on Jason's door. He got no answer so he went inside and looked, Jason wasn't there. He checked the bathroom and Jason wasn't there. He decided to look downstairs.

As Joe walked into the kitchen he saw Jason sitting outside in the garden. "Jase, what you doing out here?", Joe asked walking outside before noticing that Jason seemed pale and was breathing heavily. "You alright Jase?", Joe asked slightly concerned for his younger brother.

"Yeah just not feeling too good", he said through exhausted breaths. "Ah don't say you can't come to the festival", Joe said sitting down opposite him. "No, no I'll be fine", Jason said and stood up, still leaning on the table, and went to go and join the others.

"Right then, let's go", Joe said as he turned the key and the bus started up. "Wey hey of we go!", Ziggy shouted and made Tegan laugh. Jason was still feeling tired and looked pale but he brushed it to the back of his mind. "You alright J?", Holly asked. "Yeah I'm fine", Jason smiled.

Joe and Mercedes were sat in the front while everyone else was sitting in the back. The Roscoes had been looking forward to the festival. It was a change for them to spend some time together, and to just relax as their life hadn't been easy.

"I'm so glad we get to go away this weekend", Lindsey said to Freddie as she leaned against his shoulder. "So am I", he said kissing her on the head. "Er, get a room", Robbie said playfully as Freddie and Lindsey both kissed each other. "Shut it you", Freddie said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Jason was thinking, he was trying to think why he felt so bad. He was tired; exhausted, pale and thirsty all at the same time. He was trying to rack his brain for anything that might've been the cause. Then it hit him, he'd forgotten to take his insulin. Jason started to panic, he felt in his pockets to see if he had it with him. He didn't.

"Joe!", Jason shouted to the man who was in the front. "What Jase?", Joe asked still concentrating on the road. "I know why I don't feel very well", Jason said over the noise of the minibus. "Go on then?", Joe asked. "I forgot to take my insulin and I haven't got it with me", Jason said, slightly regretting what Joe's answer would be.

"What!", Joe said turned round to look at Jason and in doing so taking his eyes off the road. "I just forgot", Jason said. "You know what happens when you don't take it", Joe said still with his eyes off the road but his hands still on the steering wheel. "Joe", Mercedes said to try get him to look back on the road.

She was conscious that it was a busy road, the last thing she wanted was to be involved in a crash. All of a sudden Mercedes saw the car in front stop. "Joe!", she screamed and caught everyone's attention. Joe turned round and choked on his breath, he swerved the car and everyone screamed. They were going to crash into the back of the lorry. The minibus crashed straight into the back of the lorry.

Robbie woke up coughing, with dust in his eyes. He looked around and found everyone lying in different places. Freddie was near him, but when the van was driving he wasn't. Robbie looked around to see if anyone else was awake. He looked over at Jason and realised he had blood all down his body, Jason's arm was also bent funny and looked like it was tangled in the seat belt. Holly seemed alright, she had a nasty cut on her head but apart from that Robbie couldn't see anything else.

Robbie looked at Ziggy, he had a deep cut on his leg and next to him, Tegan had some cuts and bruises on her face. Freddie's legs were stuck, Robbie could see that clearly, Lindsey was pale and her whole body looked ill. Joe was in the front with Mercedes and as far as he could tell they both looked like they had taken some damage.

Robbie then looked down at himself, he looked alright a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious. He looked at Phoebe next to him and realised that she had blood coming from her stomach and her whole body was pale. Robbie started to panic, he quickly reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. It had a cracked screen but it still worked so Robbie called 999.

He was aware of people outside; the fact that they'd probably already called for an ambulance but Robbie wanted to feel like he was helping, so he rang them too. As he finished the call, behind him Robbie heard Ziggy groan. "Alright Zig?", Robbie asked knowing that the answer was probably going be no, but he still asked it

As Robbie asked this Joe, Freddie, Holly and Tegan started to wake up, except Mercedes, Jason, Lindsey and Phoebe were still unconscious. "What happened?", Freddie asked before crying out in pain. His legs were trapped and Freddie was sure he'd broken them. "We've crashed into a van mate", Robbie said.

"How is everyone", Joe asked from the front as he'd noticed Mercedes wasn't awake yet and his big brother mode kicked straight in. "Me, Ziggy, Freddie, Holly and Tegan are awake. Jason, Lindsey and Phoebe are all still unconscious", Robbie said trying to hold the back the tears as he said the last 3 names. His twin brother was seriously injured and the love of his life was almost certainly dead.

"Mercedes wake up", Joe said tapping her on the shoulder. He could see that she had a deep cut on her leg and looked like she had popped her knee cap out of place. Joe tried again hoping that she would wake up; to Joe's luck she did. "What's happened?", she asked trying to move in her seat put the seat belt held her in place. "Don't try and move", Joe said, "you'll be alright."

"I'm gonna try and get out, the paramedics are here", Robbie said as he un-clipped his seat belt. "Robbie, be careful", Joe said and Freddie nodded shooting him a confident smile before turning his attention back to Lindsey.

Robbie made it out and went straight over to one of the paramedics. There was four ambulances and lots of paramedics. He could see fire engines arriving along with police and when he looked back, Robbie realised how serious the situation was.

It took just over an hour to get everyone out and Robbie stayed for the whole thing. They got Tegan, Ziggy and Holly out first as they were the least injured. The Freddie, Mercedes and Joe came out, they were conscious but in pain.

Then the part Robbie was dreading came. They were taking Jason, Lindsey and Phoebe out. Robbie knew Phoebe was dead, he just knew it and he cried. He'd been crying since the start, normally Robbie would let anyone see him cry but on this occasion he didn't care.

First out was Lindsey and Robbie could tell from one glance that she dead. It just her eyes and her skin. Robbie left the tears fall as he watched her be taken into the ambulance. It just didn't seem real.

Next out was Jason; the sight before him broke his heart. Robbie knew Jason wasn't dead, he knew it; twin instinct. He watched Jason go past him and then he suddenly remembered what was wrong with Jason before. "Wait!", Robbie shouted and the paramedics stopped and turned round.

Robbie walked up to them. "He's diabetic and I don't when he last had his insulin", Robbie said choking on a sob. The paramedic nodded and then carried on taking Jason into the ambulance. Robbie watched his twin brother go into the ambulance and the doors close. He was supposed to protect Jason, look out for him, but today he'd let slip and couldn't help but feel guilty.

Last out was Phoebe, the girl Robbie loved. Robbie couldn't believe what had happened, Phoebe was young, had her whole life ahead of her and now it had just been ruined. You tell that Phoebe was dead just by looking at her. The paramedic gestured for Robbie to get in the ambulance along with Phoebe.

2 hours later and the Roscoe were still recovering from the events of that night. The McQueen's turned up all devastated for Phoebe and supporting Mercedes. Freddie had broken both his legs and would be in a wheelchair for 8-10 weeks, he was grieving for Lindsey.

Robbie had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major, he too was grieving, grieving for Phoebe. Holly had had a deep cut on her head glued but apart from that she was just shaken up. However the same could not be said for Jason. He was in a coma, had a broken arm and had he stomach stitched back together as he'd had a piece of metal stuck in it.

Joe had broken his right leg but apart from a few cuts and bruises he was fine. Mercedes had popped her knee cap out of place and she'd also had to get her leg stitched. Ziggy's leg was still in a bad way and Tegan was fine, just a few minor facial injuries.

It was probably one of the worst nights ever for the Roscoes and the McQueens, but they'd get through it. They always did.

 **Sorry this is a bit late, it took me forever to write. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Please review and if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by May- **boys have a little sister.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you to JasonFTW and DarthLeathertush for reviewing, it means a lot :)**

Prompted by May- **the boys have a little sister.**

 **I've set this just after the Roscoes move to Hollyoaks so the ages are:**

 **Joe- 25, Freddie- 23, Ziggy- 20, Robbie and Jason- 17 and Chloe- 14**

 **Chapter 18- a girl in a boys world:**

"Chloe, Robbie, Jason, you've got 10 minutes before you have to leave!", Sandy shouted up the stairs at her three youngest. It was their first day at Hollyoaks high, well it was Jason and Chloe's first day, Robbie had been going there for a few months already.

Chloe was in her room getting herself ready, it's not that she didn't want go to school, it was that from what she'd heard it wasn't very good. You see Chloe had a bit of all her brothers in her. She had a quite a bad temper like Joe, she could be quite secretive like Freddie, she had some charm like Ziggy but she didn't use it on boys, she could be quite cheeky and a bit of a troublemaker like Robbie but then at the same time she was quite sensible like Jason; she had her head screwed on, she knew right from wrong and would never get involved in anything Robbie did.

Her brothers looked out for her, like they did for everyone, but they seemed to look out for Jason more. Chloe knew why, it was because of his diabetes. When Jason was younger he'd sometimes forget to take his insulin and then he'd get ill, this then led to overprotective brothers. To be honest Chloe didn't really mind, she didn't complain.

She was close to all of her brothers in different ways. She was close to Robbie and Jason as they were only 3 years older than her so she could have a laugh with them. She was close to Ziggy as he was always chilled, she could talk to him about anything but then normally get some ridiculous response.

She was close to Freddie as he was always there for her, despite whatever dodgy deal he was caught up in. Then finally Joe, she was close to him because she looked up to Joe more as a dad than a brother. She never really knew her dad, so Joe had took on that fatherly figure.

Because of her background she'd learnt to stick up for herself, she would never deliberately start a fight but she'd nearly always end one. If someone said something about her or her family then she'd confront them, apart from that she was generally a good girl.

She heard her mum shout up the stairs that they were going to be late. Sighing, Chloe grabbed her back off bed and left her room. As she walked down the stairs, she tied up her long brown hair. She was wearing black converse, black skinny jeans, a white shirt, blue blazer and her tie.

"I'm ready", Chloe said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Ooh look at you, little rebel with your tie", Freddie said mockingly and Chloe scoffed. "Shut up", she said as Freddie walked up the stairs.

Upstairs she could hear Robbie and Jason arguing, it was a common but uncommon thing. They would bicker with each other, but rarely have a full blown argument. "Jase, yes you have taken it", Robbie said as he and Jason thundered down the stairs. "No I didn't Robbie, how many times do I have to tell you that", Jason said sounding annoyed.

"What are you two arguing about now?", Chloe asked as the twins reached the bottom of the stairs. "He's nicked my coursework and now I can't find it", Robbie said pointing at Jason. Jason sighed. "For the 100th time, I did not take your coursework!", Jason shouted.

"What's going on in here?", Sandy asked coming through from the kitchen. She'd heard them shouting and wanted to know what it was about. "He's nicked my coursework!", Robbie yelled looking at Jason. "Is this true Jason?", Sandy asked folding her arms. She knew how hard Robbie had worked but then at the same time, she knew Jason wouldn't steal it.

"Have you checked your room?", Sandy asked. "Obviously", Robbie said, rolling his eyes. "Er, don't you be cheeky like that with me Robert Roscoe!", Sandy shouted and Chloe smiled. "And don't you go smiling at him either young lady", she said to Chloe.

"Have you checked your locker at school?", Sandy asked. Robbie shook his head, "no I'm going to look when I get into school", he said. "Right well speaking of school you three better be off, we don't want Jason or Chloe being late on their first day", Sandy said kissing Jason and Chloe goodbye. "Jason and Chloe's first day", he mimicked which caused him to get a slap on the head by Sandy.

"Behave", she said as the three walked out he door. "Cause we will", Robbie said before shutting the door. As soon as the three were outside two of them went separate ways. Robbie and Jason both parted at the top of the drive, so Chloe had no choice but to go with Robbie as he knew his way round the school.

"Why do you and Jase always argue?", Chloe asked as her and Robbie made their way to school. "We don't", Robbie said. "Just sometimes we fall out, fall out over stupid things that the next day won't even matter", he said. "So all of this business about your coursework will be forgotten about tomorrow?", Chloe asked. "Maybe, maybe not, I don't know look we need to get to school", Robbie said hurrying his little sister along.

As Chloe and Robbie reached the school gates they were also met by Jason who scowled at Robbie as he walked past. Jason then looked at Chloe and she smiled at him just to show that she was there, but she didn't know if it had worked.

The first two lesson of the day had gone well for Chloe. She'd met some new friends, got to know her form teacher and she'd decided that she liked the school. However more could be said for Jason and Robbie.

The twins had unfortunately ended up in the same form class and they were in each others classes for most subjects. As they were twins the teachers thought that they got on, which meant that they had to sit next to each other for first and second lesson. That would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that they hated each other and in second lesson things got heated.

"So where did you put my coursework then?", Robbie asked Jason in English. He still hadn't had an answer from Jason and Robbie was starting to lose his patience. "Jase, just tell me where the hell it is!", Robbie hissed this time earning him and Jason a disapproving look from the teacher. "I've told you, I don't know where your stupid coursework is!", Jason whispered back this time attracting some attention.

"Robbie, Jason is there something going on over there?", she asked. "No miss, we're fine", Robbie said as Jason just looked down at table. "Right well if you're fine please be quiet", she said before getting back to teaching.

Break time arrived and things still weren't good between Robbie and Jason. Chloe was trying to find her brothers as she'd promised her mum that she would go and see them, if she could find them.

As she walked near the entrance she heard a lot of shouting and people chanting fight. She went out to see who was fighting and was shocked when she saw that it was Robbie and Jason punching each other. She ran over and pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to her brothers.

As she got there she ran straight over to Robbie. "Robbie get off him!", she shouted while grabbing his arm trying to bring him back, except it didn't work. She tried to get in between them but just narrowly avoided getting punched in the face. She went back to Robbie and tried to pull him away, all while he was shouting at her to get off him.

By now Robbie had had enough. He was fighting his twin brother in the playground of all places and now his little sister was getting involved. "Chloe get off me!", he shouted getting even more frustrated with Chloe. "Chloe just get off me!", he screamed and spun round, sending his fist flying into Chloe's face.

Chloe stumbled backwards and fell over onto the floor, clutching her face. Robbie just stared in horror at what he had just done, he'd just punched his little sister in the face. Jason couldn't believe what had just happened and within seconds was kneeling down on the floor by Chloe.

By now, pretty much the whole school had gathered and were all shouting, talking, gasping and just staring in shock at what Robbie had just done. "You alright?", Jason asked Chloe who still had her hand over her cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine, but just don't think you are", she said. Jason looked at her confused by what she meant.

"Your nose is bleeding", she told him and when Jason put his hand to his nose he realised it was. "What is going on?", Patrick shouted as he walked into the playground. Within seconds the crowd of people had disappeared to reveal Robbie, Jason and Chloe. Jason and Chloe were sitting on the ground, hands on their faces. While Robbie was standing up hands on his head, looking down at his brother and sister.

"Roscoes, all three of you, my office now!", Patrick demanded as he walked over to the three of them. "You two get yourselves over to the nurses office, Robert with me", he said. Chloe and Jason stood up and made their way towards the school entrance where Mr. McQueen was waiting for them. Robbie then followed Patrick back into school and to his office.

20 minutes later Patrick had all 3 Roscoes in his office. "This was your fault", Robbie hissed at Jason. "No it wasn't", Jason hissed back. "You two, enough!", Patrick shouted. "Your mother is on her way, so you better have an explanation", he said.

Sandy had got the phone call at work, so instantly gathered her things and went to get Joe from the garage deciding that as it was the three of them she'd need backup. "Joe, i need you to come to the school with me", Sandy said as she walked into the garage. "Why what's happened?", he asked. Joe was working on a car with Freddie and he needed to get it finished.

"Robbie, Jason and Chloe have all been involved in a fight", Sandy said not sounding too pleased. "What, Robbie, Jason and Chloe have been in a fight", Freddie said, slightly impressed that all three of them had managed to get into a fight on their first day. "Alright mum, let's go", Joe said picking you his jacket.

"What the hell have you done", Sandy asked Robbie as she and Joe walked into Patrick's office to find Jason with a nose bleed and Chloe with an ice pack to her face. "Oh baby, you alright?", Sandy asked Chloe. Chloe nodded, she just couldn't believe that Robbie punched her. "Yeah, I'm fine mum", she said.

"You alright Jase?", Joe asked as he saw Jason's nose. "Yeah, I'm fine, I've had worse", he said chuckling and Joe smiled. "How about you then?", he asked Robbie who was still clearly wound up. "Fine", Robbie said not looking at anyone.

"Right then, would anyone care to explain what happened?", Patrick asked sitting at his desk. Robbie and Jason were both silent, but Chloe had had enough. "They were fighting over coursework, sir", Chloe said and Patrick nodded. "You were fighting over that flaming coursework!", Sandy shouted.

"Right well, I think you should all go home, sort out whatever has happened and then come back tomorrow for a fresh start", Patrick said. "Yes I agree", Sandy said. "Right come on then you lot", Joe said as Robbie, Jason and Chloe stood up.

Back home Robbie and Jason sat downstairs getting a grilling from Sandy. "I don't understand why you would be so stupid", Sandy said. "On your first day as well Jason", she said looking at Jason. "Well it wasn't my fault, he started it", Jason said pointing at Robbie. "No it wasn't, it was his fault", Robbie said and Sandy sighed.

"It was actually your fault Robbie", Sandy said and Robbie frowned. "Your coursework was found in your history classroom", Sandy said and Robbie hung his head. "I think you need to go and apologise to Chloe, she's upstairs in her room", Sandy said as Robbie sighed and made his way up the stairs.

"What", Chloe said as Robbie knocked on the door. Robbie walked in and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry", Robbie said. "Hold on, is this you apologising?", Chloe asked and Robbie smiled. "Yeah it is, turns out my coursework was still in school", Robbie said sounding embarrassed.

"You're such an idiot", Chloe said. "I know", Robbie said smiling. "We friends?", Robbie asked. "Yeah", Chloe said leaning in as Robbie hugged her.

 **Thank you for reading, please review and if you have any suggestions please, feel free to leave them :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by FR-brokenxhearts-LB: **Joe and Freddie make up.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Wow thank you so much to JasonFTW, DarthLeathertush, xXx, guest, guest and May for leaving reviews, they mean so much. I also love the new suggestions and this now means that I have 40 chapters planned!**

Prompted by FB-brokenxhearts-LB: **Joe and Freddie make up.**

 **Chapter 19- guess we're just the same as what we used to be:**

"Freddie have you got JJ'S bottle ready?", Lindsey asked as she rushed into the living room. "What, no", Freddie said, all his attention on the tv. Him and Jason were watching a very important boxing match. "Ah Linds can't you do it?", Freddie asked his eyes still glued to the screen. Lindsey sighed and left the room leaving the room, leaving Jason and Freddie to watch the boxing.

The boxing had finished, and Jason needed to go to work. Freddie walked into the kitchen and found Lindsey sitting there with JJ in her arms. She looked at Freddie with a disapproving look on her face. "What?", Freddie asked going over to the fridge to get a beer.

Lindsey sighed, "why do you have to do this?" Freddie opened his can and took a sip. "Do what?", he asked. "This!", Lindsey said. "What!", Freddie exclaimed. "You watching the boxing instead of being with me and JJ!", Lindsey shouted. JJ was crying now and Lindsey was getting more stressed. "Ah now look what you've done!", Lindsey shouted at Freddie who slammed his can down the table.

"I'm going out!", he shouted walking into the hallway, grabbing his jacket, before walking out of the door leaving Lindsey and JJ in the kitchen.

Freddie stormed down the street, angry at Lindsey. He just didn't understand why she was so angry and practically bit his head off. He walked down into the village knowing there was only place he would go when he felt like this: the pub.

Freddie walked in and ordered a drink straight away. "What can I get ya?", Mac asked being his normal cheery self. "A pint, please Mac", Freddie said getting out his money to pay. "There you go", Mac said handing over the drink. Freddie nodded his thanks and went over to a table to sit by himself.

Freddie sat down and took a sip of his drink. He thought, he thought about Lindsey. He did love Lindsey, ofcourse he did, just sometimes their relationship got rocky. They just seemed to argue or fall out but then 24 hours later they'd be fine with each other.

Joe went into the pub, planning on having a quiet drink to himself. Although when he saw Freddie sitting across the room, Joe changed his plans and decide to speak to his brother. He got his drink and went to go and sit with Freddie.

"What do you want?", Freddie asked not sounding to pleased. "It's not against the law to sit and have a drink with my brother is it?", Joe asked sounding amused. "Guess not", Freddie said taking another sip. "You not with Lindsey then?", Joe asked. "Don't ask", Freddie said.

"Ooh Lindsey causing you trouble?", Joe asked. "Sort of", Freddie replied taking another sip. "What do you mean?", Joe asked intrigued by the situation. "Me and Jase we were watching the boxing then Lindsey came in and started shouting at me, all because I didn't make JJ's bottle", Freddie said and Joe smiled.

"Yeah, she can be that like." Joe took a another swig from his drink. "I remember one time, I forgot to put the clothes in the washing machine, she went off on one with me", Joe said chuckling and Freddie laughed. "I remember the time when Robbie and Jason would've been about 5, and they climbed a tree", Freddie said smiling to himself.

Joe started to laugh at the memory before Freddie had even finished. "Then when Robbie got down, Jason got stuck and we had to go and get him down", Joe said finishing off Freddie's sentence as they were both laughing. "Mind you though, Ziggy's had his moments", Freddie said and Joe nodded taking a sip from his drink.

"You can say that again", Joe said. "Do remember, it was Ziggy's first year at secondary and he tried to impress that girl in your year?", Joe asked and Freddie nodded. "She was in my class, and his technique failed miserably", Freddie said starting to laugh. Ziggy had really fancied this girl in Freddie's class, so one lunchtime he bought her some flowers and made his way over to her. What Ziggy didn't know was that right behind him a boy was about to trip him up. So when this boy did trip him up, Ziggy went flying to the ground, landed right at her feet and the flowers were ruined. Ziggy had never spoken about the incident since.

"And then, you do remember the year before when Ziggy brought his mate round for tea?", Joe asked. "Yeah", Freddie replied smiling at the memory. Ziggy had invited his friend round for tea, and all he tried to do was show off to him. "He tried to show off but Jason and Robbie were running round like maniacs and I think the poor kid went home with food poisoning as a result of mum's cooking."

Freddie started to laugh, he'd forgotten how funny that actually was. Him and Joe had been chasing the twins round the house to deliberately get them hyper, and it had worked.

Joe and Freddie had never really had a proper conversation in years. If they were having a conversation it would taking about how they were going to make a bad situation good, or just having an argument.

If he was going to be honest, even though he wouldn't admit it, Freddie kinda liked him and Joe having a conversation. It was nice, he felt relaxed. Freddie had missed not being close with Joe, he didn't show it and he knew he never could, but a tiny part of him almost felt guilty for taking Lindsey away from Joe. However like Freddie said, he couldn't show it.

Like Freddie, Joe was enjoying their conversation too. He liked the fact that he and Freddie weren't arguing, debating, competing, fighting or just generally being idiots. No they were having a proper conversation. Joe liked the fact that they were discussing the past, even though it was rough, there were still good bits and Joe loved to remember them.

The two brothers carried on talking, laughing and drinking for quite a while. They talked about Robbie and Jason's first day at secondary school, when Freddie got detention and Robbie had copied exactly what he'd done a week later, when their dad died and they spoke about all the memories they'd had with him and they spoke about the family holidays they went on laughing at how many times they either got lost or someone said they needed the toilet.

"Look mate, about Lindsey", Joe said. "What about her?", Freddie asked finishing his third pint. "I think you go back home and talk to her", Joe said finishing his third pint as well. "I would if it wasn't too late", Freddie said and Joe frowned. "It's 11pm", Freddie said. "I guess we better be off then", Joe said and Freddie nodded making his way out of the pub with Joe.

"We should do that again some time", Joe said as they got outside the pub. "Yeah, we should. I'll text you", Freddie said before smiling at Joe and walking home.

Freddie unlocked the door and walked into a dark and quiet house. Jason was at work, Ziggy was probably out with some girl, so that meant that Robbie, Lindsey and JJ were in the house. He put his keys down on the side and kicked his shoes off, before putting his jacket on the banister at the bottom of the stairs and making his way upstairs to bed.

Freddie silently opened his bedroom door to find Lindsey asleep in bed and JJ asleep in his cot. Freddie took off his t-shirt and jeans before climbing into bed next to Lindsey. "I love you", he whispered.

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviews are appreciated and any suggestions you have please feel free to leave one as I use all of them :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **there's a reason why the Roscoes are always over protective of Jason. Not only is it because he is the youngest and diabetic but he also battled leukaemia at 5 years old. So when Jason starts getting symptoms again, the Roscoes begin to reflect on Jason's battle at 5yrs old and will Jason end up relapsing and having to battle cancer all over a again.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you to JasonFTW and DarthLeathertush for reviewing, I always love reading them :) Also thank you to guest for leaving a suggestion, I love it and it is going to be chapter 41 :)**

 **Prompted by guest-** **there's a reason why the Roscoes are always over protective of Jason. Not only is it because he is the youngest and diabetic but he also battled leukaemia at 5 years old. So when Jason starts getting symptoms again, the Roscoes begin to reflect on Jason's battle at 5yrs old and will Jason end up relapsing and having to battle cancer all over a again.**

 **chapter 20-can lightning strike twice?:**

 _ **23rd September 2001**_

 _"Right come on then you two, up you get", Sandy said walking into the twins room. She opened the curtains and then looked over to a sleepy Robbie who dragged himself out of bed, his power rangers pyjamas all creased. She then looked over to Jason and her smile faded. Jason looked like he was ill, again._

 _He was pale and hadn't even bothered to sit up in bed, instead he just buried himself in the covers. "You alright Jason?", Sandy asked the small boy. Jason nodded but didn't say anything. "Come on Jason, I'll race you downstairs!", Robbie said as he bounded back into their room and climbed on top of Jason._

 _"Robbie just be careful", Sandy said still worried about her youngest. Despite being only five, Jason seemed to be ill a lot of the time. Not major illnesses but infections that usually passed within a couple of days. "Alright Robbie, I'm getting up." A sleepy Jason rose from the covers and Sandy smiled at her son. "I'll race you", Robbie said leaping off the bed and darting the stairs. Sandy watched as Jason heaved himself out of bed, straightened out his top, rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs._

 _This left Sandy in the room on her own. She was worried about Jason, he was always tired, looked pale and always seemed to be ill. She was contemplating taking him down to the doctors, just to check that everything was alright because Sandy had a feeling, a feeling she chose to ignore._

 _"No Joe give it to me!", a 9 year old Freddie shouted as he chased his 12 year old brother up the stairs. "What are you two arguing about?", Sandy asked walking out of the twins room. "He's nicked my colouring pens", Freddie whined and Joe put the pens behind his back. "No I haven't." Sandy smiled knowing that Joe had them. "What's behind your back, Joe?"_

 _"Nothing", Joe replied. "Are you sure?" Sandy asked knowing that Joe was lying. "Yeah he does, they're behind his back !" Freddie exclaimed. "Hand then over" Sandy instructed. Joe sighed and reluctantly handed over the pens to Freddie. "Thank you", Sandy said before walking downstairs._

 _Robbie and Jason sat happily watching postman pat in the living room, that was until a 7 year old Ziggy came in." Why are you two watching this, this isn't 7 year old tv", he moaned. "Yeah well it's 5 year old tv" , Robbie replied not taking his eyes off the screen. Ziggy just groaned and flopped down on the sofa._

 _Jason was knackered. He felt ill, and was tired. All the little boy wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep, but he couldn't be bothered to move from the living room floor. He slowly rested his head down on Robbie's shoulder, as his eyes began to feel heavy. The small boy slowly fell asleep, something his body was craving._

 _"Right okay then, thank you." Sandy had just got off the phone to the doctors after insisting she needed to book an urgent Saturday morning appointment. She'd been able to get one and all she had to do now was get the twins dressed._

 _"No grange hill's on now and I want to watch it!" Joe shouted from in living room as he wrestled with Ziggy for the remote. No one had even noticed that Jason was asleep and getting paler by the second." Watch it Ziggy, you've just kicked Jason!" Freddie shouted. Ziggy stopped fighting and turned round to find Jason asleep on Robbie._

 _"You alright Jase?" Ziggy asked. Robbie looked at Jason and realised he was asleep. "Jason, wake up", Robbie said shaking his brother but Jason didn't wake up. All 4 Roscoe boys had stopped what they were doing now and were looking at Jason. "What's going on in here?" Sandy asked after hearing the noise from the kitchen. No one spoke until Sandy spotted Jason on the floor._

 _"Jason." Sandy went over and kneeled by her son. "He's asleep", Robbie said poking Jason's head. "Yeah I can see that Robbie and don't poke his head" , Sandy brushing Jason's blonde hair out his face." Right I need you lot all ready in 45 minutes", she said picking up the small who was gradually waking up. "Why?" Joe asked._

 _"I just do, so go on make sure you're ready and Joe, you can help me with Robbie", Sandy said as she walked out the room carrying Jason with Robbie right behind her. Joe groaned but followed his mum and younger brothers upstairs._

 _45 minutes later and surprisingly the Roscoes were ready." Right come on then you lot, in you get", Sandy said as the boys all got into the car and Sandy did up Jason and Robbie's seat belts._

 _Sandy had managed to get all her son's into the doctors surgery and she'd even managed to get all five of them, into the doctors office." Right then Mrs Roscoe, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked. "Right well, Jason recently seems to be ill a lot, he's always tired and pale, and he seems to be short of breath", Sandy explained._

 _Upon hearing this the doctor became concerned. He wasn't an expert but from what Sandy said, it sounded like Jason had acute lymphoblastic leukaemia." Mrs Roscoe I'm going to get an immediate referral for Jason to the hospital", the doctor said while typing into his computer. "The hospital, why?" Sandy asked alarm bells ringing in her head._

 _"Mrs Roscoe, I don't want to worry you but from you're saying it sounds like Jason may have acute lymphoblastic leukaemia. It's a cancer in the white blood cells, it is aggressive and progresses rapidly which is why Jason needs immediate attention." Sandy just stared ahead, tears in her eyes. Her baby couldn't have leukaemia, he just couldn't. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she had to stay strong, not just for Jason but for the whole family._

 _"Okay then, what do you want us to do?" Sandy asked as she kissed Jason, who was sitting on her knee. "Here's the referral letter", he said handing the letter to Sandy. "If you make your way to hospital now, go to the children's ward and hand that in at reception they will sort you out." Sandy smiled and nodded, before gathering all of the boys leaving the room._

 _"Mum the turn off for home was back there", Freddie said confused to why Sandy had driven past the entrance for their street. "We're not going home, Freddie" Sandy said, Jason still on her mind. "Where are we going then?" Joe asked annoyed that instead of going out with his mates he was being dragged out by his mum. "The hospital", Sandy said regrettably._

 _When Sandy said this 4 of the boys snapped to attention, Jason was asleep in his seat. "Why?" Ziggy asked. Sandy just sighed and didn't answer Ziggy's question, truth be told she couldn't answer Ziggy's question._

 _After what seemed like a lifetime of driving (it was really only 15 minutes) Sandy arrived at the hospital. She bundled everyone out, all of them apart Jason bombarding her with questions. She picked up Jason then walked into the hospital with her sons. She rushed her way to children's ward, she going so fast that Joe had to grab Robbie's hand so they didn't lose him. Finally they made it to the children's ward._

 _The next few hours were a blur to Sandy. They'd handed the letter in at reception, been seen almost immediately by a consultant, Jason had had a bone marrow biopsy, the consultant had spoke to her alone, told her that her son had acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, he explained all the risks, told her the treatment, she told the rest of the boys, they all seemed concerned and now here she was sitting by Jason's bed, in a hospital knowing that his small live was about to change._

 _The next 11 months were tough for all the Roscoes, not just Jason. He'd gone through induction where he had to have many blood transfusions and he was vulnerable to infection. He'd been thought chemotherapy, which killed the leukaemia cells in his bone marrow. Most of it was done by medication however he'd had to have a central line in his chest, something Jason hated. Because of the chemo Jason was always tired, he threw up often and had even lost his hair. He'd then been through consolidation, which killed all the cancerous cells and now he was going through maintenance to help him recover and get well again._

 _As Jason was going through this, the Roscoes realised just how much Jason meant to them. The brothers realised just how much they loved Jason, and they promised to look out for him for the rest of his life._

 **23rd September 2015**

Jason woke up, like he did everyday. He went downstairs and ate his breakfast, like he did everyday. He said morning to his family, like he did everyday. He went to go and see his girlfriend, like he did everyday. Like for most 19 year olds, everyday was just a day but for Jason today was special. Maybe not special in a good way but it marked something, it marked 14 years since he first started his battle with leukaemia.

Jason remembered how scared he was, and how scared his family were. He never wanted to go through that again, but for Jason things weren't looking good. He got himself dressed and headed downstairs just like he would do any other day, except today he felt different. He felt tired and a bit ill but he just shrugged it off as a cold.

"Morning", he said to Joe as he walked into the kitchen. "Alright Jase?" Freddie asked as he walked into the kitchen noticing his brother looked tired. Before Jason even had the chance to answer, his nose started bleeding. "Whoa Jase!" Freddie shouted grabbing a tea towel and holding it to Jason's nose. "Is it heavy?" Joe asked bringing over some tissues. "No, not that heavy", Freddie said still holding the tea towel.

"Freddie just leave it", Jason said trying to jerk his head away. "Jase stop it", Freddie putting his hand round Jason's head to stop him. "Right there we go, I think that's about done", Freddie said. Jason pulled his head away and walked out of the kitchen. "What about your breakfast?" Freddie asked. "I'm not hungry!" Jason shouted before walking out the door.

"What's his problem?" Joe said, slightly bemused by the whole situation. However under that, he was worried. Nowadays Jason always seemed to be tired, a bit out of breath and he looked pale; now he'd just had a nose bleed. Joe knew something was wrong, his big brother instinct told him. What worried him though, was the fact that what Jason was going through now seemed very similar to what he went through 14 years ago.

"I don't know", Freddie replied, he too was worried about Jason. He was only 9 when Jason was diagnosed but he was old enough to understand that leukaemia was serious. He hated watching his little brother suffer, it broke his heart and now Freddie had a feeling that he was going to have to watch his little brother suffer all over again. However now, they didn't have their mum to get them through it.

"I'm gonna get him a doctors appointment, fast", Joe said and Freddie nodded agreeing with what Joe said. "I'm gonna go ring Ziggy and Robbie, tell them that Jason's out and about", he said before leaving the kitchen to let Joe phone the doctors.

Robbie was on his way to price slice and then to see Holly when his phone rang saying he had a phone call from Freddie. He contemplated not answering it, but then he decided to and he was glad he did. Robbie was shocked when Freddie said they think Jason had leukaemia again, it scared him. At 5 years old his twin brother was fighting for his life and all Robbie could do was watch.

Even though he was only 5, he Robbie knew that what was happening with Jason was serious and he hated it. It felt like he was missing his right arm. At school, all his friends used to ask him where Jason was, Robbie just told them that he away. It was the only thing that worked. Now the fact that Jason could face that battle all over again made Robbie feel sick, he'd promised Freddie to look for Jason and that's what he was going to do.

Holly watched Jason from her window as he walked up to the front door of the block of flats. She smiled knowing that today was their special day. However when Holly saw Robbie her smile turned to a frown. "Jase, wait up!" Robbie shouted as he spotted Jason near price slice. "What?" Jason asked clearly not sounding impressed.

"Joe needs our help with something back home", he said hoping that his lie was convincing. Jason groaned knowing he was supposed to be with Holly. "How long's it gonna take?" He asked. "Not long", Robbie replied casually. "Come on then", Jason said off Robbie right behind him.

Holly was puzzled, she'd just watched Robbie talk Jason away from he flat. The only thing that crossed Holly's mind was the fact that Robbie could have told Jason about the affair. She panicked and rang Robbie hoping he'd answer but he didn't, Holly didn't dare ring Jason. She'd just have to find of later whether Robbie had ruined it all.

"Freddie, were back!" Robbie shouted through the house as he and Jason arrived home. He'd noticed that Jason was pale and had been breathless, and this was something that scared him. The pair walked into the living room to find Joe and Freddie in there talking.

"Right you come on", Joe said to Jason. "What?" Jason asked confused by the whole situation. Robbie had told him that Joe needed his help, not that he was going anywhere. "Wait, what?" He asked really confused. Joe stopped and turned round to look at his brother; as he did he couldn't help the look of hurt that crossed his face when he saw how ill Jason was. "The doctors", Joe replied, "we need to get going."

Jason couldn't believe what he hearing, first of all Robbie had lied to him and now he had to go to the doctors when there was nothing wrong. "But I don't get it, there's nothing wrong with me." As Jason said this he started to get breathless and go quite pale. "Jase, sit down", Freddie sitting Jason down. He kneeled down and looked Jason in the eyes.

"Look I'm not gonna lie to ya Jase, but we think that you've got leukaemia again." Jason couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening, he wasn't relapsing he just had a cold. "No", Jason replied tears spilling down over his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "That's why we're gonna go to the doctors and get this sorted, yeah", Freddie said and Jason nodded. He wiped his tears away, he wasn't going to beaten, he'd beaten leukaemia once and if he did have it, then be could beat it again.

Jason sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for the results of the biopsy. Just like last time the doctor had referred him immediately to the hospital which for Jason basically meant he had relapsed. Joe, Freddie and Robbie had all came along and Jason knew that Ziggy was on his way. "It'll be alright Jase", Joe said placing his arms round Jason's shoulder. Jason just hoped that he was right.

"So Jason looking at your biopsy results we can confirm that you have got acute lymphoblastic leukaemia again", the consultant said and Jason's world froze. This could not be happening again. He felt Freddie's hand squeeze his thigh and he knew that Joe and Robbie were looking at him with pitiful looks on their faces.

"Now I understand that this isn't the first time you've been diagnosed with leukaemia, therefore we are going to have to be careful with your treatment", the consultant said and Jason nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. "What do you mean?" Joe asked wondering what else they would do for Jason. "I mean a transplant", the consultant said.

"A transplant!" Robbie blurted out. "Yes, now one of you could be the donor or we could put Jason on the donor waiting list", the consultant said. "Yeah, course we would", Robbie said confidently knowing that all of the brothers would be up for it.

"Right well Jason, you know how this works. We're going to start induction then chemo, now if the chemo doesn't work and i have a feeling it won't work, then we will start the process for the transplant", the consultant explained and Jason nodded. "But for now, we're going to start the induction process."

Jason couldn't believe what was happening, he wanted his mum more than anything. To tell him that everything was going to be okay and that she was right beside him, but she wasn't and Jason just had the support of his brothers. He knew they'd help him no matter what.

Later on that day Jason was in hospital. Joe, Freddie and Ziggy were with him while Robbie went to go and get Jason's things from home. Ziggy couldn't believe this was happening again. He was only seven at the time and he didn't really know what was going on. He knew Jason was ill but it wasn't until he got older that he realised just how ill Jason had been. Ziggy felt sorry for Jason, he felt sorry that Jason had to go through this all again.

Robbie was walking through the village when he heard someone shout his name. He turned round to find out that it was Holly, he walked over to her expecting to have a nice conversation except what he got was something else. "Alright Holly?" He asked. "What have you told Jason?" She asked clearly annoyed. "What?" Robbie asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"You've told Jason haven't you, that's why he walked away!" Holly shouted and Robbie had to search his brain to try and work out what she was talking about. Then it clicked, that morning. "Oh what this morning, that wasn't about us", Robbie said and Holly frowned. "What was it about then?" She asked determined to find out.

"Look Holly, it's got nothing to do with you and it's pretty private to Jason." Holly scoffed, "yeah but i'm his girlfriend I think I have a right to know." Robbie sighed, "I don't think you do. Look it's Jason's business so if he wants to tell you then he will." With that Robbie walked off not wanting argue any more with Holly.

Over the next few months Jason went through induction and chemo, however it was clear the chemo wasn't working. He'd lost his hair, always felt ill, Holly had been to see him a bit but Jason knew it was hard for her, his brothers were constantly there not that Jason was complaining but something this time felt different, and Jason knew it was because he knew he was having a transplant.

The consultant had already spoke to them and they'd decided that Robbie was going to be the donor despite Joe and Freddie both objecting. So now Robbie was going to be under general anaesthetic, getting a litre of bone marrow from his hip for Jason. Jason couldn't believe what Robbie was doing for him, to Jason it literally made him the best twin brother he could have ever wished for.

Robbie was lying in the bed next to Jason getting ready to go through to theatre. He wouldn't show it but Robbie was nervous, he was nervous and scared but not just for himself; for Jason too. His twin brother had been through so much and Robbie just hoped that this would be the last thing.

"Jase?" Robbie asked. "Yeah", Jason replied weakly. "I love you." Jason smiled, "I love you too Robbie." Joe, Freddie and Ziggy walked in ready to wish Robbie good luck. "Alright then Rob this is it", Joe said as doctors came in the take him away. As Freddie, Joe and Ziggy wished him good luck Jason just watched. "Robbie, wait!" He shouted. The doctors stopped the trolley so Robbie could look at Jason. "What?" Robbie asked. "Good luck", Jason said. Robbie smiled, "like I'm gonna need it."

Three days later, Jason and Robbie were both recovering from a successful transplant. It had gone well, no issues so the Roscoes were happy with. All of them knew that Jason was going to take a while to recover and they didn't know how Jason would be. However one thing that they did know was that Jason would never be alone, he'd always have his brothers.

 **Wow! This took me forever to write, it has over 3,600 words! Anyways thank you for reading, please review and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by Sophie- **New year, when Rick is bullying Jason only this time he gets violent and Robbie walks in on them.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you to JasonFTW, xXx, guest and guest for reviewing and leaving suggestions, I love reading them and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :)**

 **Prompted by Sophie-** **New year, when Rick is bullying Jason only this time he gets violent and Robbie walks in on them.**

 **Chapter 21- he can't help it!:**

As soon as Jason got home he snuck away from the crowd and went upstairs to his room. He'd got food he needed to hide and he didn't want anyone to find out, least of all his dad. He made it to his room, pushed the door open, put on some music and opened the draw. He had loads of bags of uneaten food in it, all just lying there waiting to be thrown out.

Rick was making his way up the stairs. He wanted tell Jason how proud he was of him, for him being able to sit and eat a family meal in the dog. Rick made it to the top of the stairs, about to walk into Jason's room expecting to find him on his phone, but what Rick did see he wasn't expecting.

Jason carefully took the wrapped up food out of his jacket and was about to place it in the draw when all of a sudden he heard his dad's voice outside room about to come in. He froze, he didn't have time to hide it when his dad came in. Jason stopped and stared at dad who looked horrified. "Downstairs", he said. "Now!"

Rick left the room sharply. Jason was terrified, his dad had just seen the last thing he was hiding. He knew he couldn't take his time walking down the stairs, it would just make his dad angrier. Jason started to walk downstairs; he felt sick, he had a lump in his throat, he was shaking and for some reason he felt nervous, really nervous.

Jason walked into the kitchen to find his dad standing there with his arms crossed. "Sit down." Jason reluctantly sat down at the work top, trying not to look his dad in the eyes. He heard his dad move behind him and get something, then Rick put a plate of food down in front of him and Jason realised what it was.

"Eat", Rick said forcefully. "You're not leaving this room until you eat that, all of it." Jason rolled his eyes, his dad was stupid if he thought Jason was going to eat that. "No", Jason said, "I'm not going to eat that."

Rick sighed and became more agitated inside. Why couldn't his son just be normal, not have to be weird and have problems like a girl. Rick just couldn't understand why Jason didn't want to eat, it wasn't difficult. Jason had to listen to him, he had no choice, Jason had pushed him to do what he was about to do. Rick just hoped he'd get the message loud and clear.

"No Jason, you will eat it even that means I feed you." Jason just sat there, not budging. His dad could shove off if he thought he would be able to feed Jason. How old did he think Jason was, 5. He went to stand up but Ricks hand planted firmly on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. Jason sighed, "I'm not eating it!" As he shouted this he threw his hand over the table knocking the plate of food on to the floor.

Rick had had enough, Jason was pushing all of his buttons, testing his limits and Rick was not having it. "Why can't you just eat, be normal!" He said, now moving in front of Jason to look him in the eyes. Jason looked upset, angry and embarrassed but Rick didn't care.

"I don't know", Jason replied with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he couldn't just eat, why he felt the way he did and now his own dad had just clarified his thoughts that he wasn't normal. "Well think Jason, think!" Rick shouted demanding to know why his son wouldn't eat.

"I can't dad, I can't. Just look at me!" Jason screamed, tears streaming down his face. Why couldn't his dad just understand? "Look at what, my pathetic excuse for a son", Rick spat. "Dad don't, please", Jason pleaded knowing where his dad's rant was going.

"Don't what Jason, don't what! Oh please dad I don't want to be fat, you're pathetic!" As his dad said this Jason became more and more upset, how were these words coming out of his dad's mouth? It just didn't make sense. Well it did to Jason because his dad was right, he was fat and pathetic, so Jason knew he had to do something about it.

"Do you want me to feed you like a baby? Rick said mockingly, taking a fork from the counter and reaching down to take a potato from the floor. "Come on, let's do aeroplane." Rick brought the fork up to Jason's mouth, wanting him to eat it, trying to force feed him.

Jason jerked his head away from the fork and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Come on Jason, please", his dad said desperately. Jason shook his head and sniffed, his dad was literally shoving the food into his mouth.

Jason kept moving his head away from the fork, Jason was not going to eat that. He'd wokred so hard, why was his dsd trying to ruin everything, but then again he was right: Jason was fat and pathetic. "Please Jason, just eat it!" Rick was getting annoyed now and his body was going tense. "Jason just eat the flaming potato!" Jason got even more upset.

"For God's sake!" Rick screamed as he threw the fork down on the floor, startling Jason. Rick grabbed Jason shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "Why can't you just be normal!" Rick shoutedpunching Jason in the jaw. The impact of punch sent Jason flying to ground and Rick kicked him in the stomach.

Robbie came through the door and heard shouting and crying coming from the kitchen. He put his keys down, walked through into the kitchen and he couldn't be live what he saw. "Oi, dad what the hell are you doing!" Robbie shouted running forward to grab Rick. He threw him out the back door, telling him to go away and never come back.

Robbie then turned around and looked at Jason. He was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, he was crying and he looked broken. "Jase", Robbie said as he knelt down beside his brother. He seen Jason's bruised cheek and was shocked that his dad had done that. "Jason, it's alright", Robbie said embracing his twin brother in a hug.

The pair sat there on the kitchen floor, hugging one another. Jason cried because he was scared and vulnerable while Robbie cried because he was shocked; he was shocked because his dad, the man who was supposed to care for them, had punched and kicked Jason.

Later on that evening Robbie was helping Jason get himself ready for bed. "So what happened when I was gone?" Robbie asked while Jason was sitting on the bed, feeling slightly awkward. "Nothing", Jason replied hoping Robbie would just leave him alone. "I don't believe you", Robbie said sitting down next to his brother on the bed. "Ah come on Jason, you can tell me."

Jason sighed knowing he'd have to tell Robbie. "He tried to shove food down my throat", Jason said, breaking down into tears. "Ah Jason", Robbie said bringing his brother into a hug. "And then when I didn't eat it, he got angry", Jason sniffed and cried even more. "It's alright, we'll get through this."

As Robbie said this he vowed to always protect Jason and if their dad ever came back, he'd make sure that it was the worst decision of his life.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please and review and if you have any suggestions please leave them :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by Sophie- **Robbie does something stupid and ends up in a dangerous situation and needs help from his brothers.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you to Sophie and guest for reviewing, it always means so much :)**

 **Prompted by Sophie-** **Robbie does something stupid and ends up in a dangerous situation and needs help from his brothers.**

 **Chapter 22- that's what brothers are for:**

Trevor Royal was furious. Robbie Roscoe was a dead man. Why did he think it was okay to grass Trevor up to the police, especially as he was being Ben's little suck up. Trevor was going to make Robbie pay, he would make sure of it.

Robbie got himself ready and checked himself out in the mirror; smiling cheekily. It was fresh start for him, he wasn't going to get involved with any of Trevor's dodgy deals, not just for his sake but for his family's sake. Whenever he got involved in a scam, he would always put his family in danger so Robbie knew he had to stop.

Trevor had set his plan in place for Robbie. He was going to bargain with him, Robbie sells some stuff and then his reward is cash, simple. Or so that's what Robbie would think. What was really going to happen was that Trevor was going to give Robbie the wrong drugs, which would make the receiver angry and start to play nasty with Robbie, then things would heat up.

"Morning", Robbie said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning", Jason replied sleepily from where he was sitting. "You at work today?" Robbie asked. "No, finally got a day off", Jason commented. Robbie smirked, he knew his brother wanted a day off, as much as he loved being a police officer. "Maybe we could do something", Robbie suggested.

Jason scoffed, "what do you mean, do something?" Robbie smiled at his brother's confusion. "I mean we could watch a movie or play Xbox all day", Robbie said sounding happy at the idea of Xbox. "Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked trying to work out why his brother was all of a sudden being so nice. "Yes Jason I'm fine, so what do you wanna do then?" Jason thought, to be honest he wanted to do both so that's what he settled on.

"I wanna do both, if we've got the time for it", Jason and Robbie smiled. "Course we have", he replied. "Right I'm gonna go down to price slice get some snacks, you set up the DVD player", Robbie said before grabbing his phone and jacket to leave the house. "Oh and don't go picking any baby films yeah", he said with a cheeky grin on his face and Jason laughed, sarcastically.

Robbie made his way through the village happy that him and Jason were finally going to get to spend some time together. Since they'd moved to Hollyoaks, Robbie had sort moved away from Jason. He'd figured this was because they were very different people, Jason had job on the right side of the law; Robbie had a job on the wrong side of the law.

Trevor watched from the loft balcony, seeing Robbie go into price slice he knew his plan would soon be in action. He made his way down the steps and out into the street. He walked a couple of steps until he came to the alley, and he hid in there. Inside price slice Robbie was getting 4 cans of beer, crisps, sweets and chocolate. He paid the money and left the shop carrying his bag of goodies.

As he walked out Robbie had only made it a few steps when he felt his arm being grabbed from the alley. He dropped his bag on the ground and before he had a chance to react he was pinned up against the wall coming face to face with Trevor. "What do you want?" Robbie spat. "I have a little job for you Roscoe" Trevor said pulling a small package out his jacket and placing it in Robbie's hand.

"Deliver this to this address here", he said handing Robbie a small note with the address on it. "Now." Robbie sighed, "ah Trevor I kinda can't do it now." Trevor raised an eyebrow. "You mean your to busy to help out your good friend Trevor", he said pretending to be sad, mockingly.

Robbie thought to himself, he knew he didn't have a way out of this, he had to do it. It wouldn't take him long and if Jason asked where he'd been he would just say that he met some fit girl and started talking to her. "Okay, okay, I'll do it", Robbie said giving in. Yes okay he'd promised that he wouldn't get involved, but one time wouldn't hurt, would it?

Jason had set up the DVD player, he'd picked the avengers, as he knew both him and Robbie liked it. Jason sat back on the sofa and sighed. He looked at the clock and realised that Robbie had been gone for at least half an hour, maybe more; that seemed way to long just to go to price slice.

Robbie walked down the street to the address that Trevor had given to him. All he had to was deliver the package, get the cash and then leave; simple. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he reached in and pulled it out to reveal Jason was calling him. He denied the call, putting his phone on mute before putting it back in his pocket and carrying with his job.

Jason was starting to get worried, Robbie hadn't answered his calls and had been gone for 45 minutes. "Alright Jase?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room noticing that the DVD player was set up and Jason looked stressed. "Yeah I'm fine, have you seen Robbie?" Jason asked concerned for his twin. "No mate, why?" Jason sighed, "no reason."

"Jason look at me, look at me", Joe said as Jason turned round to face him. "What's going on?" Joe asked and Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Robbie said he was going to price slice to get some snacks, he's been gone for 45 minutes and he's not answering his phone, I'm worried that something's happened to him." Joe thought for a minute, it didn't take 45 minutes to get to price slice so Robbie had probably got himself involved in something.

"How many times have you rang him?" Joe asked as he heard the front door open. "5 times and he's ignored all of them", Jason replied. "What's going on in here?" Freddie asked walking into the living room to find Joe and Jason looking slightly stressed. "We think Robbie's got himself in some bother", Joe said and Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Robbie's always in trouble." Jason sighed, "I know something's up I can feel it."

Robbie knocked on the door to the house, it was run down, looked dirty but he had to keep his hard exterior up. A man opened the door, he was wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and he had blonde hair. "You Trevor's mate?" He asked. Robbie nodded. "Here you are", Robbie said handing over the package. He went to walk away but the man called him back. "Oi, not so fast!" Robbie turned round and looked the man in the eyes. "You've been a very naughty boy", he teased and before Robbie knew it, he was punched in the face knocking him unconscious and the man dragged him inside.

Robbie woke up, he tried to move his hands but then realised they were tied together behind his back. He looked around, he was in a room that was bare, it only had a chair and he was sitting on the floor. The window was half boarded up so only some light was coming through, but it was enough to see what was around him. He could feel his jaw throbbing and his wrists were starting to ache. All of a sudden the door burst open and the man walked in. "Right then, what are we going to do with you?"

Robbie had been missing for an hour and a half; Jason was worried. He sat on the sofa, tense, his arms were resting on his knees and his hands in fists resting by his mouth. His legs were shaking and his breathing was heavy. Joe and Freddie had both noticed this but they didn't really know what to say.

"Jase just calm down yeah", Freddie said. Jason stook up. "Calm down, calm down! How can I calm down when I know that Robbie is out there in trouble, he might be hurt!" Joe and Freddie were shocked at Jason's outburst, they didn't expect him to react like that. "Jason whatever's happened to him, we will find him", Joe reassured looking Jason in the eyes.

"You gave me the wrong gear", the man said. Robbie frowned, Trevor had given it to him so he was the one that had screwed up. "Trevor gave me that, so it's his fault" Robbie spat and the man smirked. "I think you'll find Trevor's been playing you", he said standing up from the chair where he had been sitting. "He wants payback." The man punched Robbie in the face and kicked him in the stomach, causing Robbie to groan from the pain. "Not so tough now are you Roscoe", he said sharply.

Robbie didn't know how long he'd been in the house, but he knew it'd been for a while. His stomach was killing and he knew he'd broken a rib and possibly his nose. It had only just hit Robbie that Trevor had set him up; probably to get back at him for helping the police. Robbie knew his phone had been taken away from him, which just made things worse.

Robbie had been missing for 3 hours and the Roscoes were worried. Ziggy had now arrived and was getting ready to join the hunt for Robbie. Jason rang Robbie one last time and was shocked when he answered.

"Robbie?" Jason asked not quite sure if it was his brother.

"No it's Mickey, Trevor's friend. Your brother's been a very naughty boy."

Jason frowned, "what!" He spat.

Joe, Freddie and Ziggy watched on as Jason spoke on the phone; they could see he was getting wound up. "Put him on loud speaker Jase", Joe instructed and Jason did so.

"What have you done with Robbie?" Joe asked and Mickey laughed.

"And you must be the rest of the brothers, ah how sweet."

"Where's Robbie?" Freddie asked not in the mood to play games.

"Oh I'll tell you where Robbie is, when you get here" Mickey said laughing.

Before he cut off the call he kicked Robbie in the stomach causing his scream to be heard on the other end of the phone. All of the Roscoes winced.

"Right we're going to find Robbie" Freddie said walking out of the door followed by all the Roscoes. They made their way the streets all looking for some sort of house that didn't look 'normal'. After 30 minutes they found a house that looked run down and when they listened carefully enough they could hear someone scream. "He's in there", Jason said.

Joe and Freddie had already kicked the door and barged in, with Jason and Ziggy right behind. "Well well well, if it isn't the Roscoe boys", Mickey said teasing them. "Have you come to save the day?" Joe punched him straight in the face and then he and Freddie took on Mickey. Ziggy and Jason made a run for Robbie, they untied his hands and helped him out. Joe and Freddie finished off Mickey leaving him covered in his own blood.

When the Roscoes got home, Joe went out to get a takeaway, Freddie was at the club probably waiting to grill Trevor as he was responsible for all of this, Ziggy was upstairs no doubt with a girl he'd pulled in off the street and Jason and Robbie sat downstairs in the living room.

"I guess it's a bit late to start our Xbox and movie day", Jason said with a small laugh and Robbie copied. They'd took him to hospital, but Lindsey checked him over. Turned out he had two broken ribs, a broken nose, slight internal bleeding in his stomach that would pass within a few days but Robbie would feel a bit ill and stitches in his head.

"What film did you even pick?" Robbie asked intrigued to know as he never actually found out. "Avengers" Jason said. Robbie nodded at his brother's choice, it was a good film and Robbie had a feeling Jason would pick something marvel based. "We could watch it now if you want" Jason suggested kind of hoping his brother would say yes. "Go on then", Robbie said knowing he'd be stuck on the sofa. The two boys finally settled down to watch the film, after what turned out to be quite an unusual day.

 **Thank you for reading, reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)**

 **And anyone who watched Hollyoaks at Christmas, Ziggy :( but at least he'll still be in these stories.**

 **I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and that you all have a good new year :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by Gillian Kearney Fan- **Lindsey has not been revealed as the GHK. It's her sister Kim, instead, but instead of their sister Kath lying ill in hospital, it's Lindsey because Kim drowned her when they were little. Unable to do anything for herself, Lindsey is just lying there in hospital, Kim thinks she is being kind if she injects Lindsey to put an end to her pain but will anyone catch her and can Lindsey be saved. (Freddie is not the one to catch her)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much to JasonFTW, xXx, FR-brokenxhearts-LB, Sophie, guest and guest for reviewing. I'm so happy that you're all still enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy what's to come :)**

Prompted by Gillian Kearney Fan- **Lindsey has not been revealed as the GHK. It's her sister Kim, instead, but instead of their sister Kath lying ill in hospital, it's Lindsey because Kim drowned her when they were little. Unable to do anything for herself, Lindsey is just lying there in hospital, Kim thinks she is being kind if she injects Lindsey to put an end to her pain but will anyone catch her and can Lindsey be saved. (Freddie is not the one to catch her)**

Chapter 23- how low have you sunk?

Lindsey lay there, not doing anything. She could hear, but she didn't move or talk, but people still visited her. Her sister Kim visited her the most, and then all the Roscoes did too. They'd been a family friend for years and Joe and Lindsey had been together, before the 'accident.'

"How was Lindsey?" Joe asked Kim as she arrived home. "She was fine" Kim replied, sounding irritated. She was sick of the Roscoes, why did they have to meet them all those years ago? Lindsey was her sister, not theirs and it really annoyed her. Joe acted like he was still her boyfriend, Freddie acted like he was the one that got away, Ziggy tried to be all sympathetic but it didn't work; then you had the twins, Robbie and Jason.

They both seemed to be the opposites of each other. Kim had noticed that whenever Robbie came to visit he always seemed awkward and uncomfortable. Whereas Jason was sensitive and knew what to say and do, mind you though, that probably came with being a police officer. None of them knew Lindsey like she did, she _knew_ Lindsey.

"Well thats good, I was thinking about going to see her tomorrow" Joe said and Kim cringed. "Erm tomorrow's not that good" Kim said trying to stop Joe from visiting. "Ah why not?" Freddie asked walking into the room. "Just cos" Kim said before grabbing her things and walking out the house before anyone could stop her. "What was all that about?" Freddie asked. Joe shrugged; he had no idea.

Kim hurried down the street and into the village, she had to get some things for Lindsey. She walked into price slice and started looking at the cakes and biscuits. She picked out some chocolate teacakes, some chocolate fingers, Swiss rolls and fairy cakes all knowing that Lindsey would like them, despite not being able to eat them. After paying at the till and making as little eye contact and conversation with Simone, Kim made her way back to the hospital.

Ziggy was at the garage humming away to himself as he usually did, when his phone beeped. Ziggy frowned; he hadn't been with any girls the night before, so it wasn't some fit bird. He dug his hand in pocket and pulled out his phone, revealing that the text was from Joe.

 _Hey Zig, tomorrow we're gonna surprise Lindsey and go and see her. You in?_ Joe asked and Ziggy smiled, course he was. After texting Joe back Ziggy carried on with his day, excited for tomorrow.

Kim arrived at the hospital and walked straight up to Lindsey's room. She smiled at a few nurses on her way, she had no choice, but then she finally made it to her sister's room. "Hey linds" she said walking into the room and sitting down next to her. "I got us some snacks Linds" Kim said as she pulled out the food from the bag and put it on the bed. She opened the chocolate fingers and ate one, before getting one out for her sister. "You want it Linds?" Kim asked as she put the chocolate to her mouth, but of course Lindsey didn't eat it. Kim frowned, "oh well, more for me."

"Right then so what's this we're doing tomorrow then?" Freddie asked he joined the rest of the family in the living room. "We are gonna go and see Lindsey tomorrow" Joe said. "Yeah we know that, but why are we going. We only seen her a few weeks ago" Robbie said. "Because, Kim said we shouldn't but I think we should, so we're gonna go and surprise her" Joe explained and Roscoes nodded, seeing where their brother was coming from.

"So what time we gonna leave?" Jason asked. "10am, so make sure you're all ready" Joe said before walking out and the rest of the family did the same.

"I told them Roscoes that they shouldn't come and see you, that means me and you will be happy" Kim told Lindsey. Kim groaned, she was becoming frustrated, Lindsey didn't even respond to anything she said and she wondered whether she would just be better off dead. That way she would be happy, not having to live the life she was living.

"I've got an idea" Kim said to Lindsey as she leaned in closer to her sister. "Do you wanna hear it? Yeah, course you do." Kim smiled, she'd done this before and never been caught and Lindsey's body was so frail that a heart attack wouldn't be questioned. "Tomorrow, I'm going to get my special kit and I'm going to help you and you'll thank me forever."

Kim spent the night with Lindsey, not wanting to leave her side. She'd popped back to the hospital to get her kit but then went back, wanting to be by her side. Kim knew what she was doing and why she was doing it. For Lindsey. It wasn't wrong, she was helping somebody and there's nothing wrong with that. Kim put her head back against the chair and closed her eyes, tomorrow everything was going to go to plan.

"Right Jason are you nearly ready!" Joe shouted up the stairs. He hadn't seen him that morning and it was 9:30 so they had half an hour before they were supposed to leave. "Yeah!" Jason shouted as he came down the stairs. "Right you've got half an hour" Joe told him. "Yes, I know" Jason said, rolling his eyes.

Kim woke up and looked over at Lindsey, she was motionless and this confirmed Kim's thoughts that she was doing the 'right' thing. "You sleep alright?" A nurse asked as she walked into the room. "Fine" Kim replied, plastering on a smile. The nurse sorted out Lindsey's sheets and cleaned up the room in general, Kim secretly growled at the nurse; she was doing Kim's jobs. Once the nurse was finished, she smiled at Kim as she walked out.

It was 10am and to Joe's surprise everyone was ready. "Right then, let's go" he said, walking out the door and into his car along with everyone else. Joe, Robbie and Jason were in one car, while Freddie and Ziggy were in another car.

20 minutes later Joe, Robbie and Jason had arrived at the hospital. Freddie and Ziggy had tried to be clever and take a different route but now they would be late. "You two go along, I'm just gonna sign us in" Joe said as Jason and Robbie wondered off down the corridor while Joe stood at reception.

"Now then Lindsey, this won't hurt one bit" Kim said as she got the needle ready for Lindsey. Kim smiled, she might have done this to Lindsey but now she's making it right. She put on her gloves, took the needle in her hand and moved closer to Lindsey.

"Oi Jase, have you seen this?" Robbie asked, showing Jason a picture of one of Ziggy's photos from his latest modelling shoot. "Haha" Jason laughed, seeing how ridiculous his brother looked. He was dressed as a fire fighter but with too much fake tan. The boys turned a corner and walked down as Lindsey's room was only a couple of metres down.

Kim took a hold of Lindsey's hand and held it up. She looked into Lindsey's eyes and for the first time since Lindsey had been in hospital, she looked into Kim's eyes. Kim just stared at Lindsey for a minute before whispering, "I'm doing this for you." She brought the needle to Lindsey's skin. "I love you." However just as Kim was about to inject, the door opened.

Robbie and Jason were glued to the spot, what had they just walked in on? Kim froze. What was she supposed to say? The three of them stood there in silence, the needle still evident in Kim's hand. "What are you doing?" Robbie asked only just managing to get the words out. Kim just stood there, she felt sick. Jason watched on, he couldn't speak. "What were you doing Kim?" Jason asked, still feeling sick.

After a few minutes of standing there, staring blankly at each other, Joe walked in. "Right then, Freddie and Ziggy will be-" but he was cut off by the sight before him. Jason and Robbie were standing closely to each other, while Kim was standing by Lindsey with gloves on and a needle in her hand. "What's going on?" Joe asked firmly.

No one could answer, because really only one of them knew what was going on. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer" Joe said, not taking his eyes off the needle in Kim's hand. Jason sighed, knowing that no one would talk, he decided to speak up. "We got here and Kim was about to inject Lindsey" Jason explained and Joe frowned."You were trying to do what!" Joe shouted. Kim looked down, "it's what Lindsey would have wanted." Joe scoffed, "what Lindsey would have wanted? How do you know what she wants?"

Robbie and Jason both rolled their eyes, "you're mad, like proper mad." Joe turned to look at Jason. "Call the police" he instructed and Jason did so. "I'm gonna go and tell the staff" Robbie said and Joe nodded as Robbie walked out.

"What's in that needle?" Joe asked, getting closer to Kim as if he was protecting Lindsey. "Its nothing" Kim replied moving it behind her but Joe stopped her, managing to get a hold of it. "I'll save this for the police."

10 minutes later the police arrive and so did Ziggy and Freddie. "What have we missed?" Ziggy asked getting out the car just as the police went into the building. "I dunno" Freddie said getting out the car and joining his brother. "We better go and find out" he said walking into the hospital followed by Ziggy.

Freddie and Ziggy walked down the corridor and were shocked by what they saw. Kim was being handcuffed and walked down the corridor by a policeman while Joe was handing the other policeman something that looked like a needle.

"What's going on?" Ziggy asked as the second policeman walked past. "I'll explain later" Joe said as he walked back into Lindsey's room, followed by the two remaining brothers. The Roscoes spent the rest of the day with Lindsey and still no one told Freddie and Ziggy what had happened, that could wait until they got home.

"So what did the police say?" Freddie asked as the family arrived home that night. He and Ziggy had been filled in on what had happened and they were just as shocked as everyone else. "She's gonna go down for years" Joe said bringing in the beer for everybody as they sat down after an eventful and unexpected day.

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I'm sorry for the delay, this was hard to write :) please review and if you have any prompts feel free to leave them as I love reading them :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **Mercy and Joe get married.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much to guest, guest, guest, Gillian Kearney Fan, Lily and guest for reviewing. I loved reading them, you have no idea how much they make me smile and the suggestions that were left were great! :)**

 **Also thank you to everyone that has read this, as it now has over 7000 views!**

 **Prompted by guest- Joe and mercy get married.**

 **Chapter 24- I do:**

Joe sat down on his bed and pulled the small box from his pocket. Smiling he opened it and watched how the diamond in the middle of the ring sparkled. Mercedes was going to love it. He was over Lindsey, after all she had slept with his brother but Joe wasn't going to dwell on her. It was just going to be him, Mercedes and JJ. The problem was, he didn't know when he could get Mercedes on her own.

Mercedes sat down and thought. She thought how her life had changed, she and Joe had been in a steady relationship and for once in her life things were going well. Fair enough Lindsey was still about but Joe didn't love her, and that was enough for Mercedes.

"Alright you?" Myra asked as she walked into the McQueen household to find Mercedes sitting on the sofa. "Yeah I'm fine mum" Mercedes replied and Myra set the shopping bags down on the work top. "You sure, you just looked very deep in thought. Like in a trance" Myra commented and chuckled to herself. "I was just thinking about Joe" Mercedes said and Myra raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh, when's the wedding?" Mercedes frowned, "he hasn't asked me to marry him." Myra nodded but couldn't hide her laughter. "So what we're you thinking about then?" Myra asked sitting down next to Mercedes. "I was thinking about how happy we are" she said, sighing. "I don't remember the last time I was this happy." Myra smiled, this was the Mercedes she liked to see and despite Mercedes saying no, she knew they would have a wedding.

Joe went downstairs into the Roscoe kitchen and found Robbie and Ziggy, no doubt talking about girls. "Hey you two, you got a sec?" Joe asked walking over to them as the two of them stopped talking. "Yeah, what about?" Robbie asked and Ziggy smiled a cheeky smile; he knew it was going to be about a girl. "Is it about a cheeky Mercedes?" Ziggy asked Joe shot him a glare.

"I'm going to ask Mercedes to marry me" Joe said and Robbie and Ziggy both stood there shocked. Joe had only been with Mercedes for a few months and now they were getting married. "Are you sure?" Robbie asked. Joe frowned, "course I am Rob. Why do you not think I should marry her?" Ziggy senses that things could quickly get out hand, decided to step in. "No course he ain't, we're both just a bit shocked" Ziggy said walking forward and slinging his arm around Joe's shoulder. "So what are you planning on doing?" Ziggy asked and Joe thought for a second. "A nice meal, then I'll pop the question." Ziggy nodded, "alright then, me and Rob will get some stuff sorted won't we?"

Robbie frowned and scoffed, not wanting to admit that he was happy to help his brother. "Great, get your girl down here for 6pm" Ziggy said. "Hold on, you two are gonna organise a date night for me and Mercy?" Joe asked, unconvinced that this would go to plan. "You just get Mercedes down here for 6pm and leave the rest to us" Ziggy said as he lead Joe out of the room.

"Right then, let's get started" Ziggy said as he turned round to face Robbie after Joe had left. "Hold on, how are we gonna do this?" Robbie still not even sure why he agreed to this in the first place. "I have my ideas" Ziggy said smiling and Robbie could feel a little sense of dread in the bottom of his stomach.

As Mercedes and Myra talked, Mercedes felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out and looked at it; she had one new message from Joe. She opened it and smiled when she seen it. Myra noticed this and couldn't help herself. "Who's pleased you?" She asked and Mercedes smiled. "Joe has invited me round for dinner, tonight at 6pm" she explained and Myra smiled.

"Aww Mercy, we need to get you ready" Myra said as she pulled Mercedes of the sofa. "Mum! You do realise we have like 5 hours before I have to go" she said as Myra pulled her up the stairs laughing.

Joe sat in the pub and thought. He was hapoy, Mercedes was happy so everything was going to plan. He thought about what Ziggy and Robbie would be doing, and he was starting to doubt his decision of leaving them in charge. He looked at his watch and realised it was 5pm, he put his pint down and got up to leave.

"Right then, I think we're done" Ziggy said as he and Robbie stepped back from the kitchen. They decorated the bench with a red table cloth, clean white plates and wine glasses. They'd also sprinkled little hearts over the bench to spice it up. The room itself, looked pretty good. They'd dimmed the lights and placed red and blue lights around, while they had a curry cooking on the hob with a chocolate dessert in the fridge. Ziggy and Robbie were proud.

Joe walked into the house and was going to go upstairs but he couldn't help himself. Joe walked past the stairs and into the kitchen; when he walked in, Joe couldn't believe his eyes. His good for nothing brothers, had actually been good for something. "Zig, Rob, did you do all of this?" Joe asked he turned to face them. "Yeah" Ziggy replied. "What do you think?" Robbie asked. "I think it's really good" Joe said and Ziggy smiled. "Well you better go and get ready."

At 5:45pm Joe was ready. He'd showed and changed his clothes so he was wearing some smart trousers and a shirt. He made his way downstairs to find Robbie and Ziggy both in the living room. "Er, you two aren't staying" Joe said walking into the living room. "What you going on about, I can't miss this special moment" Ziggy said and Robbie smirked, agreeing with his brother. "Go now" Joe said sternly and the two Roscoe boys got up and walked out, both tutting and smiling as they walked past Joe.

Once he'd made sure that Ziggy and Robbie had left, Joe walked into the kitchen just to check that everything was alright. It looked alright. He checked in his pocket that he had the ring and yep he did, so Joe was ready to go.

6pm on the dot was when the doorbell rang and Joe jumped from where he was in the living room, diving to the front door. He opened it and couldn't believe his eyes. Mercedes was standing there in a royal blue dress, he hair in curls and beautiful white high heels. "You look beautiful" Joe said as he invited Mercedes inside. "Thank you" she said blushing slightly.

Joe lead Mercedes through to the kitchen and she sat down at the decorated bench. "This looks nice" she said and Joe laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't do this; it was Ziggy and Robbie." Mercedes smiled, "well that explains it then." The pair ate and laughed right into the night, with Joe constantly thinking about when was the right time to ask the question. Joe decided that now right, he just hoped that she would say yes.

"Joe that was lovely" Mercedes said as she finished her dessert. "I'm glad you liked it" Joe said taking the plate away and reaching in his pocket. He got on one knee next to Mercedes and she frowned. "Joe what are you doing?" She asked taking a sip of her wine. "Mercedes, I can't remember the last time I was this happy. With me, you and JJ I feel like my life is complete, so I'm asking you this to make sure it stays complete. Will you marry me Mercedes?"

Mercedes stared down at Joe after his speech; she was speechless. "Yeah, yeah course i will!" Mercedes got up and hugged Joe still screaming. Joe just smiled and hugged her back. "Come one then, put it on" she said pulling away from the hug and holding out her hand. Joe slipped the ring on her finger and the pair kissed. For the both of them, this was perfection.

 _6 months later_

Today was the day of Joe and Mercedes wedding. They'd waited six months and now it was finally here. Surprisingly, both families had taken the news well. Joe had decided that he was going to have Freddie, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason as his best men simply because he couldn't choose between his brothers. Mercedes had decided that decided that John Paul would give her away, Theresa, Celine and Cleo would be her bridesmaids and Myra would be her maid of honour.

"Are you nervous?" Jason asked Joe as he walked into the living room to find Joe tying his tie in the mirror. "You know what, Jase I'm not" Joe replied and Jason nodded, glad that his brother was happy. "You ready?" Joe asked Jason. "Yeah" he replied. "Good cos I think you're the only one" Joe said as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you lot nearly ready!"

"Mercy, don't go spilling anything down that dress" Myra said as Mercedes went downstairs in her wedding dress. "Don't worry mum, I won't." The McQueen house was chaos. Everyone wanted to see Mercedes in her dress while they were all trying to get ready themselves.

"Ooh look at you" John Paul said as Mercedes went downstairs. "What do you think?" Mercedes asked, wanting to know if her brother approved. "I think you look lovely" he said, Mercedes smiled and sat down next to him. "Are you sure?" John Paul asked and Mercedes frowned. "Sure about what?" Mercedes asked. "Today" Josh Paul replied. "Yeah course I am."

"Fred that's not how it goes" Robbie said running down the stairs after Freddie. Freddie said he'd 'help' Robbie with his shirt and how the tie went but instead had managed to nearly choke Robbie and get a not in the tie. "Well it is now" Freddie said smirking. "What's all the noise for?" Joe asked as he walked into the hallway. "He's screwed up my tie" Robbie said, looking at Freddie while pulling on his tie.

"Freddie what have you done?" Joe asked, not in the mood for any of his brothers games. "Nothing, just offered to help the kid tie his tie." Joe sighed, "Robbie come on" he said ushering Robbie into the living room.

"Right then, everybody ready?" Myra asked as she looked around the living room. John Paul was dressed in his suit looking very handsome; Celine, Theresa and Cleo were all in their bridesmaids dresses and they looked beautiful. Myra had a light pink dress which she loved and she'd picked it especially. Then Myra looked at Mercedes, her daughter. She looked stunning. Her hair was up in a bun with bit drapping down that had been curled, while her dress was a clean white which sparkled in the sun.

"Yep, I think so mum" John Paul said and Myra nodded. "Right then, let's get going!" Myra and the McQueens made their way out of the house and down to the pink limousine.

"Right then boys, this is it" Joe said as he got out of the car at the church. They'd managed to get out of the house in time, with everyone looking correct. "You ready?" Ziggy asked Joe as he stood next to him in front of the church. "You know what Zig, I am." The Roscoe boys walked into the church for what would hopefully be Joe's last time getting married.

"Ooh Mercy look at this" Myra said as she got out of the limousine, staring up at the church. "Ahh, it's gorgeous" Celine added as John Paul helped Mercedes out. "Watch your stepping" he said. Once Mercedes was out the McQueens made their way inside.

20 minutes later and all of the guests had taken their seats; now Joe was waiting for Mercedes to walk down the aisle. He looked around and saw that his brothers were standing and sitting around looking slightly bored. He smiled to himself, then he looked at Celine, Theresa and Cleo who were sitting down talking, no doubt about their dresses.

He heard the music start and his breath hitched. This was it. He turned round to face the vicar, swallowing and tried to hide his excitement. He let a smile escape his lips and as the music went on longer he knew that Mercedes was getting closer. He turned to his left and there she was. She looked amazing.

The pair said their vows and the guests were silent, promising to remember this moment forever. "You may kiss the bride" the vicar said, rounding off the ceremony. Joe and Mercedes leaned into one another and kissed, they pulled apart and looked at the guests. Everyone was cheering and smiling; this really was the happiest day of their lives.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review and if you have any suggestions then please feel free to leave them :)**

 **Also, I am sorry for the delay in updating but I have been weighed down by school work. So I'm letting you know that I am NOT abandoning this story but updates might be a bit slower than usual :)**

 **Next chapter** prompted by guest- **where do Jason's eating issues really come from? When he was younger, he was bullied at school for being chubby. Nobody knows, but Jason seeks comfort in food and feels disgusting afterwards, causing him to purge and promised never to eat again**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story, it has over 8,000 views!**

 **Prompted by guest- where do Jason's eating issues really come from? When he was younger, he was bullied at school for being chubby. Nobody knows, but Jason seeks comfort in food and feels disgusted afterwards causing him to purge and promise never to eat again.**

 **Ages: Robbie and Jason- 13, Ziggy- 15, Freddie- 17, Joe- 21**

 **Chapter 25- I'm going to have to change:**

"Rob, Jase, you two better be down here in 10 minutes otherwise mum's gonna flip!" Joe shouted up the stairs at his two younger brothers, knowing that if they were late Sandy would not be happy. He walked back into the living room and found Ziggy slumped on the sofa. "What's the matter with you princess?" Joe standing in front of him.

"I'm ill" Ziggy replied and Joe raised his eyebrow. "Really?" Joe asked, knowing that Ziggy could be a right drama queen sometimes, despite only being 15. "Yeah, my head and stomach are killing" Ziggy explained and Joe smiled. "Well that means that me and you are gonna have loads of fun at home today" Joe said and Ziggy groaned.

"Jason hurry up, I need the toilet" Robbie said, knocking on the locked bathroom door that Jason was on the other side of. "Yeah, alright one minute" Jason replied, while looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to go to school, he knew someone would comment on how he looked. He looked down at the toilet and contemplated making himself sick, but then he remembered he wouldn't be a man if he did; he had to man up.

Splashing water over his young face, Jason dried it off, dusted himself down and unlocked the door. He was going to be strong today. "At last, what were you doing in there. You know I'm meeting Tommy in 10 minutes" Robbie said as he barged past Jason and into the bathroom. Jason just smiled and walked back to his room.

Robbie and Jason sat in English, both trying not to distracted. Robbie was trying not to next distracted by the year 11's who were playing football outside, while Jason was trying not to next distracted by the bullies behind him. Jason could hear quiet giggling behind him, he turned round and the two girls looked at him and laughed even more.

Jason sighed and turned back around and looked at Robbie who was still looking out the window. He heard someone whisper 'chubby' behind him and he clenched his fists. Why did people have to pick on him? Why couldn't they just do it to Robbie, he'd be able to handle it. Jason thought about the rest of his day; he had biology, history, maths and then PE. PE, the dreaded lesson.

It's not that he didn't like PE, he liked the games that they played, it was the getting changed that Jason hated. Everyone stared at him, made fun of him. He tried to get changed in the showers and he tried to hide behind Robbie but it didn't really work. He could try and skip it but the last time he made himself sick and faked being ill, his mum picked him and gave him her famous chicken soup. An experience Jason would like to forget.

"Wakey wakey" Robbie said as he lightly shoved Jason's shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts. "It's the end of the lesson" Robbie said and Jason nodded. "Yeah, I know that Robbie" Jason said, putting his stuff away in his bag and walking off to his next lesson.

The rest of the day went okay for Jason. His lessons were alright, he just spoke to Robbie and nobody else really but all the time he could hear people talking about him and looking at him. At lunch Jason just sat there, listening to what Robbie was babbling on about while he picked at his food.

"You not gonna eat that Jase?" Robbie asked and Jason looked up. He noticed that they'd all finished except him. "Erm no, you can have it if you want" Jason said pushing his tray down the table as Robbie eagerly dived into Jason's food. Jason watched on as Robbie pigged in, while behind him Jason could hear people whispering about him. He couldn't stand it.

Jason's 4th lesson went okay but then it was time for PE. There was no way he could get out of this one, he'd used every excuse and saying he was ill again would not look good. He walked down the corridor and sighed, he'd just have to grit his teeth and get on with it.

In the changing rooms, Jason went to his usual spot which was just behind Robbie and got changed. He was covered a bit by Robbie, but he could see people across the changing room laughing at him. Jason quickly put his t-shirt and shorts on, before tying his shoe laces and walking out the changing rooms.

They played dodgeball in PE and luckily for Jason he was quite good with his powerful arms. The lesson however, didn't go to well. He was put on the same team as Carl and Kieran who really didn't like him and Jason had Robbie to blame for that. Ever since Robbie had turned on them, they had turned on Jason so that was one more thing he had to put up with.

Eventually the lesson ends and Jason is in the changing rooms, getting changed in his usual spot. He turned around, doing the buttons up on his shirt when Carl and Kieran were getting changed across from him. "What you looking at chubster?" Carl asked. Jason looked down at stomach and back up at the boys, he quickly turned back around blinking back the tears in his eyes.

At the end of the day, Jason didn't go home with Robbie. Instead he went to the shop and bought all of the sweets and chocolate he could find. Everything from Cadbury, galaxy and malteasers to smarties, munchies and refreshers. Everything.

He went down to the park and say in one of the swings. He watched the world for a bit before reaching into the carrier bag and taking out the first chocolate bar. From there he couldn't stop. Jason would never ever admit it but he found comfort in food. If he was ever called a name or got picked on then he would eat. However, he always felt guilty after.

Half an hour later Jason had finished everything he'd bought, he felt guilty but then good at the same time. He didn't understand it. He got up from the swing deciding that he'd better go home, he already has a missed call from Robbie. He walked home, thoughts spinning around his head. Jason hated what he was feeling.

"There you are", Sandy said as Jason walks through the door. "Your tea will be 10 minutes" she said and Jason nodded, knowing he couldn't refuse not to eat. He slowly walked upstairs, but instead of going into his and Robbie's room, he went to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned around to face the mirror.

He looked at himself and couldn't believe that at 13 years old his body really was this bad. Every now and then Jason would go through phases when he found something wrong with his body, but then the feeling would pass ans he'd feel fine. Except now the feeling of disgust was much stronger. He looked down at the toilet and had an idea.

He knelt down in front of the toilet and couldn't quite believe what he was doing. At least he wouldn't have to eat anything until tomorrow. He put his fingers down his throat, he gagged but nothing happen. Jason sighed and tried again, but still nothing happened. Maybe he wasn't going to far down. How much further did he have to go?

Jason tried one last time and then it happened; he was sick. He gasped for air and couldn't believe he'd done it, he smiled slightly but then he heard someone knocking on the door. "Jase, you alright in there. It sounds like you're being sick" Joe said as he knocked on the door. Jason smiled, his plan was working. He stood up and looked around before going over to the door.

As he unlocked it, Jason swore to himself he wasn't going to eat like that again, never. He was going to stay in shape and eat healthier. Little did Jason know, that was going to haunt him for years to come.

 **Thank you so much for reading, if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them and remember to review! :)**

Next chapter prompted by JasonFTW- **Jason finds out that Holly and Robbie have been having an affair and has a complete relapse.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thank you to JasonFTW for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Also thank you to all my readers, as this story has nearly 9,000 views!**

 **Prompted by JasonFTW- Jason finds out about Robbie and Holly and has a complete relapse.**

 **Chapter 26- was I that bad?:**

Jason looked in the mirror; he couldn't believe this was happening. Robbie and Holly. Robbie and Holly! He should have known, he was never going to be good enough for Holly, he never has been and never will be.

For months he had ignored the voice in his head, he told himself that Holly wanted him for who he was, not who he wasn't. He was Jason and not Body Dysmorphic Disorder. However looking in the mirror, he couldn't see anything that made him good. Robbie was so much better than him and that therefore meant he was so much better for Holly.

Jason knew he had to get back in shape, not for Holly but for himself, he had to do it for himself. For his reputation and image, because who wants to admit they know the fat kid. He was going to do it and no one was going to stop him.

Jason went downstairs the next morning to find Robbie sitting down at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of him. As soon as he saw Jason, he stood up from his seat and walked over to him.

"Look, I know it's not a massive thing but I made us pancakes for breakfast. You know just like the good old days" Robbie said. Jason looked over at the pancakes, even the smell was making him feel sick. Jason knew what was Robbie was trying to do, he knew that the voice in his head was telling the truth. Robbie was doing this so he'd make Jason even fatter than he was; of course he was.

"I know what you're trying to do" Jason said and Robbie frowned. "What?" Robbie asked, trying to work out what Jason was saying. All he'd done was make them breakfast; pancakes to be exact, he couldn't see what he'd done wrong.

"Jase, what are you talking about?" Robbie asked and Jason sighed. He just wanted to get out of there and go for a run.. The voice was getting louder and louder in his head, it was like a headache that never went away; in fact it was a headache.

"Look, just forget it" Jason said. He turned around and walked through the hall the front door, slamming it behind him as he left. Robbie just shook his head as the door slammed, he had no clue what Jason was going on about. What was he apparently trying to do? Robbie just sighed, he'd keep an eye on him but that's all he could do.

Jason ran down the path, his legs working tirelessly and not stopping. He thought about Robbie, why was he trying to do that to Jason; trying to feed him pancakes with loads of sugar. He wasn't normal anyways he didn't need anyone making it worse.

As he ran, a part of his brain knew that this was how it always started. It would start off slow and then get worse, then his brothers would fine out, then they'd try and help him and then he'd collapse and go to hospital. It was the same every time.

His legs just kept on going, even though he could feel his stomach starting to give way. He'd had nothing to eat since yesterday lunch time; again, if this is what it takes then Jason will do it. After all, no one is ever going to like the fat kid.

Jason got back home and went straight upstairs to his room, not even bothering to check if anyone was downstairs. He walked into his room and locked the door, walking over to the mirror, his breathing heavy.

Jason lifted up his top. He grimaced; it didn't look right. None of him looked right. He put his top back down and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't eat now and would have to exercise even more. Robbie wouldn't get past him, no one would.

The next few weeks got worse for Jason but he couldn't work out why. He was losing weight; not eating and exercising more. However, he just couldn't work out why he felt so bad. Then, one day when he was out for a run he realised: Robbie and Holly.

It drove Jason mad. How did Robbie get everything he wanted; he had the perfect girl and the perfect body; that's all Jason wanted.

"Alright Jase?" Joe asked as Jason walked into the living room that morning. He'd noticed something up with Jason ever since Robbie had spoke to him a couple of weeks ago. Now Jason seemed to be even worse. "Yeah, I'm fine" Jason said, avoiding eye contact.

"Going somewhere?" Joe asked as he noticed Jason was dressed in his running clothes. "Just out" Jason said, he really had to get going. "Out anywhere special?" Joe asked, he could see the anger in Jason's eyes and was prepared for a flip out.

"Just keep your nose out of my business!" Jason shouted, just as Joe had predicted. "Alright, alright. Do you want something to eat before you go?" Joe asked, now he was recognising the signs. "I know what you're trying to do Joe, so stop!" Jason again shouted.

Joe nodded, his suspicions had been confirmed. Jason was suffering from his eating disorder again. "Alright, you just go on your run" Joe said, not wanting to continue to argument he was having. Jason huffed and walked out, slamming the door.

Joe sighed, he should have know something like this would happen. Jason had just found out his twin brother was having an affair with his wife; of course it was going to happen. He knew that something to be done, they had to intervene as a family to help Jason. All of them.

Joe went over to the garage, figuring that's where Ziggy and Freddie would be. "Alright Joe" Freddie said as Joe walked into the garage. "What's up with your face?" Ziggy asked as Joe walked over to them.

"I need your help" he said, and Robbie and Freddie frowned. "Help with what?" Freddie asked. "Is it lady advice?" Ziggy asked. "No, it's Jason" Joe said; that got Robbie and Freddie's attention. "Why, what's happened?" Freddie asked.

"Look, we should have seen it coming" Joe said. "Saw what coming, Joe?" Ziggy asked. Both of the brothers now concerned. "He's just lost his wife to his twin brother, we should have known it would come back" Joe said. "What would come back!" Freddie shouted, losing patience with his older brother. "His BDD" Joe replied.

Freddie and Ziggy were went silent, looking at each other. It had been at the back of their minds that this would happen but the pair hadn't acted on it, assuming that Jason would be alright. Except they were wrong.

Jason ran and ran, he didn't know where he was going or where he was going to stop; he just kept on going. His stomach was groaning and while he didn't see it, Jason was getting thin, dangerously thin. He ran up to a tree and leaned against it; he felt sick, running on a stomach that had been empty for weeks probably wasn't the best idea. But he had to keep going.

"So what exactly are we going to do then?" Freddie asked as the three Roscoe brothers arrived home. He knew Jason was stubborn, it was a Roscoe trait, so getting him to admit that he was suffering again would be a nightmare. "I'm going to ring the hospital and speak to the hospital, Ziggy you're going to speak to Jason; try and see what's going on in his head and Freddie you're gonna convince him to go to the hospital."

"How am I supposed to do that Joe? The kid's as stubborn as a brick wall!" Freddie shouted. Why did he have to get the hardest job? "I don't know, you'll think of something" Joe said. "So what exactly are you gonna do after ringing the hospital?" Ziggy asked. "I'm going to go and tell Robbie" Joe said.

"Alright Joe" Robbie said as Joe walked up to him as he was just walking out of price slice. "Have you noticed something up with Jason?" Joe asked and Robbie frowned. He didn't really see Jason or speak to him, their relationship was tense but he'd noticed something. "Well, sort of" Robbie replied and Joe looked at him intently.

"Weeks ago, I'd made Jason and I breakfast; it was pancakes but then when he came downstairs, he looked so angry. Like, he told me ' he knew what I was doing to him' and I just didn't know what to say" Robbie explained and Joe nodded. "Why are you asking anyways?" Robbie asked.

"We think that Jason's eating disorder may have come back" Joe explained. " _We?"_ Robbie asked. "Me, Freddie and Ziggy" Joe said. "So why do you think it's came back?" Robbie asked, seeming oblivious to the obvious reason. "Because he's more closed off, not eating, exercising more, he looks awful and showing all of the signs from last time. Also, I don't want to offend you Rob, but I think the affair triggered it."

Robbie sighed, he should have know this would happen but still, he's not going to change his love life for his brother. "What do you want to do about it then?" Robbie asked, trying to work out what Joe's point was. "I want you to support him but also just know what's going on" Joe said before walking away to make a call to the hospital.

Jason stumbled into the house, his breathing heavy. He'd never ran that far before or that fast. He leaned against the wall, regaining his breath when Ziggy walked in. "Alright Jase" he said, clapping a hand down on his sweaty brother's shoulder. "You doing alright?" Ziggy asked Jason. He really wasn't good at this.

"Yeah, I'm good Zig. I'm just gonna go and take a shower" Jason said, before brushing past Ziggy and walking up the stairs. Ziggy sighed and walked back into the living room.

"That was quick" Freddie said, sounding confused as Ziggy walked into the living room. "Yeah, he's gone to take a shower." Freddie sighed. "You weren't supposed to let him take a shower. The both of us are going to speak to him when he's done" Freddie explained.

Jason walked into the bathroom and took off his top. He looked disgusting; his body really hated him. He quickly showered, carefully trying not to look down at his body. He finished and walked back into his room, drying himself off and getting changed.

"Right then, you ready?" Freddie asked Ziggy as they walked up the stairs. "Yeah" Ziggy replied. "Let's go then" Freddie said, knocking on Jason's door. "Jase, we're coming in" he said, before he and Ziggy walked in.

Jason was sitting down on the bed, so Freddie decided that he would stand and Ziggy could sit on the bed. "Look Jase, we don't want to do this but we've noticed that something's been up with you these past few weeks" Freddie said and saw Jason turn his head away from him. This again just confirmed his suspicions.

"Jase, all we wanna do is help ya. Don't go beating yourself up like this, there's plenty more fish in the sea" Ziggy said as he put an arm around Jason. Freddie glared at him, that wasn't the best thing to say in their situation.

Jason looked away from both his brother's, they'd found out and now they weren't gonna let it go. He tensed when he felt Ziggy's arm round him, but then relaxed. His brother could always give good hugs. Jason wanted to tell them everything, he wanted to release his feelings that he'd kept bottled up but he knew that he'd just break down, again. He took a shaky breath and was about to speak but Freddie beat him to it.

"Now, I don't want you to get mad at any of us but Joe rang the hospital and if you're willing to you can go in today and get some help" Freddie explained, bracing himself for one of Jason's outbursts. Except that didn't happen. Freddie saw a single tear roll down Jason's face before he broke down in Ziggy's arms.

Ziggy just held his younger his brother, he looked to Freddie with a sad look in his eyes. Freddie just looked slightly relieved, despite Jason breaking down, it didn't take much and Freddie had prepared himself for much worse.

15 minutes later, Joe walked into the house. He hadn't heard anything from Freddie or Ziggy so he was concerned. He looked around downstairs and didn't find anyone so he assumed they were upstairs. He walked upstairs and into to Jason's room where he found Freddie standing looking down at the bed where Ziggy was holding Jason, who by looking at his face had been crying.

"They've got a doctor waiting for when we're ready" Joe said. The room was silent when Jason sat up from Ziggy's grasp, he wiped his hand over his eyes and stood up. He didn't say anything or look at anyone as he walked past Joe, but all three brothers were right behind him. Joe was just glad that things didn't get as bad as last time.

"What did the doctor say?" Freddie asked as Joe walked back into the waiting room where he and Ziggy were. "They're gonna keep him over night, then get him transferred to outpatient. He said we were lucky to catch it early" Joe explained and the two brothers. All three of them were glad that Jason hadn't managed to nearly kill himself and was going to get better.

 **Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think and remember to leave your suggestions :)**

Next chapter prompted by DarthLeathertush- **Jason is sexually assaulted by a guy and struggles to deal with it.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank you to Gillian Kearney Fan and djpes for reviewing and leaving a suggestions, I love them :)**

Prompted by DarthLeathertush- **Jason is sexually assaulted by a guy and struggles to cope**

 **TRIGGER: this chapter deals with rape, if you feel you may be affected please don't feel like you have to read**

 **Chapter 27- let me help you please:**

Jason had had a good night at the dog, it was the first time him, Robbie and some friends were able to go out for a drink. He'd quite enjoyed it and now he just had the walk home then he could go to bed.

It was a dark night, the wind was chilly but Jason wasn't that cold. He walked down the alleyway stuffing his hands in his pockets, unaware of the an behind him. Jason kept on walking, he pulled out his phone, seeing he a message from Robbie. He opened it and smiled, it was a picture from that night. Jason saved the picture but he didn't get a chance to put his phone back in his pocket.

The man came uo behind him and put his hand over Jason's mouth. Jason froze. "Scream and I'll make this worse" the man whispered in Jason's ear. Jason tried to squirm but the man had a tight hold over his chest; before Jason knew it, he felt a pain in his leg and he was on the floor.

Jason couldn't move, he could feel this man crawling over him; he prayed that someone would walk past. Except no one did. Jason tried to scream, but he couldn't get anything out, it was like he couldn't speak at all. Jason tensed as he felt the man's hands go near his jeans hearing the zip being unzipped. This could be happening.

Fresh tears fell down Jason's face, he couldn't do anything and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon. However for Jason it felt like hours before the man stopped, except he was still leaning over Jason. "If you breath a word of this to anyone, I will find you and I will do much worse" the man threatened before he left Jason.

Jason lay there, his body shaking in fear. Had that just happened? He felt fresh tears in his eyes and his jeans that were still open. He still couldn't move, frozen with fear. He just wanted to get home but his body wouldn't move. Jason thought he'd end up staying there all night.

Luckily for Jason he didn't, after 30 minutes of just lying on the ground in silence, Jason found the strength to get up, zip up his trousers with his shaky hands and stand up. He leaned against the wall, his legs still shaking, when he spotted his phone on the floor. He picked it up and looked, he had 2 messages from Robbie, a missed call from Robbie and a missed call from Joe.

Jason opened both the messages from Robbie, they were both asking where he was and telling him to ring Robbie. Jason wanted to ring his brother but he couldn't get the words out, he wanted to text his brother but he couldn't bring his fingers to text the words. Instead Jason just went home.

The walk home felt like a marathon for Jason, the fact he was mentally and physically exhausted didn't help either. He made it home and opened the door, the house was silent. Jason kicked his shoes off in the hall, he didn't care if they were in the way and made his way upstairs for a shower.

Jason let the hot water run down his body. All he wanted to do was wash away everything that had happened last night and forget about it. Except it wasn't going to be that easy. Jason just let the water run down him, tears rolling down his face, the realisation of what had just happened hitting him hard.

Why did he let it happen? He could have stopped it and ran away, but no he just froze and let this man rape him! What would his brother's think? They would probably just laugh at him and tease him, especially Robbie. He had to hide it, he couldn't let it show, he'd have to carry on as normal acting as if nothing had happened. How hard could that be?

Jason didn't realise how long he'd spent in the shower until Robbie knocked on the door. "Jase, what are you doing there? You've been in there for half an hour" Robbie said and Jason sighed. He wasn't ready to face his brothers knowing what had happened; he just wanted to stay in the shower where all of his problems would be washed away. However that wouldn't happen.

Jason reluctantly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel round himself. He stood facing the bathroom mirror and shook his head. It shouldn't have happened, he should have been man enough to stop it but no, he just cried. Jason didn't realise that he was scrubbing so hard with the towel that it was making his skin go red.

Jason just did it subconsciously, hoping that he would be able to wash scrub away what had happened. It wasn't working though. Jason quickly walked out of the bathroom and hurried into his room, as he shut his door, Jason heard Robbie go into the bathroom.

Jason searched around his room, his hands starting to tremble, looking for something to wear. He pulled some boxers, joggers and a t-shirt. He'd just left his other clothes in a pile in the bathroom; Robbie would have something to say about that. Jason sat down on his bed, he felt like his skin didn't fit him and he was trying so hard to still his trembling hands.

Jason picked up the boxers and slowly put them on, avoiding looking in the mirror or down at his body. He then quickly pulled the joggers over and stood up. He looked in the mirror and fresh tears brewed in his eyes. He should have stopped it. Jason quickly grabbed the t-shirt and put it on.

He felt himself squirming under the t-shirt and he had no idea why. Well he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Jason got into bed and sunk down into the mattress. He pulled the quilt up higher, feeling that it would protect him when it wouldn't.

Jason lay there, thinking about what he should do next. If he told anyone would they believe him? Or would they just laugh in his face. Would his brothers treat him differently and make fun of him? Jason just shook his head as tears started to roll down his face, he himself was still confused about what had happened.

That night Jason cried himself to sleep, hoping that when he woke up the next morning he would feel different and forget that it ever happened, however that wouldn't be the case.

"Come on Jase, what you still doing in bed?" Joe asked walking into Jason's room to find him still asleep. Jason slowly opened his eye to find his brother in his room. How long had he slept? Jason looked at his clock; it said 10am, Jason had slept in quite late.

"Right we're going off to the garage, you can come and join us in a bit" Joe said, clapping his hands as he did. Jason flinched at this and Joe noticed. He decided to keep quiet and just assume it was because Jason was tired. "I'll see you later" Joe said, walking out of Jason's room making a mental note to keep an eye on his youngest brother.

Jason just there, he didn't feel right, the feelings of disgust were still there; he needed a shower. Jason forced himself to get out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He got the shower ready then when he was ready he got in.

Jason let the cool water run down his body, he just wanted everything to go away. He looked around the bathroom and realised that his clothes from last night were gone, meaning someone must have put them in the wash. Jason felt sick, his stomach was in knots and the shower that he thought would help, wasn't helping.

Jason quickly got out the shower and dried himself off then went downstairs. He was expecting to see someone downstairs but then he remembered they were all at the garage. Jason didn't like what he was feeling; he was feeling alone, scared and pathetic. He didn't like it, he felt like something bad was going to happen. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweating. Why!

Jason looked around the kitchen, deciding he didn't want anything to eat, his stomach was in knots and quite frankly he didn't deserve it. Jason leaned the counter and breathed heavily. Did last night really happen? He felt asking phone buzz in his pocket and Jason pulled it out revealing a message from Joe asking where he was. Jason wanted to reply, he really did but just couldn't.

He wanted the company of his brothers but then he didn't. He wanted to be alone but then he was so scared to be alone. Jason decided that he had to go to the garage; he had to carry on as normal.

"Here he is" Ziggy said as Jason slowly walked into the garage. "Where did you get to last night?" Robbie asked. "Nowhere" Jason replied as he sat down and wrapped his arms around his stomach. The brothers just gave each other confused looks. "Right well this one's done" Freddie said, referring to the car he was working on. However none of the brothers were paying attention to Freddie, they were all looking at Jason.

Jason sat down in the garage and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He felt sick, he was sweating and his legs were shaking. Why? Jason felt his chest become tight and then it happened. Jason could feel the man's hand over his mouth, he couldn't breath, he couldn't scream for help.

The brothers watched on as Jason struggled to breath. He looked petrified. "Jase, you alright?" Robbie asked as he leaned down and went to reach for his twin brother but moved away when Jason flinched.

Jason could feel his hands down his body. He felt disgusting, he was going to be sick. He felt someone reach out for his knee. The man was back, he was back! Jason had no idea what was going on around him, he didn't know that he was actually in the garage and all of his brothers were watching. Jason was having a flashback.

"Jase, just calm down" Joe said. He crouched down in front of Jason; he had no idea what was going on. Joe watched as Jason's whole body started to shake. His eyes were wide with fear, tears rolling down his face and he was sweating.

Joe decided that Jason was going to hurt himself if he carried on. Joe took a deep breath, he knew that what he was about to do could go two ways. Jason could either calm down or he would freak out, still it was worth a try.

"Jase, it's alright" Joe said as he stood up and embraced Jason in a hug. The other brothers watched as Jason tensed in Joe's grip, he was struggling and trying to get away. Joe keep his hold on Jason and whispered words of reassurance in his ear. Joe had no clue what was going on, he just wanted Jason to calm down and then maybe they could find out.

Robbie watched Jason and his heart broke. Something had happened to Jason but he didn't know what. Jason was sensitive and whatever had happened had really affected him. Robbie just wanted to hold his twin, tell him everything was alright, he didn't know what was actually happening.

10 minute later Jason seemed to come back to reality. He was still being held in Joe's arms. He knew what had happened and he was ashamed, he'd just freaked out completely in front of them. How stupid was he.

However Jason wasn't complaining that he was in Joe's arms. No he felt safe, weirdly, but he knew he shouldn't. Joe's grip was strong, like the man's last night. The man he should have stopped, the man who just put his hands all over him and Jason did nothing. Jason shivered.

"Jase, you alright mate?" Joe asked, he was worried for Jason, really worried. The boy shivered in his arms which just made Joe question what had happened last night. Jason never flinched away from Joe, never, unless Joe was angry, like really angry. What was going on?

Robbie crouched down again, hoping to try and speak to his brother. "Jase, what's going on?" Robbie asked and he didn't miss the way Jason tensed at his question. Jason still had tears rolling down his face; Robbie's heart broke at the sight.

"It's alright mate, we ain't gonna hurt ya, we just wanna know why you're so upset" Ziggy explained. He'd just sat back watched the whole incident take place and now he was worried about Jason; he wanted to help.

Freddie watched on as Joe rubbed his hand up and down Jason's arm, trying to sooth the distressed boy. Freddie knew someone had done something to his little brother, he could tell, all of the brothers could tell. However, they were too afraid to ask as none of them knew what the answer was.

"Why don't we get you home" Joe suggested, he just wanted to get Jason home so they could find what was going on. Jason didn't say or do anything. "Yeah Jase, why don't me, you and Joe go home" Robbie suggested, hoping he could get a reaction from Jason. Jason nodded to which Robbie sighed with relief.

"Could you two finish off here and then come home?" Joe asked Freddie and Ziggy who both just nodded. "Let's get you home then" Joe said as he helped an unsteady Jason to his feet. Robbie put his arm around Jason and the two brothers helped him home, both noticing how Jason tensed at their touch.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Ziggy asked Freddie as the other three Roscoes left. Freddie shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope we find out."

"There we go" Joe said as he helped Jason sit down on the sofa, while Robbie sat down next to him. "Do you want something to eat, Jase?" Joe asked, noticing Jason looked pale but maybe that was just from before.

Jason shook his head, he didn't deserve food. He was already weak, he didn't need food to make him worse. Plus Jason still felt sick, his stomach was like a giant knot that no matter how many times you tired to undo it, it wouldn't budge. "Alright then"Joe said before walking off to the kitchen and giving Robbie a look that said talk to Jason.

"Do you wanna watch tv?" Robbie asked as him and Jason sat in silence. Robbie noticed that Jason was shaking, his legs in particular. He was worried, he could feel that Jason was hiding something, it was a twin thing. If only Robbie knew what Jason was hiding.

The next few days we're weird and worrying for the Roscoes. Jason had gotten worse; he didn't speak unless it was to shout at someone, he didn't want to eat and he couldn't make up his mind about whether he wanted to be alone or not.

Joe had noticed that Jason always seemed on edge. He flinched whenever a door slammed or when one of the brothers raised their voice while watching the football. Jason just wasn't Jason. Joe had tried to talk to him but he'd just hit a brick wall.

Freddie had known something was up with Jason right from the start. From the incident in the garage, Freddie had known Jason was having some sort of flashback. But a flashback from what? That wasn't the first flashback either, Jason had at least one each day followed by some sort of nightmare.

Ziggy wasn't that good at recognising when someone was feeling uncomfortable, however when that person was Jason, he knew straight away. Ziggy wasn't into that touchy feely stuff, he much more preferred to talk. Jason on the other hand, didn't want to talk; Ziggy had learnt that the hard way.

Only yesterday he went to talk to Jason in his room; it didn't end well. He'd tried to work out what had happened by telling Jason it was okay to talk and that whatever it was, the brothers wouldn't be angry. Now normally for Jason that worked, this time it didn't. Instead Jason had screamed at Ziggy, telling him he had no idea what he was talking about and told him to leave alone; Ziggy did as he was told.

Robbie could feel that something was wrong, he could feel it and he just wished that he could see. Most mornings Robbie would wake up at 3am to find his twin midway through a nightmare. It scared Robbie that he had to hold his screaming and crying brother. One night it got too much for Robbie and Joe had to come and help, but still they didn't know what had happened to Jason. However that all changed on the morning of the fourth day.

Robbie woke up to the sound of whimpering, he knew it was Jason. He hopped down from his bunk and he was right; Jason was crying his sleep, he was clutching the quilt like a lifeline and he was muttering to himself, Robbie looked at the clock, yep 3:30am.

"No, no, no, please!" Jason cried out, rolling around in his sleep. "Please!" Robbie ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. This was the fourth time this had happened. Robbie was exhausted, he knew he couldn't blame Jason, it's just Robbie needed to know what had happened to Jason.

"Get off!" Jason screamed in his sleep but he still didn't wake up, he just thrashed around more in his bed. Robbie knew what he had to do. "Jase, Jason it's alright" Robbie said as he managed to get onto his twin brother's bed and wrap his arms around Jason.

Jason continued to cry and scream and thrash in Robbie's hold, all while Robbie was saying words off reassurance to him. "Jase, you need to wake up, I promise everything's gonna be alright" Robbie said, his hold on Jason was starting to weaken and he was praying that Joe would walk in. Luckily for Robbie he did.

The screaming had woke Joe up and he sighed. Jason needed to tell them what had happened. Joe got up from his bed and walked towards the twin's room his heart set on what was really going on with Jason.

"Robbie, you go wait for me downstairs" Joe said as he walked into the room, beckoning for Robbie to stand up. Robbie sighed and untangled himself from Jason knowing that Joe should at least try to calm him down. As Robbie left the room was still crying out in his sleep, although he didn't miss the way it looked Jason was trying to pish someone away from him.

"Jase, it's alright" Joe soothed as he took Robbie's position on the bed. Joe was physically bigger and stronger than Robbie so he was able to get a better grip on Jason. "Jase you need to wake up so we can sort this all out" Joe said as he said this, Jason started to calm down.

Joe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Jason started to calm down and he ran his fingers through Jason's sweaty hair. "Don't let him hurt me" Jason whined in his sleep. Joe sighed, he was angry and upset, now someone had definitely hurt his little brother.

"No one's gonna you I promise" Joe said as he ran his fingers through Jason's hair, praying that he would wake up. Much to Joe's relief, Jason did.

Jason opened his eyes and felt the sweat on his face or maybe it was tears. He felt someone's strong grip on him and he tensed, until he realised it was Joe. "You're alright" Joe said as he felt Jason tense in his arms. Joe looked at the clock and it said 4am; none of them were going to go back to sleep now. "Robbie's waiting for us downstairs, why don't we go and join him" Joe said he stood up from the bed looking down at Jason. When Jason didn't move, Joe could see he was exhausted, Joe did what any good big brother would do and picked Jason up and carried him downstairs.

Robbie sat nervously on the sofa waiting for his brother to come down. He heard footsteps on the stairs and immediately jumped to his feet. Only seconds later Joe walked into the living room carrying a sweaty and exhausted Jason. Joe nodded for Robbie to sit down on the sofa and he sat Jason down next to him.

As soon as Jason sat down he started to shake again. He was going to have to tell them, but he couldn't. What would they say? What would they think? Would they treat him differently afterwards? Jason just concentrated on breathing, he felt Robbie put his arm around him but Jason just concentrated on breathing.

Joe sat down on the coffee table in front of Jason and Robbie; he knew this was it. Something had definitely happened to Jason and Joe had a horrible feeling that someone had raped his little brother.

"Look Jase, if I'm right then I know this isn't going to be easy to talk about" Joe said. Jason frowned, what did Joe think he knew? "Jason, what happened to you four nights ago?" Joe asked and he held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Jason froze, his whole body tensed up. They knew? Well they knew something had happened at least. Could he tell them? Should he tell them? What would the man do? Jason didn't even want to think about what the answer would be to that question.

Jason's breathing started to quicken and Robbie and Joe both noticed. Robbie rubbed his hand up and down Jason's arm, while Joe placed his hand on Jason's shaky knee. Both brothers offering silent encouragement.

Jason sighed and felt fresh tears form in his eyes. He turned his head away from his two brothers and let the tears fall down his face. "H-He... He r-raped m-m-me" Jason said in barely a whisper as he felt his whole body rack with sobs.

Robbie and Joe both looked at each other, despite Jason whispering they heard him perfectly. Someone had raped their little brother. Before Robbie could react, Joe butted in. "Robbie can you go and get Freddie and Ziggy to come down" Joe instructed. "But they'll be asleep" Robbie said. "Just go" Joe said calmly.

5 minutes later Robbie came back downstairs with a very tired looking Ziggy and a confused Freddie. They all walked into the living room where Joe was with Jason and both of the brothers saw the state Jason was in. "You alright mate?" Freddie asked.

"Look it turns out Jason was raped by someone four nights ago" Joe said, just want to get it clear to the other boys. "He was what?" Freddie asked, not quite believing that his suspicions had been true. "No way" Ziggy said in utter disbelief.

All of the Roscoes sat down in the living room as Joe explained what they were going to do. "Later on we're gonna go to police and get this scumbag locked away, okay?" Joe said, looking at his brothers, all of them nodded except Jason who was looking at the floor. Joe put his fingers under Jason's chin and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. "I promise you, we're gonna sort this. No-one hurts the Roscoes and gets away with it."

 **Wow, this took a while to write. Thank you for reading, feel free to review and let me know what you think and if you have any prompts I'd love to hear them :)**

 **Also if anyone has watched Hollyoaks on e4 this week, Friday's episode broke my heart, can't believe robbie and Jason left :(**

Next chapter prompted by Jason Fan- **Jason is struggling to cope and in an attempt to avoid relapsing back into his eating disorder ends up self-harming instead. Robbie finds out and all the brothers band together to help him through it**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thank you to Guest and Guest for reviewing, it means so much that you enjoy this story and also just because Robbie and Jason left, I don't plan on stopping :)**

 **Just wanted to say a massive thank you to all my readers as this story now has over 10,000 views!**

Prompted by Jason Fan- **Jason is struggling to cope and in an attempt to avoid relapsing back into his eating disorder ends us self harming instead. Robbie finds out and all the brothers band together to help him through it.**

 **TRIGGER: this chapter deals with self harm, if you feel you may be affected please don't feel like you have to read**

 **Chapter 28- talk to me, please:**

Jason paced up and down in his room, consciously avoiding the mirror. He was just sick of it now. He wasn't even trying to impress Holly now, it wasn't like he was ever going to be good enough for her; good enough for anyone. He was told to ignore the voices in his head, that they weren't real and weren't telling the truth. But now, they were as real as ever.

He continued pacing, not knowing what to do. He couldn't handle this; he couldn't go through this again; he was too weak. The anger and lack of control was building up inisde him; he couldn't carry on like this. He needed an escape; a release from what he was feeling. But how?

He stopped pacing and rubbed a hand across the back of his next, trying to slow down his breathing. The last he needed was to have a panic attack. He looked around his room and spotted something; a pair of scissors.

The thought had never crossed his mind until now; now it was so strong. He walked over to the pair of scissors ans stared at them. His breathing quickened. Could he really do this? Would he be able to do it? No one would have to know, no one would find out.

He picked up the scissors and opened them out. He took one side of the metal and pressed it against his forearm. He slowly pressed it into the skin, gently bringing it across his arm at the same time. He brought the scissors away and sighed, he'd done it.

He watched the cut on his arm bleed, before putting the scissors down and wrapping some tissue round his arm. Jason didn't know why but he felt better, he could breath easier now and it was like all of his thoughts had just vanished. It helped, massively.

Jason made sure that the cut had stopped bleeding before putting his hoodie and leaving his room, feeling satisfied with himself. No one else would need to know, it was his secret.

The next day Jason still felt better, he went downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Robbie and Freddie. "Morning" Freddie said to him as he walked in. "Morning" Jason replied, sitting down opposite Freddie and Robbie. "You not eating anything?" Robbie asked, his mouth full of toast. "No, I'm not really hungry" Jason replied, trying to play down the incident.

The truth was, he couldn't eat, it was all too much for him. What he had done yesterday had really helped, but there was now way he could do that every time he got overwhelmed. How was he supposed to carry round a pair of scissors without getting funny looks from people.

"Jase?" Freddie said, breaking Jason from his thoughts. "What?" Jason asked, looking at his brothers. "You alright?" Robbie asked. Jason looked at both of his brothers; their concerned and worried faces, it made him so angry. "I'm fine!" Jason snapped unintentionally. He sighed and stood up from the table, leaving the kitchen and then walking out the front door.

He walked down the street and let his thoughts take over him. Why did his brothers always act like they were walking on thin ice with him? Maybe it's because they were. It annoyed him that treated him as if he was about to break. Jason groaned, why did his life have to be so complicated.

He was trying so hard not to relapse, it was the last thing he could afford to do. He felt his stomach and grumble and stopped to find himself coming up to price slice. He felt the hunger, but then he also felt fat and abnormal. He sighed, getting a little something to eat wouldn't hurt him would it?

Yes it would! No it wouldn't! Jason didn't know, without thinking anymore Jason walked towards price slice and went in. He stood in front of the crisps and sweets aisle, his stomach churning. Should he be doing this? He grabbed a chocolate bar and then he grabbed a bag of crisps and then he grabbed a big bag of sweets.

He took a few other things that didn't cost as much before walking towards the till. He kept his head down as he paid, not wanting to show his disgusting face. Once he'd paid Jason rushed out of the shop and headed towards the park.

Jason sat down on a bench in the park and ate. He didn't realise how hungry he was, and in that moment he wasn't thinking about how he looked or how he felt but then when he finished all of his feelings came rushing back to him.

What had he done? Was he that weak that he couldn't even resist food? He'd just completely defied what he'd set out to do. He thought he was in control but he wasn't, no he was no where near in control. Jason started to breath fast and quick; he was never going to get the perfect body now.

Jason stood up from the bench, walking quickly to try and get home faster. His walk them turned into a run but it disgusted him the way he could feel his stomach move. Nevertheless, Jason ran home knowing that he'd burn more calories by running. He needed relief and for once running wasn't doing it for him.

He sprinted round the corner and he could see his house just further up the street. He ran and turned the corner running up the drive to the front door. He barged through the door, slamming it shut before charging up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen via the back door. "Probably just Jason" Freddie said still sounding tired. "Why would Jason slam the front door and then charge upstairs?" Joe sensing that something had happened, or that his brothers had done something to upset him.

"I don't know" Freddie said. Joe looked at Robbie expectantly. "He refused to have something at breakfast, we asked him if he was alright and he snapped at us" Robbie explained. "And then what happened?" Joe asked, knowing that his brothers weren't telling him everything. "Then he ran out the front door and now he's just came back" Freddie said and Joe nodded; satisfied he was finally getting the truth.

"Right then, I'm going to go and speak to Jason and figure out what's going on with him; you two just stay down here and don't cause trouble" Joe said before leaving to go upstairs, except he was stopped by Robbie. "Do you want me to come as well?" Joe shook his head. "No mate, I'll be alright."

Jason barged into his room, locked the door and looked over to his desk trying to find the scissors. They weren't there. "No, no, no" Jason whispered to himself. He quickly unlocked his door and ran into the bathroom. He looked around until he found what he was looking for; a razor blade.

He took the blade and ran back to his room, locking the door again as he went in. He took off his hoodie and rolled up his t-shirt sleeve; he saw yesterday's scar and for reason, Jason didn't quite know why, a smile creep on to his face.

He put the razor blade against his skin, his breathing quickened but he relished the coolness of the blade. He pressed it into his skin and pulled it across his arm, enjoying the relief it gave him. Jason made two more like this so he had 3 fresh cuts altogether.

His breathing slowed as he watched the blood from cuts roll down his forearm. Jason's relief was short lived when he heard someone coming up the stairs; from the footsteps it sounded like Joe. Jason panicked but he tried to stay calm. He put the blade in his pocket, then he grabbed some tissue and tried to stop the bleeding cuts; it only worked on 2 of them.

He could hear Joe getting closer to his bedroom door; Jason jumped out his skin when Joe tried to open the locked door. "Jase, open up mate" he said knocking on the door. "Hold on" Jason said, his voice slightly shaky. He grabbed his hoodie and put it on, praying that the blood wouldn't show through.

He opened the door and Joe walked in. Jason moved back to sit down on the bed, knowing that's where Joe would want them to 'talk'. As suspected Joe walked in and sat down next to Jason.

"You alright, mate?" Joe asked. Jason nodded, too scared to talk in case his shaky voice showed. "Something you wanna talk to me about?" Joe asked, he knew Jason too well and could tell when there was something going on in his head; this was one of times. "No" Jason said simply, hoping Joe would just leave.

"You sure?" Joe asked, knowing now Jason was going to either keep denying that something was wrong or breakdown completely and tell him everything. "No, I'm fine" Jason said, mentally kicking himself for that fact that his voice shook when he said 'fine'.

Joe sighed he was getting nowhere and he knew from experience that if he kept this conversation it would turn into an argument. "Okay" Joe said standing up and walking towards. "If there is something going on, you can talk to us, you know that Jase?" Joe asked and Jason nodded.

"What did he say?" Robbie asked as Joe walked back into the kitchen. "Nothing, he just he was fine but I could tell he wasn't" Joe explained. "So he's hiding something" Robbie said. "Yes Rob, it would seem that way. I need to go to garage, ring me if something happens" Joe instructed and Robbie nodded.

Robbie sighed and walked into the living room, flopping down on the sofa. Something was going on with Jason, it was a twin thing and he could feel it. Robbie had a feeling that Jason could be relapsing, however he was no mind reader. It was moments like this that Robbie wished he was mind reader.

A week later, Jason couldn't believe he'd actually managed to survive. His brothers had definitely noticed that something was up and now the only time he really gets alone is when he's in his room; that's until Robbie walks in. He's got a growing collection of scars, along both his forearms and some on his thighs.

It helped, Jason wasn't going to lie it definitely helped, but he was sure how much longer he could do it. It was like everything situation, Jason just panicked and then his thoughts became cloudy along with his head beginning hurt. He just wanted it to stop, but he couldn't work out how.

"Jase!" Robbie shouted as he started walking up the stairs. Jason froze, he held the blade tight in his hand; Robbie was coming up the stairs. He grabbed the tissue and pressed it against the newest cut he'd just made, then he put it in the bin and shoved the blade in his pocket. He could Robbie reach the top of the stairs.

He pushed his t-shirt sleeve down and this is where Jason realises his mistake; he forgot to lock his bedroom door. Robbie opened the door. "Jase, me and Fred are gonna go..." He stopped when he saw Jason standing there with his hand over his bicep, looking slightly panicked.

"You alright?" Robbie asked, not quite sure what he'd just walked in on. "I'm fine" Jason said, still holding his hand tightly over his arm. "Is your arm alright?" Robbie asked. "It's fine" Jason said, however his lie was quickly uncovered when Robbie spotted the blood.

"Jase, why's there blood?" Robbie asked, slightly nervous. Jason looked down at his arm, Robbie was right, there was in fact blood running down his arm. What was he going to do? He could just tell Robbie and get it all out. He could scream at Robbie and kick him out or he could run away.

"Just get out" Jason said, trying to contain his anger.

"No" Robbie replied. "Jason, why is your arm bleeding?"

"JUST GET OUT!" Jason screamed as he charged towards Robbie and shoved him out of the room, locking the door behind him. "Jase!" Robbie shouted.

"What's going on up there?" Freddie asked as Robbie came into the living room. "Rob, why can I hear screaming in the kitchen?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room to find a shocked Robbie. "It's Jason" Robbie said, swallowing hard. "What about him?" Freddie asked, sitting up from where he was lying on the sofa.

"There was blood" Robbie said; Freddie and Joe both frowned. "Blood where?" Joe asked, slightly alarmed. "On Jason's arm, there was blood" Robbie said, sounding a bit calmer. When Robbie said this Freddie and Joe both sprinted up the stairs.

Jason paced his room, gripping the blade in his hand and tears rolling down his face. What had he done? He'd screwed up massively and now everyone was going to find out. Jason was just glad that Ziggy had spent the night a girl's house and had yet to come home; once less person to expalin to.

He just wanted it all to go away, the thoughts and the feelings. He didn't want to be fat or abnormal, he wanted to be normal. But he wasn't; no part of him was normal. He pressed the blade against his skin and when about to draw it back when he heard someone banging on his door.

"Jase, can you open the door?" Joe asked. "Jase, open up mate" Freddie said. Jason held the blade against his skin, thinking about whether he should draw ir back or not. "Come on Jase, we ain't mad, I promise" Joe said, hoping it would work.

Jason looked down at his other scars; of course they would be mad. "Jase, open the door for us" Freddie said. Jason couldn't move, he knew what was going to happen next; Joe would break the door down. "Jase, I'm gonna break this door down now, stand back" Joe said and within seconds the door broke down.

Joe and Freddie's heart broke at the sight their little brother was in. They both noticed the blade he was holding against arm and the numerous cuts already on his arm. "Jase, just give us the blade" Joe said, hoping Jason would hand it over. "Jason, give the blade to me" Freddie said with a bit more force, he held out his hand.

Jason looked at both his brothers. The concern on their faces and the fear in their eyes. He looked at Freddie and at his hand waiting for the blade. He slowly brought the blade away from his and hesitantly put it in Freddie's waiting hand. Both of the brothers breathe a sigh of relief.

Joe looks at Jason and holds out his arms. Jason walks into his older brother's embrace and cries; that's all he can do. "It's alright, we're gonna get this sorted" Joe said, rubbing Jason's back. Joe looked at Freddie and then down at the blade, he nodded his head towards the door as a signal to get rid of it.

"We're gonna through this alright" Joe said as Jason cried into his shoulder; it was moments like these he realised just how small his youngest brother was. "You're a Roscoe and nothing can get past ya."

 **Still not entirely happy with this but still, thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated and if you have any prompts I'd love to hear them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Anon- **Jason slits his wrist**


	30. Chapter 29

**Thank you to Guest for reviewing, I really appreciate it and I love your prompt**

 **Also thank you to all my readers as this story had over 10,500 views!**

Prompted by Anon- **Jason slits his wrists**

 **TRIGGER: this chapter contains the theme of self harm, if you feel you may be affected please don't feel like you have to read.**

 **Chapter 29- why?:**

"Come on Jase, we're gonna be late!" Ziggy shouted up the stairs. They had to meet Joe and Freddie at the garage to talk about the next advertisement campaign; Robbie was ready but Jason wasn't.

Jason sat in his room, he didn't want to go. He hadn't wanted to do anything lately; he just hadn't felt like himself. Everything was going wrong and he was just losing control. Him and Holly were on the the rocks; what was he supposed to do.

And now his brothers were making him do this stupid campaign for garage that would almost certainly involve taking his top off; as if he didn't feel self conscious already. What was going on with his life?

He felt his breath rise in his chest and then he couldn't breath. He could faintly hear Ziggy or was it Robbie shouting up the stairs, he didn't know. He couldn't breath, his hands started to shake. How was he supposed to stop this?

He looked around his room, as if he would find someone. Except he didn't find someone, he found something. Robbie had recently bought a new pack of razors that he had yet to put in the bathroom. He couldn't could he? What would he tell Robbie? He'd just tell him that he borrowed it, yeah that would work.

He stumbled over to the desk and ripped open the packet. He out one of the razors and held it in his trembling hand. He brought it up to his wrist and squeezed his eyes shut. He pressed it to his skin; he felt the pain shoot through his arm, except it didn't hurt; in fact the pain was soothing in a weird way.

"Jase, I swear if you don't get down here right now I'm gonna up there and drag you out!" Jason heard Robbie shouted. It took a few seconds for Jason to regulate his breathing before he shouted back. "One minute!" He quickly wiped away the blood with tissue and put on a hoodie, knowing that if his brothers were to find then he was a dead man.

As he was leaving his room, Jason put the razor in his pocket and closed his bedroom door; satisfied with what he had just done. The only problem was that Jason couldn't use this coping method forever; one day he would have fo stop.

"What took you so long?" Robbie asked, always concerned for his brother whenever he was late for something and today Robbie could tell that there was something off with him. "Nothing" Jason replied but Robbie just frowned. "Right well come on then boys, we don't want to keep them waiting any longer!" Ziggy exclaimed, ushering the boys out of the house.

"What took you so long?" Freddie asked, as the three walked into the garage. "Him" Ziggy said pointing at Jason. "What did you do?" Joe asked. "Nothing" Jason said, slightly offended it felt like he was being accused.

Robbie eyed his brother suspiciously but then tried to move the conversation on. "So why did you want us here?" Robbie asked. "To talk about our new advertising campaign" Joe said, clapping his hands.

"So I was thinking, we could either do a topless car wash or a calendar" Ziggy suggested. "Or maybe we shoot our own advert!" Ziggy exclaimed, proud that he'd been able to come up with something like that. "And obviously it will involve being topless" he added.

"Does everything you even think about have to be topless?" Jason asked, trying to hide his irritation. He failed thought, Joe, Freddie and Robbie all noticed his frustration. "Yeah" Ziggy replied as if it was obvious.

"So what do you boys want to then?" Ziggy asked, eager to get started. "I like the idea of a calendar", Joe said, "what do you think boys?" Freddie shrugged and agreed with Ziggy, saying that he could show off his tattoos. Robbie agreed, saying he'd show Ziggy up with his 'perfect' body. Jason just shrugged.

Did he want to do a topless calendar? No of course he didn't. "What do you think then Jase?" Ziggy asked, patting a hand down on Jason's shoulder. "I don't really know" Jason replied. Except his brothers just ignored his comment. "So when do you wanna do it then?" Freddie asked, much to Jason's annoyance.

The Roscoe bays spent the rest of the day back at the house in the kitchen, planning what they were going to do for their calendar. Well four of them planned, Jason just sat there, not liking how uncomfortable he felt.

"What about this one for Jase" Joe suggested, holding up a background that looked a beach; obviously for August. "I don't really like that one" Jason said. "Are you sure?" Joe asked, sensing that his youngest brother wasn't feeling hismelf; he also noticed that Jason kept running his fingers along his wrist, it was probably nothing.

"I'm gonna go upstairs" Jason announced, standing up from where he was sitting and walking out of the kitchen. "What about the calendar, I think you'd make a great March!" Ziggy shouted as he left. "I don't really care!" Jason called back as he made his way upstairs, fully intending to go up to his room, lock the door and just forget about everything. Except that didn't happen.

Jason got in his room and his head immediately filled with thoughts about the calendar. Were his brothers deliberately trying to embarrass him? No they wouldn't, well Freddie might but he was sure he wouldn't. Then he started to think about the photo shoot.

He'd have to get in shape; he couldn't go in front of a camera looking the way he did. But he wouldn't have enough time. Jason felt himself start to panic and he didn't know how to control it. It was in that moment when Jason felt the razor in his pocket. The razor?

He pulled it out and looked at it. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his wrist; the cut was still there from this morning; that angry red cut. Without thinking, Jason brought the blade to his wrist and made three more angry red cuts.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched some of the blood leave the cut on his arm. It was then realised what he had done. What would his brothers think? What would they say? However Jason couldn't really care what they said, for that moment he was in control.

He went into the bathroom, rinsed his cuts off under the tap before wrapping some tissue round it. He then went back to his room and cleaned off the blade, before he put it back in his pocket to hide. Jason slightly smiled, he felt relaxed, more relaxed than before anyways. Maybe this coping method would work.

Three days later and it was the day of the photo shoot for the calendar. In past three days Jason had formed a collection of red, angry lines on his wrists; both wrists. He always wore long sleeves, even when he was in bed; his brothers had begun to notice, well Ziggy hadn't, he believed Jason's lie about him being cold.

"Right then, are we all ready?" Ziggy asked as the boys gathered in the garage. All of them but Jason already had their tops off. "Come on Jase, take it off, you must be boiling" Ziggy said cheerfully. Jason played with the cuffs of his hoodie knowing that if he took it off, he was a dead man.

Ziggy handed the rest of the boys their costumes, while Joe kept his eye on Jason. He knew there was something up with him, he was distant, he would get angry at them then be calm a few minutes later and not to mention he was always keeping his arms covered no matter how he was feeling.

"Right, who's January?" Ziggy asked. "I am" Freddie said, he'd already changed into his costume which meant on less person to pester. "Jase, come on, take your hoodie off" Ziggy said, starting to annoyed.

Jason didn't want to do this, he'd said it for last three days but they didn't listen. He ran his hand along the cuts on both his wrists, digging his fingernails into them. He could feel the pain shooting through his wrist, it was helping. But there was no way he could take his hoodie off, never mind take his top off.

Robbie and Joe were watching Jason and it didn't take a genius to work out what Jason was doing. Robbie and Joe just hoped that it wasn't what they suspected. "Jason, show us your arm" Joe said.

Jason's head snapped up, his eyes wide, Joe and Robbie knew that their suspicions were correct. "Why?" Jason tugging on the cuff of his hoodie, as if by doing that he would be hiding something. "Jase, just show us your arms" Robbie said softly; he wasn't mad just worried.

By now all four brothers were looking at Jason, all of them expecting him to show them his arms. "Jase just them your arms" Ziggy said, desperate to get on with the photo shoot. "Jase, were not mad" Freddie said, he too had noticed that something was going on with Jason.

Jason stood there, he had no escape. His brothers were going to find out. He felt tears form in his eyes and he was trying so desperately not to let them fall. He was tugging at his sleeve; he desperately wanted to self harm.

"Jason" Robbie said, walking over to his twin. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder and watched as he flinched. "Jase just show us your arms, we know what's going on" Robbie said looking into Jason's eyes, except Jason looked down at the floor. Robbie watched a single tear rolled down Jason's eye.

"Rob, let's get him home first" Joe said, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere and that Jason would rather be at home. Robbie turned round to protest at Joe he was too late as Joe already had his arm around Jason and was leading him out of the garage. Robbie looked at Freddie for back up but Freddie just shrugged; he wasn't the best in these kind of situations.

Joe and Jason walked silently back to the house, the only sound Joe could hear was Jason rubbing his sleeve against his wrist. Joe moved his other hand and stopped Jason from rubbing his sleeve.

"Right then, you sit down there" Joe said as he walked Jason into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. Not even a minute later Robbie and Freddie burst through the door, Ziggy following closely behind. They gestured for Joe to follow them into the kitchen.

"Has he said anything?" Robbie asked. "No" Joe replied, trying to think of what they could do next. "I could speak to him" Robbie suggested, Jason was his twin after all. "No, I think Freddie and Ziggy should speak to him" Joe said.

"What?" Ziggy asked. "You know we ain't good at this kind of thing" Freddie pointed out. "Well it's about you got good at it" Joe said, he motioned for Freddie and Ziggy to make their way into the living room.

Freddie and Ziggy walked into the living room to find Jason sitting on the sofa, staring into space. Freddie looked at Ziggy expecting him to do something; Ziggy looked at Freddie expecting the same thing. They both decided to sit down on the sofa with Jason. Freddie sat next to Jason while Ziggy sat across from him on the other sofa.

"Not a good day then" Freddie commented. "Yeah" Jason replied quietly, almost like a whisper. Freddie and Ziggy looked at each other, both surprised that Jason had reasoned to him. "What's going on with you eh?" Ziggy asked. Jason just shrugged. He subconsciously traced his fingers up and down his wrist; this didn't go unnoticed by Freddie and Ziggy.

"Can you show us your arm?" Freddie asked. "We're not mad' Ziggy added. Jason traced his fingers faster and pressed harder on to his wrist, Freddie noticed and gently put his hand on top of Jason's stopping the movement.

Freddie looked to Ziggy and Ziggy nodded, understanding what Freddie was silently asking. Freddie cautiously took his other hand and eased down Jason's sleeve. He and Ziggy gasped but they didn't have to say anything as Jason burst into tears.

Freddie immediately pulled Jason into his embrace and let him cry into his jacket. "Oh Jase" Freddie whispered. Ziggy watched on with a sympathetic look on his face, while Robbie and Joe listened from the kitchen; it broke their hearts that Jason was struggling.

"Jase it's alright" Freddie said as Jason clung to his jacket. Freddie looked at Ziggy expecting him to say something. Except Ziggy didn't, Jason did. "Sorry" Jason said as he choked on a sob.

"Right you listen to me" Freddie said, getting Jason's attention. "We're gonna get those cuts cleaned up, then we're gonna go down to hospital and get you some help and I promise that we will all be there for you" Freddie said and Jason nodded.

"I love you Jase" Freddie said as he pressed his face into Jason's hair.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think, also it have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :)**

Prompted by Anon- **Jason and Robbie have a heart to heart**


	31. Chapter 30

**Thank you to SuperGuardianNinja, Anna and guest for reviewing, I absolutely love your ideas :)**

 **Prompted by Anon- Jason and Robbie have a heart to heart**

 **Chapter 30- soulmates:**

"You working today Jase?" Robbie asked as Jason walked into the kitchen that morning. "Yep, but I've got an early finish" Jason said, taking a drink from his cup of coffee. "Why?" Jason asked, intrigued to know why Robbie was suddenly interested in his shifts. "Just wondering" Robbie replied casually.

"Oh no, you haven't got a girl coming round have you?" Jason asked. "What, no!" Robbie replied, sounding offended. "So you're planning something then" Jason said. "Well, no" Robbie said, sort of giving it away.

"What are you planning?" Jason asked, a grin forming on his face. "Nothing, just come back here after your shift" Robbie said before getting up and leaving the kitchen. Jason just sat there, bemused and confused.

Jason had left for work an hour ago and Robbie sat in the kitchen, thinking about how he was going to do this afternoon. He'd have to keep Jason in th house as well as making sure that no one would interrupt them.

Jason kept himself busy at work, trying not to think about why Robbie was acting so weird. It was definitely a girl, definitely. Jason wondered who it was. Was it a McQueen? Was it a Loveday? Was it some stranger that Jason didn't know? That was scary to think about.

Whatever was going on, Robbie had been acting really weird. He never took interest in Jason's life, never mind his work life. He was a police officer; why would Robbie want to know about police officers? He spent more time on the wrong side of the law, than on the right side.

"Jason?" Ben said, snapping Jason out of his thoughts. "Yes?' Jason asked. "Stop daydreaming, we've got an assault coming in" Ben said and Jason sprung into action. "Yep okay" Jason said, sounding more alert.

Robbie walked into the kitchen and put down the shopping bags. He'd bought crisps, pop and some beers for later on. He'd been wanting to do this for a while but never had the courage to ask Jason. He just wanted to spend time with his twin brother, nothing wrong with that.

He thought they could eat some food and play some video games, just like the old times. Robbie wasn't going to admit it but he'd missed spending time with Jason, ever since Jason had became a police officer he'd spent more time at work than he had at home. Robbie just guessed he missed the company.

Jason looked at the clock; he had 3 hours left of his shift and then he could go home. He liked being a police officer but it was exhausting; all he had done so far in his shift was book in some people that had been involved in an assault that will probably be forgotten about next week.

He remembered that Robbie had told him to go straight home so now he had to deal with that. Jason was confused more than anything about what Robbie was planning; it was unnerving.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, Jason's shift finished. He quickly got himself changed in the locker room, hung his uniform up, rushed out of the police station and hurried home. He wanted to know what Robbie was planning, and if there really was going to be girl there.

Robbie put the beer bottles and pop on the coffee table on the living room, along with the crisps. He turned on the Xbox and Fifa in; his and Jason's favourite game. He hoped that Jason was on his way, otherwise he was screwed, and a laughing stock if anyone was to find out.

Robbie sighed and sat down on the sofa, patiently waiting for Jason. He looked at the clock, Jason should have finished his shift by now and should be on his way home. All Robbie had to do was wait and not five minutes later he heard the front door open.

Jason walked into the house and he immediately knew something was up. The house was pretty much silent except the door wasn't locked. He put his keys down on the table and left his shoes out in the hall, before walking into the living room.

"What's going on here?' Jason asked. He'd walked into the living room to find Robbie sitting down on sofa with food and drink on the coffee table, and Fifa in the Xbox. Before Robbie could say anything Jason sat down next to him, putting some crisps in his mouth and grabbing a controller. "Come on then" Jason said, smiling cheekily to Robbie who just smiled cheekily back.

They played Fifa for at least two hours, all the while sipping on beer and eating the crisps that Robbie had bought. Robbie was surprised by Jason's reaction, he'd expected more questions and to be interrogated. Instead Jason had asked one question, then sat down and started playing.

Out of the five games they'd played, Jason won three and Robbie won two. That was when Robbie decided enough was enough and he wanted food. "What pizza do you wanna order, we could share one?" Robbie asked. Jason thought about it. "Yeah alright, why don't we get a pepperoni" Jason said and Robbie smiled. "Perfect."

They didn't have to wait long for the pizza, however they had other refreshments to keep them going. They'd decided to watch the avengers, the only film they could actually agree on. The pizza came and the boys settled, both discussing which Avenger was the best. Jason said Captain America, while Robbie was more Iron Man. Somehow thought, their conversation turned to stuff more serious, like memories.

"Do you remember that time, I think we were 10. It was a really hot day and we had water balloons. You thought it would be a good idea to through them off Mrs Elliott next door, except when you did she turned round and it turned out to be Mum?" Jason reminisced and Robbie laughed.

"Of course, she was so mad", Robbie said through laughter, "you could probably hear her shouting a mile away.' Jason laughed. "Hey, do you remember that time when Ziggy put Vaseline in your hair gel?" Robbie asked, laughing when he saw Jason's look of disapproval.

"Yeah well we got him back, remember?" Jason asked, setting off his laughter again. "Oh yeah, we hid his spray tan machine" Robbie said before bursting out laughing, remembering the outrage on an 18 year old Ziggy's face.

"I still can't believe that Mum didn't find out about that!" Jason exclaimed. "Yeah, that's because Joe found out about it and 'dealt' with it" Robbie said making Jason laugh even more. "And don't get me started on secondary school" Robbie said. "Oh yeah", Jason said sounding like he didn't know, "how many schools did you go to again?"

"Shut it you", Robbie said grinning, "I seem to remember a certain someone wanted to come with me to every school." Jason grinned sheepishly. "What's brought this on anyways?" Jason asked. "What's brought on what?" Robbie asked, even though he knew what Jason meant.

"This?" Jason questioned, waving his hand in front of him to show Robbie what he was talking about. Robbie sighed, he should have known Jason would want to know the answer at some point. "Erm, I guess I just missed spending time with you" Robbie said and looked down at the floor

Jason smiled, but he didn't feel like mocking Robbie for his answer because truth be told, he kind of missed it as well. "I know what you mean" Jason said and Robbie's head snapped up. Jason noticed Robbie's confusion and decided to fill in the blanks. "I've missed spending time with you; you might be annoying but after all you are my twin brother."

Robbie smiled. "I'm proud of you Jase" Robbie said. "Yeah you know what Rob, I'd like to say that I'm proud of ya but, get a proper job first" Jason said, causing him and Robbie to laugh.

The pair of them finished The Avengers and then moved on to the second film, Age of Ultron. They both feel asleep during the second film, however their secret was going to stay quiet for long as Joe, Freddie and Ziggy walked in.

"Ah look!" Ziggy said as he walked into the living room. He'd walked into the living room to find Robbie and Jason asleep on the sofa with the credits rolling on the tv. "What?" Freddie asked, as he and Joe walked to where Ziggy was.

What! They had pizza, beer and a movie without me!" Freddie complained but no one listened. "Get a picture Joe" Ziggy said. "I just did" Joe said, smiling as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Go on, you two get upstairs, I'll tidy down here" Joe said, watching two of his younger brothers made their way upstairs.

He walked over to the tv and turned it off, taking the DVD out of the player. He then collected up the pizza boxes and beer bottles, taking them out to the bin. He then grabbed a blanket from the other sofa and put it over Robbie and Jason. He smiled at his youngest brothers before going upstairs himself.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, remember to review and let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have :)**

Next chapter prompted by Anon- **Robbie and Jason argue, Robbie snaps and hits Jason repeatedly. Jason passes out and has to be taken to hospital where they find out his ribs have been broken and he has a punctured lung. Robbie feels guilty but when he tries to make amends, Jason flinches away from him. In the end Jason forgives his brother and keeps what Robbie did a secret, but eventually the rest of the family find out. How will they react? Jason's breathing plays up and he has to be admitted again. Will Robbie ever forgive himself especially after seeing how Jason is suffering with his breathing as a result of his temper? Robbie always saw himself as Jason's protector but can be protect him from himself.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Thank you to SuperGuardianNinja and Guest for reviewing, it means so much! :)**

 **Also thank you to all of my readers, this story now has over 12,000 views!**

Prompted by Anon- **Robbie and Jason argue, Robbie snaps and hits Jason repeatedly. Jason passes out and has to be taken to hospital where they find out his ribs have been broken and he has a punctured lung. Robbie feels guilty but when he tries to make amends, Jason flinches away from him. In the end Jason forgives his brother and keeps what Robbie did a secret, but eventually the rest of the family find out. How will they react? Jason's breathing plays up and he has to be admitted again. Will Robbie ever forgive himself especially after seeing how Jason is suffering with his breathing as a result of his temper? Robbie always saw himself as Jason's protector but can be protect him from himself.**

Chapter 31: we're family, not enemies:

"Robbie, how many times do I have to tell you!" Jason shouted, not quite believing he was having this conversation. "You don't do drugs Robbie!" Jason shouted. "Keep your voice down" Robbie said, knowing that if their mum or any of their brothers found out he was in for it.

"No Robbie! Do you ever learn?" Jason asked, he was frustrated and could not be bothered to deal with his brother and the mess he had gotten into. "Shut up Jason!" Robbie exclaimed. "I don't want to hear you stupid lecture again!" Robbie shouted, pacing up and down his and Jason's room.

"Well maybe you need my 'stupid lecture' to make sure you make any more stupid mistakes!" Jason, was really annoyed with Robbie now, he just couldn't believe that Robbie was in this situation; drugs!

"Look Jase, you don't need to be involved" Robbie said, sick and tired of his brother. "Well, I am involved Robbie!" Jason shouted, trying to get through to his brother that what he was now involved in was illegal.

By now, Robbie had had enough. Jason was constantly looking down on him, judging him. They were brothers; twins for a matter of fact and Robbie was the older one, Jason had no right to judge him and that's why Robbie had had enough.

"Shut up!" Robbie roared, punching Jason in the face. Robbie shoved Jason down on the floor and began to beat his face and body. "Robbie! Robbie, stop" Jason begged, while coughing and struggling.

Robbie didn't stop though and carried on beating his brother. He could hear Jason's cries and pleads, but he didn't stop, to caught up in his rage. He carried on, ignoring anything he heard from Jason, the adrenaline keeping him fuelled.

"Rob-Robbie!" Jason said, struggling to breath and blood dribbling down his face. Robbie carried on, not looking at the damage he had caused. It wasn't until Robbie stood step back, that he realised what he had done.

He looked down at his brother; his twin, lying on the floor. Jason's face was a mess, he had blood pouring from his nose and it looked bent, his eye was also black. He was clutching his stomach and chest, and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

Robbie stated at him, trying to work out what to do. He couldn't just go and his mum or his brothers, they would kill him. He couldn't just leave Jason though, in Robbie's eyes he looked like he was going to die.

Who could he call? Joe? No, he would bite his head off. Ziggy? No, he wouldn't know what to do. Wait, who did he always call when he was in trouble; Freddie! He grabbed his phone and text Freddie, knowing he'd be the only one who he could trust.

 **To Freddie:**

 **Me and Jason need you upstairs, don't bring anyone and don't tell anyone**

 **Robbie**

He paced his room, avoiding looking at Jason who he could hear groaning and wheezing on the floor. What had he done? He looked at his phone, expecting a reply from Freddie but he didn't get one.

What felt like hours later (in reality it was only a few seconds) Robbie got a reply.

 **To Robbie**

 **I'm on my way up. What the hell's happened**

 **Freddie**

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Freddie was on his way up. However, now he had to face what he'd done and looking down at Jason on the floor, Robbie knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What do you need me- what the hell happened!' Freddie exclaimed, walking into the room. "Erm" Robbie said, he wanted to explain but nothing came out. "Jase?" Freddie questioned, crouching down beside his little brother. Jason whined and gasped, trying to speak but he couldn't.

"Who did this to him?" Freddie asked Robbie. Robbie looked down at the floor, there was no way he could tell Freddie what had happened. He would probably end up prison, although he was probably going there anyways with all this drugs stuff. "Robbie?" Freddie questioned again but he still didn't answer, although Robbie didn't need to; Freddie could read his brother like a book.

"You did it didn't you" Freddie said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Robbie looked down and nodded slowly. "How could you!" Freddie shouted, standing up so he could look down on his brother.

"I don't know" Robbie said, refusing to look at either of his brothers and only the floor. "Why Robbie! Why?" Freddie asked, still not believing the situation they were in. This time Robbie didn't say anything, not quite sure on what he could say.

"We need to get him to a hospital" Freddie said, more for the benefit of himself and no one else. "How?" Robbie asked, terrified that Jason was only getting worse. Freddie thought and thought, they had to get Jason to the hospital. "I have an idea" Freddie said.

"We take him downstairs and make it look like he just got back" Freddie said, proud that he'd came up with that. "But then what will we say, mum will obviously want to the call the police" Robbie pointed out. "Well, I'm sure Jason's injuries will distract her from that" Freddie said, north bothering with his brother's questioning. "Okay then" Robbie said.

It took them a while, but Robbie and Freddie managed to get Jason down the stairs without too much hassle; now came the hard part. "Right I'm gonna go back in and pretend that nothing has happened, in a few minutes you need to attract attention" Freddie explained before walking back into the living room.

Robbie looked down at Jason, knowing he had to do this to get him help. Robbie felt sick, but he'd caused Jason to be in this state, so he took a deep breath and followed Freddie's instructions. "Jase! Jason what's happened!" Robbie shouted, crouching down by his brother making it look like he had just found him.

He knew that he'd attracted their attention, when he heard questioning voices and footsteps making their way towards the door. "What's going on?" Joe asked, as he was first out of the room. "Oh my god!" Sandy exclaimed as she knelt down beside her youngest. "What happened to you baby?" Sandy asked, as she stroked Jason's hair.

"What happened to him?" Ziggy asked. "I-I don't know" Robbie stuttered, looking at Freddie who made a 'shush' motion by putting his finger on his lips. "Mum do we need an ambulance?" Joe asked. "Yes, and tell them to hurry up" Sandy said as she tried to comfort her youngest son.

The Roscoes sat in the waiting room, all impatiently waiting for news on Jason. They'd arrived at the hospital almost 30 minutes and had heard nothing on his condition. Robbie felt sick. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?" Ziggy asked, he couldn't stand the silence any more.

"I don't know, hopefully not long" Joe said, noticing that his mum seemed too worried to answer Ziggy's question. He had no idea how this had happened to Jason and he had no idea if Jason was going to survive; that worried the eldest.

"Jason Roscoe?" A doctor asked. All of the Roscoes leapt up from their seats and rushed towards the man. "How is he?" Sandy asked. "If you'd just like to follow me" the doctor said, not even answering Sandy's question and leading the family towards Jason.

"Oh my god" Sandy gasped as she walked into Jason's room. Her son looked so small and so fragile. "How made his the damage?" Joe asked, as he sat down next to Jason, his mum on the other side of the bed stroking her youngest hair and the rest of the brothers crowded round the foot of the bed.

"We've ran some tests and X-Rays and unfortunately Jason has a punctured lung, 3 broken ribs, he has broke his nose and his body is generally quite damaged" the doctor explained. All of the Roscoes, especially Robbie and Freddie, felt sick.

Robbie couldn't believe what the doctor had just said, he had done this to his brother, his anger had done that to his brother. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even know if Jason remembered what he'd done and looking at Jason, Robbie could tell he wouldn't find out soon.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" The doctor asked. Robbie's breath caught in his throat; they could not call the police. Everyone turned to look at Robbie, expecting him to have the answers. He looked at Freddie who just looked him straight back in eyes.

"Erm, I don't know" Robbie said, not even really thinking about what he was saying. "Can we just focus on getting Jason better?" Robbie asked, trying distract whatever anyone was thinking about calling the police. "Yeah alright then" Sandy said, caring about nothing but Jason.

"Okay, so Jason should wake up within the next 12 hours, he will need to stay in hospital for at least a week. In the mean time we are going to have to perform a catheter aspiration" the doctor explained. "What's that?" Ziggy asked. "It's where we insert a needle in between his second and third ribs, and then release the air that is trapped."

Everyone went silent at the doctor's words. They couldn't believe that Jason needed that. How badly damaged was he? Robbie could already feel the guilt eating away at him. Jason had to survive otherwise Robbie didn't know what he would do.

A week later and Jason was getting ready to go home. Everything had gone smoothly and the doctors said he was ready, although he had to rest. As he was packing his bag, Jason received a visitor.

"How you doing?" Robbie asked as he walked into Jason's room. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Jason and now was perfect. "Jase?" Robbie questions, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder but immediately removing it when his brother flinched.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, even though he knew the answer. "Nothing" Jason replied, not even looking at Robbie. "Jase, I'm sorry" Robbie said, knowing it was better to say it now than later. "Your sorry?" Jason asked. "Yeah" Robbie replied, trying to sound confident. "Just forget it Robbie" Jason said, before walking past Robbie and out the room, trying not to show how much his ribs were hurting.

Later that day, Robbie decided to try and talk to Jason again in their room. He figured that seeming as they share a room and are actually twins, they had to resolve this issue soon. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply, he didn't see the need to because after all it was also his room.

"What do you want Rob?" Jason asked. "To talk and to apologise" Robbie said firmly. "Fine then" Jason said sitting down on the bed as Robbie sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry Jase" Robbie began. "I never meant for you get hurt-"

"But I did!" Jason shouted. "Yes I know" Robbie said, trying to stay calm. "I hurt you and you have no idea how guilty I feel. Every time I look at what I have done, and I can't believe that I hurt you. All I'm asking for is your forgiven, for us to be able to move on. Please Jason, just think about it" Robbie explained.

Jason sat there and thought about his brother's words. He seemed generally sorry, and Jason knew that Robbie would never intentionally hurt him or would he? No, he wouldn't and like Robbie said they were brothers. "Okay, I accept your apology and I forgive you" Jason said.

Joe who had been outside keeping quite the whole time, could no longer keep quiet. "What!" Joe exclaimed as he barged into the twin's room. Jason and Robbie, both startled, stated up at Joe. "Well! What's this I hear about you hurting one of our own Robbie?" Joe questioned, standing in front of the pair.

Before either twin had a chance to answer, the remains Roscoes charged into the room. "What is going on in here?" Sandy questioned. "Yeah, you can hear your shouting a mile away" Ziggy added. All eyes were now on the twins. "Are you gonna tell them or am I?" Joe asked Robbie.

Robbie looked down at the floor, he could feel his heart beating so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if his brothers could hear. "Tell me what? Robbie?" Sandy asked. Again, Robbie kept quiet, not even sure if he could speak.

"It was him" Joe blurted out. "What was?' Freddie asked, still pretending that he knew nothing about the situation. "He attacked Jason!" Joe hissed, looking down at his younger brother. "He did what?" Sandy asked in barely a whisper.

"He attacked Jason, Mum, and now here he is begging for forgiveness" Joe spat. "Your his brother Robbie, his twin brother" Ziggy said, he still couldn't believe what Robbie had done.

Jason hated the fact that they were talking about him, even though he was in the room. However that wasn't what had his full attention; the pain in his chest was getting worse by the minute. It hurt so bad and and he couldn't breathe.

"Mum" Jason gasped, clutching his chest as if that would make the pain go away. "Jason?" Sandy asked, walking towards her son on the bed. By now Jason felt like he was choking. "I-I can't b-breathe."

"Joe, he needs to get to hospital now!" Sandy shouted, breaking up the arguments between the rest of her sons. "What's happened?" Joe questioned, his anger immediately turning to concern. "Can you carry him downstairs to the car please?" Sandy.

Joe bent down and picked up Jason bridal style as he struggled to breathe. Freddie and Ziggy had already went downstairs and Robbie stood up behind Joe. "No, you stay here" Joe instructed and Robbie knew better than to argue.

Robbie paced the room, waiting for a phone call. They had left 30 minutes ago and he'd heard nothing. What had he done? What if Jason died? Robbie punched the wall in anger, what kind of brother was he? All his life he'd protected Jason, kept him safe through everything, stopped him from getting hurt but now he had hurt him.

Robbie couldn't stand not knowing much longer, and after 45 minutes he text Freddie knowing he was more likely to reply.

 **To Freddie:**

 **How is he?**

 **Robbie**

Surprisingly, Robbie didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 **To Robbie:**

 **He's gonna be just fine :)**

 **Freddie**

Robbie smiled, his brother was alright; that's all that mattered.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and sorry for the delay in updating. Please review and any suggestions keep them coming :)**

Next chapter prompted by Lee- **Jason is exhausted all the time and keeps falling asleep on his brothers. At first they think it's hilarious but then when he falls asleep in a dangerous place and gets hurt they start to get worried.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Thank you to guest for reviewing, your support means so much :)**

Prompted by Lee- **Jason is exhausted all the time and keeps falling asleep on his brothers. At first they think it's hilarious but then when he falls asleep in a dangerous place and gets hurt they start to get worried.**

 **Chapter 32- did you sleep last night?:**

 _The first time Jason had fallen asleep in the presence of his brothers, no one had really batted an eyelid; they knew that Jason had had a hard day at work so it didn't seem that unusal._

Jason arrived home and for some reason, he was absolutely shattered. Fair enough he'd had a hard day, but he never normally got tired; well not this tired. He stumbled into the living room, not really paying attention to his surrounding.

As soon as Jason knew he was in the living room, he moved for the sofa and flopped down next to whoever was sitting on the sofa. Turns out it was Joe.

"You alright Jase?" Joe asked, putting his arm around Jason as the younger boy leaned against his shoulder. Jason tried to speak, but it just came out as a mumble so he decided to nod.

Joe felt warm to Jason and he had always felt safe. Even when Jason was younger, it was always Joe he'd fall asleep on. He felt his eyes start to droop, his neck jolting every time he snapped back into reality.

Joe could feel his little brother slowly drifting off to sleep and was tempted to try and keep him awake for his tea, but decided that Jason looked exhausted so Joe just let him be.

"Someone's had a hard day ain't they Jase?" Ziggy asked, as he walked into the living room. Jason just grunted, feeling too tired to actually make conversation with Ziggy. "What time is the pizza coming?" Ziggy asked. "Should be around 15 minutes" Joe said.

He looked down at Jason and just as he had suspected, he was asleep. "What's he been up to?" Ziggy asked, confused to why Jason was falling asleep so early; that was normally Robbie. "I have no idea, he came home, flopped down on the sofa then fell asleep on me" Joe explained.

"Maybe he's ill or something" Ziggy suggested, he just couldn't get head around why Jason was falling asleep so early. "Zig, I'm sure he's fine. Now go and ring Freddie and find out what time him and Rob are getting home" Joe instructed.

 _The second time Jason had fallen asleep, had been a completely time of day. The two brothers found it hilarious, the two brothers that had never seen Jason like this._

"Jase, have you got that Mrs. Stone has her car booked in for tomorrow!" Freddie shouted through the garage at Jason in the office. "Yes!" Jason shouted back. Honestly, this was his day off and he was helping his brothers out at the garage just because they couldn't get the staff.

Jason felt awful, he felt awful and instead of being at home where he could go back to bed, he has been forced to go to work with two of his brothers. He didn't know why he felt so tired, it's not like he had got no sleep last night because he did.

He didn't know what was going on with him, he felt so exhausted; like sometimes he couldn't move his arms and legs. It's like he didn't have the energy to move or think, but he just couldn't work out why.

"Jase, did you hear that!" Freddie shouted through the garage, snapping Jason from his thoughts. "What!" Jason shouted back. "Did you hear what I just said!" Freddie shouted back. "Erm no!" Jason replied and he could hear Freddie's loud sigh from where he was in the office.

"I said that we're going to have to get more supplies because we're running out of oil!" Freddie shouted, annoyed that Jason was paying attention. "Okay!" Jason shouted back. He grabbed the notepad that sat on desk and wrote down that they needed oil.

By now Jason felt too tired, he just couldn't stop his head from jolting forwards as his eyes started to droop. He let his gently rest against the table, knowing that he'd just rest his head there for a while, wouldn't do any harm.

"Freddie, look at this!" Robbie shouted, laughing at the site he'd just found in the office. "What?" Freddie asked, following the sound of Robbie's laughter. Although when Freddie walked in the room, he found out what was so funny.

Jason was asleep, sitting at the desk with his head all over the paper, and surprisingly there was a wet patch forming on the paper. Freddie leaned forward and grimaced to find that it was Jason's drool.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Freddie exclaimed, while Robbie was laughing. "He's such an idiot" Robbie muttered, taking out his phone and taking a picture of Jason. "Keep that and use it as blackmail" Freddie said, he too laughing. "Don't worry, I will" Robbie said, putting his phone away and still laughing at his brother.

 _The third time Jason fell asleep, things were very different. He wasn't at home, or at the garage; he was at work._

"So you understand what you're looking for?" Ben asked the young policeman. "Yep, I know what I'm doing" Jason replied. "Good, keep in contact with your radio and don't be afraid to stop people and check" Ben said. "Yep" Jason said, really not sure why Ben felt the need to go into all the details when he knew them. "Right then you know what to do, if you need anything just contact via the radio" Ben said.

"Yes" Jason said, before making he way out the car park and getting the car he had been assigned. He sat down in it and sighed. Today he was on traffic duty, which meant he had to sit at the side road, get funny looks from some people and watch traffic. He sighed before turning the key and starting up the car.

Jason had been sitting at the side of the road for an hour now, and it was taking its toll on him. Once again he felt exhausted, like he didn't have the energy to move his arms or legs. He could feel his eyes drooping, but he tried to keep them open as he knew that if fell asleep on the job, he wouldn't have a job.

Unfortunately, Jason tried but he couldn't keep them open. He did try, but sleep was just too powerful. His head moved forwards and rested against the steering wheel, his body oblivious to the world around him.

An hour passed and Jason was still at the side of the road and he was still asleep. About half a mile down the road was a car; a car that was out of control. It made its closer to where Jason was, however Jason didn't wake up. Before anyone could stop it, the car went into the back of another car; that other car was Jason's.

"Fred, I'm serious, I've had enough you slacking" Joe commented to his brother. "Well you're here, I don't need to do as much" Freddie replied, cheekily. However, before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?" Joe questioned. "Um yeah it is. Why what's happened?" Joe asked. At this point Freddie stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his brother. "Is he-he, yeah we'll be there" Joe said, before slamming the phone. "Come on Freddie, it's Jason" Joe said, walking out the garage with Freddie closely behind.

The Roscoes reached the hospital in record time and now they were sitting by Jason's bedside. Jason had come off actually quite lucky, he only had a few cuts and bruises, some stitches and a broken wrist. Now they were just waiting for the doctor's verdict.

15 minutes later, the doctor walked in. "Hi I'm Dr. Cooper, you must be his brothers" the doctor said. "Yeah" Joe replied. "Right well, at the minute we don't actually know this happened so we're going to need to wake Jason up now" Dr. Cooper said.

"Okay" Joe and Freddie said, they both just wanted Jason to be okay. "As I wake him up, if you can talk to him as it will him understand his surroundings" Dr. Cooper requested and the brothers nodded.

"Jase" Joe said as the youngest Roscoe began to wake up. "Hey Jase" Freddie said. Jason opened his eyes and looked at his brothers with confusion. "You're in hospital Jase, you had an accident" Freddie informed him.

"Jason, my name is Dr. Cooper and I just want to ask you some questions. Is that alright?" Dr. Cooper asked. Jason nodded, but didn't say anything; he kept looking at his brothers. "Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"I fell asleep" Jason said with a hoarse voice. "Yes Jason, you fell asleep when the car hit you but can you tell me what happened before that?" Dr. Cooper asked. "I fell asleep" Jason said with a stronger voice. "I've been doing it a lot lately" Jason added.

Dr. Cooper frowned, this was new information he hadn't heard. "Okay, I would like to speak to you some more and run tests so we can find our what's going on" Dr. Cooper explained and Jason nodded.

Over the next few days had answered numerous questions and had numerous tests. "Have you got the results?" Robbie asked as Dr. Cooper walked into Jason's room. "Yes I have" Dr. Cooper replied. "What is it then?" Freddie asked.

"Jason how well have you been sleeping?" Dr. Cooper asked and Jason frowned. "Haven't you already asked me this?" Jason asked, he just wanted to go home. "Yes, but while you've staying in hospital we've noticed that your sleeping pattern is very irregular."

"What does that mean?" Joe asked. "It means that the reason Jason is so tired, is because his body/mind can only sleep for roughly 3 hour periods before he wakes up. This explains why Jason is so tired during the day as his bidy hasn't been able to rest at night."

Everyone was silent at the doctor's explanation, all just relieved that it wasnt something more serious. "So what do we do now?" Jason asked. "I'm going to prescribe some sleeping pills that will help your body relax more. I would also recommend that the hour before you go to bed is relaxed, meaning that you aren't to do anything strenuous."

"Okay" Jason said. "Well if there is nothing else you'd like to talk about, I will get the discharge papers and your prescription" Dr. Cooper said. "Thanks Doc" Joe said as the doctor walked out the room.

"Jase, I don't get it, how can your body and your mind not relax?" Robbie asked, clearly confused. "Why do you expect me to know Rob!" Jason exclaimed. "Ooh sorry" Robbie sarcastically.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and feel free to leave any suggestions :)**

Next chapter prompted Alana- **Jason feels like all his brothers are better than him and like he's the spare part. He thinks Sandy loves them all more than him and can't match up with them. Then Holly breaks up with him it's the final straw. Jason sinks into deep depression and tries to commit suicide. Joe finds him and they manage to get him to hospital in time. Each of the Roscoe brothers go in and talk with Jason and he starts to open up about how worthless he's been feeling and finally gets help. When he's discharged they're all shaken up so they won't leave Jason's side and all sleep together with him in the living room to comfort him**


	34. Chapter 33

**Thank you to Guest and DarthLeathertush for reviewing, it means so much and I can't believe this story has reached 100 reviews! :)**

 **Prompted by Alana-** **Jason feels like all his brothers are better than him and like he's the spare part. He thinks Sandy loves them all more than him and can't match up with them. Then Holly breaks up with him it's the final straw. Jason sinks into deep depression and tries to commit suicide. Joe finds him and they manage to get him to hospital in time. Each of the Roscoe brothers go in and talk with Jason and he starts to open up about how worthless he's been feeling and finally gets help. When he's discharged they're all shaken up so they won't leave Jason's side and all sleep together with him in the living room to comfort him**

 **TRIGGER: this chapter contains depression and attempting suicide, if you feel you may be affected please don't feel like you have to read.**

 **Chapter 33- you're one of us:**

Jason sat on the bench in the gym and stopped to watch his brothers. Joe was lifting weights as heavy as 50kg, Freddie was on the treadmill and running topless, Ziggy was doing pull ups making them look easy and Robbie was lifting the hand weights, a 20kg one in each hand.

Why couldn't Jason do any of that? Why did he have to be the weak one, why did he have to be the let down. No wonder they don't like working out with him; he's an embarrassment. All of the photo shoots his brothers wanted to do, they were just to embarrass him.

"Oi, Jase!" Robbie called over to him. Jason's head snapped up, breaking him from his thoughts. "What?" Jason asked, he couldn't be bothered for one of Robbie's stupid jokes. "What you sitting over there for?" Robbie asked.

"Becuase I can!" Jason called back, hoping this wasn't a Robbie joke. "Well why don't you come and work out, you are in a gym. Plus Holly will like you better with muscles" Robbie, causing Freddie and Ziggy to laugh.

Jason felt so exposed, it was like Robbie could read his mind. It was his greatest fear, he already knew that he wasn't good enough so why did Robbie have to go and confirm it. He just wanted to curl up in a ball right there and then.

"Right, right, that's enough boys leave the kid alone" Joe said, noticing the look on Jason's face. "Maybe Holly's the kind of girl that likes what's on the inside better than the outside."

Robbie and Freddie both laughed, muttering comments about how Jason wouldn't live up to the outside or the inside. Jason sighed and turned his head to look out the window.

Robbie and Freddie were right, he wasn't good enough for a girl like Holly. He needed to be good enough, but how? He could workout more but then his brothers would probably just tewse him for it. He could spend more time with her, take her out places. Yeah, that's what Jason decided he was going to do.

He stood up from where he was sitting, went into the changing rooms to grab his bag, before walking out the door. He could hear the faint shouting of Robbie as he walked away, probably shouting something about Holly.

As he was walking Jason pulled out his phone to text Holly:

 **"Are you busy tonight? J x"**

He carried on walking while he waited for a reply, thinking about what he was going to do. Tonight he could take her to the cinema, then in a few days time he would take her to a bar in town, then after that he would take her out somewhere else in the next few days. Only a later he felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out answering the text.

 **"No, why? H x"**

Jason read this and smiled, before typing his reply.

 **"Was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema? J x"**

Jason put his phone back in his pocket and waited for a reply. Jason let his mind drift as he walked home, unfortunately it drifted to the thing he didn't want to think about. He knew that this was his last chance to impress Holly, he wasn't good enough to be with his brothers and he knew that his Mum was soon going to be sick of him.

His train of thought ended when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, grateful for the distraction, and answered the text.

 **"Yeah, alright. What time? H x"**

 **"I'll come to yours for 7. J x"**

 **"Okay. H x"**

Jason smiled and put his phone back in his pocket, that was everything sorted for tonight. He didn't really have to tell his brothers, all they would do would be take the mick out of him. He didn't see the point in talking to his brothers anymore.

Once upon a time he would have been able to ask them for help and advice, now he couldn't. All they did was make him feel worhtless, like he wasn't worth the effort. It wasn't his body image that was playing on his mind, it was what he was worth.

Jason finally got home and went into the house, kicking his shoes off by the door. "Jason, you can pick those shoes up right now!" Sandy shouted from the kitchen. "No girl's ever gonna want you if you can't pull your weight" he heard her mutter. Jason sighed and picked up his shoes before walking up the stairs. Why did everyone have it in for him?

A few hours later Jason was ready to go out. He'd decided not to tell anyone, knowing that his brothers would just take the mick out of him. He'd dressed himself up in jeans and a smart polo shirt along with a pair of converse.

He'd rang Holly to tell her that he would be round soon, she'd sounded happy so Jason took that as a positive. He looked at the clock and it read 6:30 meaning Jason would have to leave in 15 minutes to make it to Holly's on time.

He thought about what his brothers would do in this situation because no matter what his brothers said, he still in some ways looked up to them. Woukd they go for it? Or would they go slow? Jason knew he had to be with Holly more to impress her but he didn't really know anything else.

Before Jason had a chance to think more, his phone buzzed revealing a message from Holly saying that she was ready. Jason smiled and decided that he might as well go to her house now.

He grabbed his keys, before walking out of his bedroom and closing the door. Jason tried to make his way down the stairs slowly and quietly in the hopes that his family wouldn't hear him; although his plans were soon crushed when Ziggy walked out of the living room.

"Where you off to looking like that?" Ziggy questioned, almost as if he was insulting Jason. "I'm off to Holly's" Jason said, ignoring Ziggy's questioning looks. "Not like that you're not" Ziggy said and Jason frowned.

"What?" He asked, looking down at what he was wearing. "You look a mess!" Ziggy exclaimed. He ran his hand through Jason's hair, straightened up his jacket and checked his jeans. "There we go, you look, acceptable" Ziggy said.

Jason just pushed past his brother and walked out the door, not wanting to hear anymore from Ziggy. Why did his brothers always have to shoot him down? Now even his Mum was getting involved. Why did they do it?

Jason carried on walking down the path, while he was asking himself questions. Had he done something wrong? Well, for starters he was born. He just didn't fit in with his brothers. He didn't fit in with his looks, with his personality or his job.

Come on, he wanted to be a police officer. His brothers were on the wrong side of the law more than they were on the right. It would never work with his family. His Mum might agree, but then she'd always comment on how Jason wouldn't be fit enough or how he was too lazy.

Jason turned the corner into the village and walked past the Hutch, reminding himself to take Holly there one day. He walked past the Loft and then to the flats. He went in and then walked up to Holly's door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

Only a few seconds later Holly answered the door and there was only one word that Jason could use to describe her: beautiful. "Hey Jase, come in" Holly said as she invited Jason inside.

"So what we going to see?" Holly asked as she closed the door. "That's for me to know for you to find out" Jason said as he and Holly kissed. "Should we get going then?" Jason asked as he pulled away. "We should" Holly said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door with Jason.

The young couple had a good night. They'd gone to the cinema to see a rom-com, Jason's choice, then the young couple went back to Holly's. They stayed there together just the two of them, until Cindy came back and kicked Jason out so he had no choice but to go home.

The next few weeks went on like that, with Jason getting closer to Holly ans taking her out places. Unfortunately though, this meant that his brothers had started to notice something suspicious. Jason just ignored them, well he tried to ignore them although what they said always stuck in his mind.

It was a Friday morning when Jason got the dreaded text. He and Holly were supposed to be going to a party that night, although that plan quickly came to a halt.

Jason has just got of the shower when he walked back into his room and his phone. He picked it up and smiled when saw that it was from Holly. He opened the message and his smile soon faded away.

 **"Jason,**

 **I still love you, I always have and I always will but I can't do this anymore. I just need my own time and space and that doesn't involve you. What I'm trying to say is that I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry.**

 **Holly"**

Jason's world stopped. Holly had just broke up with him. What? She couldn't have. Jason had tried everything to keep her happy. What if he had tried too hard? Jason felt his eyes brim with tears, but he didn't let them fall.

He threw his phone down at the floor and started to pace. How had this happened? Was it because he tried too hard? Did he not pay her enough attention? Was it the clothes he was wearing? Was the way his hair was styled? His brothers were right, they were always right.

He stormed out of his room and thundered downstairs. "What's rocked your boat?" Freddie asked as he and Joe walked in. "Holly broke up with me" Jason said with gritted teeth. Freddie sighed. "We did try and warn you" Freddie said. Jason just pushed past him and Joe and walked out the door.

Jason walked down the street, he didn't know where he was going or what he was doing to do. He just kept replaying the text message in his over and over again. He carried on walking down the street, trying to ignore the voices in his head.

They got louder, and more intense. He kept walking and walking until he didn't even know. That was until he had an idea. His life was awful, he was never going to be anything or meet anyone, so Jason took the drastic step.

He went the chemist and bought a big pack of paracetamol, then he went to the shop bought some vodka, obviously having to show his ID, another thing made Jason feel even worse.

He took his purchases and went for a walk to pass the time. He looked at his watch and it was 2pm, his brothers wouldn't care how long how he was gone. He kept on walking, letting the thoughts and voices take over in his head.

Eventually, Jason ended up at the folley. He sat down and just let the world go by; he had nothing better to do.

"Boys, you haven't seen Jase have you?" Sandy asked as she walked into the living room where four of her son's where. "No Mum, why?" Ziggy asked. "What's happened to him? Is he alright?" Robbie questioned, his protective twin instinct coming out.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning. Have any of you seen him since then?" Sandy asked. "Me and Joe saw him when we got back, he was upset cos Holly had broke up with him" Freddie said. "When was that and where did he go?" Sandy questioned, her heart starting to beat faster.

"A few hours ago, but we don't know where he went" Joe said, starting to feel a bit guilty. He should have noticed something was a bit off with Jason. "You mean you didn't go after him?" Sandy asked, the panic inside her rising by the minute.

Joe and Freddie both shared a look with each other before shaking their heads. Sandy sighed and rubbed a hair across her face. "You have to go and look for him" Sandy said. The four Roscoes looked at Sandy, then looked at each other, silently deciding who was going to go.

Joe decided that because he was the eldest (and also because he felt guilty) that he would go and look for Jason. Robbie had tried to join in but Sandy has soon stopped him. "Right it's 6pm now, if I haven't found him by 10pm, I'll come home" Joe said as he put on his jacket.

"Are you sure you don't want Freddie or someone to come with you?" Sandy asked, not hiding the fact that she was terrified. "I'll be fine Mum; I have to do this" Joe said. He kissed Sandy on the cheek and then left the house.

Joe set off walking down the street, wondering where Jason could be. He felt guilty, he was the eldest and should have been looking out for and protecting Jason; he was the youngest. Joe decided that the best he could do now was find Jason and bring him back home safe.

Jason sat in the folley and let his mind take over. Nothing was going right for him. Nothing. He didn't see the point; in fact there was no point. He looked down at the pills and then to the bottle of vodka. This was his time.

Joe had been looking for Jason for over an hour and he was beginning to lose hope. There was only place left that Joe had yet to check, the folley. Joe made his way through the village checking every corner and shop window; he still had yet to find Jason.

Jason took a swig of vodka to wash down the 4 pills he had just taken. It taste disgusting. But Jason carried on; he had to carry on. Jason took a few more swigs and then he started to feel a bit sick and dizzy. Jason dropped the bottle and let it smash on the floor, before leaning back against the wall.

Joe started to hurry towards the folley, knowing that he didn't have long to find his brother. He ran along the path just outside the folley, although when he turned the corner nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Jason sitting against the wall, semi conscious, with a box of pills next to him and a smashed vodka bottle on the floor. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened.

"Jason!" Joe exclaimed as he ran towards his baby brother. Joe sat down next to him and grabbed Jason's cheeks between his fingers. "Jason? Jase can you hear me?" Joe asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

Jason just made noises and Joe could tell he was about to pass out. Joe shifted himself so that Jason was leaning against him and pulled out his phone to dial 999. Joe put the phone to his ear, trying to stop his trembling hands.

"Ambulance please, it's my brother. I think he's tried to kill himself" Joe said, his voice breaking as he said the last part.

"What the hell happened?" Sandy asked as she and the remaining Roscoes hurried down the hospital corridor. "I don't know" Joe said, his voice thick. "What do you mean you don't know?" Robbie asked. "When I found him..." Joe started but he couldn't finish; how was he supposed to tell his family what he had saw.

"When you found him what?" Ziggy asked this time. "There's no easy way of saying this, I found him at the folley, semi conscious, a box of pills next to him and vodka on the floor" Joe said, avoiding his family's gaze.

Sandy gasped, she couldn't believe what Joe had just told her. Jason had tried to take his own life? Her baby had tried to kill himself? How? Why? Sandy had so many questions swirling through her head she didn't even notice the doctor come and speak to them.

"Mum" Freddie whispered, snapping Sandy away from her thoughts. "As I was saying I'm Dr. Criss and I'm overseeing Jason's care. Now as it seems Jason has tried to overdose using paracetamol and vodka."

Sandy felt tears brimming in her eyes, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "When can I see him?" Sandy asked, her voice breaking. "He's currently on suicide watch and we have had to pump out his stomach" Dr. Criss explained further.

"Okay, so still when can we see him?" Freddie asked. "You can however, he isn't awake at moment and a nurse will be in there the whole time" Dr..Criss said, trying to make it clear to the Roscoes.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Joe asked. "When Jason wakes up, our on call psychologist will speak to him and assess him. This will then determine whether Jason can receive out patient treatment or in patient treatment."

"I don't care", Sandy sat to the doctor. "I just want to see my son." She pushed past the doctor and made her way to Jason's room, leaving the rest of her sons out in the waiting room. Robbie and Ziggy sat down on either side of Joe while Freddie preferred to stand.

"Why did he you know?" Robbie asked, her couldn't quite bring himself to say the words. "I don't know", Joe replied honestly, "there's a lot going on in his head at the moment." No one said anything after that, it was like deep down they all new somewhere that they were to blame.

Only 15 minutes later, Sandy arrived back and the tear lines down her face were obvious. "Can we go in now?" Robbie asked. "Yes, only one at a time and he's awake" Sandy said as she sat down. "Okay, I'm going in" Joe said as he stood up and left.

Joe walked into Jason's room and the lump in his throat only got bigger. He said hello to the nurse would was sitting in the corner and sat down next to Jason's bed. "Hey Jase" Joe said softly. Jason turned to look at him and Joe could see the hurt in his eyes. "What's going on with you?" Joe asked as he ran his hand through Jason's hair.

"You were supposed to protect me" Jason whispered and Joe's heart broke; this was everything he feared. "I know and I'm sorry" Joe said, fighting back the tears. "Why?" Joe asked. Jason didn't need to ask him why what; he already knew what Joe meant.

"I couldn't take it anymore, everything just got too much" Jason whispered again. "What got too much?" Joe asked. "Everything" Jason replied. Joe decided that that was enough for Jason, he could already tell that he was pushing it. "Okay then, I'll see you later" Joe said before standing up and leaving.

The next to go into the room was Freddie, he sat down next to Jason. He felt so awkward. "How you doing then?" Freddie asked, instantly regretting the question. "Okay I guess" Jason replied. "Why?" Jason asked.

Freddie frowned. "Why what?" Jason turned to look at Freddie. "Why did you say all those things?" Jason asked. Now Freddie knew what Jason meant. "I'm sorry" Freddie said. "Your sorry for what?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way" Freddie said, looking down at the floor. "Why did you say those? Do you have any idea how bad it made me feel?" Jason questioned. "I do now" Freddie muttered as Jason glared at him.

"Look Jase, I'm sorry and I promise that this never happen again. I never thought you'd be so affected by it" Freddie said, honestly. "Just go" Jason said. "Alright" Freddie said standing up. "I do love you Jase."

After Freddie it was Ziggy next to go in; he just wanted to see his brother. "Hey Jase, how's it going" Ziggy said as he sat down to Jason's bed. "Why did you do it?" Ziggy asked straight away.

"Because I couldn't take it. All of teasing and comments, it really started to get to me" Jason said, he found it easier to open up to Ziggy. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ziggy asked. "Because I knew that you'd all just tease me more" Jason said. Ziggy's heart broke; is that really how his brother felt?

"I'm sorry, for everything that we have put you through" Ziggy said, trying to hide his cracking voice. "I love you okay" Ziggy said and Jason nodded before Ziggy got up and left.

Robbie was the last brother to go in and see Jason; he was also the most reluctant. Robbie walked into Jason's room and sat down next to his brother. "What happened Jase?" Robbie asked, rubbing a hand over his face. "What?" Jason asked. "When did everything go wrong for us?" Robbie asked. "The minute we moved to Hollyoaks" Jason replied, causing Robbie to chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Robbie said. "Sorry for what?" Jason asked. "Everything we put you through; everything I put you through. Your my twin brother and I let you down" Robbie said now looking Jason in the eyes.

"Well at least it didn't work" Jason said and Robbie smiled again; Jason always knew how to make Robbie smile. "I am really sorry" Robbie said. "I know" Jason replied, smiling at his twin brother.

"I promise you, that we've learnt from what we did and we will never to do it again" Robbie assured. "You can come and speak to us about anything" he added. "I know" Jason said. "I love Jase" Robbie said. "I love you too Rob" Jason replied.

"Now listen, I have to go now but you have to promise me something" Robbie said. "What?" Jason asked. "That you let them help you" Robbie said seriously. "I will" Jason promised.

The next few days were hard for all the family not just Jason. He'd been assessed and luckily he could receive treatment while still living at home. It was understatement to say that the incident had scared the Roscoes; it had terrified them.

"Now Jason's coming home tonight and I know that all of use are a bit shaken up about what happened, so I had an idea" Joe said as he walked into the living room where Freddie, Robbie and Ziggy were.

"What?" Robbie asked. "We have a movie night and sleep downstairs in here. That's if you want to" Joe said. The three brothers looked at each other, all hiding a smile. "Yeah we want to" Freddie said. "Well let's get started then."

A few hours later Sandy arrived home with Jason. They walked into the living room and were confused when they saw that the whole living room has been transformed into one massive bed with pillows, blankets and quilts everywhere.

"We were wondering what time you would get back" Ziggy said as he walked into the living room. "What are you boys planning?" Sandy asked. "We were planning a movie night as brothers, that's if Jason wants to" Freddie said, walking in behind Ziggy.

Behind him, Robbie and Joe walked in. Before anyone could say anything Robbie walked up to his twin brother and hugged him. Everyone stood in silence, too shocked by Robbie showing affection towards someone. As the hug ended, Jason took step back and looked at his brothers. "Yeah, I want a movie night."

The five Roscoe brothers settled down in the living room, with Iron Man playing on the tv. Jason had decided that he wanted to re-watch all the Iron Man films so that's what they watching. The boys also has snacks seeming as Robbie just couldn't keep his fingers off crisps.

At the end of the first film Joe got up and put the second one in; as he sat back down he realised that Jason was nearly asleep.

A few hours later Sandy came downstairs to check on her boys and the sight that met her, made her heart melt. The brothers were asleep with Jason in the middle, his head resting on Robbie's shoulder next to him, Joe was on the other side of Jason with his arm over his youngest brother's shoulder. Ziggy and Freddie were then both on outside, their heads resting together as they slept.

Sandy smiled. She truly had the best family.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, this took forever to write. Please review, let me know what you think, also leave any suggestions that you may have as I use all of them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Matt- **all the boys get locked in the garage overnight and Jason doesn't have his insulin pen on him. His blood sugars drop and his brothers try to comfort him and help him as he gets sicker.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Thank you to talltwin18, SuperGuardianNinja and Guest for reviewing, your support means so much :)**

This chapter prompted by Matt- **all the boys get locked in the garage overnight and Jason doesn't have his insulin pen on him. His blood sugars drop and his brothers try to comfort him and help him as he gets sicker.**

 **Chapter 34- don't worry we're here:**

"What time are Jase and Robbie gonna get here?" Freddie asked Joe as he grabbed a spanner from the bench. "I don't know, they better get here soon, we need their help" Joe replied. At that moment Freddie and Joe heard the door open, both hoping that it was the twins, however sighing when they saw that it was Ziggy.

"Right then boys, coffees are here!" Ziggy exclaimed as he bounded into the garage. Cheers Zig. You haven't seen Rob or Jase on travels have ya?" Freddie asked. "Nope" Ziggy replied, taking sip from his coffee and handing one to Joe.

"Why don't you ring them?" Ziggy asked. "We have" Freddie replied, sounding annoyed. "What if they've got detention?" Ziggy asked, looking at both his older brothers. "It's a possibility" Joe said as he and Freddie hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah but Jase don't get detention" Freddie butted in. "He does when he's with Robbie" Ziggy muttered. Joe chuckled at this, thinking back to numerous times when Jason has came home complaining because Robbie had yet again got him in detention.

"Well that means they should be here in roughly 20 minutes" Joe said, looking at the clock. "They better be" Freddie grumbled. Ziggy and Joe both laughed at this; something had seriously got on his nerves.

"Why you so bothered anyways?" Ziggy asked. Freddie looked away from his brothers, avoiding their gaze. Ziggy and Joe shared a look with each other; they both knew what was going on.

"Does Freddie have a date?" Joe asked, teasing his younger brother. Freddie scowled and stopped what he was doing. "Haha, he does!" Ziggy laughed, finding it hilarious how embarrassed his brother got.

"So what if I have a date. At least I can get one" Freddie said, looking pointedly at Ziggy. Ziggy looked down and suddenly found his coffee cup extremely interesting. "Ah Fred, you know how sensitive he is about his love life!" Joe chuckled. Joe, Freddie and Ziggy all stopped their bickering when they heard loud, annoyed voices from outside.

"Jase, it wasn't my fault that you also got caught!" Robbie exclaimed. "Yes it was!" Jason shouted back, thoroughly sick of his brother. Both boys had managed to find themselves in detention after getting caught 'drawing' in the boys toilets. Well Robbie was the one drawing and Jason was just there, obviously.

The three brothers inside the garage, hide their laughter knowing they'd hear the whole story later. When Robbie and Jason burst into the garage, it was clear they were going to have a very interesting night at the Roscoe household.

"What time do you call this?" Joe asked after Robbie and Jason had entered the garage. "Don't look at me, it was his fault" Jason said, eyeing up his twin brother. "It wasn't my fault that you were there Jason!" Robbie exclaimed, truly sick of his twin brother.

"Right, well now tweedle dum and tweedle dee have returned I can head out now" Freddie said, putting the spanner down on the bench, talking off his overalls and grabbing his jacket. "Right I will see you later" Freddie said, going to head out.

However when Freddie tried to open the door, he couldn't. Freddie frowned and tried again but still nothing. He went to try and open the closed shutter, but then remembered how that was already jammed shut.

"Which one of you two idiots has locked this door?" Freddie asked, turning back round to look at the twins. Robbie and Jason frowned. "Wasn't me" they both said at the same. "Well it won't open so one of you has locked it; I don't care who but can you please open it!" Freddie snarled.

Joe sighed and grabbed his keys out of his pocket before walking over to the door. He stepped in front of Freddie and unlocked the door. Well he tried to open the door, except the door wouldn't open.

"Why won't it open?" Freddie asked. Joe tried again and again but the door wouldn't budge. "It's jammed shut' Joe said. "How?" Ziggy asked, walking over to where his two older brothers were. Ziggy tried to open it but still the door wouldn't budge. At that the moment the elder three Roscoes turned to look at the younger two.

"What?" The twins asked at the same time. "The door is jammed shut" Freddie growled. "What's that got to do with us?" Robbie asked, not connecting the dots. "You and Jason were the last ones to enter the garage, therefore the last ones to shut the door" Joe explained.

"We didn't jam it!" Jason exclaimed. "Well one of you did!" Freddie shouted. "Just calm down" Ziggy said, wanting to get to the bottom of the problem without someone being injured. "Me and Robbie did not jam the door" Jason clarified.

"Well why won't it open then?" Freddie asked no one in particular, turning around to again try and open the door. "Look Fred, just accept it, we're locked in" Joe said as he walked back over to the office and sat down. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Robbie asked, the boredom of having to stay in the garage finally settling in. "Shut up Robbie" Freddie snarled, truly sick of his younger brother.

"What kind of food do you we have?" Ziggy asked. Joe looked around in the cupboards and the mini fridge that they had. "Erm, we've got some biscuits, crisps, cereal bars, milk and then tea and coffee" Joe said.

At that moment Jason realised that he'd left his insulin at home, expecting to be home on time instead of having to deal with this nonsense. He looked around in his school bag, he found the one that he used at school however it was empty.

He silently cursed under his breath. He ignored whatever pathetic thing his brothers were arguing about now and walked over to where the emergency insulin was normally kept in the garage. He looked around the cupboard, sighing when he couldn't find it.

"You alright Jase?" Joe asked, watching his youngest brother from where he was sitting. Jason's face paled and he felt his stomach churn. What was he supposed to tell his brothers? Jason turned round to face his brothers.

"Jase what's wrong?" Robbie asked, sensing his twin brother's discomfort. "Erm do we have any spare insulin shots? Jason asked, looking down at the ground. "Don't think so, the emergency one was used a few weeks back" Joe said and Jason sighed.

"Jase, what's happened?" Freddie asked, his overprotective big brother coming out. Jason looked down at the floor, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Jason what's wrong?" Joe asked sternly. Jason looked up to see all his brothers were looking at him know.

"I don't have any insulin" he muttered quietly. Although it wasn't that quiet. Joe sighed; could today get any worse. "You don't have any at all?" Freddie asked. Jason shook his head. "Jase man!" Ziggy exclaimed. "What?" Jason replied.

"You have to be more responsible" Ziggy said. "I am responsible, I've got one waiting at home for me because this morning, how was I supposed to that I would get dragged into detention and stuck in a garage!" Jason shouted, mainly glaring at Robbie.

"How many times Jason, it wasn't my fault _you_ got detention!" Robbie shouted back, taking a step towards his twin. "Knock it off" Joe said, more worried about how they were going to get out of the garage rather than how they got in.

"Fred have you rang Mum?" Joe asked. Freddie shook his head. "I'll get on to it now" he replied before walking a few steps away from his brothers. "You two" Joe said looking at the twins, "do not start anything." Robbie and Jason both nodded.

They could both feel each other's fear. They both knew what would happen when Jason missed his insulin shot; they'd seen it happen. They both knew what it could lead to, how ill Jason would get; how terrified they both get. All of the brothers knew what would happen in the next few hours they didn't get out the garage soon.

"No, she's not answering, she must be on a shift" Freddie said as he walked back over to his brothers. "What do we do now?" Ziggy asked, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice but failing.

Joe sighed, they wasn't much they could except wait. However one of them couldn't wait very long. All of his brothers were looking at him, as usual they were expecting him to know what to do because he normally did; this time though, he didn't know what to do.

"I guess we have to wait" Joe said, hating the words that were coming out of his mouth. "But we can't wait" Robbie said, concern for Jason growing. "We'll we're gonna have to unless you have a way to get out of here?" Joe questioned harshly.

Robbie rolled his eyes before pulling Jason to sit down on the small sofa in the office. Joe looked at Freddie and Ziggy as if he was asking for help, except both brothers shook their heads.

 **3 hours later**

The Roscoes has been stuck in the garage for just over 3 hours and the changes of someone coming to help them were getting slimmer by the second. Robbie was still sat with Jason on the sofa, watching as Jason got progressively worse.

The other brothers were either pacing or trying to keep themselves busy, without having to look at Jason. Not because they didn't care but because they felt guilty; especially Joe. All of the brothers could already hear the gasps of Jason's dry mouth and they knew it wouldn't be long until he had a full hyperglymia episode.

Freddie was sick of the silence by now and felt bad for shouting at Jason earlier. He decided that he couldn't sit in silence any longer and tried to make conversation with Jason. "So you spotted any fit birds at school?"

Jason looked at Freddie and smirked before swallowing in his already dry mouth. "There's this one girl" Jason said, not looking either Freddie or Robbie. "Oh yeah, who's this?" Robbie asked, catching onto Freddie's idea and playing along.

"Just some nice girl who I've passed in the corridor a few times" Jason replied smiling. Except his throat was killing him and his mouth was so dry he couldn't actually swallow. This was when Jason first felt the urge to go to the toilet; he knew he would have this urge all night. Robbie put his arm over Jason's shoulder, pulling his twin brother in towards him as if to protect him from what was to come.

All of the other brothers noticed this and knew that it would be them doing that at some point during the night. Freddie still continued to talk to Jason, except after half an hour Freddie was running out of things to say and it was obvious Jason was starting to get restless.

"Can I have a drink?" Jason asked, his voice scratchy. Robbie looked to Joe for an answer. Joe sighed and thought for a minute. Jason was thirsty but then Joe knew that he was also feeling the need to go to the toilet.

Joe shook his head, not because he wanted to but because he had to. The minute Jason has anything to drink that's it, he would drink it all then he would constantly be needing the toilet and thirsty all night; Joe didn't know if he could face that.

Robbie whispered the answer in Jason's ear and Joe could hear Jason moaning and protesting. It broke Joe's heart.

 **2 hours later: 10pm**

Jason was getting worse and Robbie wasn't sure whether he could sit with his brother much longer. It wasn't that he didn't care or that he couldn't be bothered, it was that he couldn't watch his brother in pain anymore.

Robbie looked to Freddie with a pleading look. It took Freddie a minute to work out what Robbie was asking but when he did, Freddie nodded walking over to where Robbie was. "Thanks" Robbie whispered as he stood up from Jason.

"Robbie?" Jason questioned, his voice hoarse. "Alright, alright" Freddie said as he sat down where Robbie had been. Robbie sent a small smile at Freddie, thanking him as he was allowed to stretch his legs.

As Freddie sat down with Jason, he noticed how tired Jason was. His whole body was drenched with fatigue. "Come on Jase, you gotta stay awake" Freddie said, taping his cheek lightly knowing what could happen if Jason did 'fall asleep'.

"Thirsty" Jason muttered as he leaned against his older brother's side. "I know Jase, I know" Freddie said. He so wanted to give Jason a drink, except he knew Joe would kick off with him. Although, since when did Freddie care what Joe thought?

Freddie quickly moved from Jason, careful not to let the younger one fall and grabbed a water bottle from the desk in the office. He sat back next to Jason and open the bottle of water for Jason. He brought it up to Jason's lips and he watched as his brother greedily gulped down the water.

"Fred man!" Ziggy exclaimed walking into the office. He, Joe and Robbie were making themselves busy by going through all of the tools in the garage. "What?" Freddie asked, still holding the water bottle for Jason who was catching his breath.

"You know that Joe's gonna blow his horn when he sees this?" Ziggy asked. "Well he's not gonna find out is he" Freddie whispered. "You better hope he doesn't" Ziggy said before walking back out.

 **4 hours later: 2am**

This time the boys knew it was make or break for Jason. He was just getting sicker and sicker; no thanks to Freddie. "Fred, I told ya not to let him drink!" Joe shouted at Freddie who was still sitting with a pale and tried Jason on the sofa.

"He was desperate Joe" Freddie reasoned but it wasn't working. "Yes I know he was desperate but he needs the toilet now and in case you haven't noticed this garage doesn't have a toilet" Joe said, sometimes he hated being the eldest.

"Well he could just go..." Freddie trailed off realising that Jason couldn't actually go outside. "Exactly" Joe said, knowing that the penny had finally dropped for Freddie. "Look I don't to argue with you, I don't have the energy, just keep him awake" Joe said, gesturing to Jason before walking out the office.

"You hear that Jase, you gotta stay awake" Freddie said as he ran a hand through his little brother's sweaty hair. Jason just groaned but Freddie knew he was awake. Freddie would never let on to his brothers how much he loved them but truth be told he would do anything for his family; anything.

"Fred, I'm thirsty" Jason whispered as he tapped Freddie's other arm that wasn't around his shoulders. Freddie sighed, he should have seen this coming. "Sorry Jase, but I ain't got anything to give us" Freddie replied regrettably.

"Anyways I want to hear more on this girl you telling me about earlier" Freddie said, hoping to take his brother's mind of everything and keep him awake. "She's nice" Jason said, his throat burning.

"Nice! Jase she has to be more than nice; you're a Roscoe we only go for the best" Freddie said, getting a small smile from his brother; that's all he wanted. "Oh she's the best" Jason said, enjoying the company of Freddie.

 **2 hours later: 4am**

This time it was Ziggy sitting with Jason as Joe had kicked Freddie off the sofa to help him out while Ziggy had a rest. "You know Jase, I've started using a different hair product on my hair and I think it's made it shinier" Ziggy commented as Jason leaned into his side.

"Zig you're supposed be keeping him awake not sending him to sleep" Robbie said as he walked into the office to pick up some paperwork for Joe. "Alright Rob, I'm just having casual conversation with the boy" Ziggy said as he ruffled Jason's hair.

"Rob" Jason whispered. "Yeah Jase?" Robbie asked. "Feel sick" Jason replied. Robbie looked at Ziggy and the two shared a knowing look. "I know Jase" Robbie said sympathetically; there was nothing else he could say.

"I need the toilet" Jason groaned, his body so tired that he was unable to move from Ziggy. "Just hold on a bit longer" Ziggy said, sensing that Robbie couldn't stand to see his twin brother like this. Robbie shot Ziggy a smile before walking back out the office.

When Jason didn't respond Ziggy looked down to see that Jason had his eyes closed. "No Jase, come on, you gotta stay awake" Ziggy said, tapping his brother's cheek. Jason opened his eyes and let out a pained groan. This broke Ziggy's heart.

"Ziggy" Jason moaned. He was exhausted, his entire body felt like it was about to break. His vision blurred, his throat was burning and his mouth was so dry. He felt like his bladder was about to explode but he didn't have the energy to move. Why did he have to get detention!

"I know Jase, I know" Ziggy said, rubbing Jason's arm with his hand. "You don't" Jason said weakly. This hit Ziggy hard. His little brother was in pain and like the rest of the Roscoes he wanted to make it to away but he couldn't.

"I know that Jase and if I could make it go away, then I would" Ziggy said. He waited for a response but when he didn't get one Ziggy knew what had happened. "Come on Jase, stay awake. Not long now" Ziggy said as he shook his brother lightly. He just hoped his words were true.

 **2 hours later: 6am**

Joe was sitting with Jason now after Ziggy was complaining of back ache and how his neck was hurting. Joe was tempted to just leave Ziggy sitting with Jason but then decided that he was the only one that hadn't spent any time with Jason and then his overprotective brother came out to play.

He was stroking Jason's hair trying to soothe the already ill and agitated boy but not trying to send him off to sleep. Joe felt bad; he felt guilty. He was the one who had inform everyone that they'd be spending the night in the garage and therefore informing Jason that he was just going to get sicker.

"I'm sorry" Joe said as he gently kissed the top of Jason's head. Jason just moaned from the major discomfort he was in. Joe sighed, it reminded him from when the twins were younger; when they were all younger.

The times when Jason was ill or couldn't sleep. He'd come downstairs and sit with Joe while Sandy tried to get the rest of the boys in the bath and off to bed. Joe would either talk to him or read him story and normally that would make a young Jason feel much better. Except this time Jason wasn't 8 years old.

Joe looked at the clock and it read 6:30am. Sandy finished work at 7am so hopefully that would be when she would read her phone and find many missed calls from her sons. "You awake there Jase?" Joe asked gently. Jason slowly nodded his head, trying not to blur his vision anymore than what it was.

"Good cos I think that within the next hour we're gonna have you out of here" Joe said, disguising the concern in his voice with hope. "You can hang on until then can't ya" Joe said encouragingly.

Half an hour later Joe knew that Jason was clutching at straws. He was just so exhausted and his body couldn't handle it. As suspected Sandy has rang as soon as she'd finished work, Freddie had explained the situation to her and she was her way a long with some insulin for Jason.

"Just five more minutes Jase, come on" Joe said encouragingly. Although he knew that Jason wouldn't last that long. Joe kept talking to Jason for the next 5 minutes in a desperate attempt to keep him awake however he knew it was a waste of time. Jason had already slipped under.

"Right Freddie when's mum gonna get here?" Joe asked as he lifted an unconscious Jason into his arms and walked out the office to his brothers. "What's happened?" Robbie asked, rushing right over to Joe and Jason.

Before Joe could reply someone was banging on the door. "Boys!" Came the distinctive shout of Sandy Roscoe. "We're in here Mum!" Ziggy shouted walking over to the door. "How's Jason?" Sandy asked. "He's unconscious Mum" Ziggy replied.

Sandy's heart skipped a beat. "How long has he been unconscious?" Sandy asked. "A couple of minutes" Ziggy said. "Right Ziggy listen to me, I've got Darren coming down to help me he'll be here in a couple of minutes" Sandy explained.

With that Ziggy moved back to his brothers who had put Jason into the recovery position. "Mum said that Darren's gonna be here in a few minutes so then they should get us out" Ziggy explained. "Good" Joe replied as he looked down at Jason's still form with Robbie sitting right next to him.

Ten minutes later Sandy and Darren had got in the garage and Sandy had given Jason an insulin shot. He'd woken up briefly but was still a bit groggy. "Right I'm going to him to the hospital the rest of you can go home and get some rest" Sandy instructed.

The boys looked like they wanted to protest but the tone of Sandy s voice told them otherwise. "Alright then, we'll see you at home Mum" Ziggy said, kissing Sandy on the cheek before walking out the garage. The three other Roscoe boys all did the same as Ziggy then it was just Sandy, Darren and Jason.

"Do you me to left him?" Darren asked. "Yeah please, love" Sandy replied gratefully as Darren lifted up Jason and took him out to the car.

 **4 hours later: 11am**

"Right you upstairs to bed" Sandy said as her and Jason arrived home. The hospital had given Jason fluids, monitored his insulin and blood sugar then gave him the all clear. "How is he?" Joe asked as he into the hall from the kitchen. "He'll live" Sandy replied walking past Joe into the kitchen.

"Here Mum" Joe said handing her a cup of tea. "Thanks love" Sandy said as she sat down at the table. "You're gonna need a new door" Sandy commented as Joe joined her. "I know" Joe said chuckling. "The others sleeping?" Sandy asked. "Yep" Joe replied.

I'm proud of you" Sandy said. "I'm proud of all of you."

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know any prompts you have :)**

Next chapter prompted by Aleksandria- **Sandy never left the village and her brother comes to live with them. The family find out later on that he's been abusing Jason since he was little. Then Joe goes after him and Jason starts to relapse and feels guilty cos he feels like it was his fault he got abused and then all the brothers comfort Jason and try to show him it's not his fault. Robbie feels guilty too cos he feels like he should of protected his twin and realised what was going on.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Thank you to talltwin18, SuperGuardianNinja, Fanthing1123 and guest for reviewing, I love hearing your feedback and ideas :)**

 **Also I am sorry for the delay in updating, I've just been really but I'm not going to bore you with excuses, so I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Prompted by Aleksandria- **Sandy never left the village and her brother comes to live with them. The family find out later on that he's been abusing Jason since he was little. Then Joe goes after him and Jason starts to relapse and feels guilty cos he feels like it was his fault he got abused and then all the brothers comfort Jason and try to show him it's not his fault. Robbie feels guilty too cos he feels like he should of protected his twin and realised what was going on.**

 **TRIGGER: this chapter contains abuse, if you feel you may be affected please don't feel like you have to read**

 **Chapter 35- look me in the eyes and tell me the truth:**

"Right, I want all of you on your best behaviour" Sandy warned as she got the house ready for her brother arriving. She knew that he wasn't her boys favourite person in the world but he needed somewhere to stay and Sandy couldn't turn her brother down.

"Why's he coming to live with us anyways?" Robbie asked.

"Why can't he find somewhere else to live?" Freddie asked.

"We don't have enough room" Joe stated.

"How long does he take in the bathroom?" Ziggy asked.

"Enough!" Sandy shouted, not noticing the way Jason flinched when she raised her voice. Taking a deep breath, Sandy began. "He's coming to live with us because he has a new job and hasn't had a chance to get housing sorted. I'm doing him a favour because he's my brother, I'm sure you lot would do the same."

The four brothers who had asked questions all muttered something that sounded like and agreement, except Jason still didn't say anything. This time Sandy noticed. "You alright Jase?" Sandy asked.

Jason looked up at his Mum, realising that she was waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I'm fine" Jason replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't want to cause a scene; there was no point. His was uncle was staying whether he liked it or not.

"Jase, you sure you're alright?" Joe asked, taking in the pale appearance of his youngest brother. "Yeah" Jason replied lightly before leaving to go upstairs. The brothers frowned at each other, thinking Jason might just be having an off day.

Later that afternoon Sandy's brother, Graham, arrived. "Graham, how have you been?" Sandy asked as she greeted her brother at the door. "I've been good Sandy" Graham replied as he was lead into the living room.

"Hello boys" Graham said as he greeted the Roscoe boys. Well not all of them. "Where's young Jason?" Graham asked. "He's upstairs I think" Sandy replied as she walked back into the room with two cups of tea.

"Oh" was all Graham said as he took the offered cup of tea and sat down. "I've gotta get out to the garage; I'll give Jason a shout as well" Joe said as he stood up from the sofa. He made his way upstairs and knocked on Jason's door.

"Jase? Jase you in here?" Joe asked as he waited for Jason to reply. Except Jason didn't reply and Joe frowned. He opened the door and walked into an empty room. Sighing, he walked back our the room, closed the door and went downstairs.

"Where's Jase?" Freddie asked as Joe walked back into the living room to grab his keys. "He's not upstairs" Joe said. Robbie frowned, Jason has been acting weird all day. "If you see him Joe, tell him to come home" Sandy said as Joe left the house getting a shout as a response.

"Not like Jason to miss his uncle being here" Graham said as he took another sip of his tea. Robbie glared at his uncle, something wasn't right and he could feel it. He looked over at Freddie and could see that his brother was in the middle of thinking about something.

Jason strolled down the path, wanting to make his walk as long as possible. He felt sick. Sick to his stomach. He'd last seen his uncle three years ago when he was 18; even thinking about it made him shiver.

He hadn't told his family, mainly because he didn't know what to say and they would almost certainly just laugh at him. _Poor Jason, not strong enough to fight off his uncle; call yourself a Roscoe._

Tears brimmed Jason's eyes as he shook his head to get rid of the thought; that was the last thing he needed. He realised that he'd wondered back into the village and sat down on a bench. He enjoyed the peace, knowing that as soon as he got home it would be a different story.

"So where will I be sleeping tonight?" Graham asked as he, Sandy, Freddie, Ziggy and Robbie were all still sitting in the living room. "Well Freddie and Ziggy have moved in for this week so you'll be staying in Freddie's room" Sandy explained.

Graham nodded. "I was expecting Jason to move for his uncle" he remarked. "Me and Jase already share a room" Robbie shot out quickly, glaring at his uncle. The man made his skin crawl. "Okay then" Graham replied. "Right then, who wants my famous beef bourguignon?" Sandy asked, already heading off in the direction. "Famous for all the wrong reasons" Freddie muttered, causing Robbie and Ziggy to snicker.

"Say something Freddie?" Sandy asked, not sounding amused. "Your cooking's lovely Mum" Ziggy said. Sandy shot three of her boys a disapproved look. "I'm sure your cooking is wonderful Sandy" Graham said smiling. Sandy smiled back before turning to look at Robbie. "And you, ring Jason and tell him to come home."

It wasn't until Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket that he was brought our his thoughts. He took it out of his pocket and checked it realising what time it was. It was 6:30pm and Jason had left the house two and a half hours ago; next wonder his family were worried.

He quickly scrolled through his logs to see who had called him. He had three missed calls from Robbie and two from his Mum. Deciding not to call them back, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and stood up to walk home.

20 minutes later Jason arrived home. "Where have you been?" Sandy asked. "Out" Jason replied before walking into the living room and sitting down next to Robbie. "Nice of you to join us, Jason" Graham greeted.

Jason tensed, his breath hitching in his throat. What was he supposed to say? He was in a crowded room and everyone was expecting him to answer. "Hello uncle Graham" Jason replied, finally managing to gather his words.

Robbie glanced over at Jason next to him and frowned. Jason tensed when his uncle spoke to him; that wasn't right. He looked over at Freddie who was also eyeing Jason suspiciously. Robbie was worried, Jason never acted like this around their family; in fact it was normally always Robbie who avoided the family.

"Tea up!' Sandy shouted from the kitchen, stopping Robbie's train of thought. The men in the living room all stood up to go through to the dining room; Graham walking close behind Jason. As they arrived in dining room, Graham sat down next to Jason on purpose meaning Robbie had to sit somewhere else.

As the meal progressed Jason began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. He already didn't feel like eating and now he had his uncle looming over his shoulder. He could feel Graham's gaze watching every move he made.

He looked around and saw that his brothers, bar Joe who was still working at the garage, forcing down their Mum's tea. He didn't dare look over his shoulder to see if his uncle was forcing down his food.

"That was lovely Sandy" Graham concluded as he finished his tea. "Thank you Graham, I always save it for special occasions" Sandy said. "I'm sure your boys think it's lovely too" Graham stated.

Jason could feel Graham's gaze burning holes in his body. Jason looked down at his plate; he'd eaten half of it and he felt sick to his stomach, but he knew that wasn't really his Mum's cooking.

Putting his knife and fork down, Jason cleared his throat. "I don't feel well, I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down" Jason stated as he stood up from his chair and taking his plate over to bin and scraping it before putting it next to the sink.

"Are you sure Jase? Do you want some paracetamol?" Sandy asked her youngest who had been acting weird all day. "No, I'm just going to lie down" Jason said, avoiding anyone's gaze as he left the room and continued upstairs.

"What's going on with him?" Sandy asked her three remaining son's. Except, none of them for a chance to answer because Joe walked in. "I'm home!" Came the shout from the front door. The sound of footsteps travelled through the house before Joe sat down and a plate of beef bourguignon was put down in front of him.

"Where's Jason?" Joe as he chewed on a mouthful. "Said he felt ill so he went upstairs" Ziggy explained. "Threw half his dinner in the bin" Graham said, truly irritated by that. Joe frowned when Graham said that, his mind instantly darting back to when Jason was battling BDD. "I'll talk to him later" Joe said.

Jason hurriedly made his way upstairs and into his room. He locked the door and flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He felt so ill. Everything that had happened came flooding back to him and he needed couldn't stop the tears.

He ran his hand over his arm, remembering the burn marks and bruises that used to appear mainly everything birthday and Christmas. He used to dread birthdays and Christmas; no kid should do that.

He ran his hand over his torso, he could still feel the battered skin that used to litter his stomach and chest. His continued crying quietly, asking himself why him; why did he have to go through this. He obviously wasn't strong enough.

Six hours later Robbie made his way upstairs fully intending on crashing down to sleep. Except when he went to open the door, he couldn't. "Jase?" Robbie questioned knocking on the door.

Jason tossed and turned in his sleep; he'd managed to asleep two hours ago after crying himself to sleep. Although, his sleep wasn't an easy sleep. He kept on replaying what had happened when he was five.

 _A young Jason and Robbie ran around the garden at their grandparents house; making a lot of noise. "Jason, Robbie can you keep it down. I don't want the neighbours complaining" Graham said as he appeared at the back door._

 _"Sorry uncle Graham" Robbie said as Jason continued to laugh. "Jason?" Graham questioned, not impressed with this young boy's manners. "Yeah, I'm sorry" Jason said, finally having caught his breath._

 _Graham nodded before closing the back door and walking back through to the living room, intent on teaching Jason a lesson later._

 _It was just before Jason went to bed and was he sat down on the bed that he and Robbie shared when at their grandparents. That's when Graham walked in. "Where's Robbie, Jason?" Graham asked. "He's in the bath, I've already had mine" Jason replied._

 _"Okay then" Graham said taking Jason by the arm and squeezing it tightly. "Owwwww" Jason whined. "Shush" Graham said, the boy becoming silent. "You do not ignore your elders" Graham hissed, his grip on young Jason's arm tightening._

 _"I'm s-sorry" Jason stammered. "Good" Graham said dropping Jason's arm and leaving the room. Five year old Jason sat there on the bed, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall._

 _He ran his hand over his arm, whimpering as his hand touched the skin. It hurt! Jason didn't know what he'd done to Uncle Graham but whatever it was he was never going to do it again._

 _"You alright Jason?" Robbie asked he walked in the bedroom dressed in his pyjamas. Jason nodded at his twin brother. "Jase?" Robbie questioned as Jason hugged him._

 _"Jase?"_

"Jase! Open this door" Robbie shouted.

Jason's eyes snapped open, his breathing quick and sweat covering his body. "Jase!" He heard Robbie shout from the other side of his door. Of course, he'd locked the door. He staggered out of bed, frowning when he realised he was still wearing his clothes.

He went over to the door and unlocked it, opening the door for Robbie. "Jase- what the hell!" Robbie shouted. Robbie walked into the room, shut the door and took sight of his twin brother. His hair was a mess, he was covered in sweat and seemed to have fallen asleep in his clothes.

"What happened?" Robbie asked calmly. "Nothing" Jason answered, his heart beating wildly. "This doesn't look like nothing" Robbie replied. "Did you have a nightmare?" Robbie asked. Jason nodded; he couldn't find the words to explain. "I'm just gonna go back to bed" Jason said and crashed down on his bed before Robbie could stop him.

The next day was pretty much the same as the one before. Robbie was constantly watching Jason and he'd told Freddie what had happened. Joe was still suspicious but Robbie knew that telling him would only lead to confrontation.

"Jase, where you off to?" Ziggy asked as he came downstairs and found Jason at the front door. "I'm just going for some fresh air, need to get out of his madhouse" Jason said smiling. Ziggy nodded as Jason went out the door, not thinking anything of it.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked as he walked out of kitchen, Graham following him. "Just Jason" Ziggy replied walking into the living room. "Jason's gone out when his uncle is here, shocking" Graham mocked playfully as he walked back into the kitchen; Robbie scowled.

Three hours later and Jason still hadn't returned; Graham decided to go and find him. " I'm going for a walk, get some fresh air" Graham announced as he finished his conversation with Sandy.

It didn't take Graham long to find Jason and when he did, Graham knew exactly what he going to do. "You keep running away from me" Graham said as he arrived at the folley. Graham chuckled as Jason looked startled and quickly stood up.

"Relax Jason, it's not like your brothers can save you now" Graham said. Jason started to walk backwards as Graham began to approach him. "You've been ignoring me, Jason" Graham said as walked towards Jason, smiling when he realised Jason would end up backed up against a wall.

"I haven't" Jason choked out, feeling his whole body tremble. "Yes. You. Have" out as he moved closer to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder. "And now you're going to pay."

Graham grabbed the bag of Jason neck, pushing down on the pressure point. He then swung his left hand back and it collided with Jason's torso. Jason screamed our in pain. "Man up Jason, we've only just started."

15 agonising minutes later Graham finished. He let go of Jason and watched as he nephew slumped again the wall. "Let this this be a starter for what will come of you don't spend time when with me" Graham hissed. "I'm s-sorry" Jason whispered, feeling exactly like that small five year old.

"Oh you will be" Graham whispered before walking away, leaving Jason gasping for air, slumped against the wall.

 **6 hours later**

"Robbie where's your brother?" Sandy asked as yet again Jason was missing. "I don't know, have you tried ringing him?" Robbie asked. "I have and it just goes straight to voicemail" Sandy said. "You didn't see him when you went did you?" Joe asked Graham. "No I didn't" Graham replied. "I'll ring Freddie, see if Freddie's seen him" Joe said, walking out the room to go and find his phone.

A few moments later Joe walked back into the room. "Freddie hasn't seen him so I was going to go and look for him" Joe stated. "I'll come" Robbie exclaimed, quickly standing up from the sofa to join Joe.

"Okay but you haven't found him in two hours, come home" Sandy instructed sternly. Joe and Robbie both nodded before walking out the door. "Does Jason normally wonder off like this?" Graham asked. "No he doesn't" Sandy said suspiciously.

Jason had only started to wonder off like this yesterday; yesterday when Graham came. Jason had been acting differently during the day and at tea time he didn't eat that much. Sandy frowned, Jason was bottling something up and she was going to find out what.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Robbie asked as he and Joe made their way through the village. "I have no idea" Joe confessed, running a hand through his hair. "Well why don't we start with the city walls and make our way through" Robbie suggested and Joe agreed.

As they were walking, Robbie remembered what had happened last night. He wanted to mention it to Joe but he didn't know how. "What do you think wrong's with Jason?" Robbie asked. "What do you mean?" Joe asked frowning.

"He's just been acting weird" Robbie said. "Oh yeah" Joe said, sensing that Robbie was hiding something. Robbie knew this was his chance. "Last night Jason had a nightmare" Robbie admitted.

Joe stopped walking and turned the face Robbie. "What was it about?" Robbie sighed. "He didn't say." Joe frowned. "Last night when I went upstairs to bed, the door was locked. As knocked on it calling Jason's name but he didn't open it. Five minutes later he did; he was covered in sweat, his breathing was quick and he had fell asleep in the clothes he was wearing yesterday" Robbie explained.

Joe sighed. Why couldn't Jason just talk to them! "Right come on we need to find him" Joe said as he and Robbie set off, walking that bit faster.9

 **1 hour later**

"Right this is the last place we look" Joe said as he and Robbie arrived at the folley. Robbie nodded, knowing protesting and arguing wasn't going to help. Although before Robbie or Joe could say anything, they walked down the steps and found Jason.

Their younger brother was lying on the floor, slumped up against the wall. His breathing was raspy and he was groaning. A hand was clutching his stomach and his neck was bright red.

"Jase what happened?" Joe exclaimed as he and ran over to Jason. "Jase, who did this to you?" Robbie asked as Joe checked Jason over. "We need to get him home" Joe told Robbie. Robbie nodded and watched as Joe carefully picked up Jason, wincing when Jason let out a painful groan.

"It's alright Jase" Joe soothed as tears started to fall from the young Roscoe's eyes. Jason clung onto Joe's t-shirt as he was carried home, keeping his eyes closed. Robbie watched as his heart broke at the sight of his twin brother. Why hadn't he stopped this!

"Oi, stop beating yourself up over this" Joe said as if he could read Robbie's thoughts. Robbie sighed but did as Joe said.

Five minutes later the three arrived home. "Oh my word! What happened?" Sandy asked as she made space on one of the sofas for Jason to lie down. Graham sat on the other sofa watching the situation unfold.

As Joe went to put Jason down on the sofa, the young Roscoe clung onto him tighter and whimpered. "Jason, let Joe put you down on the sofa" Sandy said, she needed to check him over and see if he needed to go to hospital.

"Yes Jason, let your brother put you down, you're not a baby" Graham said harshly, causing Robbie, Joe and Sandy to frown. Jason sighed but let Joe put him down on the sofa, unfortunately this meant he was now facing his attacker.

"Jase, who did this to you?" Joe asked as he crouched down so he was level with Jason. Jason didn't answer but his eyes were drawn to Graham who was looking at him expectantly. Jason tired to take deep breaths, he tried to calm his racing heart and he tried to speak but nothing came out.

Robbie, now becoming increasingly worried about Jason, followed his twin brother's eyeliner. He was looking at Graham. Then the penny dropped. "You little rat!" Robbie snarled as he walked over to where Graham was sitting and punched him clean in the face.

Gasps could be heard all around the room. "What the shell are you thinking Robert!" Sandy yelled as she watched Robbie pinch Graham. "Woah!" Freddie shouted as he lunged forwards and grabbed Robbie, stopping him from hitting Graham again. This is not what he and Ziggy expected to come home to.

"It was him!" Robbie shouted as he struggled in Freddie's arms. "It was him!"

The whole family looked at each other before Joe turned back to Jason. "Jason did he do it?" Joe asked. Jason couldn't answer; he couldn't even speak. He just nodded and let the tears fall down his face.

Joe turned round and faced Graham. His eyes burning a hole a into his uncle's face. "Get. Out" Joe said, almost too calmly. Graham smirked and stood up, shooting a glare at Jason before leaving the house.

"Are you not gonna go after him!" Freddie exclaimed, shocked at how calm Joe was. The only reason he hadn't gone after Graham was because he had Robbie to keep under control. "Of course I am! I was just letting him get a head start" Joe said as he stood up and walked out.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Sandy shouted as the door slammed but she knew her plea had fell on deaf ears.

The next hour at the Roscoe was emotional for everyone. Jason explained everything. The times Graham beat him, the times he burned him with a hot teaspoon, the names he called Jason and the times he threw Jason's dinner away.

Sandy couldn't believe her ears. This had on for years and she'd had no idea. Jason was only five. Five! He was her youngest and for the past 19 years her youngest had been terrified every time they saw their 'uncle'.

When Jason had finished telling them everything, he was exhausted. "Right why don't I order us a takeaway? Pizza do?" Sandy suggested as she received nods from around the room. She left the room and grabbed the phone, dialling the number as Joe walked through the door.

"It's all taken care of" Joe said. "Good" Sandy said as she put the phone to her ear and ordered the pizzas.

By the time the pizzas came, Jason had lost his appetite completely. Graham was right, he was weak and he couldn't even fight. He just stood there and let Graham beat him up. How weak could someone be?

"Jase? You not gonna eat that?" Freddie asked, being really cautious around Jason. "Yeah, I'm just not really hungry" Jason lied, but he had to get in shape. "You sure?" Joe asked. "Yes!" Jason said, raising his voice.

"I'm going to bed" Jason said as he stood up, staggering as he did so. "I'll help you" Robbie said as he gently helped Jason out the room and upstairs to their room. He helped Jason sit down on the bed and Robbie sat down next to him.

"Jason look at me" Robbie said. He waited a few moments. "Jase, look at me" Robbie said gently. Jason turned his head and looked his brother in the eyes. "This is not you fault" Robbie said firmly and watched as Jason's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Jase" Robbie whispered as he pulled Jason in for a hug. Jason sobbed against Robbie's hoodie, and Robbie comforted him. "It's alright" Robbie whispered, more for his own comfort than Jason's.

As Robbie held his sobbing brother, he was mentally kicking himself. Why hadn't he noticed this? How blind was he! His brother; his twin brother was hurting and he didn't even notice. He would never forgive himself.

The next few days we're hard, but the Roscoes were tough enough to get through. The four oldest brothers made a pact. A pact that they were always going to look out for Jason and be aware of what was going on around Jason.

They'd also manages to reassure Jason that it wasn't his fault so in the Roscoe household, everything was back to normal.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **what happened when Freddie and Joe ran Rick out of town when the twins were little**


	37. Chapter 36

**Thank you to talltwin18 and Guest for reviewing, I can't tell you how much your support for this story means :)**

This chapter prompted by guest- **what happened when Freddie and Joe ran Rick out of town when the twins were little**

 **As this is set when their younger the ages are Robbie and Jason: 8, Ziggy: 10, Freddie: 12, Joe: 16**

 **Chapter 36- you call yourself family:**

To say that Joe and Freddie didn't like Rick was an understatement. They hated him; he was no Alan. He was the twin's dad but even then considering him as that was a far stretch. He only reappeared when the twins were four and had just kept on reappearing whenever he liked it.

"Freddie can you go and help Rick bring the paint in please!" Sandy shouted to her second eldest from her place in the kitchen. "No" Freddie replied, enjoying the t.v. from his place on the sofa.

"Freddie!" Sandy shouted back. She was sick of Freddie's attitude, it was like her 12 year old had suddenly turned into a 16 year old; of course he had when he spent all his time with Joe. "No!' Freddie shouted back.

"It's alright Sandy, I've got it" Rick gritted out as he carried the paint cans into the kitchen. If he was honest, Rick hated Sandy's other children. Ziggy was alright but it was Freddie and Joe that for right under his skin.

"Thanks Rick, sorry about Freddie I don't know what's got into him" Sandy apologised as carried on cooking. "Don't worry about it. Anyways what are Robbie and Jason doing next Saturday?" Rick asked. "Nothing I think. Why?" Sandy asked.

"I was thinking about taking the twins about, maybe to the football match" Rick suggested. "That's sounds great, I'm sure the boys will love it. You can tell them over tea" Sandy said smiling, seeming to forget about the many times Rick had promised something and then broke that promise.

"Right this is ready, can you call them for tea?" Sandy asked as she started to dish the food on to the plates. "Tea up!" Rick shouted and then chuckled when he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs

"What's for tea?" Robbie asked as he ran into the kitchen. "Pasta", Sandy replied, "now go and sit down." Seconds later Ziggy arrived and sat down, closely followed by Jason then lastly Freddie arrived and took a seat.

Sandy frowned as she and Rick carried the plates in, noticing that someone was missing. Joe, of course. But Sandy knew he'd be down in his own time, the anti-social teen she had somehow managed to raise.

"Right then, I've got a surprise for you two" Rick said enthusiastically as he sat down at the table. "What?" Robbie and Jason both asked, intrigued. "How do you fancy going to see a football match next week?" Rick asked smiling.

"What West Ham?" Robbie asked. Rick nodded and chuckled when he watched Robbie and Jason bounce around in their seats. "I take it you like that idea then boys?" Sandy asked. "Yeah!" Robbie shouted , mouth full of pasta while Jason just nodded politely.

At that moment Joe arrived downstairs from whatever he had been doing upstairs. "Joe! Joe! Guess what?" Robbie asked as he bounced around in his chair. "What?" Joe asked a grin on his face, if anyone could make him smile it was the twins.

"Dad's taking us to a football match next week!" Robbie shouted. "Wow Rob, that sounds brilliant" Joe replied, laughing at the sheer volume of his 8 year old brother's voice. "Do you wanna go too Jase?" Joe asked, noticing that Jason hadn't said anything. Jason looked up to his big brother, before grinning widely and nodding.

Joe dug into his pasta, shooting a glare Rick's way. Joe was happy that his little brothers were so excited but at the same time he had a horrible feeling this was going to end in tears, those tears being Robbie and Jason's.

 _8 days later: Saturday_

Robbie woke up bright and early, looking at his clock that read it was 7am. He knew that kick off was 3pm and their dad was picking them up at 1:30; today was going to be good. He looked over to his brother's bed and saw that Jason was still asleep.

"Jase!" Robbie hissed. "Jason" Robbie whispered loudly. He heard Jason grunt and watched as his brother turned over to look at Robbie. "What?" Jason whined. "It's today" Robbie replied excitedly. "What is?" Jason asked, still not fully awake. "The match" Robbie said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah" Jason said as he rolled back over. The truth be told he had a bad feeling about this. Even though he was only 8, Jason was intelligent beyond his years. A bit more mature than he brother is what his mum had said.

He knew that their dad had let them down before and unlike Robbie, he just didn't have the false hope that Robbie had.

A few hours later, Robbie and Jason were up and ready and it was only 11am. They were both sitting on the sofa, eagerly waiting for their dad to arrive.

Sandy watched her sons from the kitchen and sighed. She had a bad feeling about today, a really bad feeling. The twins were so excited but she knew that they hadn't forgotten about the last time Rick left them. She just hoped that Rick did show up, for the sake of the twins.

Joe came downstairs and walked into the living room to find his youngest brothers sitting on the sofa, shoes on, ready to go. He smiled at them and walked through to the kitchen, where he joined Sandy.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Joe asked. Sandy sighed. "I hope for his sake as much as the twins he does." Joe and Sandy could both remember the upset and let down 7 year olds the last time Rick left them hanging. This was Rick's last chance.

 _1:15pm_

"Mum! Is dad on his way?" Robbie shouted from the living room. He hadn't given up hope and was expecting his dad to show up any second. Jason, on the other hand, knew that this was a lost cause.

Sandy, who was packing up after lunch, didn't know how to reply to this question. She knew that the answer was no, but she also knew that Robbie was full of false hope. She walked into the living room and found her sons still sitting on the sofa. "Let's hope so yeah" Sandy replied.

 _1:30pm_

"He's coming Robbie" Jason whispered. "Yes he is!" Robbie demanded. Jason sighed. "No he's not." Robbie rolled his eyes and turned to his twin. "How do you know that?" Jason didn't want an argument but it looked like he was having one.

"Because it's 1:30 and he's not here" Jason replied a little louder. "Yes he is!" Robbie shouted as he lunged on Jason, both boys falling to the floor. The boys rolled around on the floor, each telling the other what their thought.

"Oi! Oi! Stop it!" Joe shouted as he walked in and lifted the two 8 year olds apart. "Stop!" Joe shouted as Robbie tried to lunge at Jason again. Joe let Jason sit down on the sofa while he kept a hold of Robbie, knowing he was more likely to carry on the fight.

"What happened?" Sandy demanded as she walked into the living room. "He said dad's not coming!" Robbie shouted, pointing at Jason. "Because he's not" Jason replied, his eyes starting to water and lower lip trembling.

"Aw Jase" Sandy said as she sat down and pulled her youngest son into her embrace. "He is still coming" Robbie said. Joe sighed, he knew now he had to explain to Robbie. Joe let go of Robbie and knelt down in front of him.

"Look Rob, I know it's hard to accept, in fact it's really hard to accept but your dad's not coming. In fact I don't think he's coming back at all" Joe explained. Robbie looked his eldest brother in the eye and knew that Joe wasn't lying.

He leaned forward and hugged his older brother, accepting Joe's warm embrace. Joe gritted his teeth as he hugged his brother; there was to be hell to play later.

 _6pm_

It had been a stressful and quiet afternoon in the Roscoe household. Robbie and Jason had just spent all afternoon on the sofa with Sandy, trying to forget about everything that had happened.

Joe had watched from the kitchen and clenched his fists. "What are we going to do?" Freddie asked as he came up behind Joe. "We're gonna make sure he never comes back", Joe said as moved towards the back door, "come on."

Freddie followed his older brother out the door, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Right, there he is" Joe whispered as he and Freddie hid behind the wall of the pub. Obviously that's where Rick would have been. They watched as he messed around and laughed, completely oblivious to the two little hearts he had broke.

"Right when he walks away, that's when we go" Joe instructed. Freddie nodded, his adrenaline was pumping.

Five minutes later, Rick left the group and began making his way in the direction of Joe and Freddie; he was laughing to himself. "Now!" Joe whispered as he and Freddie jumped out from their hiding spot, pouncing on Rick.

They pinned him up against the wall. "What are you boys doing?" Rick asked, chuckling. "You remember?" Joe hissed. "Remember what?" Rick slurred. "Your sons!" Joe replied as he punched Rick's gut.

Rick groaned and fell to the floor. "Fred, hold him down" Joe said darkly. Freddie immediately did so, his heart going wild. Joe started to kick Rick all the while shouting insults.

"You remember your sons!' Joe shouted as he kicked again. Rick groaned, unable to do anything. "Do you!" Joe kicked again. Again Rick, groaned. Joe stepped back, breathing heavily, satisfied with the work he had done.

He knelt down next to Rick's face. "If you ever dare come back here, I will end you" Joe promised the helpless man. "Come on Fred" Joe said as Freddie moved around Rick, smirking at the older man.

The two arrived home at around 7pm, both promising never to speak of what just happened. "Where have you two been?" Sandy asked. "Somewhere" Joe replied. "Joe Roscoe" Sandy replied firmly.

"What?" Joe asked. He smirked at his Mum. "Just know that Rick will never be coming back." Sandy sighed, there was no winning with her boys.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please and review and feel free to leave any prompts you may have :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **what if Kim never had an abortion after her one night stand with Joe and arrived in Hollyoaks with a child**


	38. Chapter 37

**Thank you to talltwin18, Guest, SuperGuardianNinja and Laura Rose fm for reviewing and leaving suggestions your support means so much and I love hearing your comments :)**

This chapter prompted by guest- **what if Kim never had an abortion after her one night stand with Joe and arrived in Hollyoaks with a child**

 **Now because Kim actually had the baby this is set 9 months later, so Joe is currently with Mercedes**

 **Chapter 37- after all this time:**

Joe's life seemed to finally be settled. He had Mercedes and JJ, what more could a man want? Life was good for once, there wasn't any drama, no affairs and no lies; it was great. Mercedes and him were getting married and JJ was growing up to be on smart boy. Everything a man could want.

She paid the taxi driver money and then started to get out of the black cab. The driver met her at the boot and helped her with her bags and then with setting up the buggy. The then the placed the child in the buggy, making sure she was settled and then gathering her bags.

Kim was back in Hollyoaks.

She looked around as the taxi drove off, nothing had changed. The loft was still there, the hutch was still there, Simone's shop was still there and of course the emporium. She smiled as she walked in the direction of her final destination. Joe Roscoe.

"So Joe, what do you think?" Mercedes asked as she walked into the bedroom wearing her dress for her night out. "I think you look beautiful" Joe said as pulled his girlfriend in for a hug and a kiss.

"What time are you gonna get back?" Joe asked as the pair parted from t be hug. "Dunno, might be back late" Mercedes said with a smile. "Well don't get back too late, I need a cuddle buddy" Joe said causing Mercedes to throw a pillow at him.

As Kim walked, she thought about what she'd heard in the village. Someone had been gossiping very loudly, talking about a party that was taking place at the loft. She smiled when she heard this as she knew Joe was with Mercedes and she also knew that Mercedes would go.

She found a bench and sat down. Rummaging through one of the bags, looking for some food to feed Lindsey. Yes that's what she called her daughter, seeming as she wanted something to remember her sister by. Joe would love it too, she was sure of that.

"Right, call me if you want me to pick you up" Joe said as Mercedes made her way towards the door. "Yes Romeo, I'll be back later" Mercedes said as she kissed Joe on her lips before turning to JJ who was in his arms. "And I'll see you later little man" Mercedes cooed. She smiled before walking out the door as Joe and JJ waved her off.

Kim watched from a distance as Mercedes left the Roscoe house. She knew that the only had the next few hours before Mercedes got home, although she may have the next 24 hours depending on when Mercedes actually gets home.

She waited ten minutes just to make sure that Mercedes had definitely left and that Joe would be busy doing something else. She stood up, gathering their belongings before making her way towards the house.

"What should we do now eh?" Joe asked JJ, as he wondered around the room with his son. His gently tickled his stomach, causing a little giggle to emerge from his son, making his heart warm.

Before Joe had the chance to do anything else, the doorbell rang. "Who would that be?" Joe asked JJ, pulling a silly face again causing the young boy to laugh. He made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Kim!" Joe exclaimed. "Hi Joe" Kim replied. Joe looked down, she had a kid and lots of bags with her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Joe asked, as he gritted his teeth. "We've come back to say hello" Kim replied, smiling.

"We?" Joe questioned. "Yeah me and Lindsey" Kim said, looking down at the buggy. Joe choked on his words. Lindsey. Lindsey? "Who's Lindsey?" Joe asked, having a suspicious feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Your daughter" Kim replied, smiling down at Lindsey. Joe tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't. His daughter? When did this happen? "W-what do you mean my daughter?" Joe asked.

"Yeah your daughter; she looks a lot like you" Kim said as she cooed at Lindsey. Joe bounced JJ in his arms as he tried to think of a response. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, come in, it's fine'.

"Joe?" Kim questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What do you want me to do?" Joe asked. He just wanted a nice night in with his son, instead look who he gets on his doorstep. "Well we need some money and somewhere to live."

"Somewhere to live!" Joe yelled but then quickly lowered his voice when he remembered JJ and Lindsey. "Yes Joe, after all this is your daughter" Kim said, gesturing down to Lindsey. Joe sighed. "You told me you got an abortion" Joe gritted out.

"I couldn't go through with it" Kim said. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me?" Joe asked, the stress of the night already too much for him to handle. "You told me you'd had abortion" Joe sighed.

Kim looked at her feet; that was something she didn't have a response to. She didn't think about the fact that hadn't told Joe and literally just turned up on his doorstep. "Well I didn't, because I couldn't go through with it" Kim said quietly.

"So why didn't you tell me" Joe asked as he resettled JJ on his hip. "I don't know" Kim whispered. "That's not good enough. If you'd told me I could have helped and we wouldn't be in this situation" Joe said, starting to lose his patience.

"Well why don't you let me and we can talk about it" Kim suggested. Joe sighed, Mercedes wouldn't be back for a while and he needed to sort this. "Alright then" Joe said as he moved from the door to allow Kim and Lindsey to enter.

Once they were settled in the living room, Joe decided to sort things out once and for all. "So what do you want Kim?" Joe asked. "What?" Kim questioned, looking confused. "I know that you've came here for something, you always do" Joe said.

Kim looked down at her shoes, before looking over to where Lindsey was sat playing with JJ. "What do you need Kim, is it money?" Joe asked, knowing exactly what kind of game Kim liked to play.

"I don't know Joe" Kim replied. Joe looked down at where the babies were playing he felt awful but, there was no way he could be a father to Lindsey. It reminded him too much of... well you know who.

"I can give you money if that's what you need" Joe said. Kim sighed and looked down at her feet. It became obvious that Joe didn't want anything to do with them. Should she just accept the money?

"I don't know, I don't think I take money from you" Kim replied. "Then what do you want? Because you're not coming to live here so it you don't want anything else, I think you should just go" Joe explained.

He looked at the clock and realised it was getting late. He wanted to get JJ sorted for bed so knew he had to wrap this conversation up soon. "I'll just take the money" Kim said, knowing that she could always come back and bribe Joe for more.

"Right, how much?" Joe asked. "How much are you offering?" Kim replied. "I was thinking £750, I mean you've obviously already got somewhere to live and that's as much as I can give" Joe explained. "Yeah, that'll be fine" Kim said.

"Good" Joe said as he began writing the cheque. He handed it to Kim. "Will you help sort her out?" Kim asked, directing to Lindsey. Joe nodded and picked the young child up, getting her settled in the buggy as Kim sorted out her bags.

He picked up JJ and followed Kim through to the door. "Look, I'm sorry it had to be like this" Joe said, feeling like he should be apologising. "Yeah, so am I" Kim replied as she walked out the door and down the drive, not looking back.

Joe sighed as he closed the door, going back through to the living room and sitting down with JJ. "What a night little man" Joe said to his son, who he could tell was tired. Five minutes later Joe had intended to get JJ ready for bed, however he and JJ fell asleep.

Joe should fell someone gently shaking his shoulder. He heard someone whispering his name over and over. He carefully opened his eyes and found himself looking at Mercedes. He felt something heavy on his chest and looked down to find his son.

"I'll take him, you get ready for bed" Mercedes said as she gently took JJ from Joe's lap and carried him upstairs. Joe stood up and stretched his cramped muscles. He followed his girlfriend and son up the stairs, telling himself to never speak of this night.

 **Not quite sure on this, so I hope it's okay :)**

 **As usual thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and any prompts you have I would love to hear them :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **Rick survived being hit and wasn't killed by the gloved hand killer. How the family moved on.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Thank you to SuperGuardianNinja, talltwin18, Bonnie Sveen Fan and G. .97 for reviewing, I loved the feedback and the suggestions left were brilliant :)**

 **Also I apologise for the delay in updating, I've recently had my November exams at school so have been loaded down with revision and assignments, although they're over now so things should be back to normal :)**

This chapter prompted by guest- **Rick survived being hit and wasn't killed by the gloved hand killer. How the family moved on**

 **Chapter 38- how can we trust you now:**

"What have you done?" Sandy asked as she quickly checked over Rick, trying to see what injuries he had sustained. She looked at her other son Robbie kneeling on the floor and wondered why he down there.

"We need an ambulance" Sandy said. She looked up and saw that no one had done anything. "Nancy, we need an ambulance" Sandy said with a bit more urgency. "Erm yes okay" Nancy said as she shakily pulled out her phone.

Sandy looked up at her eldest son; he looked murderous. She just hoped he hadn't done enough to murder him. "The ambulance should be here in a few minutes" Nancy said, breaking Sandy out of her thoughts.

"Right okay, we'll get him to the hospital, then I'll deal with you two" Sandy said looking at Robbie and Joe.

Two hours later and all of the Roscoes were sitting outside Rick's hospital room. None of them could believe what had happened. Jason felt sick ans disgusting because of what had happened earlier, Robbie was angry, Ziggy was tired, Freddie was confused but could feel tension and Joe was deeply regretting his mistake.

"Are you the family of Rick Spencer?" A nurse asked as she approached the family. "Yeah, how is he?" Robbie asked, immediately standing up. "He's stable for now and if all goes well, we are expecting him to make a full recovery" the nurse explained.

"What about the hit to his head?" Sandy asked, her medical instinct kicking in. "It caused some concussion, but within a few days he should be back to normal." Robbie sighed, he couldn't believe his dad had concussion and it was his older brother's fault!

"When can I go and see him?" Robbie asked. "When can we" Sandy corrected. "You can go and see him now however, only two visitors at a time" the nurse explained. "Okay, thank you" Sandy said.

"So who wants to go first?" Sandy asked as the nurse walked away. "I am" Robbie said bluntly. "Okay, Jase do you wanna go?" Sandy asked her youngest, who looked slightly sick. Jason looked up and looked at Sandy, he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked, confused as why he didn't want to see his dad. Fair enough Robbie had taken a shine to him, but Sandy was sure Jason was okay with him. "Yeah, I'm sure" Jason replied quietly.

Joe frowned as sat next to Jason, sensing his brother's uneasiness. Something had happened and it had upset Jason; he could read all his brothers like a book. "Right well I'll just go with you Robbie", Sandy said as she stood up, "the rest of you behave."

Joe watched as Sandy walked away, leaving the four remaining brothers in the waiting room. Now was his chance to ask Jason what had happened; there was no denying it either. "Are you alright Jase?" Joe asked casually as to avoid suspicion.

Jason looked at his eldest brother, caught slightly off guard with the question. "I-I'm fine" Jason replied, his voice wobbling. "Are you sure?" Joe asked, worried about his brother; he could tell something had happened.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jason replied, this time more confidently. Joe took that answer and decided to leave it there; he knew Jason would open up soon enough. Joe sighed as his mind turned back to reason they were sitting in a hospital waiting room.

"Do you reckon he'll survive?" Ziggy asked, always the one ask obvious questions. "Of course he will, you heard what the nurse said" Freddie replied quickly before Joe could. "Yeah, well I mean what will we do when he gets out? Where's he's going to live?" Ziggy asked again.

"Not with us" Joe replied and frowned when he heard Jason breathe out a sigh of relief. "Where's he gonna go then?" Ziggy asked, forever pushing for an answer. "Anywhere but here" Freddie said, him and Joe actually agreeing on something.

Sandy and Robbie sat in silence, watching Rick. Sandy knew she needed to talk to Robbie but her son still seemed agitated from what had happened. Sandy knew that Rick would have to leave Hollyoaks, but she feared Robbie would leave with him too.

"You know that when he wakes up, he's gonna have to go don't you?" Sandy asked Robbie, deciding to be blunt as he was old enough to take it. Robbie didn't answer his Mum, instead he turned his gaze to the floor.

"But Joe did this, Joe should be the one to leave" Robbie said. "No", Sandy said, sick of the hold Rick seemed to have over Robbie, "Joe is your brother and has been there for you your entire life. He's more of a dad to you than Rick will ever be!" Sandy said firmly.

Robbie looked at the floor as Sandy said her bit, taking in what she said. She was right, Joe had always been there for him when Rick hadn't. "Yeah, I guess you're right" Robbie muttered. "Exactly, so don't be disappointed if he doesn't stick around" Sandy said. She looked back at Rick, hoping he'd make the right choice and leave.

Two days later Rick was released from hospital and of course the first place he went was the Roscoes. "Hope I'm not intruding" Rick said as he carried his bag through the hallway and into the kitchen.

He walked and found Jason standing there. "Alright Jase? Getting something to eat are ya?" Rick asked, the mocking evident in his tone. Jason frowned, his heart speeding up at his apparent dad.

"I-I was just leaving" Jason said quickly, before rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs before Rick could get him. He burst into his room, forgetting that Robbie was also in there. "Woah, you alright Jase?" Robbie asked, concerned by his twin's quick breathing.

Jason leaned against the bunk bed and tried to calm his breathing. It was stupid he was this upset. "What's happened?" Robbie asked, puzzled by his brother's sudden upset and panic. "Do you feel sick?" Robbie asked and Jason replied with the shake of the head.

"Are you gonna pass out?" Robbie asked walking over to his brother. Jason again replied with the shake of the head. "Do you want something to eat?" Robbie asked but it more of a guess. "No!" Jason shouted, pushing his brother away.

"Alright, alright. Next time I care, tell me to forget it" Robbie said before walking out the door and down the stairs. Jason sighed as Robbie left the room and flopped down on his bed, he just had to make things worse and drive people away.

Sandy carried the shopping bags through into the kitchen and dumped them on the bench. She looked through into the living room and frowned when she saw Rick and Joe both sitting there, silently watching the tv.

Sandy sighed and went back to unpacking the shopping. They'd managed to convince Rick not to press charges against Joe, although Sandy knew Robbie wasn't very happy about it. Still he'd have to deal with it and move on.

"What's for tea then Mum?" Ziggy asked as he walked into the kitchen while Sandy was cooking. "I'm doing something easy, chicken nuggets and chips, it should taste perfect" Sandy said smiling. "Wouldn't bank on it" Freddie muttered from his place at the table.

"What was that Freddie?" Sandy asked. "Nothing" Freddie replied quickly. Sandy smirked and checked the chicken nuggets and chips. "Zig, can you call the others for tea?" Sandy asked. No sooner she heard Ziggy's voice fill the house, calling everyone for tea.

She smiled as she pulled out the chips and chicken nuggets, who was Freddie to talk, they were brilliant. She smiled as she dished then out, for once things had gone her way in the kitchen.

To say that tea time was awkward was an understatement. Sandy looked around and sighed, Jason wasn't eating very much, Robbie was glaring at Joe even though Sandy thought they'd got over this and Rick was smirking; why was he smirking?

"Jase, you not gonna eat something" Rick asked, everyone but Jason missing the mocking in his tone. Jason shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing how to respond. Everyone's eyes were on him. What was he supposed to say?

Freddie and Joe saw the way Rick was looking at Jason and it made them frown. Freddie looked at Joe and they both nodded, knowing they were going to ask Jason what was going on.

15 minutes later they were finished, Jason still hadn't eaten anything and Sandy knew she should press it but she also knew Jason wasn't going to listen. All she could do was make sure he was taking his insulin.

Jason had vanished to his bedroom as soon as possible after tea, hoping to just get some peace and quiet, unfortunately Joe and Freddie had other ideas.

They'd both decided that Jason was acting weird, weirder than usual. They both knew their younger brother well, so if their's one thing they can both agree on it's that they want to help Jason.

Jason heard a knock on his door and froze as the door opened. What if this was Rick? He sat up from his place on the bed and was relieved to see that it was Joe and Freddie. "What do you want?" Jason asked. "To talk to you" Joe said as he sat down next to Jason, while Freddie shut the door and sat on the desk chair.

"What's happened?" Joe asked, going straight for it. "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Something's happened and you're not telling us" Freddie said. Jason didn't have an answer, it was clear his brother's knew something had happened.

"Jase, has Rick done something?" Joe asked. Jason froze at the mention of his dad's name. "He has hasn't he?" Freddie asked as he began pacing around the room. "Jase, what did he do? You can tell us" Joe reassured, trying to comfort his youngest brother.

Jason sighed, they knew something had happened but they just didn't know what; he had to tell them. They were his older brothers, they'd protect him. Jason took a deep breath and went for it.

"On the night that you punched Rick" Jason began, his voice wavering. "Before you hit him, he found out that I hadn't eaten anything at the Dog. S-So he dragged me downstairs a-and force fed me" Jason choked out, before breaking down in sobs.

Joe and Freddie felt themselves fill with rage as Joe pulled Jason in for a hug. "He's never gonna hurt you again" Joe promised, kicking himself for not protecting Jason. Joe looked at Freddie and they both nodded; they knew what they had to do.

When Jason calm enough, Joe and left the room and thundered down the stairs. They barged into the living room, where the rest of the family were.

"You scum!" Freddie growled as he marched forward and pulled Rick off the sofa, pushing him Joe's direction. "What are doing?" Sandy shouted. "This man, is a scum!" Joe shouted as he punched Rick in the face.

"Oi" Robbie shouted and ran over to Joe. "Oh don't you defend him" Joe said mockingly as he held Rick by the scruff of his neck. "Why don't he's my dad!" Robbie shouted. "Your dad that force feeds your twin brother!" Joe bellows.

Everyone went silent and looked over to the doorway where Jason stood. "Jase?" Sandy asked. "Is this true?" Jason looked down at the floor and nodded his head, letting out a sob. Robbie moved forwards and hugged his brother. "I'm sorry" Robbie whispered.

"Right you, get out!' Sandy shouted at Rick and watched as Joe dragged him last Jason and threw him out the door. "Jase, I'm sorry" Sandy said. She should have known that man was evil; pure evil.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by xXx- **another chapter with Chloe. Now a while ago a I did a one shot which was the Roscoes have a younger sister, so now I've decided to make this one her 15th birthday.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan for reviewing, your support means so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **I hope all my readers had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year :)**

This chapter prompted by xXx- **another chapter with Chloe. Now a while ago I did a one shot which was the Roscoes have a younger sister, so now I've decided to make this one her 15th birthday.**

 **The ages are:**

 **Joe- 26, Freddie- 24, Ziggy- 21, Robbie and Jason- 18, Chloe- 15**

 **Chapter 39- You'll forever be the youngest:**

Chloe sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:15am; 5:15am on a Saturday. She smiled when she remembered what day it was, it was her 15th birthday.

She'd asked for some new trainers and clothes, not much but even with her brothers she wasn't sure how much she'd actually get. Joe, Freddie, Jason and her Mum would probably put the effort in but Ziggy and Robbie she wasn't so sure about.

She was also glad that it was Saturday because the last thing she needed on her birthday was being embarrassed by Robbie at school; ever since that fight they'd all ended up in on her first day, everyone knew who the Roscoes were.

She sighed again and rolled back over, hoping to get some more sleep. There was no way she'd be able to function on her birthday without more sleep.

3 hours later, Chloe squinted as she opened her eyes. Looking at the clock she found it was 8:15, that's a more reasonable time to be awake. She could hear movement on the stairs and what sounded to be the kitchen, meaning her Mum and possibly Joe maybe Jason was up.

She sat up and reached for her phone, finding she had many birthday messages on social media. Some from people she'd never even spoken to. Wow. She pushed the quilt back and got herself out of bed, deciding she wouldn't go back to sleep because of the noise downstairs.

Walking across the landing, Chloe went to go into the bathroom, however the door was locked and Ziggy's bedroom door was open meaning he was putting on his fake tan. Turning around, she sighed, walking across the Joe's room to see if he was awake.

His bed was empty meaning he was up and downstairs. She turned away and walked back across the landing to the stairs, deciding she needed some cheerios if she was going to be able to function.

"Morning sweetheart. Happy birthday" Sandy greeted her with a hug as she walked into the kitchen. "Happy birthday kid" Joe said, sipping on his coffee from his place at the table. "Now, you sit yourself down and I'll make you a cooked breakfast" Sandy said.

Joe choked on his coffee and Chloe had to stifle her laughs; no one wanted her mum's cooking. "Sorry Mum, but I'm not really in the mood. I'm just gonna get some cheerios" Chloe said, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a bowl.

Sandy frowned but didn't question it; it was her youngest's birthday and Chloe could do what she wanted. "That's alright", Sandy said as she sat down at the table. "So what do you want for your birthday tea?"

Chloe thought as she sat down at the table. "Probably just order a pizza or something" she said, looking at Joe who gave her a thumbs up. "Are you sure? We could have a nice family meal" Sandy suggested.

Chloe pretended to think about it, however she already knew the answer."No, I was actually thinking we could order pizza and then have a movie night" Chloe said, looking up at Joe again who couldn't be happier with her plan.

"Okay then darling, if that's what you want to do" Sandy said. Chloe nodded, while eating a spoonful of her.

"Morning chaps, and birthday girl" Ziggy greeted cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. "Morning darling. Would you like a cooked breakfast?" Sandy asked. "You know what Mum, I'd love one" Ziggy replied as he sat down at the table.

"You do know you're gonna get food poisoning" Joe whispered. "No I won't" Ziggy hissed. Chloe laughed as she watched her brothers; it was true that Ziggy probably would get food poisoning but he always felt sorry for their mum and how no one ate her cooking.

"So what have you got for your birthday then?' Ziggy asked. "Nothing, so far" Chloe replied, finishing her bowl of cereal. "What! Mum, why hasn't she opened her presents?" Ziggy turned round to ask Sandy.

"Because the other three aren't up yet" Sandy replied as she visibly burnt the bacon ans sausages. "Tough luck kid" Joe said, finishing his coffee. "Whatever" Chloe replied, standing up and putting her bowl in the kitchen sink; trying not to wince when she saw the black bacon her mum was serving Ziggy.

"I'm gonna go get ready" Chloe stated before leaving the kitchen. "I'm gonna go kick the twins out of bed" Joe said, placing his mug in the sink and following Chloe out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"This is lovely Mum" Ziggy said as he gagged on the bacon.

As Chloe was her room getting ready, she could hear Joe arguing with Robbie. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 9am. What the hell could they have been arguing about?

"What do you mean you haven't got her anything?" Joe hissed as he closed the door. "I just forgot" Robbie replied, sounding groggy. "That's not good enough. Have you got her something, Jase?" Joe asked.

"Yeah" Jason replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "At least one of you made the effort" Joe sighed. "I want you to get up and get ready, then go out and buy her something." Robbie scoffed.

"What am I supposed to get her?" Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, take Jase." Jason jumped out of bed. "Don't bring me into this." Joe walked towards the door and then turned back round to face the twins. "I don't care. Just get her something." Joe turned around and left the room, slamming the door.

Chloe heard the door slam but assumed that it was just Robbie being cheeky. She'd for herself ready and began to head downstairs.

"You look like death" Chloe joked as she walked into the kitchen to find Freddie sipping slowly on a hot cup of coffee. "Rough night?" Chloe asked as she sat down opposite him. "Something like that" Freddie grumbled, causing Chloe to chuckle.

"Where's Ziggy?" Freddie asked, starting to feel more awake. "Try the bathroom" Chloe said; Freddie shot her a confused look. "He ate Mum's cooked breakfast" Chloe clarified. Freddie laughed taking another sip of his coffee. "That's what he gets for being a mummy's boy."

"Who's a mummy's boy?" Ziggy asked as he entered the kitchen. "No one" Freddie said as Chloe laughed. "What?", Ziggy asked. "Oh is it my tan. It's not coming off is it?" Chloe laughed even more but had stop herself when she saw Ziggy's worried expression.

"No Zig, you're tan's fine. I'm just laughing at something Freddie said" Chloe said. "Right well, I'll leave you to it. The shower is calling" Freddie said as he finished up his coffee before leaving.

"How was Mum's breakfast?" Chloe asked, hiding her laughter. Ziggy glared at Chloe.

"No Jase, I want some breakfast first" Robbie said as he slipped his shoes on. "No Rob, we need to go now" Jason said, sick of his brother. "Fine" Robbie said following Jason out of their room.

"Where are you two off to?' Sandy asked as her twins emerged from their room. "Just out for a walk. We both pulled some muscles at football yesterday" Jason lied, knowing what hell would break loose if it got out th at Robbie hadn't gotten Chloe anything. "Oh, well don't be too long" Sandy said before carrying on down the stairs.

Robbie and Jason followed her and left the house.

"I can't afford any of this stuff" Robbie complained, sifting through some jackets. "How much did you bring?" Jason asked. "A tenner" Robbie replied sheepishly. "Rob!" Jason hissed. "What the help were expecting to buy with a tenner?"

"Some chocolate" Robbie replied. Jason sighed; he should have know Robbie would be like this. "You can't just get her chocolate" Jason reasoned. "Why don't you get her chocolate and a new football" Jason suggested.

"But then I'll have no change" Robbie moaned. "So?" Jason questioned. "Fine" Robbie huffed. Jason smiled as they walked in the direction of the sports department.

"Where did Rob and Jase say they were going?" Chloe asked Sandy as she walked into the living where her Mum was was watching tv. "Out for a walk to ease their pulled muscles. They should be back soon" Sandy said, looking at the clock.

As if on cue the sound of the front door opening and people arguing filled the living room. "Can we now get something to eat Jase, I'm starving" Robbie complained. "We would have already had something to eat if you hadn't forgotten her present" Jason said, closing the door.

"You forgot her present!" Sandy shouted, standing up from the sofa and joining Chloe in the hallway. "Well done Jase!" Robbie exclaimed, sarcastically.

"No Robert, don't blame this on Jason, you're the one that forgot" Sandy said. "Well I got her something" Robbie said, wafting the bag he was holding in front of his mum and sister.

Sandy just sighed and walked through to the kitchen. "You got me a £5 football" Chloe said. "Yes and some chocolate" Robbie clarified. Jason laughed and walked through to the kitchen.

"You might as well just give it to me now" Chloe said. "Happy birthday" Robbie said as he thrust the bag at her. He barged past her and made his way to the kitchen. Chloe smiled and took the football out of the bag, turned around and threw it off her brother's back.

"What the help was that for!" Robbie shouted turning round. "Just a thank you" Chloe replied, smiling cheekily.

 **I'm not that happy with this but thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **Sandy signs Jason and Robbie up for modelling when they're 13 and the management thinks Jason is too chubby and wants him to lose weight, and that leads to Jason's anorexia. Also they have a big photo shoot and when they need to wear clothes from the new line, they don't fit Jason anymore.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan and SuperGuardianNinja for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

This chapter prompted by guest- **Sandy signs Jason and Robbie up for modelling when they're 13 and the management thinks Jason is too chubby and wants him to lose weight, and that leads to Jason's anorexia. Also they have a big photo shoot and when they need to wear clothes from the new line, they don't fit Jason anymore.**

 **TRIGGER: this chapter contains eating disorders and body image issues if you feel you may be affected please don't feel like you have to read**

 **The ages of the brothers are:**

 **Jason and Robbie- 13, Ziggy- 16, Freddie- 19, Joe- 21**

 **Chapter 40- but he's a just a kid:**

"Will you two get in the car and stop complaining!" Sandy shouted. She'd signed the twins up for modelling thinking it would be a great experience for them. Obviously she'd made a big mistake.

"Why would I even want to model?" Robbie asked, putting on his too cool for school act. "Because you think you're too cool for school so you'll fit right in" Freddie remarked as he joined the conversation from the front door.

"Freddie, shut up and get back in the house!" Sandy hissed. "You know, I'd have given anything to be offered something like when I was 13" Ziggy commented as he arrived back from his run.

"That's because you love your body and everything about it" Jason scoffed. "Well, I'd rather love my body than hate it Jase" Ziggy said as he walked past Jason, ruffling his hair. Jason squirmed as he tried to get away from his sweaty brother.

"I still don't see why we have to go" Robbie complained and Sandy was losing her patience. "You never know, you might get paid" Sandy said. "What?" Robbie and Jason questioned at the same time.

"I said, if you end up doing professional jobs, you'll probably get paid. Now come on let's go" Sandy said as she ushered the boys into the car. "Good luck!" Freddie called from the front door, laughing at the dirty look Sandy sent him.

30 minutes later, Sandy and the boys arrived at the offices. The offices of 'Kidz' a new but very successful kids clothing line. Sandy walked up to the reception desk, followed by the twins.

"Hello, I'm here for the open modelling casting call for Kidz" Sandy said. "It's just down there on the left; can I also give you these forms to sign" the reception said as she handed over a clipboard with some sheets.

"Where do I hand these in?" Sandy asked. "If you hand them in to the casting director once they're filled out" the reception replied. "Thank you" Sandy said as she walked off in the right direction, with Robbie and Jason following slowly behind.

They walked in silence down the corridor. Sandy reading the forms while Robbie and Jason grumbled that they didn't want to be there unless they were getting paid a large amount of money.

They stopped when they came across a door that had a sign on it saying 'Kidz modelling auditions.' Sandy smiled and sat down on one of the chairs placed outside. "Mum, what are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Filling these out because they need to be done before we go in" Sandy explained, not taking her eyes off the paper. Robbie sighed while Jason sat down next to Sandy. "Aw Mum, don't put that!" Jason exclaimed.

"Will you keep you voice down and what?" Sandy asked, trying to think positive and that this was a good idea. "About my diabetes!" Jason hissed. "They need to know Jason; they think any different of you" Sandy reassured, she could understand why Jason would be upset.

"Right that's them done" Sandy said as she finished filling out the forms and made her way over to the door; stopping when no one followed her. "Oh come on you two, this isn't going to be that bad" Sandy said.

She sighed when neither boy made a move. Jason still sitting down and Robbie still leaning against the wall. "Look, if you go to this with the right attitude and try to enjoy this, I'll buy you MacDonalds."

Robbie and Jason both smiled at each other before making their way towards Sandy. "Thank you" Sandy huffed as she pushed open the door and walked in.

 **3 hours later**

Sandy sat in the parents room, reading what had to be her fifth magazine. Every now and then she would sneak glances through the window at her sons. To say she was proud was an understatement; her boys looked amazing.

There weren't many other parents in the room but from the ones she'd seen; they just couldn't stop bragging. It really annoyed her. She took a sip of her third cup of tea and looked at the clock.

She'd been there for roughly three hours and the session was only supposed to be four hours long. She looked through the window again and saw Robbie talking to a girl. She smiled; doesn't take a genius to guess what he was doing. Obviously he'd been hanging out with Ziggy too much.

Meanwhile in the casting room, the management were hard at work selecting who they wanted as their next models. Everyone was a potential candidate however there we're some that stood out.

Two of those being the Roscoe twins.

"I think he'd be great" Mark, the director for the shoot, said. "I agree, although he's twin brother isn't quite as good" Scarlett, the casting director and one of the agents at the agency, said. "You've got a point, but with a few tweaks he could be just as good as his brother" Mark said.

"It says on his file that he's diabetic" Scarlett said. "That shouldn't be a problem, I want both of them for the shoot" Mark said. "Okay, I've put both their names down."

"Right everyone, that's us done for today. If you go and get changed then meet us back here we'll tell you who we've selected!" Mark instructed as the kids started to filter backstage where they would be sorted out.

"Hey Jase, do you reckon we got in?" Robbie asked as they put the clothes they were wearing back on the shelf. Surprisingly, Robbie had actually really enjoyed himself. He'd met a girl who he was pretty sure liked him, Kate, her name was and he'd found out that they were paying £100 to each person who got selected for the shoot.

"You've definitely got in, I don't know about me" Jason replied. While he had enjoyed it, Jason constantly felt like someone was staring at him; it made him very self-conscious. "You think?" Robbie questioned. "Because I think we both got in."

Jason smiled at his brother's reassurance and followed Robbie back through to where everyone was gathering.

"Okay, so thank you everyone for coming, we've thoroughly enjoyed having you here. Now if we call your name out could you please stay behind because it means you have been selected" Mark explained as Scarlett began to read out names.

Robbie and Jason listened intently; Robbie smiling when Kate's name was called out. They then didn't have to wait long until both of their names were called out. "Yes Jase, we made it" Robbie whispered as Mark spoke to the kids whose names hadn't been called out. Jason just smiled and nodded, not quite sure how he felt about what had happened.

Soon it was just the kids that been selected left in the room.

"Okay so well done everyone, you've all made it on the shoot. You will be paid £100 for the shoot and we will be in touch with your parents with further information" Scarlett explained and watched as Mark dismissed the kids.

"Jason, can we just have a quick word?" Mark asked, stopping both Jason and Robbie in their tracks. "Robbie, you can go we just need to speak with your brother" Scarlett said. Robbie looked at Jason, silently asking if he would be okay. Jason nodded and Robbie left.

"Hey Jason, we just need you to do us a favour" Mark began. "Some of the clothes are going to be a bit on the slim side so we were wondering if you would be able to maybe lose a bit" Mark explained, hoping Jason got the message.

Jason stated at Mark for a second, processing everything he had just said. He understood it perfectly. They said he needed to lose weight. No wonder they were staring at him. It was his stupid diabetes fault.

"Yeah, I can do that" Jason said, showing no emotion through his face. "Good, then we'll have an excellent model on our hands" Scarlett said, smiling at him. Jason nodded before leaving the room, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

 **Later that day**

After having McDonald's as a late lunch, Robbie and Jason seemed to be happy with how the day had gone. However Sandy noticed that instead of Jason getting his usual Big Mac along with Robbie, he in fact got a chicken nugget happy meal and even then he didn't eat much.

"So what did Mark and Scarlett want to talk to you about?" Robbie asked as the family ate dinner. They were eating the only thing Sandy could cook; ready meals. "What?" Jason asked, not paying attention to anything that was going on around him.

"He asked what did Mark and Scarlett say to you once Rob had left" Sandy clarified. "Oh um, nothing important" Jason said, his eyes immediately focusing on his food as he played with the microwaved lasagne.

Joe frowned. "You sure?" He could sense when something was up with all of his brothers, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. "Yeah" Jason replied, smiling weakly at his eldest brother.

The awkward silence that fell upon the table was quickly broken by Freddie flicking mince off Ziggy. "Fred! What the hell!" Ziggy shouted. Robbie and Jason both laughed, knowing how much Ziggy cared for his hair and body.

His body, Jason thought. His body. Ziggy would be a perfect model. Even at 16, you knew he was meant to be one. He knew Ziggy ate healthily. Always eating protein bars, salads and fruits. He also went on runs and drank protein shakes.

Jason looked down at his plate. He'd only really eaten half but he couldn't manage anymore. He put his fork down and tried to join in the conversation on the table.

"You finished there Jase?" Sandy asked. "Yeah" Jason said, trying to stay engaged with the conversation his brothers were having. "You sure, you haven't eaten very much. I can get you something else if you like" Sandy suggested. "No Mum, I'm sure" Jason replied, smiling quickly at Sandy. Joe frowned as he watched the conversation take place.

Later that night, Jason pulled the scales out from the cupboard under the sink and put them on the floor. He was dressed in pyjamas as everyone thought he was in bed, but the truth was Jason couldn't sleep.

He turned the scales on and stepped on them waiting to see the result. He looked down and saw that he was 7 stone. He knew Robbie definitely wasn't that, so he knew he had to lose as much as possible.

He stepped off the scales and put them back. Sighing he turned to leave but caught himself in the mirror. He stopped and looked at himself properly. He stomach wasn't as flat as Robbie's and his jaw line wasn't as defined. That would all change soon.

Over the next few weeks Jason's health deteriorated rapidly. He stopped taking his insulin and not eating when he was at school. Every night he'd make the same trip to bathroom and would be satisfied when he saw the number drop.

He stopped eating breakfast at the house, instead making up that he would just get it at school or he had something in his bag. He avoided Robbie around school at all costs; no longer sitting with at lunch.

Jason was happy with the progress he was making and he knew the modelling agency would feel the same way. He knew that his blood sugar would be sky high and the amount of blood ketones in his body would be shocking, but he couldn't stop.

 **Four weeks after the casting**

"Robbie! Jase! You almost ready?" Sandy shouted up the stairs, conscious that they were going to be late if they didn't leave within the next few minutes. She knew how much the boys were looking forward to this, especially Robbie.

However Jason was worrying her. He seemed thinner, had less energy and just generally unwell. She'd tried to convince him to go to the doctors but he had refused. Sandy being a nurse had her suspicions but didn't want to accuse her son of someone that may not be true.

"Alright Mum" Robbie said as he bounded down the stairs. "Yeah Rob. Where's your brother?" Sandy asked. "Just coming I think" Robbie replied. Robbie looked past his Mum and saw that Joe was putting his jacket on.

Sandy saw where Robbie was looking and thought she should fill in the blanks. "He's coming with us" Sandy clarified. "No he's not" Robbie replied. "Yes I am, I couldn't miss it" Joe said. Robbie huffed; brilliant.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jason came down the stairs. He looked awful. His clothes hung off him, his face was so thin and his eyes were sunken in; it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Everyone ready?' Sandy asked. She received nods in response so made her way out to the car.

 **At the shoot**

"Okay, so Jason these are your clothes" Scarlett said as she handed a bag to the thin boy. She and Mark were shocked by Jason's appearance; fair enough they'd asked him to keep a lid on it but he looked like death. "Thanks" Jason said, taking the bag from her and making his way towards the changing rooms

Jason made his way into a cubicle and drew the curtain. He put the bag on the bench and pulled out his first outfit. It was a pair of skinny jeans and a blue shirt. He pulled off his own jogger bottoms and pulled on the skinny jeans.

However when Jason pulled the jeans up around his waist, he realised they had a problem. He was too thin. The jeans didn't fit. They hung very loosely off his hips and looked ridiculous on his thin body.

He sighed and took off his t-shirt replacing it with the shirt which unsurprisingly was too big. He sighed and sorted out the clothes as best he could before leaving the cubicle and going to find Robbie.

"Hey Jase" Robbie said, his smile disappearing from his face when he saw how thin his twin brother looked. "Are you alright?" Robbie asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Jason replied, ignoring the fact he felt slightly sick.

"You sure?" Robbie checked. "I'm sure" Jason replied, walking past Robbie to go and see his Mum and Joe from where they were watching the shoot take place.

"Oh look, here he comes" Sandy said as she saw Jason on the way over to speak to them. Joe and Sandy both frowned when they saw how thin the youngest Roscoe looked. "You feeling alright Jase?" Joe asked, not quite believing how thin Jase was. "Yeah, I'm fine" Jason said again.

Mark and Scarlett watched Jason with his family. They knew he couldn't do the shoot. He would look awful on camera and the clothes were hanging off him. "Who's gonna go talk to the family?' Scarlett asked.

"You're the agent, or we could both go" Mark suggested. "We'll both go" Scarlett said, not wanting to speak to the family alone. "Let's go then" Mark said.

"Can I help you?" Sandy asked as Mark and Scarlett approached them. "Yes, I'm afraid your son Jason, can't participate in this shoot" Mark said. "Why not?' Sandy asked. "He looks ill and the clothes are hanging off him, we can't let him take part" Scarlett explained.

Jason felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. They'd told him to do this and now they'd thrown it back in his face. He felt tears burn his eyes. "But you told me to do this" Jason said quietly. "What was that Jase?' Joe asked, checking he heard his brother right.

"They told me to lose weight so I'd look more like Robbie" Jason said, a tear slipping down his face. "You did what?" Sandy asked, looking to Mark and Scarlett. "The boy doesn't know what he's saying" Scarlett said.

"My boy, doesn't lie" Sandy said, the rage inside her building up. "What did they to you Jase?" Joe asked, the urge to knock out Mark growing by the second. "They said that I needed to lose a bit because the clothes are a bit on the slim side" Jason explained, trying to keep control of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Who said that?" Robbie asked, joining the group. "They did" Joe replied, glaring at Mark and Scarlett. "Right that's it, where going!" Sandy exclaimed, standing up. "Robbie go grab yours and Jason's things" Sandy instructed. "What? Why?" Robbie questioned. "Just do it" Sandy demanded as she put her arm around Jason.

"We're going" Sandy pulled Jason along with her. "You can't just take the clothes!" Scarlett shouted. "Yes we can" Joe replied, the bomb that was his anger threatening to explode any minute.

"Oh and expect to be hearing from us again" Joe warned before taking the bags off Robbie and following the other out to the car.

The next few months were hard for the Roscoes but as always they pulled through. The family sued the agency and received compensation, although nothing could make up for they said.

They got Jason the help he needed and gradually the teenage boy began to recover. Sandy has been warned that Jason may relapse in future but that didn't worry her. She had her youngest back and that's what mattered.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd love to here then :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **the aftermath of Jason being diagnosed with diabetes and how his family reacted to the news**


	42. Chapter 41

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan, Guest and talltwin18 for reviewing, I love hearing your feedback and ideas :)**

This chapter prompted by guest- **the aftermath of Jason being diagnosed with diabetes and how his family react to the news**

 **The ages are:**

 **Robbie and Jason- 11, Ziggy-13, Freddie- 15, Joe- 18**

 **A while ago I did a chapter on Jason being diagnosed with diabetes so I've decided to make this a direct follow on.**

 **Chapter 41- dia-what?:**

It had only been a week since Jason had been diagnosed with diabetes and the family was still adapting. To say it was a shock to them was an understatement; they had no idea how bad Jason's health had got.

Then the diabetes diagnosis came and changed everything. All the family members had attended one of the classes by the diabetes team in order to learn how to administer Jason's insulin and what would happen if his blood sugar got too high or too low.

Sandy had then had to explain to the school which had been eventful to say the least. She'd had to convince them that Jason was perfectly capable of remembering how and when to administer his insulin and that he did not need someone reminding him everyday.

Then you had the situation at home. It was like walking on ice. Everyone was worried that Jason might just collapse or forget to take his insulin and then he would drop down dead. Jason couldn't figure out why his brothers thought that; they'd been at the class when it had been explained.

Jason was also seeing a whole new side to his brothers he didn't even know existed. They had always been protective over him but now they were too overprotective. He knew they were just worried about him but they didn't need to be.

Jason knew what he was doing, he knew how to manage his diabetes. He didn't need his brothers watching over him 24/7. He knew they were worried but they really needed a better way of showing it.

Otherwise Jason was fine with his diabetes diagnosis, at least now he could make it through the day without collapsing from exhaustion.

When Joe heard that his youngest brother had collapsed while at school, his heart stopped. All the worst case scenarios ran through his mind. The fact that his brother had type 1 diabetes never crossed his mind. He'd heard of it but didn't know much until Jason had been diagnosed.

After the class, he'd constantly been thinking about Jason's blood sugar. Was it too low? Was it too high? He was the eldest and it was his job to protect and look out for Jason. He looked out for Jason like a son.

His diabetes diagnosis brought out something in Joe that he'd never felt. He'd always been protective but now he had the overwhelming urge to protect. So much so he'd walk with Jason to school, making sure none of the other kids were saying anything.

Truth be told he was terrified of something going wrong and losing Jason. He was terrified of his younger brother being ill again and the family not noticing. Therefore he was constantly on the lookout.

It had taken Freddie a while to get his head around Jason's diabetes diagnosis. He understood what it meant but the whole low blood sugar and high blood sugar was something that just didn't make sense in the his brain.

He'd listened carefully during the class and at least he new how to help Jason administer his insulin if needed. He also looked out for Jason round school. Joe had told him to but as Freddie said, he'd already planned on it.

He was oldest in school after all and with the way their family worked, it was his job to look out for the younger ones at school. He didn't make it obvious but if he passed Jason in the corridor or at lunch, he'd raise his eyebrows as if asking him if he was okay.

Ziggy had done what he did best and just carried on as normal. The 13 year old knew something was up with Jason but he wanted to make sure that it didn't affect their relationship.

Ziggy was never one to pry, even at 13 he was always the one who would help and try to make things better. He knew that there was something going on for Jason in terms of medical stuff but he didn't really understand that.

What he did understand however was that it was serious and his usual 'tell a joke and laugh about it's attitude probably wasn't the best for current situation. In all seriousness, Ziggy was worried about Jason, but he didn't show it.

Instead he took Jason out to play football, played video games with him and gave him advice on girls when it was necessary. He just carried on as normal because despite what people thought, he could see that Jason didn't want a fuss made about him.

Ziggy could understand that.

All of this seemed to happening too fast for Robbie. In the past week his twin brother had collapsed, pretty much nearly died and now he had diabetes. If Robbie didn't look out for his brother before, he sure does now.

At school, Robbie would look out for Jason every second of the day. If anyone looked at Jason funny, Robbie be there. If they made a comment about him under their breath, Robbie would be on to them.

Jason wasn't as defensive as Robbie, he sometimes didn't know to defend himself or what to say. So that's where Robbie came in. He would make sure that Jason was okay, if looked pale then Robbie would make sure he was alright; that he didn't feel ill or dizzy.

The truth was, Robbie was worried sick. He was only 11 but his twin brother meant the whole world to him and more. If anything happened to Jason, Robbie would blame himself. Hell, he already blames himself for not noticing how ill Jason had got.

When he saw his brother collapse during the football match, it felt like his whole world came crashing down, literally. He'd screamed Jason's name and refused to leave him, even when the paramedics turned up.

He made a promise then, that for as long he lived, he would protect Jason with his life.

Sandy was exhausted. Her stress and worry levels had been so high, she didn't think she had any more stress or worry to give. But hell she did.

Everyday she would constantly worry about Jason. Whether he was okay at school. Was his blood sugar too high? Was it too low? She was always texting him, and she'd done so much reading into type 1 diabetes you would think Jason'd had it for years.

She blamed herself for noticing too. She was a nurse; she should have been able to notice when her own son had type 1 diabetes. But she didn't. Instead, her youngest son got so ill, he nearly died.

She would never forgive herself. The panicked phone call she had received from the school, explaining that her son had collapsed and was being taken to hospital. Her heart stopped, all the worst Cass scenarios revolving around heart attacks flooded her brain, but nothing about diabetes.

She'd made a promise when she saw Jason lying in that hospital bed that she would be more alert. She'd look out for signs and not just shrug it off as it just being normal teenage boys.

Overall the family felt like they'd been given a wake up looked out for each other more in general and were incredibly grateful that they still had Jason. Sandy was proud to say that they were her boys and her boys who'd look out for each other for the rest of their lives.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Guest- **Jason and Joe locked in the garage and Jason doesn't have his insulin pen. Joe watches Jason get sicker by the minute but will Jason be found in time**


	43. Chapter 42

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan, SamAndy and Talltwin18 for reviewing, I love your feedback and prompts :)**

This chapter prompted by Guest- **Jason and Joe locked in the garage and Jason doesn't have his insulin pen. Joe watches Jason get sicker by the minute but will Jason be found in time**

 **Chapter 42- I won't leave you:**

It was a surprisingly warm March day as Joe worked on a car in the garage. He was by himself as it seemed Ziggy's modelling career and Freddie's illegal goings on are more important than the family business.

He'd asked Robbie and Jason to join him when they finished school, however he already knew that Robbie wouldn't show. At least that left Jason. He was just thankful that they didn't have a massive workload.

Joe looked at the clock and saw that Jason should be leaving school and then arriving at the garage in 10 minutes. That meant he wouldn't be on his own for too long. Before Joe could continue on the car he was working on, he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Hi Joe, just asking do you still want me to come to the garage?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Jase, if that's okay?" Joe replied, feeling like Jason might be bailing on him.

"No yeah, I'll be over soon" Jason said.

"Good, see you in a bit" Joe replied.

"See ya" Jason said as he ended the phone call.

Joe sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't even going to ask what was going on in Jason's head at that moment, he just needed to check that he was still going to help Joe out.

Not even 10 minutes later, Jason showed up.

"Hey" Jason greeted as he dropped his bag down in the office. "Hey, how was school?" Joe asked was where he was under a car. Jason shrugged. "Was alright, where are the others?" Joe wheeled himself out from the underneath the car and stood up to look at Jason.

"I don't know, Freddie's probably doing something illegal and Ziggy's modelling" Joe said, wiping his hands. "What about Rob?" Jason asked as he grabbed a pair of overalls. "You and I know for a fact that Robbie won't show, there is no point in even asking him" Joe said, raising his eyebrows at Jason.

"True point. So what we got?" Jason asked as he finished slipping his overalls on. "These two are in for MOTs and this one" Joe said, pointing at the car he was under before, "something had come loose underneath."

Jason nodded as Joe explained. He was probably the worst mechanic out of all of them but that didn't stop him from wanting to help out his family business. "You get that?" Joe asked, amused at the quizzical look on Jason's face.

"Yeah, don't worry" Jason said as he joined Joe and got to work.

The two worked in almost silence, making small talk about anything and everything, the radio providing the background music. "I'm planning to keep working until 8, that sound good to you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah" Jason replied. "What we gonna do about food?" Joe smiled at his younger brother. "We'll order something" Joe replied. "That sound okay?" Jason nodded and then got back to work.

After what felt like only half an hour, Joe looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 7:45pm. That meant they'd been working for well over an hour and a half. "Jase, I'm gonna order the food now, you want Chinese?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, sounds good" Jason replied as he finished up on the car he was working on. He was pretty satisfied with how things had turned out, between the two of them they'd managed to finish all the jobs they had to do.

"Right, I'll ring them now. Can you pack up?" Joe asked as he placed the spanner he had finished using back where it belonged. "Yeah" Jason replied getting to work packing up as Joe grabbed the phone. I

Within half an hour Joe had placed their order for Chinese and Jason had finished packing up. Now they were just waiting for their food to arrive. "Cheers for helping me out today Jase" Joe said as he hung his overalls up.

"It's okay Joe, I'm just surprised that Robbie didn't show. At least we have an excuse to not eat Mum's food" Jason said, causing Joe to laugh. "You're right there mate" Joe said, looking at the clock before hearing a knock at the door.

"This'll be the Chinese. You go and do your insulin while I open the door" Joe instructed as he walked towards the door and Jason walked into the office to find his school bag. As Joe was paying the delivery man, Jason searched his bag, but he couldn't find it. He couldn't find his insulin.

He looked through his bag again, but there was still no sign of it. Jason was puzzled as to where it could because he had it earlier that day in school, but then he presumed he must have left it at school.

Jason sighed when he remembered that the spare one they kept at the garage had been used to other week. He now had no insulin with him. Jason thought what he should do for a moment.

He could go home, but then he probably wouldn't get to eat his Chinese. He could tell Joe but then again, he wouldn't be able to eat his Chinese and Joe would probably panic anyways. Jason just decided to leave it, he could sort it out when he got home.

When Jason walked out the office, Joe was busy dishing out the Chinese. "You get your insulin all sorted?" Joe asked as he found a plastic fork they kept in the garage for Jason."Yeah" Jason replied, taking the fork before reaching out for one of the dishes Joe had made.

"Your drinks on the bench" Joe told him as he grabbed his food and sat down next to Jason. "Cheers" Jason replied before digging into his food. "This is so much better than Mum's food" Jason said, his mouth full of noodles.

Joe laughed as he ate some chicken and had a drink to wash it down. "I can agree with you there mate" Joe agreed. "Why is Mum such a bad cook?" Jason asked. "I honestly have no idea" Joe said.

The two sat in silence the only sound coming from them chewing their food. "Was that good?" Joe asked as he finished his food and put his dish back on the side. "Yeah, was so much better than Mum's cooking."

Joe laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that." He took Jason's dish from him as he finished and put it in the plastic carrier bag along with his dish and tied the bag. "It's getting on for nine, we should probably head back" Joe said, looking at the clock.

"I'll grab my bag" Jason said, walking off into the office, pleased that he'd be able to get home and take his insulin. "You ready?" Joe asked as Jason reappeared with his things. "Yeah" Jason replied and walked over to the door.

Joe turned round to grab the rubbish and noticed that Jason hadn't left the garage. "Just go Jase, the doors unlocked" Joe said but turned around when he heard Jason grunting. "It's stuck" Jason said.

"It can't be" Joe said, walking over to inspect the door. He tried to shove it in with his shoulder and when that didn't work he tried to kick the door down. It still didn't work. Joe started to search the door for where it could be stuck and eventually found that the bolts had come loose and went back into the door, effectively bolting the door shut.

"Its bolted shut. I can't get it open" Joe told Jason. "Wait you mean we're stuck in here?" Jason asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "I'm afraid so. I'm gonna ring home and see if one of them can get us out" Joe said as he pulled out his phone, not noticing the worry on Jason's face.

Joe rang home, he rang Freddie, he rang Robbie, Ziggy and their Mum. But no one answered. No one. "No one's answering" Joe said. "So we're gonna be here all night?' Jason asked, his heart rate starting to speed up.

"Looks that way" Joe said. He looked up at Jason properly and saw how worried he looked. "Hey, what's wrong?' Joe asked. Jason could feel his heart thumping and knew he had to tell Joe before he found out for himself.

"You know before when you told me to take my insulin?" Jason began. "Yeah" Joe said, not quite sure where Jason was going. "Well it turns out I don't actually have it" Jason said, looking down at the floor.

"Ah Jase man" Joe said, knowing exactly what Jason was telling him. "We don't have the emergency one do we?" Joe asked, clutching at straws. Jason shook his head and felt tears prick his eyes.

"Jase, it'll be alright" Joe reassured as he walked up to Jason and pulled him in for a hug. "We'll be out of here soon" Joe said as he ran a comforting hand over Jason's back.

Jason let the years roll down his face and enjoyed the comfort his big brother could give him. He knew why the other family members weren't answering their phones and it was because they were more than likely on a night out, getting drunk. Meaning they weren't be answering their phones until morning.

Joe sighed as he held Jason who cried. Tonight of all nights for them to get locked in the garage and Jason to have no insulin. Joe had no idea how they would get through the next few hours but he knew they'd find a way.

 **10:00pm**

Joe and Jason had found a pack of cards and sat in the office playing them. Joe knew it was just a waiting game now. He knew what was going to happen to Jason and just hoped that at least one member of their family or someone they knew would answer their calls, otherwise they were going to be here all night and Joe knew that wouldn't end well. It wouldn't end well for anyone.

"You feeling alright?" Joe asked, overprotective big brother mode kicking in. "Yeah" Jason replied, smiling up at Joe. "You need to tell me if toy start to feel unwell" Joe told him sternly. "I know" Jason replied, before they carried on playing cards.

 **11:00pm**

They'd given up on playing cards and decided to get back to door to try and open it. Joe watched Jason very carefully and could see he was beginning to feel the effects of not having insulin for a while.

He kept squinting and Joe knew that meant he had a headache. He was also moving slower and looked very tired. Joe knew Jason wanted to sleep but he was reluctant to let him for fear about what would happen if let him.

"Jase, this door ain't gonna budge" Joe said, sighing as he admitted defeat. Jason nodded and turned back round to sit on the sofa. "Jase, if you feel ill you need to tell me" Joe told him, walking over to where Jason had sat down.

"I'm just tired. Wanna go to sleep" Jason said. "I know mate, but why don't you tell me about school" Joe suggested, he knew he needed to keep Jason awake. Jason nodded and started to slowly tell Joe about his day at school.

 **12:00am**

At this point Joe was clutching at straws. Jason was so tired now but he knew that Jason's body could slip into a coma at any point so he had to keep his younger brother awake. They'd even moved from the sofa to the floor, where Joe had sat Jason in between his legs a way to keep his younger brother upright.

"Joe" a quiet voice said. Joe looked down at his youngest brother and his heart broke. "What is it mate?" Joe asked, running a hand through Jason's sweaty hair. "I-I need toilet" Jason said, his head resting on Joe's chest. "And I'm thirsty."

Joe sighed. He knew this would happen. He was waiting for this to happen. "Just sit right yeah mate" Joe said, not sure what else he could say. This was killing him to watch his younger brother suffer.

"Joe" Jason moaned, trying to bury his head into Joe's chest. "I know buddy, I know" Joe comforted as he rubbed Jason's back. He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out his phone.

He scrolled through his contacts until his found his Mum and clicked on her name. He pressed call and put the phone to his ear. He let ring and it soon became apparent that Sandy wasn't going to answer. Instead Joe decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hi Mum, it's Joe. I don't know where you are but if you get this you need to get to the garage. Me and Jase are locked in and he doesn't have his insulin pen, he's really sick I don't know how long he's going to last."

Joe ended to call and prayed that someone would come.

 **1:00am**

Jason lay in Joe's arms, practically asleep, however Joe was keeping him up every few minutes by talking to him. Joe hated to admit it but he'd had to let go to toilet a few times and since they didn't have a toilet in the garage, the bucket was the next best thing.

"Joe, I'm thirsty" Jason whimpered. His head still buried in Joe's chest. "I know mate but there's no point in having a drink your body will use the fluids up too rapidly" Joe said, wishing now more than ever he could comfort his brother.

"Feel sick" Jason muttered. "What you feel sick or are you going to be sick?" Joe asked, wanting to be clear. "Just feel sick" Jason whispered. Joe nodded and ran his hand down Jason's back.

He wasn't sure how much more Jason could take of this.

 **2:00am**

"Jase, you need to stay awake" Joe said, gently shaking his brother. Jason groaned and muttered something incoherent that Joe just couldn't understand. "I know buddy, I know. I wish I could fix this, I really do."

Joe knew this was a losing battle and some time within the next hour Jason was going to fall asleep. Joe was just terrified it would be too late and he wouldn't wake up. He pulled out his phone again and checked it. No had called or messaged him.

He sighed and began to stroke Jason's hair again. "I love you so much buddy, you know that. You're the youngest and I always have and always will protect you. I promise."

 **6:00am**

Joe's head was pounding and he couldn't work out why. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was on the floor of the garage with Jason in his arms. Then everything came back round him.

It took him a minute to realise that the pounding was actually from someone banging on the door. "Joe! Joe! Are you in there!" That was Freddie, Joe could tell. "Jase, is he alright?" That was Robbie, always concerned about his twin. "Joe the emergency services are on their way" this time it was Sandy and Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

The next few hours were a blur to Joe. The fire brigade managed to break to door and Jason was rushed to hospital. The hospital had said in was in an early coma however they may just have caught it in time and that Jason would be alright. Joe prayed they had.

They'd played the blame game at least five times. Joe had been blamed. Sandy had been blamed. Freddie had been blamed. Ziggy had been blamed. Robbie had been blamed. Jason had been blamed. Alcohol had been blamed. Even mobile phones had been blamed.

However now Joe was tidying up the garage after one very unexpected night. He'd got rid of the bucket and now was busy refilling the cupboards with more emergency insulin. However this time there was more than one.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Guest- **set 10 years into the future, Jason and Holly are happy together and its their wedding day. How will things go?**


	44. Chapter 43

**Thank you to Anon, Guest and talltwin18 for reviewing, your support means so much :)**

This chapter prompted by Guest- **set 10 years into the future, Jason and Holly are happy together and its their wedding day. How will things go?**

 **There's a been a lot of drama in recent chapters so I've decided make this light hearted and happy- that's why all the brothers are alive**

 **Chapter 43- till death do is apart:**

Jason couldn't believe what was happening as he stood in front of the mirror. Today he was getting married. Today he was marrying the love of his life. Today was what everything the past 10 years had led to.

He'd asked Holly only a year ago and she'd said yes straight away. He was now looking forward to having all his family back together, including his mum, for one very special day. He just hoped that Robbie didn't do anything to embarrass him.

Holly sat on the end her bed, looking through her phone. She smiled as she looked at pictures of Jason and couldn't believe she was marrying him. The love of her life. Holly still remembered the moment Jason asked her; her heart exploded.

"Right then Holly, what do you think?" Cindy asked as she walked into the bedroom dressed in her maid of honour dress. "You look lovely Mum" Holly replied. "But your getting ready a bit early" she pointed out.

Cindy scoffed and walked over to her daughter, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you" Cindy said and Holly returned the hug. "I love you." Holly smiled. "I love you too."

"Right Jason, is your suit all clean?" Sandy asked as she walked Jason's room. "Yes Mum, will you stop fussing" Jason complained as he batted Sandy's hands away from his body. "I'm just checking you still look presentable" Sandy said. "This is an emotional day for me."

"I know Mum" Jason said, straightening out his tie. "My baby's getting married" Sandy said. Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that any second now the waterworks would start and there'd be no stopping them.

"Just don't cry, not yet anyways" Jason said, smiling at his Mum. "Oh come here" Sandy said, holding her arms out for a hug. Jason smiled and returned the hug. "Now I need to find where everyone else has gone" Jason said, pulling out of the hug leaving the room.

"Holly we're going to be late" Cindy fussed as she also tried to get Hilton ready. "Hilton will you hold still" Cindy instructed as she struggled to tie the now 10 year old's tie. Hilton just smiled cheekily but did as Cindy said. Cindy struggled for a few more minutes before she finally tied the tie a way she liked it. "Right let's go and find Dirk."

"Oh look at you two, looking very dapper" Dirk complimented as Cindy and Hilton walked out into the living room. Cindy smiled and kissed her husband before asking. "Where's Holly?" Dirk smiled and nodded behind him.

Cindy turned around to see her daughter walk out. Tears immediately filled her eyes and there was no stopping them spilling down her cheeks. "You look beautiful" Cindy said, wrapping her daughter up in yet another hug.

"Right then, are we ready to go?" Dirk asked. Hilton smiled while Cindy and Holly nodded, too busy wiping tears from their eyes. "Let's go then."

"Right come on we don't have all day!" Sandy shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to get a picture of all her boys together however at this rate it looked like they wouldn't even leave on time. Nothing knew there.

At that moment, Joe came down the stairs with JJ who by the look on his face did not like the suit he was wearing. Sandy smiled and directed Joe into the living room. Next was Ziggy, who came down with Leela. Sandy smiled again, happy that Ziggy had finally found someone to settle down with.

Next downstairs came Mercedes who was also carrying Lexi. Sandy remembered her heart breaking when Freddie said he didn't want to look after her, however was grateful when Joe and Mercedes took custody of her.

Speaking of Freddie, he was next. Sandy smiled as he walked down the stairs. "Crying already Mum, thought you'd at least wait until the ceremony" Freddie joked as Sandy batted him on the arm. Freddie smiled and followed the others into the living room.

Sandy was now just waiting for Jason and Robbie to come downstairs. Of course it would be those two that were the last ones down.

"Come on you two!" Jason and Robbie heard Sandy shout from where they were upstairs. "Jase come on, you must be nearly ready?" Robbie asked as he walked into the room to find Jason still looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Robbie asked, sensing something was up with his twin straight away. "And don't lie, I know when something's wrong." Jason smiled and turned around to face his twin brother.

"I'm just nervous that's all" Jason admitted. "What are you deserve for?" Robbie asked, not quite understanding where his brother was coming from. "Whether I'm making the right decision" Jason said.

"Oh Jase don't start this. Of course you are making the right decision" Robbie said, confused as to why his brother was now doubting the wedding. "Are you sure?" Jason asked. "Positive" Robbie reassured, pulling his brother in for a hug.

"Right come on, we better get downstairs before Mum loses it" Robbie said, patting Jason on the back as he pulled out of her hug. Jason chuckled, checking himself in the mirror one more time before he followed Robbie downstairs.

"At last, you kept us waiting" Sandy said as the twins entered the living room. "Right everyone in place, I want a picture of my boys first, then a picture of everyone" Sandy instructed as people shuffled around in the cramped living room.

"Right are you ready?" Sandy asked and held her phone up to take the photo. Her boys nodded and then she took the picture, smiling when she saw what the picture would look like. All five of her boys, Jason in the middle with Robbie and Ziggy to his left; Joe and Freddie to his right.

"Right now one of everyone" Sandy announced as she ushered everyone around the room. When everyone had got their positions and Sandy was satisfied she took the photo. "Smile!" Sandy said, the big grin JJ pulled making her laugh.

"Right then, let's go to a wedding!" Robbie shouted.

The ceremony was beautiful and surprisingly nothing went wrong. Everyone arrived there on time, no one fell over, no one lost the rings and thankfully no one said anything too embarrassing (Robbie).

Sandy cried, which was expected, however so did Joe which shocked Jason a bit. He was pretty sure Freddie had tears in his eyes, however he wouldn't admit it so Jason was just left to assume he was.

Ziggy cried and was nearly caught by Leela chatting someone up, however he didn't get that far, much to Jason's surprise.

And finally their was his beautiful bride, Holly. Jason couldn't believe his eyes when he watched her walk down the aisle. She was stunning. And he was the lucky man that got to marry her and be with her for the rest of his life.

Now they were at the reception and Jason and Holly still had yet to cut their cake have their first dance. Everyone seemed to have had a good time and Jason was over the moon that this day had actually came.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd like to take your seats it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance" Robbie announced with the microphone from where he was standing on stage.

"You ready?" Jason asked Holly from where they were sitting. "Always" Holly said as she took the hand Jason offered and followed him on to the dance floor. They walked out onto the dance floor, holding each other close waiting for their song to begin.

Holly smiled at Jason as the music began, immersing herself in that moment. As 'Rule the World' began it was just her and Jason in that moment. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

As the song for towards to the chorus, Holly and Jason started a slow dance, however nothing to fast. The two of them just wanted to remember that moment, appreciate each other and the fact that they got to where they were standing.

After the dance, it was time to cut the cake. Neither Jason nor Holly had seen the cake but only knew they'd requested it be chocolate. The pair sat in anticipation as a trolley was wheeled out with a cover over it.

"Are you ready?" Sandy and Cindy both asked as they each took a corner of cloth, reveal the cake. "Yeah" Jason and Holly both replied. Sandy looked to Joe who was posed with the camera before smiling at Cindy.

"On three. 1, 2, 3!"

Sandy and Cindy threw the cover off and gaps could be heard around the room. Jason's eyes lit up and Holly felt her heart skip a beat. The cake was beautiful. And chocolate, which was just what they asked for.

It was four layers high, with chocolate fingers surrounding each layer. Chocolate butter icing had been used everywhere. However Jason and Holly's favourite part was the milk and white chocolate roses that ran down the side.

It was simply amazing.

"You like it?" Cindy asked. "Like it? We love it!" Holly exclaimed as she embraced her Mum in a hug, Jason's doing the same with Sandy. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until they could hear the whining of impatient children who wanted food.

Two of those 'children' were Ziggy and Freddie. Some things never change.

That night, Jason and Holly lay in bed, for the first time as a married couple. "I love you so much, Holly Roscoe" Jason told Holly as he planted a kissed on her forehead. "I love you too, Jason Roscoe."

 **Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Guest- **Jason has dyslexia and struggles with it when they moved to Hollyoaks High School as Robbie isn't able to sit with him to help as the teachers are unaware of his dyslexia**


	45. Chapter 44

**Thank you to Maleeha x and talltwin18 for reviewing, your support means so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating, I've recently had my exams at school so they have had to take priority :)**

This chapter prompted by Guest- **Jason has dyslexia and struggles with it when they moved to Hollyoaks High School as Robbie isn't able to sit with him to help as the teachers are unaware of his dyslexia**

 **Chapter 44- why didn't you tell me?:**

Jason sighed as he straightened his shirt in the mirror. It was his first day at Hollyoaks High and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified. But not terrified of a new school with new people. No. He was terrified because of his dyslexia.

He loved his old school, Robbie sat next to him in lessons which meant he could easily copy and understand the notes and everyone was just so understanding. He hoped he'd be able to say the same about Hollyoaks.

"You nearly ready Jase?" Sandy shouted, breaking Jason from his thought. "Y-Yeah!" Jason shouted back. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, before taking a deep breath, grabbing his bag off his bed and making his way downstairs.

"Looking smart Jase? Joe said as his youngest brother came downstairs. "Thanks" Jason replied quietly. Joe sighed and ruffled his hair; he knew how nervous his youngest brother was despite how hard he tried to hide it.

"Don't worry about it Jase, the teachers already know, it'll be on your file" Joe said, trying to reassure his younger brother. "Yeah I know" Jason replied, shooting a smile at his older brother.

"Right you ready?" Robbie asked as he walked in from the kitchen, half eaten slice of toast in hand. "Yeah" Jason replied quietly. "You sure?' Robbie asked, he didn't need to be twins with Jason to see how nervous he was. "Yeah, let's go" Jason said, making his way towards the front door.

"Wait!" A voice from the kitchen stopped them. Robbie and Jason turned back around to Sandy hurrying in from the kitchen. "Give me a kiss before you go" Sandy said, reaching out to hug Jason. Once she'd hugged Jason and wished him luck, she moved onto Robbie.

"Look after him, okay" Sandy whispered in Robbie's ear. "Don't worry, I will" Robbie whispered back, before pulling out of the hug and following Jason out the door.

The twins reached the school in no time and were escorted to the headteacher's office where they picked up their timetables. Sandy had made sure that they were in all the same classes, meaning Robbie would be able to be there for Jason.

"Right then, history let's go" Robbie said, looking down at his timetable as the bell rang. He looked up at Jason when he didn't reply and saw that his twin looked pale and nervous. Robbie moved him to the side of the corridor, avoiding the crowds of oncoming people.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked. "Nothing" Jason replied, looking down at the floor. "I'll sit next to you okay, you've got nothing to worry about" Robbie said, again reassuring his brother. "Okay?" Robbie asked. "Okay" Jason replied, before walking through the corridors to their first lesson.

The twins found their classroom easily and gathered outside the door along with everyone else. Robbie could see how nervous Jason was and he couldn't understand why. Robbie would be sitting next him; therefore he had nothing to worry about.

"Right you two must be Robbie and Jason am I right?" The teacher asked. "Yeah" Robbie replied, noticing that Jason wasn't answering. "Right well my name is Mr Gardener and I'll be your history teacher this year" Mr Gardener introduced himself.

The twins followed Mr Gardner into the classroom and were immediately aware of the eyes on them. "There's a table at the back if you two would like to sit there" Mr Gardener said as he pointed to it. Robbie thanked the teacher and nodded his head at Jason to follow him to the back.

"Just calm down" Robbie whispered as they sat down. Jason nodded, knowing that when he was nervous his dyslexia got worse. "You okay?" Robbie asked. "Yeah" Jason replied and opened his book ready to work.

Their first lesson went quite well and Jason had relaxed completely. There wasn't that much reading or writing, more listening, and even when there was to Robbie always helped Jason to make sure he understood everything he was writing.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before Jason knew it he was already on his way home. "See today wasn't that bad" Robbie said as they walked home that afternoon. "Yeah but we have English tomorrow" Jason told him.

"Your point is?" Robbie asked. Jason sighed, not bothering to argue his point further. "You'll be fine Jase; you just worry too much" Robbie said as they walked up the drive. Jason followed Robbie into the house and was waiting for the greeting from Sandy.

"Alright you two? How was today?" Joe asked. "Alright" Jason replied as he walked past them and up the stairs. Joe raised his eyebrows at Robbie. "He's fine, he's just worrying too much" Robbie said. "You sure?" Joe asked, knowing the little things worried Jason the most. "Yeah" Robbie reassured before walking through to the kitchen.

The rest of the evening was quiet for the family. The small talk made at the table passed by quickly and Sandy knew there was no point asking Jason how his day had gone. The look on his face was enough to tell Sandy.

She didn't understand why though. Robbie had come home and said everything was fine, now he may bend the rules but when it came to Jason Robbie would never lie. She finished making up her cup of tea and went to join Joe in the living room.

"Where are the twins?" Sandy asked as she sat down. "Upstairs on their Xbox" Joe replied. "You alright Mum?" Sandy sighed at the question. "Yeah, I guess I'm just worried about Jason."

"He'll be fine Mum, if anything's wrong Rob will let us know" Joe said. Sandy took a sip of her tea. "Yes I know that, I'm more talking about his dyslexia. You know what happens to his focus and concentration when he gets stressed; it just goes out the window."

Joe sighed. "I know that Mum, but the school know and Robbie knows, he'll ma's sure nothing happens."

A week passed and things seemed to be going smoothly. Jason and Robbie had settled in at Hollyoaks High; Robbie already getting into trouble and having to bail him out. However Robbie always say next to Jason and made sure he knew what he was doing and knew what he was writing.

"Oi Jase! Have you heard?" Robbie shouted as Jason walked up to him in the yard. "About what?" Jason asked. "Mr McQueen's not in" Robbie replied. Jason nodded, now not too sure if he wanted a supply teacher; he'd at dodgy experiences with them in the past.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, noticing Jason's reluctant expression. "Nothing I'm just tired" Jason replied. "Well wake up for English, it's gonna be good" Robbie replied, ruffling Jason's hair as he walked past.

Jason made his way towards English fully aware he was late. The truth was he didn't want to go. He'd settled at this school and he liked Mr McQueen, he was a good teacher and understood Jason's dyslexia. A supply teacher probably didn't want to know.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and knew exactly who it was. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from Robbie asking where he was. He replied saying he was just outside. Jason put his phone away and took a deep breath, he had to go in now.

The lesson hadn't been too bad, he'd been with Robbie for most of it however he didn't like the teacher. She was called Miss Stapleton and obviously had no idea about his dyslexia. She'd told him off for taking too long writing and asked him to explain something he'd wrote which Jason had to rely on Robbie to save him. He'd decided at the end of that lesson he was never going back to English if she was taking the lesson, and considering the McQueen's family situation that was going to be a long time.

 **2 weeks later**

The day had dragged for Sandy so she was grateful when a phone call came through for her. However when she answered the call, she'd wished she never had.

"Right Carol, I'm gonna have to clock off early" Sandy said she placed her remaining files down on the desk. "Why? What's happened?" Carol asked, taking the files from Sandy and putting them away.

"I've just had a phone call from the school about Jason, they want me to go in and talk to them" Sandy explained. "Jason? He's not normally the one in trouble" Carol said, confused by what had happened.

"That's what I thought" Sandy said, avoiding telling Carol the real reason. "Right well I won't keep you, good luck" Carol said as Sandy gave her a wave before walking out the hospital.

Joe heard his phone ring for the third ring and knew he should probably answer it. He wheeled himself out from under rhe car he was working on and a stood up to answer his phone. However the minute he reached his phone the ringing stopped.

Joe sighed, however saw that he had a voicemail from his Mum. He picked up his phone and listened to it.

 _Joe, it's your Mum. If you get this message I need you to meet me at the school as soon as possible. It's Jason. He's been avoiding lessons and his work effort has been falling, particularly in English and they want to speak to us. See you soon. Mum._

Before the call even finished, Joe was taking off his overalls and packing away his tools. He text Sandy saying he was on his way and locked up the garage.

Joe arrived at the school in no less than five minutes and spotted Sandy at the gates. "Right there you are, let's get this over and done with" Sandy said as walked towards the entrance of the school, Joe hot on her heels.

"Mrs Roscoe if you'd just to take a seat" Patrick said as Sandy and Joe entered his office. "Where's Jason?" Sandy asked as herself and Joe took a seat. "He's currently in a lesson" Patrick replied.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Sandy asked. "For the past two weeks Jason's grades in English have dropped dramatically and we've noticed that he hadn't been turning up to lessons or if he does, he doesn't do any work" Patrick explained. "Wait Jason's not like that" Joe said, confused as to what Patrick was trying to insinuate.

"We know and that's why as a school we've became concerned" Patrick said. "We were wondering if you knew why Jason wasn't turning up to his English lessons?" Patrick asked. Sandy and Joe thought for a moment.

"Well there's his dyslexia which has affected his confidence and I know that's the reason he was nervous about starting this school in the first place" Sandy said. "Robbie hasn't really mentioned anything at home and Jason won't tell us anyways" Joe said, feeling guilty that Jason had been suffering in silence.

"Well tonight we can talk to him and get to the bottom of it" Sandy said definitely as Joe nodded, agreeing with her. "Thank you, otherwise we will have to take a more serious approach at school and I know Jason wouldn't like that" Patrick said

"Alright, thank you" Sandy said, standing up with Joe following her. "We appreciate your cooperation Mrs Roscoe" Patrick said before Sandy and Joe left.

"I can't believe he's been slipping classes!" Sandy shouted as they down the corridor. "Mum, will you keep your voice down" Joe said. "The last thing anyone wants is you causing a scene in this corridor."

Sandy sighed. "Sorry, I get it. Can we just get home and sort this all out later on." Joe nodded and followed him Mum out of the school, his mind anticipating the upcoming conversation.

 **Later that day**

Sandy sipped her tea waiting for Joe to get back. They'd decided to speak to Jason together and as Joe had to go back to the garage, they had decided to speak to him when Joe was done.

Jason was quiet when he'd got in and unlike his brother who went out, he went straight upstairs to his room. He was quiet during dinner and didn't really talk to Sandy which was unusual because when it's just been the two of them in the past, Sandy was never able to shut Jason up.

"Hiya!" Joe shouted as he entered the house. "I'm in here" Sandy said from her spot on the sofa. "You spoke to him yet?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room. "No, not yet. I was waiting for you" Sandy said.

"Right well I'm home now, so let's get to the bottom of this" Joe said, walking out of the living room and making his way upstairs, closely followed by Sandy.

"Hey Jase, can we come in?" A knock at the door, broke Jason from his thoughts. "Y-Yeah" Jason replied, pausing the game he was playing. He watched as Joe and his Mum entered his room. His Mum sitting down on the bed and Joe taking a seat at his desk.

"We need to talk to you about something and you have to be honest" Joe said; Jason frowned. "I had to go in and speak to Mr Blake today because he was concerned that you've been skipping classes, in particular English" Sandy explained.

The look on Jason's face told Joe and Sandy everything they needed to know. "Why Jason?" Sandy asked. Jason looked down towards the floor which had suddenly become very interesting.

Jason sighed. He knew he had to tell them, if he didn't things would just get worse for him at school. "It was alright at the start because Mr McQueen was the teacher, but then he was replaced by Miss Stapleton who was much worse" Jason said.

"Much worse how?" Joe asked. "I don't think she understands my dyslexia. She told me off for taking too long to write and asked me questions on what I've wrote, before accusing me of cheating from Robbie" Jason explained, keeping the tears at bay.

"Oh Jase" Sandy said, her heart breaking. "Is that why you miss her lessons?" Joe asked. Jason nodded. "I just handle being in her class, she makes me feel uncomfortable." Joe and Sandy exchanged a knowing look.

"Well tomorrow morning I'm going to ring the school and get this sorted" Sandy said, as she took Jason's hand in her own. "Come here" Sandy said as she pulled Jason in for a hug.

The next day everything was sorted. Jason came home almost a different person. Sandy had used her authoritative voice and it seemed to do the job. Robbie, of course, after hearing about the ordeal was more overprotective than ever.

But that's why Jason loved him.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **Jason is deaf, he and Freddie are really close, Freddie protects Jason when someone messes with him**


	46. Chapter 45

**Thank you to talltwin18 and Bonnie Sveen Fan for reviewing, I love hearing your feedback and suggestions :)**

This chapter prompted by guest- **Jason is deaf, he and Freddie are really close, Freddie protects Jason when someone messes with him**

 **The speech in italics is what the characters are signing as well as saying, will be used when any character is speaking to Jason**

 **Chapter 45- I'll be your eyes and ears:**

It was no secret the Roscoes were protective of Jason. Everyone knew it. Even they did. But not everyone knew the reason why. They were all protective of each other, they were that kind of family, but more Jason because he was different.

Jason was deaf. In both ears and had been since as long as any of them could remember. He had no hearing, not even sounds or vibrations. This meant Jason saw and heard the world differently to his brothers. And it was that difference that made them so protective.

It had been only 2 months since the family had moved to Hollyoaks and Sandy was already at her wits end. The family garage had been successful thievery her boys seemed to be like a magnet for trouble; it followed them around everywhere they went.

She couldn't keep track of where Freddie was and what bed Ziggy had ended up on. The twins had had a rocky start to the high school and things didn't seem to be getting any better. It seemed the school wasn't too accepting towards a deaf pupil, meaning Jason missed most of his lessons and was falling behind in class.

However that wasn't her biggest concern; herself and Joe could help Jason with school work at home. Robbie was her biggest concern. After only two months at the school, Robbie had been permanently excluded.

Sandy didn't know what she was going to do now. Robbie had just thrown what chance he had of a future down the drain and Jason wouldn't be able to cope in school without Robbie. What Sandy didn't know was that even with Robbie, Jason couldn't cope in school.

 _"Jase, you alright?"_ Freddie asked as he joined his younger brother at the table. Out of all the brothers, Freddie and Jason had the closest bond. He didn't know why though. He guessed it was because he never made a big deal out of Jason being deaf and he was always there to pick up with the pieces when Robbie messed up.

Jason nodded slowly, but didn't make any movement with his hands to sign. Unfortunately that was another problem the family had to deal with on a daily basis, Jason had lost most of his ability to speak but even then the words he could say he didn't because he couldn't hear himself.

Freddie tapped Jason's arm to get his attention before signing again. _"You sure?"_ Jason offered Freddie a small smile and nodded before getting back to his breakfast. Freddie frowned but let his bad feelings pass, Jason would be alright. .

Jason knew there was no point in trying to explain to Freddie what was really going on. He wouldn't understand. It wasn't like Jason could hear what they were saying to him, he could only see their dirty looks as he walked past them.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sandy asked she entered the kitchen to see Jason's miserable face. She didn't like talking about her son as if he wasn't there but sometimes it was necessary. Jason didn't tell them when something was wrong and often left it for the family to work out for themselves.

Freddie just shrugged and went to speak however was interrupted by Sandy before he could. "Is that the time?" Sandy questioned before turning to face Jason and get his attention. " _Jase, you need to go to school"_ Sandy said and she didn't miss the upset look on Jason's face.

Now something was definitely wrong.

Jason just nodded and tried to hide his feelings of fear and upset from his family. He couldn't deal with their questions, especially as he found it so hard to explain himself. He hated school and any opportunity he had to avoid going, he would take; that's why he had a plan.

Sandy and Freddie exchanged looks, both silently agreeing that Freddie would walk with Jason to make sure he got to school alright. Freddie stood up from the table and went to grab his coat from the hall while Jason grabbed his school bag.

" _Where are you going?"_ Jason asked. _"I'm coming with you, to keep you company"_ Freddie said, casting his youngest brother a smile. He was also going because he was the only brother available to make sure Jason made it to school safely.

The walk to school was something Freddie had never experienced before. Normally Jason would have a conversation with him and tell him everything that was going to through his head; normally he had some pretty creative ideas. However today he never interacted with Freddie once.

As the neared the school gates, Jason was on the lookout. He knew where they usually hung out and wanted to avoid them as much as possible, especially as Freddie was with him. He spotted them on the wall by the main entrance and decided to take a diversion.

But before he could, he felt a hand on his arm. " _Why aren't you going in that door?"_ Freddie asked, confused by his brothers actions. _"I'm going in through the side entrance, it's closer to where I need to be"_ Jason replied.

" _Okay well have a good day alright, I'll see you later"_ Freddie said before leaving Jason and walking in the direction back home. Jason watched Freddie walk down the road and round the corner until he was out of sight. Then Jason walked in the other direction away from school; he couldn't be there.

Freddie sighed as he walked back home, thinking over the way Jason had been acting in his head. He was worried about Jason just like Joe was worried about Robbie. Also, Freddie didn't miss Jason's face when he saw some group of teenagers near the main entrance; something else was definitely going on.

Over the week things only got worse for Jason. The bullies at school only got worse; they would block him in the corridors, push him around, talk about him behind his back but obviously he had no idea what they were saying.

To make matters worse, his family and found out he was bunking school. Every night he'd night he'd get concerned looks from his family whether he'd been to school or the school had phoned saying he wasn't there; he was sick of it.

He'd just ignore them whenever they tried to interact with him. Especially Robbie. Jason couldn't help but feel betrayed by Robbie, he'd left him at school and now got to spend his days in the company of his brothers at the garage, all the while Jason had to suffer.

Monday morning came round again and Jason really didn't want to go school. He couldn't bunk anymore; Freddie would walk with him to school and watch him go inside and he couldn't face another day in that hell hole.

He'd thought about faking sick, but then he wasn't very good at that and his Mum could also read him like a book when he was lying. Then he realised he could just refuse to go to school and stay in his room all day. That's what he would do.

Freddie sighed as he looked at the time and made his way upstairs. Jason was late for school and as far as he knew his youngest brother hadn't even got out of bed. The scene that Freddie was met with when he walked into the twin's room was as expected; Jason still in bed.

Freddie shook his brother gently before kneeling down to face him. Freddie waited until Jason's eyes were open before he began signing. _"Why aren't you getting up?"_ Freddie ask as. Jason just shrugged but that answer didn't satisfy Freddie.

 _"No, I want an answer. Why aren't you getting up?"_ Freddie asked again, remembering from when Jason was younger, repeating yourself often worked. Jason sighed. _"I don't want to go to school"_ Jason said. _"Why's that?"_ Freddie asked, feeling like he was getting somewhere. Jason looked down and picked at his bed sheets. Freddie lightly shook Jason's shoulder to prompt him.

 _"It's just some boys at school"_ Jason signed, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Freddie frowned. _"What have they done?"_ However once Freddie had asked him, everything became clear.

"It was them!" Freddie shouted. He looked at Jason's confused face and realised he had forgot to sign what he was saying. _"What did they do to you?"_ Jason bowed his head, sadness etched across all his features; he couldn't get out of this now.

Jason took a deep breath before beginning to sign. _"They block me in the corridors, push me around, mock me using sign language and call me names but obviously I have no idea what they're saying."_

Freddie felt the rage grow in him with every word Jason said and be couldn't control it any longer. " _Stay here"_ Freddie instructed before he stood up and bounded down the stairs, grappling his jacket and storming out the house, slamming the door behind him.

Jason lay back on his bed and sighed. He was so done for now.

Freddie made it down to the school in record time and spotted the group of boys Jason had been talking about. "Oi!" Freddie yelled as he marched through the gates and into the yard. The group turned to face and one of them, obviously the leader, laughed.

"You talking to us?" The boy asked in a cocky tone. "You think it's funny to bully a deaf kid!" Freddie screamed as his fist collided with this cocky boy's face. "Ah!" The boy exclaimed falling backwards from the force.

"Not so big are you lot now eh!" Freddie yelled, watching as the rest of the gang backed away. "How stupid can you lot be? Bullying a deaf kid. You could be ashamed of yourselves!" Freddie shouted, feeling the rage that had built up be released.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked as he exited the building. "These thugs are bullies and other don't know why you've got them in your school!" Freddie shouted. "Mr Roscoe please calm down" Patrick pleaded.

"Do not tell me to calm down, not when this lot have been bullying my brother! My deaf brother!" Freddie yelled. Patrick flinched at that comment and could understand why Freddie was so angry. "Mr Roscoe if you'd like to come inside-"

"No! We're finished here but you've just lost yourself a pupil, Jason will never come back here" Freddie said as he turned to walk out the school gates. "I'm gonna press charges!" The boy who Freddie had punched earlier shouted.

Freddie turned round. "Go for it mate, I'm sure everyone would love to know how you've been bullying a deaf kid!" Freddie shouted back. The boys silence was all Freddie needed before he turned and walked out the gates, feeling satisfied.

When Freddie for home he found Jason on the sofa, with a blanket over him and the smell of chicken soup coming from the kitchen. That meant Sandy had arrived home and Jason had managed to convince her he was actually ill.

Freddie walked into front of his brother to grab his attention. _"There you go, it's all sorted"_ Freddie said. "What's all sorted?" Sandy asked, bringing in a bowl full of soup and placing it down in front of Jason.

 _"Jason's never going back to that school"_ Freddie said and Sandy frowned. "I'll explain later" Freddie whispered. "You'll explain now" Sandy demanded hastily walking out the room. Freddie turned the follow her before turning around and facing Jason.

 _"Thank you"_ Jason signed. Freddie smiled back at his youngest brother and saluted him, before walking off after to Sandy to explain everything.

 **I'm not that happy with this but I hope it's okay**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Guest- **set after Darren finds out that Sandy is his Mum he doesn't trust them, thinks they are a joke and all bad news until he sees how they act around each other. The way they care and get protective over Jason when he collapses, the way they listen to Ziggy talk about his latest one night stand, the way they help Robbie stay in college and then he realises that he thought wrong about his half brothers**


	47. Chapter 46

**Thank you to Morgan and talltwin18 for reviewing, I love hearing your feedback :)**

This chapter prompted by Guest- **set after Darren finds out that Sandy is his Mum he doesn't trust them, thinks they are a joke and all bad news until he sees how they act around each other. The way they care and get protective over Jason when he collapses, the way they listen to Ziggy talk about his latest one night stand, the way they help Robbie stay in college and then he realises that he thought wrong about his half brothers**

 **Chapter 46- proven wrong:**

Darren sighs as he sits in the coffee shop waiting for Sandy to arrive. It was four weeks ago he'd first found out that Sandy was his real mum and in all honesty he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

At first he wanted nothing to do with them. Thought they were trouble makers and only out for themselves. Thought they were too big for their boots and who'd had everything given to them on a plate.

He instantly despised them before he even had a chance to know them. That's when he realised just how wrong he was. It was started when he witnessed something three weeks ago.

 _Darren was sat at a park bench, trying desperately to get his thoughts together. He'd just had yet another argument with Nancy and honestly wasn't up to socialising with anyone. He enjoyed the peace and quiet and instead thought about a way to break his fractured relationship._

 _However that peace and quiet was broken when he heard voices. Not just anyone's voices. The Roscoes voices. He could hear their voices coming and really didn't want to have to interact with people. Especially not them._

 _He got up from the bench he was sitting on and moved to one in the corner, more covered by a tree and a hedge. He continued his thinking there while watching as the Roscoes approached._

 _As they came into the clearing, Darren saw that it was in fact Jason, Robbie and Ziggy he had heard. They talking about something but Darren had to listen in harder to work out what._

 _"Listen Rob, all I'm saying is that Mum's worried that you ain't gonna stay in school long enough to get any qualifications" Ziggy said. Robbie scowled and Darren noticed that Jason looked slightly ill._

 _"But what do I need qualifications for anyways?" Robbie asked, sick of himself always being the topic of conversation. "To get a job, obviously" Ziggy replied. He turned to look at both the twins before realising just how ill Jason looked._

 _"Jase, you alright mate?" Ziggy asked. "Jase, what's going on with ya?" Robbie then asked, both brothers noticing how ill the youngest looked. Jason tried to speak or give them a sign that he was alright, but before anyone could do anything, Jason collapsed._

 _"Woah, right Rob get his head, you know what to do!" Ziggy shouted as Robbie kneeled down on the floor placing Jason's head in his lap. "Right I'll get him in the recovery position and check his pulse, you ring Joe" Ziggy instructed._

 _Darren watched on with fascination as Ziggy and Robbie got to work helping their brother. Robbie had already rang Joe and he was on his way. Darren just couldn't believe the maturity and care they were showing._

 _It was nothing like he had ever saw. He wondered whether he should go and help but then Joe appeared with Jason's insulin. He watched as Joe injected Jason and the brothers sat back waiting for Jason to wake up._

 _A few minutes later Jason thankfully woke up and Darren watched as the three brothers guided him back home, mentioning something about getting him checked out to make sure he really was okay._

 _After they'd left, Darren took a minute to process everything he'd just witnessed. He felt an ache in his heart and it was nothing like anything he'd ever felt. He couldn't believe how sensible they were; nothing like what he'd grown to hate about them._

 _He then realised that the ache w as regret and concern. In reality he'd just watched his younger half brother collapse and he did nothing to help. He decided next time they look liked they needed help, he would offer his assistance._

Darren sighed thinking back to that day as even now he still regretted not helping. But it had changed his views. He never looked at them the same after that. Instead of looking at them as if they were silly little boys, he could finally see them for the adults they were.

A week later he witnessed something else that proved even more that his half brothers were nothing like what he had made them out to be. It all started with a drink in the pub.

 _Darren sighed as he cleaned yet another glass. It was late afternoon and for a Friday they hadn't been very busy, which in turn meant Darren hadn't been very busy. He had a feeling it would be like this all night._

 _However that feeling disappeared when three loud males entered. He looked up and saw that it was Joe, Freddie and Ziggy. They approached the bar and Darren put the glass he was holding down, realising he was going to be the one to serve them._

 _"What can I get you lads?" Darren asked, telling himself to be nice and reminding himself that only last week he'd witnessed a different side of two of these people. "Three pints please Darren?" Joe asked as Ziggy went and got them a table._

 _Darren served the pints to them and watched as Joe and Freddie carried them over to where Ziggy was sitting. Darren stood and watched the brothers talk about work and business at the garage._

 _There was something nibbling at him. Like he'd forgotten to do something or say something. Then he thought back to last week and realised he'd wanted to find out whether Jason was okay. After all he was Darren's younger sibling._

 _However he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. But then he realised that this would be his only chance to ask them before they got too deep into their conversation and subsequently their drinks._

 _Darren cleared his throat and took a deep breath before calling over to them. "Oi lads how's Jason doing?" Darren asked, grabbing their attention. "Why'd you ask?" Freddie asked, curious as to why Darren was now taking interest in their family._

 _"Just I seen him last week the park and he didn't seem too good. He was with you two and Robbie" Darren said, directing the last part towards Joe and Ziggy. "Oh yeah, we took him to get checked out everything's alright now. Cheers for your concern mate" Joe replied._

 _Darren nodded and shot them a small smile before turning back towards the bar._

 _Two hours had passed and Darren had watched in awe at the three brothers sitting near the bar. He could hear their conversation perfectly and in all honesty it made him jealous. The way Joe and Freddie were completely supportive of Ziggy and listened to every word he said made Darren feel like he had lost something he'd never really had._

 _"And then I just followed her back to hers, or maybe it was a hotel, and then-" Ziggy would have continued however he was interrupted by Freddie. "Look Zig, as supportive as I am I don't think anyone wants to know what happened next."_

 _"Did you get her number?" Joe asked, changing the subject back to the girl. "I got a number but I'm not sure whether it was hers" Ziggy replied. "Well she sounds like a nice girl, try and see if you could find her and go out with her again" Joe suggested as he finished off another pint._

 _"I'll get the next round in" Freddie said, standing up to walk over to the bar._

 _Once Darren had served Freddie again, he watched on at the chemistry the brothers had between them. They got on so well and were nothing like the cold hearted and stone faced men Darren had made them out to be. Deep down he craved something like that._

Darren took another sip from his coffee and looked at his phone. Sandy would be there in five minutes. When he thought back to that night, he remembered wondering what he had missed out on not being a part of their lives.

Not being the older brother he could have been.

He could feel himself become more nervous as the time for Sandy to arrive for closer. But he took a deep breath and told himself he'd made this decision by himself and had no reason to feel nervous.

He thought back to only a week ago when he was sat in the same seat, and when he eventually changed his mind.

 _Darren sat drinking a hot chocolate and reading the paper, enjoying the peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of the pub. He looked back down at his paper to finish reading the article he was reading, however looked up when he heard raised voices._

 _"Fred, they can't make me stay in school though" Robbie pointed out as they entered the coffee shop. "They can't, but Mum can" Freddie said as he ordered their drinks. "She wouldn't do anything drastic" Robbie muttered. "You wanna a bet?" Freddie challenged._

 _Robbie rolled his eyes as he took his drink from the counter and walked over to a table. "Look Rob, all I'm saying is there's no point ruining your education because you can't sit still in a lesson" Freddie said._

 _Darren was slightly shocked as he heard this conversation. Simply because he'd never heard freddie speak such sense and had never seen Robbie care for his education._

 _"Look Rob, were all worried that you're just throwing away your life, especially Mum, and she's just worried that you don't care" Freddie explained. "Do you care?" Freddie asked, not actually sure what kind of answer he would get._

 _"Yeah, course I do" Robbie replied._

 _Darren raised his eyebrows at that and quiet frankly had to doubt what Robbie had just said. He'd been surprised by the Roscoes over the past few weeks however this may have been one step further._

 _"And Mum's just worried that you're getting involved with the wrong crowd" Freddie said, taking a sip from his coffee. "What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie asked, slightly offended. "She's just worried, as we all are. You're a smart kid Rob and its about time you started showing it."_

 _Robbie took a sip from his drink but didn't reply to Freddie's comment. "I got in with the wrong crowd at your age and yes I know you were young back then but you can remember the stress it put Mum through."_

 _Robbie looked down at the table as he remembered that quite dark period of their lives. Joe was always our drinking, dad had left and Freddie was getting involved with gangs._

 _"I'm not trying to make you unhappy I'm just telling you not to ruin your life like I did" Freddie said. "And I know it's hard to believe but I know you've got brains in there somewhere" Freddie said as he ruffled Robbie's hair._

 _Robbie smirked at Freddie as he finished his drink, thankful that it was Freddie speaking to him and not Joe as that wouldn't have gone down as well._

 _Darren couldn't actually believe what he'd just heard and now knew he had a decision to make._

That's how Darren ended up sitting where he was, waiting for Sandy to arrive. He wasn't sure how he was going to greet her but decided he would just go with the flow. Before Darren had a chance to think any further, he spotted Sandy walk around the corner.

"Morning Darren" she greeted, sitting down opposite him. "Morning" Darren replied. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sandy asked.

Darren took a deep breath and tried to figure out what he could say. However the words didn't come easily to him. "I-I just wanna say I'm sorry." Sandy frowned. "Sorry for what?" Darren sighed. "For judging your family, and not taking the time to get to know you."

"Also, I'd understand if you said no but I would like to get to know your family and hopefully be a part of it" Darren said, finding it awkward to hold eye contact with Sandy. When he did look up at her though, he found she was smiling.

"Of course you can get to know us, I'd love that" Sandy said, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. She reached across the table and hugged Darren, embracing the feeling of holding her son. While Darren embraced the feeling of holding his Mum.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know if you have any suggestions :)**

Next chapter prompted by guest- **could you do like a flashback one to where the twins are really young? I think that would be good!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Thank you to Guest, Guest and SuperGuardianNinja for reviewing and leaving suggestions, I loved hearing your feedback :)**

This chapter prompted by Guest- **could you do like a flashback one to where the twins are really young? I think that would be good!**

 **Ages: Robbie and Jason- 4, Ziggy- 6, Freddie- 8, Joe- 11**

 **Chapter 47- take a breath and appreciate what you've got:**

Sandy sighed as she cleared up from breakfast. The morning was already turning into a disaster and it was only 8am, she had 30 minutes to get the boys out the door on time to school. Fat chance of that happening.

She sighed as she walked into the living room to find the tv blaring, school shoes and clothes thrown all over the floor when they were supposed on bodies and bags open, contents splayed all over the floor.

So much for being organised on the first day back.

Except this wasn't any ordinary first day. This was Joe's first day at secondary school and Robbie and Jason's first day of school. To say Sandy was nervous was an understatement, she was terrified.

She felt fine about Joe, the boy could handle himself and knew that by the fact that none of the possessions on the floor belonged to him. He was probably up in his room getting ready, avoiding the chaos that was downstairs.

Wise choice in Sandy's eyes.

Which left her with the four other boys. As she closer inspected rhe clothes on the floor she quickly realised they were mainly Robbie and Jason's with Ziggy's jumper thrown in as well. She sighed and could hear shouting and giggling on the stairs.

"Right boys, come back in here and get dressed!" Sandy shouted as she picked up the belongings sorting out what belonged to who. When she got no reply, she'd had enough.

"What are you lot up to?" Sandy questioned as she marched into the hallway and looked up the stairs. "Nothing" Freddie replied, who out of all the boys on the stairs was the only one fully dressed.

"Don't you get cheeky with me" Sandy warned before turning to the younger three. "And why aren't you three ready?" Robbie grinned cheekily back at her. "Not going" he replied, as Jason nodded along with his brother. Both boys were standing their in trousers and polo shirts with no jumpers and no shoes; didn't surprise Sandy either that Jason had obviously been the one to copy Robbie.

She glanced back at the clock and saw that she now had just over 20 minutes. At this rate they were definitely going to be late. Deciding that shouting at her boys would get her nowhere, Sandy tried the softer approach. Which seemed the safer option, given the worried eyes Jason kept giving her.

"Joe can you come down here a minute?" Sandy shouted up the stairs. "Yeah!" Joe replied making his way out his room and onto the landing where he was met by the rest of his family. "It seems your brothers are trying to make the first day back interesting so I could use your help" Sandy explained, shooting a wink at her eldest son hinting a secret plan.

"Mum's right, come on boys follow Mum into the living room" Joe said, not bothered in the slightest that Sandy had called in his help; he was used to it by now. "We don't want to" Jason said, innocent eyes looking up at his older brother.

"But we're going to play a game" Sandy said with a big smile on her face. "A game?" The boys questioned, suddenly intrigued. "Yeah but you have to go in the living room to play" Joe told them, and that was all the boys needed to scramble down the stairs.

"I'm gonna win!" Ziggy shouted. "No I'm gonna win cos I'm older!" Freddie replied. "Settle down or we aren't playing any game" Sandy said as she entered the living room behind her boys. "What's the game?" Robbie asked, moving over to stand by Jason.

"The game is everyone has to be lined up by the door, ready and dressed to go to school, coats on and shoes on by 8:30" Sandy said, making sure to make her tone upbeat and exciting. "On your marks, get set, go!" Joe shouted.

Sandy smiled as she watched the four boys scramble around the living room, as she kneeled down to provide any assistance that may be needed. Joe smiled as he also watched his brothers race to ready.

"I'm ready!" Freddie shouted as he zipped his coat up and ran towards the door. "Me too!" Ziggy shouted as he grabbed his coat flinging it on, running to join his brother. "Ooh it's just Robs and Jase left, I wonder who's going to make it" Joe teased.

Sandy couldn't deny that the determination on the twins faces to be ready quickly was adorable but looking at the state Robbie was in and the time she knew she would have ruin their fun very soon.

Jason smiled as he finally managed to put his coat on, after what felt like a long time struggling. He looked down and saw he was wearing his shoes which only meant one thing. "I ready!"

Still smiling Jason turned around to look back at his twin brother who he saw was struggling with his coat. Jason frowned, he didn't like to see his brother struggle. It seems Joe also noticed this too and moved forwards to help him until Jason got there first.

"I help Robbie" Jason said, smiling at his twin while he helped fasten up the zip. Sandy's heart warmed as she watched her two youngest help each other. She felt a sense of calm wash over her, that was until she looked at the clock.

8:30am it read.

"Gosh is that the time! Joe you better be off can't you late on your first day" Sandy said, standing up from the floor and walking over to her eldest. "Have you got everything?" She asked, noticing Joe's bag on his back.

"Yes" Joe replied. Sandy stood back and looked at her son and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "My boy, I'm so proud" she remarked, kissing him on the head as she did so. "Mum!" Joe exclaimed as he batted Sandy's hand away but smiled when he heard his brothers laughing.

"Alright, alright, go before you're late" Sandy said, watching as Joe said bye to his brothers as he made his way out the door. She smiled as she watched him leave and the door close; who needed a man when she had her son.

More of a man than the twins father would ever be. A credit to his father Alan.

"Mum!" Freddie shouted, breaking Sandy out of her thoughts. "Yes Freddie?" Sandy asked. "Are we gonna go?" Freddie asked, getting bored of standing by the door. The game wasn't fun any more.

Sandy turned and jumped when she saw the time. 8:37am. They were late but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. That primary school was used to it by now. "Are you two ready?" Sandy asked the twins as she crouched down to their level.

"Yeah!" Robbie shouted excitedly while Jason replied with a quiet 'yes'. She could tell he was nervous but knew he'd be alright once he got there. "Right then let's go" Sandy said as she grabbed her keys from the side and opened the door for her boys to leave.

They hasn't even made halfway down the path when Jason caused a sudden halt. "My shoes don't feel right." Sandy looked down and smiled at her youngest. "That's because they're on the wrong feet darling."

However once th at problem was solved Sandy managed to get the four of them to school only five minutes on their first day back. She had to say that was pretty good considering previous attempts.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter prompted by Gillian Kearney Fan- **Lindsey is arrested for the GHK killings and has her baby in prison.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as you prompted it :)**

This chapter prompted by Gillian Kearney Fan- **Lindsey is arrested for the GHK killings and has her baby in prison.**

 **Chapter 48- what world have I brought you into:**

Lindsey had been given a cell of her own and for that she was grateful. She couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room as someone, never mind actually being in the room with them.

She ran a hand over her bump and smiled. The only normal thing in her life. Normal. Well she was just going to keep quiet about who the father was. She'd tell them eventually and let the chaos ensure without her at home.

It worked better that way.

She'd been in prison for 2 months now and safe to say she wasn't popular amongst the others. She'd killed people, but with good reason and that's something they couldn't see. They didn't know the circumstances so who were they to judge.

She was worried about bringing this baby into a prison though. She was worried about the father being revealed, because it wasn't Joe. Even in her twisted mind there was some compassion and normality that told her she needed to break the news.

She knew she was having a girl, at least it wasn't a boy that would be named after Freddie. She's sighed and leaned back against the cold wall, shifting on the uncomfortable bed that was doing nothing for her back.

Maybe a girls name. Maybe she should name the baby after herself. To remind all those around her that she actually still does exist. Baby Lindsey that would be nice. She smiled and shifted once again on the uncomfortable, trying to figure out if the weird sensation she could feel was pain or just a feeling.

Sighing, she heaved herself up and looked out the small slit in her cell door. Everyone seemed to be packing in for the night, or at least going back to their cell, what they were doing in there Lindsey didn't want to know.

Joe lay awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and it was the same story every night. He couldn't stop thinking about his child and the fact that Lindsey was going to give birth in prison.

But he couldn't stop his suspicions and knew something else was up. Lindsey being a killer was enough of a shock and all Joe wanted was his daughter from her and then he was done, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to run that smoothly. He had a feeling the baby wasn't his. He'd watched Lindsey and Freddie grow close for months and knew it would only be a matter of time.

And this is what kept him awake every night. Was he really the dad?

 _2 weeks later_

Joe and Freddie worked silently in the garage, both refusing to speak to each other. Joe still had his suspicions about who the dad was and made th at evident in his hostility towards Freddie.

Freddie had also noticed his brother's odd behaviour towards him and he also had a feeling he knew the reason. The father of Lindsey's baby. Freddie wasn't going to lie, he was worried, if it was his it would tear the whole family apart.

And he had a feeling the baby was his.

He meant to speak to Joe about the way they were acting towards each other, however he didn't get the chance as the phone rang.

Freddie waited patiently as Joe answered it and spoke to whoever was down the other end of the line. He couldn't work out from Joe's responses what the call was about, which made his nerves rise that little bit more.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked immediately after Joe put the phone call. Maybe a bit too soon.

"It was the prison. Lindsey's had her baby" Joe said, not sure whether to feel happy the baby was born or dread because he was going to find out the dad.

"Oh congratulations mate" Freddie said. "Yeah well, I wouldn't be saying that just yet" Joe said, causing Freddie to frown. "What do you mean?" Freddie asked, deciding to play dumb. "Don't act like you don't know" Joe muttered.

Freddie decided it might just be a good idea to honest and drop his act there and then; it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Look let's the get the baby home and then we'll go from there" Freddie said, that seeming to be the final sentence that ended their semi argument.

Lindsey held her little baby daughter in her arms and smiled. A mini her, that's essentially all she was. Now she had to think what she would call her and knew she'd have to think fast considering they'd given her limited time with her own baby. She also knew Joe and Freddie had been called; she had a plan.

"Have you thought about what you want to name her?" One of the prison doctors asked. Lindsey just shook his head as she knew there was no point in naming the baby as Joe or Freddie would just change it immediately.

She knew they wanted nothing to do with her. That, she was alright with.

6 months later and Lindsey couldn't bare the thought of handing her baby over, however today was the day she was being forced to. Joe was coming to collect her and Lindsey knew that 'Baby Lindsey' wouldn't be known by that name much longer.

However she'd found a way to channel her anger towards how by leaving a note in Baby Lindsey's car seat that would ruin his life.

"Are you ready now Lindsey?" One of the doctors asked as Lindsey has been staying on the medical ward for the past 6 months. "Yeah" Lindsey replied as she put 'Baby Lindsey' down into her car seat and his the note just under her arm.

Lindsey smiled sadly as she watched 'Baby Lindsey' be carried away, but felt satisfied that she could finally get revenge on the Roscoes even if she was inside.

It was only when Joe got home and put the baby carrier down did he realise there was a note hidden behind the baby. Intrigued, he pulled it out and read what it had to say.

 _Joe, I can't remember who the dad is so I'll let you sort it out between yourselves._

Joe scoffed as he read the note; he was definitely glad Lindsey was out of his life for good.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed as I'm not too happy about this, please review and let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions :)**

Next chapter prompted by djpes- **Jason finds out about Robbie and Holly his eating disorder comes back and the only people who notice are Robbie and Holly but they leave since things are still kind of awkward between the three of them but after a couple of weeks Jason collapses so Robbie and Holly decide to have him move in with them so they can keep an eye on him**


	50. Chapter 49

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan and Guest for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one :)**

This chapter prompted by djpes- **Jason finds out about Robbie and Holly his eating disorder comes back and the only people who notice are Robbie and Holly but they leave since things are still kind of awkward between the three of them but after a couple of weeks Jason collapses so Robbie and Holly decide to have him move in with them so they can keep an eye on him**

 **Chapter 49- we'll always be brothers:**

Jason sighed as he rolled over and switched off his alarm. He couldn't be bothered to get up and go to work; there was just no point to his life any more. Especially after what he had found out yesterday.

About Robbie and Holly.

There were a couple. Jason didn't know why he was shocked, he'd seen it with his own eyes them getting close. He obviously wasn't good enough for her anymore and had to move on and accept that.

Burying his face in his pillow, Jason sighed and realised he couldn't move on Holly. He loved Holly, with all his heart, and once upon a time she must have loved him with all her heart. So he has to win her back.

 _Make yourself good enough. You'll never be good enough._

Jason blinked back the tears in his eyes and ignored the voice in his head. It hasn't been around for a while but of course it would make an appearance now. Of course. But he knew he wouldn't be able to shake the voice once it had returned.

"Morning beautiful" Robbie whispered as he rolled over and came face to face with Holly. "Morning" Holly smiled back, blinking back the sleep from her eyes. "You doing anything today?" Robbie asked, brushing back her hair.

"No, you've got the whole day to spend with me" Holly told him. "That's good, cos I'm gonna take you out" Robbie said. "Anywhere special?" Holly asked. "Just out for a meal in the village, maybe The Dog?" Robbie asked. "Yeah that's good with me" Holly replied, stroking her hand down Robbie's cheek.

"Well get yourself up then, and we'll enjoy our day" Robbie said, offering her a cheeky smile.

Jason sat up and sighed. He decided if he was ever going to prove he was a man he needed to be good enough. Not just good enough for Holly but good enough for anyone who saw him. He needed to be strong, not weak ans pathetic. He slowly got himself out of bed and decided on skipping breakfast in order to go for a run; it was a start at least.

He got himself dressed and went downstairs looking for his trainers. Walking down the stairs, he noticed the house was very quiet. Then remembered why the house was so quiet. Ziggy had died. Joe was, well Jason wasn't really sure where the man was or who's boyfriend he was now, Freddie was probably out breaking the law and Robbie, well, he was in Holly's bed.

Even saying that in his head didn't sound right. It just didn't. Robbie shouldn't be in her bed, it should be him. It should always be him. He loved her and Robbie was nobody who was just jealous of what his twin brother had and like he did with everything, tried to ruin it.

The pang of hunger that pulled him from his thoughts, was what fuelled his determination to go and a run and prove himself good enough for Holly. He grabbed his trainers and put them, before leaving the house and going off on his run. He felt slightly tired and hungry but if he was to prove he was good enough, he'd power through it.

"You're looking beautiful as always" Robbie said as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips. Holly smiled back but didn't say anything and picked up on this. "What's wrong, I thought you were happy with us going out today?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah I am, it's just-" Holly began. "It's just what?' Robbie asked. "Jason" Holly replied. Robbie sighed. "Look Holly, Jason's will get over us being together and move on with his life, trust me he will" Robbie told her.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked. "Yes positive, I know him like the back of my hand. Now get yourself ready otherwise we're gonna be late."

Jason started off at a steady pace and gradually increased, knowing that was right way to run if he wanted to run for a long time. He needed to use this run to clear his head and think things through.

As the music drummed through his ears, rattling his skull, he thought through the past few weeks trying to piece together how and why Holly had left him. He thought and thought and thought as he ran but could only come to one conclusion: she'd left him because he wasn't good enough.

Of course that was it. He wasn't 'perfect' now he didn't look 'right' or 'normal' anymore and she'd had enough of that. Obviously, she won't stayed with him when he was recovering because she felt sorry for him.

Now he'd recovered she'd nicked off with Robbie.

As he came up with his theory, Jason realised he'd ran quite far out of the village and was probably time to turn back. He'd be able to nail 4 miles if he made it back and that would be good for a second day.

"You look gorgeous" Robbie said as he took Holly's hand and they walked to The Dog. Holly smiled at the compliment and kissed Robbie on the cheek. "Could say the same about you too handsome."

Before Robbie or Holly could say anything else, a figure running ahead of them caught their eyes. "Is that Jason?" Holly asked as she watched the figure get nearer. "Yeah, I think so" Robbie replied.

"He looks ill" Holly observed on closer inspection. Both her and Robbie studied Jason carefully, he looked exhausted, pale, sweaty and like he was breathing heavily; almost too heavily. Robbie frowned as he watched Jason, concern for his twin building up inside of him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll just be getting back on track with his training" Robbie said, pushing his concern to the back of his mind. "Don't worry about it, let's enjoy our meal" Robbie said, guiding Holly towards the entrance.

Jason could feel his face heat up as he ran past Robbie and Holly but thankfully managed to make it home. His 4 miles w as completed and he'd managed to do it on an empty stomach. Maybe he could get himself back to normal after all.

 _3 weeks later_

Robbie couldn't push his concern to the back of his mind any more. He'd watched over the past few weeks become sicker and sicker. Even though his brother would deny it, Robbie could see when something was going on.

He wasn't stupid.

But he wasn't sure how to address it. Jason had obviously been falling back into old habits, but he could hardly confront his twin when he'd ran off with Jason's girl. So what was he supposed to do?

"What's got you thinking?" Holly asked as she walked into the Roscoe household and found Robbie sitting at the table by himself. "Jason" Robbie sighed, brushing a hand threw his hair. "What about him?" Holly asked, sitting down next to him.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Robbie asked. "About his eating disorder?" Holly asked hesitantly. Robbie nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I just don't know what to do. We've left it for 3 weeks and he's not getting any better. I mean I knew us being together would upset him but I didn't think he'd get this bad."

"So what do you want to do?" Holly asked. "We have to help him, somehow" Robbie said. "We've left it long enough and nothing's improved." Holly thought for a minute, trying to think of a solution to Robbie's problem.

She and Jason may have broke up, but that didn't mean she didn't care about him. Of course she did. Which was why she wanted to help and thought she had came up with a pretty good idea.

"Why don't we move back in here" Holly suggested. "What?" Robbie asked. "Why don't we move back in here so you can keep an eye on him, and the both of us can hemp him."

Robbie thought about it for a second. If they moved back in, he'd be able to get Jason the help he needed and he could still be with Holly. They could stay in Sandy's old room as not to upset any of his other brothers who came back when they pleased.

"Yeah, alright then, I think it'll work" Robbie said, smiling at Holly across the table. "So who's going to tell him?" Holly asked. "I'll go find him now, you never know, I might get through to him about what he's doing to himself."

Robbie got up from the table, kissed Holly on the cheek, then made his way off to find his brother. "Good luck!" Holly called after him. Robbie just laughed.

Jason breathed heavily as he leaned back against the wall of the folley. Why did it feel so much harder this time. It was like his body was rejecting the relapse. He'd been cutting down on food and insulin for the last 3 weeks and he didn't feel any better. Better about himself or his body.

 _Fat. Ugly. Pathetic. Weak._

The voice was just getting louder and louder with each passing day. Gripping him and taking over his mind. The control it had was undeniable and he couldn't escape it's wrath. He felt exhausted and constantly irritable and tired.

He wasn't getting the satisfaction he got last time and Holly seemed nowhere closer to wanting to get back with him.

Maybe it wasn't worth it anymore. Maybe he should just give up. No one was caring; not even he was. Maybe he wasn't worth it. He'd seen the concerned glances Robbie kept giving him in the street.

Was that all he was doing? Worrying them when they should be pleased he was getting a grip and getting his life back together. Surely that's what they all wanted? It's what Jason wanted but for some reason trying to get a grip this time wasn't working.

Robbie should have known Jason wouldn't be in the house so tried to think where his brother would be as he hurried down the path into the village. Where would Jason go? The Dog? No. The Cafe? No. The Loft? No never.

Which left Robbie with one last option. The folley.

Robbie picked up his pace and half ran towards the folley, his instincts telling him something was wrong. He rounded the corner ran down the steps. As he reached the bottom, he saw Jason slumped against the wall.

"Jase!" Robbie shouted, running down towards his brother. His heart ached at the sight of Jason so fragile and pale, his exhausted breaths being heaved out and it dawned on Robbie his brother looked like he was going to collapse.

"Jason?" Robbie questioned, pulling his brother towards his chest. "Jase, what's happened mate?" Robbie asked, his question drowned out my Jason's sobs as he held on to Robbie for dear life.

"Jase I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Robbie apologised, feeling tears in his own eyes. How could he let his brother get this bad. Their entire family had fallen apart and they only had each other left.

"Jase, you look at him alright" Robbie instructed, pulling away and from his crouching down so he was eye level with him. "We're gonna help you alright, me and Holly both are gonna help you."

 _6 weeks later_

Robbie smiled as watched Jason run ahead of him, not caring that he'd let Jason overtake him. He smiled because they'd managed to catch Jason before he fell completely and he'd bounced back stronger, like any Roscoe would.

He smiled because he'd gotten his twin brother back; that's all he ever wanted.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them :)**

Next chapter promoted by guest- **Joe and Freddie visit the twins in South Africa**


End file.
